El ultimo rayo de esperanza
by lomg10
Summary: Un jugador de LoL es llevado por accidente a runaterra en donde descubre muchas cosas que no se esperaba y vive una aventura llena de acción, locura y rupturas de la 4ta pared con una historia en donde vemos al personaje evolucionar y encontrar un camino para sobrellevar su pasado presente y futuro en una historia con chistes fosados y referencias (RESUCITAMOS)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

 **Este es mi primer fanfict espero que les agrade la idea es algo cliché se me ocurrió mientras juagaba pero luego vi esta página y me di cuenta de que había muchos parecidos sin más que decir comenzamos**

 **DISCLAIMER (** **NO SE SI ASI SE ESCRIBO SOLO ES LO QUE ARE COPIA Y PEGA EN TOODS LOS EPISODIOS** **)**

 **Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajjajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

 **Charapter: 01**

 **Capitulo: 1**

 **Bienvenido interdimencional**

En una habitación poco iluminada en la academia de la guerra se encontraban todos los magos de la liga y los mayores invocadores vecssaria entre ellos la recientemente ascendida directora de la academia de la guerra debido a la desaparición de reginald asrand(mierda debo ponerme a leer el lore ya no me acuerdo como escribir estos nombres me acuerdo el nombre de vi solo porque lo vi por ahí) hay también se encontraba ryze acompañado de sus dos recientes nuevos discípulos luxanna crouward y ezreal no me se el apellido frente a ellos se encontraban todos los campeones magos de la liga exceptuando a taliya y janna quienes ya estaban por llegar

-ha estos jóvenes de hoy en día no saben de horarios en mi época los jóvenes eran más puntuales y no tan promiscuos no es así par de tortolos-ambos magos tanto lux como ezreal se pusieron rojos ya que la noche anterior ryze lo había atrapado en el juego previo así que como castigo les puso unos gorros que decían golpéame para ezreal e insúltame par lux aunque ambos sabían que eran el precio a pagar por romper las normas de su maestro ryze que les enseñaba a controlar mejor sus poderes pero sabiendo de esto-y hay legan-dijo ryze con tono de decepción y enojo

Entrando se encontraban janna y taliya quienes estaban hay despidiéndose de yasuo quien tenía cara de mátenme por favor

-cuídense-dijo con tono seco y casi de alivio

-adiós-se despidieron las dos al unísono cuando por fin yasuo se veía tranquilo riven apareció detrás del él y su expresión cambio a por favor mátenme de nuevo

-Bueno los e reunido a todos aquí porque runaterra e incluso el vacío corren un peligro gigantesco-dijo ryze con tono de preocupación y seriedad

-jajajajajajaj -empezaron a reír kassadin y malzajar ya que les aprecia aczurdo que el vacío estuviera en peligro

-no es por ofender ryze pero el vacío es más fuerte que runaterra no creo que algo lo pueda hacer peligrar -empezaron a reír de nuevo

-Eso quisiera al menos si el vacío no estuviera en peligro no los hubiéramos llamado a ustedes 2 pero el vacío corre peligro por esto-una vez dicho ryze coloco una pequeña caja en una mesa y vecssaria se veía incomodada por el hecho una vez ryze la abrió todos rieron ya que lo que saco con sumo cuidado sosteniéndolo con una pinza para colocar madera en fuego era una especie de esfera de nieve que dentro tenía un planeta de 3caras una se veía violeta y tormentosa la otra se veía como runaterra y otra parecía tener una formación de tierra parecida a un reloj de arena

-jjajajajaj enserio debemos temerle a eso- dijo malzajar casi sin creerlo-por qué va a ser decorar hasta destruirnos-

-bueno si estas tan confiado por que no la tocas-dijo ryze confiado mientras le señalaba la esfera

-humm…-dijo malzajar confiado-kassadin que dices la tocamos los 2

-hagámoslo el vacío es más fuerte que ese juguete-dijo confiado kassadin mientras ambos elegidos de vacío se levantaban y caminaban hacia esa esfera

-a darle-dijo malzajar confiado y cuando se acercaron a la esfera comenzó a nevar dentro o eso aprecia hasta que la tocaron con la punta de sus dedos y su mana fue extraído por la esfera

Ambos cayeron al suelo mientras casi todos excepto lux ezreal y ryze miraban con asombro el hecho ryze comenzó a explicar mientras afuera comenzaban a sonar rayos

-Lo explicare rápido esto absorbe el mana o energía de un ser y lo convierte en tormenta una vez echo eso la tormenta comienza en los 3 mundos mientras más mana obtenga más fuerte será la tormenta ase 2 semanas ezreal y lux lo encontraron cuando lo sujetaron absorbió todo su mana aunque ya se recuperaron es peligroso ya que una gran tormenta se generó en base a eso-dijo con tono serio

-Eso explica esa tormenta fuera de lugar -interrumpió janna con voz de preocupación pero a la vez de calma

-si básicamente-interrumpió ryze a su interrupción-si esto sigue así absorberá mana pasivamente de runaterra y el vacío pero en base a mi examen a la pieza este planeta pude que no tenga mana en su superficie a diferencia de nuestro planeta runaterra haci que solo tenemos que enviarla hay-dijo ryze con tono serio dominante

-y como planeas hacerlo si no tiene mana en su superficie abrir un portal hay será casi imposible necesitarías toneladas de mana-dijo ahri con voz preocupada cosa que a muchos le sorprendió que alguien como ahri tenga ese nivel de conocimiento

-fácil solo necesito que taric me dé su gema más conductiva de mana y listo lo haras taric-dijo ryze con tono demandante

-claro pero a cambio quiero que me des a uno de tus discípulos por una semana para hacerle un entrenamiento especial-dijo taric mientras miraba a ezreal de manera lasiva y se relamía los labios

-trato hecho-ezreal trago saliva-bueno comencemos taric

-aquí tienes la gema-dijo mientras al gema flotaba al lado de la esfera

-bueno magos concentren su mana en mi abriré el portal a ese raro planeta-al instante todos los magos comenzaron a darle su mana a ryze

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG-grito ryze mientras habría el portal usando su "definitiva R"-POR EL PODER DE LOS DIOSES QUE ESTE UGHH MANA LLEVE ESTA ESFERA A ESE PLANETA-grito ryze

O aquí entro yo mírenme cuando era joven cabello marrón ojos marrones 15años jugando lol ese día baje de platino 5 a plata 5

GG ADC DE MIERDA MID DE MIERDA JUNGLA DE MIERDA EL ÚNICO BUENO FUE EL TOP PERO LOS OTROS PUROS FEDEERS-dije en el chat

Valla enserio era tan flamer bueno ya que lo hecho hecho esta de repente vi una luz azul detrás de mí voltee y vi un circulo azul me asuste

-QUE CARAJO-grite estaba asustado de repente una esfera salió de ahí era una esfera de nieve parecía de marte la tierra y un sitio parecido a la tierra pero antes de poder notar algo más fui arrastrado dentro del portal mientras se cerraba absorbió mucho aire y me desmalle

-Que paso-dijo lux al ver que alguien salió inconsciente

-va….lla-dijo ryze cansado

Desperté y lo primero que vi fue un pitufo gigante que me dijo

\- Bienvenido interdimencional-dijo ryze

Y después me desmalle que bien llegue a este mundo...

 **nota del autor 2**

 **Como ya les dije este es mi primer fic apoyen con sus reviews cada review es un nuevo amigo que me inspira a seguir adelante con este proyecto a pesar de lo que diga mi hermano de que esto no será exitoso demostrémosle que no es así adiós n.n**

 **Pd: perdone que sea tan corto**

 **Le agradezco a Fabián Villegas 3(alpacasaurio) y a walfekouai (escritor del fin de runaterra) por inspirarme y a el escritor de el vagabundo de shurima hacia que gracias y**

 **AADDIIIIIIOOOOOSSSSSS…..**


	2. Chapter 2 La esperanza

**La ultima esperanza cap:01**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajjajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

-Hijo despierta hijo-dijo una voz hermosa y tranquilizadora-vamos despierta dormilon - insistio

-No mama no quiero ir a la escuela déjame dormir hasta tarde por que falte un dia no habrá diferencia le pido los apuntes a otro y ya-dije somnoliento

-Que yo no soy tu mama soy katarina-dijo menos pacifica y con tono seductor eso me asusto

-Katarina por favor la que se ase un pentakill con solo usar su definitiva na no te creo solo estoy soñando-dije sin abrir los ojos

-auch eso piensan los invocadores de mi-dijo con tono sarcástico

-si algo así estas rotísima-dije somnoliento

-uhh curio-fue interrunpida

-curioso-termine yo

-no tientes a -la interrumpí

-no tientes a la suerte invocador que mas me diras sangre para noxus sabes si esto es asi creo que si estoy en un sueño-dije avispandome un poco-ahora que lo pienso si esto es un sueño hay una forma fácil de comprobarlo-dije mientras me levantaba-vente pa' ca-dije aun medio dormido

La lanze en al cama y comenze a besarla se resistio y al instate garen entro y su exprecion cambio de alegre a tener una mira tan llena de ira como si hubiera matado a su madre

-Katarina-dijo con tono de decepcion y melancolía

-Garen puedo explicarlo-al momento me clavo una daga en la pierna y corrió hacia garen a abrazarlo

-Haaaghh-grite-definitivamente no es un sueño-dije sin aire

-Claro que no es un sueño desgraciado y que querías hacer-dijo katarina con mirada asesina

-Explicate antes de que te demuela los huesos-dijo Garen con confianza

-Haaagggg que dolor-dije mientras la puerta se abria y entraba ryze

-Que paso aquí que le hicieron-dijo ryze con tono serio

-Intento violarme tenia que defenderme-dijo Katarina en tono serio

-Eso es cierto chico-me dijo ryze

-Pense que era un sueño tenia la esperanza de que lo fuera pero el dolor me indica que o estoy en coma o esto es real espero estar en coma-dije aun con exprecion de dolor

-HAAAAAAA-grito garen mientras me tomaba como si fuera una pluma y me lanzaba al suelo y me empezaba a patear-así que quería aprovecharte de mi novia e ya veras desgraciado-dijo garen

-Garen dilo mas fuerte que hasta jarvan IV se entere-dijo katarina enojada

-Perdóname-dijo garen mientras bajaba la cabeza y actuaba como un niño regañado

-Garen a tu rincón !ahora!-dijo Katrina con confianza

-Esta bien solo quería defenderte-dijo gran mientras se sentaba frente a un rincón en poción fetal

-ok eso fu..e ashh raro ashh-dije tratando de recuperar el aire después de esa gol-pisa

-chico esto no es un sueño y necesito llevarte con vessacria para que decida tu destino si vivirás te ara un invocador para obtener tu silencio-dijo ryze mientras me cargaba como si fuera un costal de papas

-sabes eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces-dijo aun algo aturdido

-escucha chico quiero que seas mi pupilo veo algo en ti aparte no se si ezreal este en condiciones luego de pasar una semana completa con taric pobre casi me da lastima…casi-dijo ryze en tono ¿chistoso?

-así que ases chistes viejo mago me agradas me enseñas un truco de magia-dije sin pensarlo

-no haras ese truco con migo vi como predijiste lo que diría katarina pero conmigo no será tan fácil sabes la carga-fue interrumpido

-la carga que llevo no es digna de nadie ni-siquiera yo-le interrumpí

-ahhgg si sigues asiendo eso no duraras ni 3 segundos en la liga draven te matara en cuestión de segundos-dijo moviéndome un poco en su espalda

-DRAVEN NO DRAAVEEN-dije imitando el tono que usa

-jajaja-rió un poco ryze

-valla nunca pensé que te podrias reir ni en la grieta ries enserio-

-ha chico todos piensan que soy un viejo amargado pero lo que e vivido durante estos siglos lo que vi en las guerras rúnicas fue demasiado para cualquier persona por eso debo asegurarme de que no vuelva a haber otra guerra rúnica pero siempre y cuando Evelyn deja de espiarme-dijo ryze enojándose cuando dijo esas ultimas palabras

-hay me descubriste amor mio vamos que te parece si me enseñas tus runas y yo te enseño algo que te gustaría de mi-dijo Evelyn en tono coqueta mientras se acercaba ryze y lo besaba

-no caeré en tus encantos Evelyn y lo sabes ya deja de espiarme te puse una marca rúnica por eso-dijo ryze serio

-hay que amargado y tu que dices quieres que te muestre lo que tengo-dijo Evelyn coqueta

-no gracias no quiero que me maten se lo que ases pero si quieres ir a un sitio donde la gentes sufra mucho y puedas alimentarte de su sufrimiento sin matarlas vete a zaun hay te alimentaras muy bien-dije con confianza

\- a gracias espero que te hagas menos cerrado con el tiempo chico-dijo antes de desaparecer

-valla que me espera aquí-dije en tono sarcástico

-vale chico se nota que sabes de todos los campeones de la liga espero que puedas ser un invocador no quisiera verte ejecutado-dijo ryze

-si yo igual jeje

TIEMPO DESPUÉS EN LA OFICINA DE VECSSAIA

-vecssaria ya despertó el chico aquí o traigo-dijo ryze

-déjalo pasar-dijo vecssaria atravez de la puerta

-vale ya te lo paso-dijo ryze

Pasamos la puerta y llegamos a una oficina parecía muy bien decorada al estilo demaciano mucho blanco y decoraciones en oro era grande y tenia libros y papeles por todos lados note a lo que parecía ser una invocadora lo deduje por las palabras de ryze y por que la túnica aprecia estar mas ajustada en la cintura pecho y cadera que la de los otros invocadores que había visto de reojo en el camino hay.

-hola perdonen el desorden no esperaba vicitas con el estrés que paso tu cuerpo debiste pasar mas tiempo en coma pero bueno como estas-dijo vecssaria con tono tranquilo

-bien pero algo aturdido no entiendo como es que esto es real pensaba que runaterra era ficticia pero quizás sea real o me volví loco y este en un manicomio hablando solo pero este dolor es difiil de imaginar-dije mientras señalaba los golpes en mi cara dados por garen

-je sabes chico no me as dicho tu nombre pero quizás solo te le la mente y vea todos tus recuerdos-dijo mientras acercaba su mano hacia mi a lo que yo di un paso atrás

-he por favor no queras ver lo que hay en mi mente-dije asustado

-calma no te voy a ver lo que tu no quieras-dijo tranquila y seria

-ok solo no veas mi historial de Internet-dije sarcásticamente

-inter..net-dijo confundida

\- a si solo ve mi ente y lo sabrás-me arrepentí después

-vale-dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi cabeza y la agitaba

Comencé a ver lo que había vivido mi infancia feliz pero aburrida mi adolecencia casi terminada al inicio feliz después triste la que paso en Venezuela arruino la mejor parte de mi adolescencia pero luego vi cuando nos fuimos del país esos primeros días fueron horribles los primeros meses malos el primer año recién terminaba cuando llegue aquí

-que vida tuviste ese mundo del que vienes es como ver a pilltover en el futuro pero sufriste una dictadura el rechazo de tu sociedad como soportaste eso y sigues sonriente luis -fue interrumpida

-no digas mi nombre quiero cambiarlo tener un nuevo comienzo no quiero seguir con ese nombre quiero alejarme de mi pasado sabes siempre poder recordalor cuando quiero no cada vez que alguien me llame entiendes-dije sonriente y seguro de mi mismo

-esta bien cual será tu nuevo nombre invocador-dijo con la voz de la anunciadora española

-Dante-dije sin pensarlo

-Devil may cry he bueno-dijo con su voz normal sin ese eco épico

-je viste todo no bueno ya sabrás que ustedes son un juego en mi mundo-dije algo melancólico

-lo se pero esta es la cosa cuando alguien de ambos mundos duermen las ideas pasan de un mundo al otro el desarrollador de riot adapto todo a lo ya existen y a la inversa nuestra grieta es una copia de lo que se vio en los mapas orinales de warcraft-dijo la inovacadora máxima

-je sabes que quiero convertirme en invocador-

-lo se tranquilo lo are pero necesito decirte que podría pero te are un conejillo de indias humano por cierto no estamos hablado el mismo idioma te coloque un traductor mágico pero eso no es importante prepárate para ser diseccionado mientras estas vivo-dijo con tono tranquilo

-hee ryyzee ayudameee por favoorrr-fije mientras me le arrodillaba

-no lo se chico pero necesitas magia para poder ser un invocador tengo una solución pero necesito advertirte podrías morir en el proceso-dijo serio

-are lo que sea pero no me saquen las veceras vivo-dije suplicante

-esta bien DANTE-dijo resaltando mi nuevo nombre

-vale lo are pero no me vallas a escuchar si me acobardo-dije algo temeroso

-hecho-dijo mientras desdoblaba su pergamino

-tu pergamino-dijimos vecssaria y yo al unisono

-si les contrae una historia-dijo ryze

 **Recuerdo de ryze**

(voz de ryze como narrador)(imaginar como se ve el video de la cancion legends never die) Habia una vez un niño de 10 años que temía del mundo pero un día encontró una piedra azul la tomo y esta le mostró el conocimiento del pasado este niño le contó a su madre

-!MAMA MIRA LO QUE ENCONTRÉ¡-dijo el niño emocionado

-a ver hijo-dijo alegre una mujer de unos 32años con pelo negro y ojos azules mostraba felicidad as ver lo que le trajo su hijo

-que pasa mama no te gusta-dijo decepcionado

-hijo eso es una runa te mostró su pasado cuando la tocaste verdad viste grandes magos del pasado-dijo mientras se ponía frente a su hijo de rodillas

-si me mostro personas asombrosas que hacian cosas increíbles y peleaban entre si-dijo con emoción

-uhmm es una runa del conocimiento significa que te muestra lo que vivieron los magos que la poseyeron antes lo ves por su color azul y los magos que viste desde una perceptiva de frente son tus antepasados ancestros para ser mas claros ellos pelearon en la primera guerra rúnica-dijo mientras veía al niño

-enserio guao un momento mis ancestros eran magos-dijo emocionado

-tu madre y yo lo somos-dijo un hombre de piel clara y pelo negro

-maestro que ase aquí-dijo el niño intrigado

-vine por que sentí esa runa la cual no a entrado en ti por que un escudo que te proteja colocado por tu madre lo inpide-dijo el hombre

-eso es cierto mama-dijo el niño

-si hijo lo es pero si tu quieres yo te lo puedo quitar ha tienes 10años es cuando tu cuerpo empieza a poder tener magia en el-dijo su madre

-la quiero-dijo convencido

-esta bien hijo pero te dejare parte del escudo para que las runas no cambien tu aspecto físico no quiero que te vuelvas azul verde o rojo así que bueno prepárate-dijo la mujer

-adelante- dijo el niño mientras la madre hacia un conjuro

-esta hecho-dijo la madre al tiempo que en el brazo de su hijo salio lo que parecía ser una marca azul marino

.que pasa mama-dijo confundido el niño al sentirse mas fuerte

-lo que pasa es que tu escudo es superficial no cambiaras mucho con las runas pero cada una te dará una nueva marca cuidado con tener muchas pequeños cambios acumulados pueden hacer grandes cambios con el tiempo podrías verte muy diferente toma este pergamino-dijo el hombre mientras le entrega un pergamino

-gracias-dijo el niño con los ojos brillosos

 **Fin del recuerdo de ryze**

-valee…-dije mientras veía ese pergamino con dibujos indescriptibles

-pon la mano aquí chico prepárate para obtener la magia de todas mis runas y piedras arcanas la llamo magia arcunica-dijo ryze con determinación

-yo la llamare magia runi-arca no me gusta tu nombre pero a darle-dije mientras ponía mi mano hay y mi mente se ponía en blanco

 **Nota de autor**

 **Hola gente se que tarde lo ciento**

 **-hey a quen le hablas nadie ve tu mierda de fic no tienes ni una review-dice mi hermano**

 **-callate ya tendrá review y folows-digo mientras corro de hay con mi laptop en las manos**

 **Bien eso a sido todo espero que lo disfruten y adiós a si dejen su review y del próximo capitulo en adelante esto se pone bueno y si ya acomodare el prologo**

 **PD:Gracias Ryder van rose no me di cuenta la verdad es que escribo rapido ya que no peudo susar mi laptop mucho al dia por lo cual yo tengo que escribir rapido y acomodar los errores gracias por decirmelo y adios**

 **PD2:Ya acomodare el prologo**


	3. Chapter 3

**La última esperanza cap:02 Legends never die**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajjajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

-AAAHHHHGGG-grite debido a lo último que recordé

Sentí mucho frio vi que estaba tirado en algo frio y mi alrededor y note que había mucha nieve y que llevaba ropa distinta y algo me estorbaba el ojo izquierdo cuando me pase la mano me di cuenta de que era un mechón de cabello blanco al inicio me asuste luego aún más cuando revise mi ropa era una chaqueta roja con capa que me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos y que tenía capucha además llevaba una camisa blanca con unos pantalones de jean negro ajustados y unas botas vaqueras con decoraciones de un par de cadenas a los costados que colgaban hasta la suela y parecían atornilladas a la bota además de una decoración de metal en la suela entre el tacón y la parte frontal

-vallas pintas llevas dante-casi dije mi anterior nombre

Exceptuando el frio la vista frente a mí era algo increíble había un bosque nevado nunca antes había visto nieve en persona en Venezuela nunca había y mi familia se fue a la parte más costera de Perú por lo que para mí era asombroso pero además había un poro con un cristal azul y una nota marrada a un cuerno cuando me acerque se levantó y "corrió" de mi cosa que me asusto pero luego me di cuenta de algo estaba mal de una pata cosa que me sorprendió ya que pensaba que se movían mágicamente o algo pero el pelo tapaba sus patas

-cuidado pequeño no te vayas a lastimar-cuando lo toque vi que estaba cálido pero me tenía miedo entonces lo abrase para que me tomara confianza y me diera calor…tenía mucho frio

-vamos pequeño no me tengas miedo-dije cerré mis ojos mientras pensaba en lo que le pudo haberle pasado a ese pobre poro un aura entre roja y verde salió de mi lo que hizo que el poro se asustara pero yo solo lo abrase mas fuerte pensando en lo que le pudo haber pasado y en por que desconfiaba de los humanos hasta que sentí que ya no se resistía abrí mis ojos y vi esa aura y que el poro me miraba raro pero con brillo en sus ojos luego lo solté y empezó a correr como si nada cosa que me alegro

-ASI ES AMIGO-dije casi gritando por lo emocionado que estaba en mi mente solo pasaba el hecho de haberlo curado como si fuera un sanador

De repente un pensamiento fugas paso por mí la nota me acerque a él pero no se resistió a que tomara la nota la cual decía

" **Cuida a él poro toma el cristal y no te comas al poro**

 **-Ryze el mago rebelde"**

-valla-dije mientras me acercaba al poro y tomaba el cristal al tomarlo todo se volvió blanco y recordé algunas cosas

 **Recuerdo de Dante (de ahora en adelante colocare solo en negrillas el mensaje de recuerdo)**

 **-** -yo la llamare magia runi-arca no me gusta tu nombre pero a darle-dije mientras ponía mi mano hay

-HHHAAAAGGG-grite por el dolor-PAAARRREENN PPOOOR FAAAVOORRRR-

-no parare chico aguanta sé que podrás vamos ageuata el dolor ya pasara-dijo ryze

-TEEE MAAATARE SI NO PARARAS-grite de nuevo

-cálmate me asegurare de que no lo hagas-dijo mientras me lanzaba flujo de hechizos (E de ryze) y jaula rúnica (W de ryze)

-Ahss-me quedaba sin aire de tanto gritar

-rak´say min werd chord´maser´whant fun ofehader´rek komie´asensiun-dijo ryze en un idioma indescriptible mientras cada palabra me así arder más en mi interior

-PREPÁRATE PARA LA ASENCION DANTE MIENTRAS ESTÉS ASCENDIENDO PUEDES ELEGIR COMO VERTE ESCOJE BIEN "DANTE"-dijo ryze mientras un flujo multicolor salía de su pergamino y entraba en mi

-Dante…-eso fue lo que pensé y recordé devil may cry por eso fue que tome esa forma y quede noqueado cuando sentí mucho poder entrar en mi me sentía indestructible

 **Fin del recuerdo de dante**

-por eso me veo así pero porque estoy en freljrod-supuse que estaba en freljrod ya que solo hay podría haber nieve entre las montañas y todo me recordaba a los splast arts de los campeones de freljrod un bosque un poro nieve y cosas varias empecé a caminar buscado un refugio me sentía vacío pero no por falta de comida o agua aunque ya me faltaba sino como si algo que nunca hubiese necesitado me faltara era raro entonces comencé a pensar en que hacer freljrod no era el mejor sitio para alguien que vivía en la costa

-ahhh por fin ya encontré una cueva solo necesito un horno una mesa de carfteo y un cofre jejeje-a pesar de todo siempre buscaba el chiste pero en ese momento me fije en algo tenía la espalda entumecida por el frio y no sentía y como caminaba lento no lo sentí hasta que me recosté de la pared tenía una espada

-valla que bien-dije mientras me veía en el reflejo de la hoja-je me veo con la misma cara pero pelo blanco y ojos rojos me gusta Ahhss (suspiro) pude haberme puesto más guapo pero lo hecho hecho esta cuando despierte del coma estaré bien-aun pensaba que nada de eso era real

Salí y con la espada corte leña recordé lo que vi en A prueba de todo con bear grills e hice fuego con fricción y pensé-"necesito comida no solo para mi sino también para este chiquitín"-pensé mientras veía en el reflejo la espada al poro que había adoptado como mascota y ahora dormía dentro de mi capucha dejándola algo apretada para mi cabeza y su cuerpo cuando vi algo moverse rápido me puse en guardia

- **Para mejor ambientación "colocar legends never die de riot esta canción no me pertenece y no planeo lucrarme de ninguna forma con ella"**

-QUIEN ANDA HAY LE AVIERTO SOY UN INVOCADOR-mentí

-JAJAJAJJA NO LE TEMO A LOS INVOCADORES SON PATÉTICOS SE CREEN MUY FUERTES PERO AQUÍ YO MANDO ESTA ES MI CUEVA-dijo mientras salía de las sombres y notaba que era un ursine

-YA VERAS DESGRACIADO-dije mientras me ponía en "posición de combate" ya que solo me puse como pude con la espada apuntada al frente y mi otra mano atrás pensando en lo que sea que pudiera ayudarme

-JAJAJAJAJ YA VERAS TE CREES MUY RUDO NISIQUIERA SOSTIENES BIEN LA ESPADA TE DESCURTISARE Y TE COMERE JUNTO A ESE PORO-dijo amenazante

-¡NO TOCARAS A ANTONI MI NUEVA MASCOTA Y NO LO TOCARAAASSS!-dije con gran ira y entonces un aura roja me envolvió y una ira incontrolable se adueñó de mí

-QUUEEE CO..CO…COMO ES QUE USASTE LA IRA SOLO LOS MEJORES GUERREROS LA USAN TE MATARE POR MENTIR ESO ES UNA ILUSIÓN TE MATARE INÚTIL PERO PRIMERO VERAS COMO ME COMO ESE PORO VIVO-dijo el ursine

-¡MAAAALLLDIIITOOOOO!-grite mientras me arrojaba sobre el

Fue una pelea horrible y dolorosa…para el ursine por algún motivo era más fuerte le ice varios cortes superficiales y profundos no letales quería que sufriera ira me consumía mis ojos estaban brillando y cuando lo iba a matar dijo algo que me sorprendió

-¡AYUDAME REY TRUENOOOOO!-grito mientras corría a duras penas mientras yo lo seguía consumido en ira

-¡VEN AQUÍ DESAYUNO TENGO HAMBRE!-dije mientras corría detrás de él y me saboreaba la boca y de un salto me acerque a él pero algo paso un rayo impacto cerca de él y de ahí salió volibear como de 10metros levantado y cuando se puso en 4 patas media unos 5.8metros calcule a base de los arboles ya que yo media 1,65m de altura con 16años y el media mucho más que yo

-EL TRUENO TE COMERÁ Y TE SACARA LAS BISERAS PREPÁRATE PARA MORRIIRR-grito volibear

Sin mediar palabras comenzó la pelea volibear era fuete destrozaba los arboles con sus zarpas yo era más ágil corrí a su alrededor y Asia pequeños cortes con mi espada aunque en un momento de la pelea volibear me dio un golpe directo y hay grite

-BASTA DE JUGAR TE ACABARE DE UNA VEZ-

-CLARO NIÑO YA VERAS CUANDO TE COMA JAJAJA-grito volibear y luego me ataco de nuevo aunque lo esquive sabía que no podía atacarlo a cuerpo a cuerpo

Entonces paso mi espada se convirtió en una pistola de chispa en cuanto pude dispare a su ojo al impactar volibear gruño y eso me dio confianza me lance y en medio del salto mi pistola de chispa volvió a ser una espada y le hice un tajo completo y profundo en la nariz haciendo salir mucha sangre y permitiendo pensar como vencerlo

-MALDITO TE DESTRIPARE Y TE SERVIRÉ COMO RACIONES A LA GARRA INVERNAL¡-grito volibear

-claro como lo has hecho con anivia y ornn tu eres un inútil mírate perdiste un ojo ante un niño de 16 años PATETICO-dije haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo

En cuanto dije esto un rayo cayó y me electrocuto fuertemente a causa de esto parte de mi ropa se dañó y me lastime de gravedad

-AAHHHHGGG eso es ahhhss lo mejor que tienes ya gane-dije mientras me levantaba y recuperaba en ese momento un aura verde salió de mí y empezó a cura mis heridas

-curación eres un support o que me enfermas te sacare la piel para que te hagás una nueva porque estas re-feo-dijo burlándose

-je sabes ya jugué mucho prepárate fue un gusto pelear con tigo-dije mientras mi aura verde se volvía roja y de mis ojos salió un resplandor rojo y lo apuntaba con mi espada-¡YA¡-grite mientras me lanzaba

Coloque mi espada frente a mí y en ese momento desaparecí-ahh-fue lo último que dijo volibear antes de que un corte recto atravesara su cuello-ahg..ahg..mal..mal..maldito-dijo antes de caer

 **Paren música**

-GG izzi volibear que fácil esperaba algo más desafiante pero bueno ahora como hago para que mi ropa no parezca queso suizo bueno aguantar frio-dije

-JAJAJAJ-escuche detrás de mí

-humm-

-este muerto-dijo volibear mientras se levantaba intacto

-asii que curándote pareces un support porque no te quedaste muerto para ahorrarte la pena-dije sarcástico para ocultar mi miedo

-je bien hecho me derrotaste solo soy inmortal pero bien hecho quédate con el ursino que poseí para aparecer fuera de la liga si me vieras con mi verdadero cuerpo esto sería muy diferente-dijo fanfarrón

-yo gane no me hables con ese tono espero verte pronto por cierto soy un invocador pronto nos veremos en la grieta ahora déjame al ursino que tengo hambre y mi mascota también-dije tranquilo

-vale cuál es tu mascota que necesita comer tanta carne-dijo mientras se hacía del tamaño de un oso normal

-este poro está creciendo solo come y duerme de hecho no se despertó durante la pelea-dije con tono maternal digo de macho serio mientras sacaba al poro de mi capucha descubriendo mi rostro

-guao cuidado no valla a explotar y tengas más poros que alimentar si te veo en la academia te daré un vínculo con migo-dijo mientras un rayo hacia que el ursino perdiera la armadura y solo quedara el ursino que inicio la pelea muerto con todas las heridas de mi pela con volibear

-a comer por fin-dije con alivio mientras arrastraba al ursino adentró de la cueva para hacer filetes

-es más fuerte de lo que aparente como dijiste ryze a pesar de ser tan joven sabe lo que hace y tiene mucho poder-dice tryndamere

-lo sé pero veamos cuanto aguanta en estos 2 meses-dice ashe

-uhhm confió en él lo va a lograr-dice leblanc sonriendo en su mente

-veremos veremos-dice ryze serio

 **Nota de autor**

 **Espero que les haya gustado sé que es algo corto y que todavía no narro bien las peleas espero paciencia y que me dejen sus reviews soy nuevo quisiera pedirles que me indiquen los errores ortográficos para solucionarlo el Word me trolea y me cambia las cosas sin más que decir adiós**

 **Pd: No tengo internet por lo que solo me queda escribir y subir desde un internet T_T**


	4. Chapter 4 hola lisa quieres queso

**La última esperanza cap:03 Hola lisa quieres comer algo de queso**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajjajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

 **Mañana siguiente a la pelea con volibear**

Desperté con mucho dolor aparte de que dormí incomodo pero note que tenía en mi pierna un moretón en forma de farol y me fije que el cristal de mi bolsillo estaba brillando al tocarlo mi mente volvió a un recuerdo

 **Recuerdo de dante**

Recién había obtenido mis poderes y mi cuerpo estaba brillando fuertemente y mi cabeza me dolía pero me sentía muy poderoso

-chico no te vayas a caer o romperás el piso déjame sacarte el mana te dejare solo un poco para que no te desmalles aunque te sentirás algo vacío per tranquilo-dijo mientras sacaba casi todo el mana

-ha ryze solo asegúrate de no dejarme con un viejo pervertido y estaré bien-dije mientras me desmayaba

-guao no pensaba que se desmayaría le deje unas 150 unidades de mana con eso debía mantenerse en pie no entiendo cómo se desmallo-dijo ryze mientras revisaba mi pulso

-era de esperarse ryze no debía levantarse aun él estaba agotado debido al traslado entre universos le causo muchos daños solo se levantó por que el mana en el aire le proporciono energía cuando entro tenía ya 72uniddes de mana-suspiro-pobrecito lo sobre esforzamos si le hubiéramos dejado descansar hubiera podido aguantar mejor la ascensión-dijo vecssaria

-vale vale no me regañes sé que estuvo mal no debí forzarlo tanto pero bueno lo mejor será entrenarlo lo are como mi maestro lo hizo con migo lo dejare desnudo en freljrod y que aprenda a usar así sus poderes-dijo serio

-RYZE no vas a dejarlo en freljrod desnudo al menos déjale la ropa no crees él no sabe nada de nuestro mundo ahora que lo pienso y si lo decepcionamos y vemos su organismo-dijo en tono burlón

-ne desnudo-dijo mientras me cargaba en sus hombros

-ryze al menos lleva algunos campeones que puedan vigilar mejor su progreso no sabemos cuál es su elemento lleva un campeón de cada elemento entiendes-dijo seria

-claro-dijo ryze secamente

Salimos de ahí y todo se volvió borroso lentamente mientras ryze caminaba por los pasillos de la academia en busca de un campeón de cada elemento

 **Fin del recuerdo de dante**

Al terminar mi recuerdo vi al poro y le dije

-Antoni tengo que irme de aquí llegar a una ciudad o algo caminare al norte-

El poro solo me vio fijamente

-no estoy loco tengo un aplicación de brújula en mi teléfono-dije mientras sacaba mi teléfono y lo encendía

El poro solo siguió viéndome fijamente

-haber no hay señal y la brújula no funciona-suspire fuertemente y recordé el sol sale por el este y se mete por el oeste si la cueva esta está al sur porque yo lo digo hacia allá está el norte que bien iré para allá-dije muy confiado

El poro me miro raro

-y mi mama que decía que ver aprueba de todo no servía de nada ahh bueno a darle pero tendré que fijarme en que es esta espada se convirtió en una pistola de chispa y luego en una espada otra vez bueno a caminar-dije mientras salía caminando y el poro me seguía

 **2 meses después**

-HAMBRE-grite mientras me levantaba y sacaba unos kunai de madera y salía corriendo de una cueva con mi poro en la capucha

-tengo hambre ya se me acabaron la comida de ese berseker muerto que me encontré bueno a cazar-dije mientras corría por el bosque

Corrí por unos 15minutos hasta que encontré con un jabalí gigante

-será mucha carne pero la de jabalí sabe increíble-susurre

Salte de entre los árboles y lancé unos kunai y le di en las cuatro patas y uno le dio en el cuello al ínstate salte a una velocidad imperceptible para un ojo no entrenado y llegue al lado del jabalí en ese preciso momento mi espada se transformó en una daga y le dije al jabalí

-perdóname por darte la muerte espero que me perdones y entiendas que necesito comer usare tu carne y piel de la mejor forma y enterrare tus huesos ya que tu diste todo para que yo viviera unos días más-dije serio mientras le clava la daga espiritual en las vértebras del cuello matando al instante

Me lleve el jabalí a la cueva use magia para hacerlo temporalmente más pequeño para luego agrandarlo y comerlo lo metí en mi mochila pesaba lo mismo grande o pequeño pero reforcé la mochila con magia y use magia para hacerme más fuerte y también use magia para cocinar el jabalí y que se mantenga caliente no sé por qué no use magia para quitarme el hambre y viví de magia usando magia para hacer vodka y tener mas magia

-vale tengo que irme-dije mientras me salía de la cueva y corría por el bosque atento por si veía alguna ciudad o un cuerpo ya había encontrado varios

El primero era de un berseker del cual saque algo de comida fina unos quesos y unas salsas el siguiente era de un explorador el cual tenía un diario con apuntes sobre fauna de freljrod la mayor parte de poros así descubrí que mi poro era macho y que adivine bien con el nombre el tercero era otro berseker hasta ese momento había vivido casando pero él tenía un libro de fabricación de armas y latas de comida así aprendo a hacer los kunai con madera y unas shurikens

-je cuantos han muerto en el freljrod y yo sobrevivo como si fuera mi casa puedo correr en la nieve lo cual me ayuda ya que mi pies no se meten hasta el fondo y solo rosan además puedo ver mejor y cansarme menos en las misma distancia recorrida-pensé mientras notaba algo a lo lejos corrí a su dirección y encontré

-un puente un abismo lamentos es el bosque retorcido o era el abismo de los lamentos no me acuerdo-dije con tono sarcástico

Me acerque al abismo cuando empecé a caminar por el mismo deje a Antoni con unos poros ya que en el libro del explorador decía que necesitaban contacto amigable y que no había problema en dejar hembras y machos juntos ya que se reproducen a-sexualmente y la diferencia entre machos y hembras solo eran que los cuernos de los machos eran afilados y los de las hembras más redondeados y esto solo por motivo de que los machos defiendan a las crías mientras las hembras las llevan subidas en sus cuernos.

Cuando iba por la mitad del puente empezó una ventisca las cuales o eran raras en el freljrod pero esta tenia pequeños fragmentos negros que se hacían más grandes con cada segundo hasta que empezaron a hacerme cortes pequeños

-esto es nuevo que pasa ahhgg-dije mientras un trozo grande salía de la nada y me hacía un corte profundo en el brazo rasgando mi chaqueta roja

-! HEY ES LA UNICA CHAQUETA QUE TENGO SE CONSIDEADO ¡-dije mientras me ponía en guardia y me curaba una vez curado salió fuego de mi chaqueta y se reparó-este truco me ha ayudado mucho con la ropa rota…-susurre

-¡QUIEN HA EMTRADO A MI ABISMO PREPRARECE PARA MORIR ANTE LA BRUJA DE HIELO!-grito mientras salía sobre una columna de hielo negro lissandra

-vale a pelear por lo que tendré no sé qué hacer algo como que ya acabe a volibear-dije confiado

-JA volibear es solo un debilucho ahora fuera de mis tierra te matare-dijo lissandra confiada

Cuando al reconocí solo pensé en una frase-HOLA LISA QUIERES UN POCO DE QUESO-grite imitando el acento de Braun tenía que hacerlo

-¡CALLATE DESGRACIADO QUIEN TE CREES!-dijo mientras me lanzaba una estaca de hielo

La esquive a duras penas ya que no me lo esperaba

-lissandra hablemos-dije calmado

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-dijo amenazante y una especie de estalagmita de hielo creía en el piso y me apuntaba al cuello

-calma calma-dije mientras baja la estalagmita de hielo con el dedo a lo cual lissandra se sorprendió

-como lo hiciste-se me acerco demasiado y comenzó a ¿olerme?-uhhh (sonido de olfateo) uhhh uuhhhhh ese olor eres un mago que controla todos los elementos pero como no solo los elementos sino también las fuentes de poder uhhh uhhh energía uhhh mana uuhhhhh y furia como-dijo confundida y se empezaba a acercar demasiado a mi cara

-eh´pa eh´pa que he eso no voy a dejar que abuse dela autoridad así que se me calma y me explica que pasa o quieres comer queso-dije con sarcasmo y miedo

-tu controlas todos los elementos pero eres inestable tus emociones son tu perdición no puedo esperar a absolver tu magia-dijo confiada

-quieres pelea pelemos-dije mientras pensaba en una estrategia

 **Para mejor ambientación escuchar música de pelea a su gusto (no tengo internet coordinar una canción con el texto se me dificulta)**

Entramos en combate me lance con todo saltando hacia ella con la espada lista a medio camino un muro de hielo aprecio y me estrelle contra él.

-patético-dijo lissandra

-ya verás-dije aun en el muro

Lo rompí con el puño y ella lanzo varios cristales afilados contra mi mientras lo veía llegar mi espada se movió solo y creo un muro que detuvo los cristales y la ventisca del el otro lado

-enfrenta al el viento-dije sin pensarlo mucho era obvio de quien era la técnica

-que como esa técnica es del "imperdonable"-dijo sorprendida

-ni yo lo sé-dije mientras sonreía

Cori hacia ella volvió a crear un muro pero esta vez lo destruí con el puño cuando estaba por llegar se izó a un lado ante esto yo desaparecí y aparecí detrás de ella y le susurre

-en mi siguiente acto te are desaparecer-viendo tan cerca me fije que llevaba una mascar que asimilaba un rostro y en esos ojos llenos de terror y asombro

Al instante mi espada se convirtió en un mazo picudo (como el de mordekaiser) y la mande a volar lejos al instante me moví rápidamente detrás de ella y la volví a golpear pero hacia arriba luego aparecí y mi mazo se convirtió en katana y grite

-O YE GUE TOM-le realice varios cortes y la mande al suelo con un fuerte corte en el brazo cayo y se golpeó fuerte contra el suelo-ihhhh creo que me pase-chille

-m-mal-maldito-dijo mientras se levantaba-ya basta de juego iré con todo-empezó a lanzar gigantescos trozos de hielo los cuales me rosaban

-hey calma no quiero dañarte solo me defendía-suplique no quería consumirme en la ira con ella

-todos dicen lo mismo pero su magia lo vale-en ese momento un gigantes del grueso del puente callo sobre mi

Lejos de hay en una cabaña

Todos miraban tristes o enojados la esfera de cristal en la que se veían las imágenes del gigantesco hielo por una esfera de cristal

-NOO CHICO POR QUE-grito ryze enojado por no prevenir la muerte de su estudiante

-dante...-susurro ashe

-maldita ya lo vera cuando la tenga frente a mí la acabare con esta espada-dijo tryndamere

-parece que el chico no era tan bueno con pensábamos-dijo jax con tono despreocupado

-haaa… nunca pude acostarme con el digo ayudarlo a estudiar anatomía vastaya-dijo ahri

-hey miren algo pasa-dijo leblanc viendo como el hielo oscuro se rompía

-QUE PASA-grito sorprendida lissandra al ver como el hielo negro se rompía

En ese momento estallo dejando ver a un muy maltrecho dante su capa destrozada lleno de sangre muchos huesos rotos y muchas esquirlas grandes de hielo incrustadas en su piel o lo que quedaba de ella

-te hubieras quedado bajo el hielo así al menos te hubieras ahorrado parte del dolor-dijo lissandra pero un aura roja con verde y negro estaba a mi alrededor y en ese momento me cure rápidamente hueso por hueso sanaron las esquirlas salieron y mi piel cerro-como es posible-dijo lissandra incrédula

-lissandra corre en este estado no me controlo tienes que irte o te matare-dije colocándome las manos en la cabeza y aguantando la sed de sangre-Sorpresa he vuelto-dije con una voz macabra

-yo escapar ya quisi…-antes de poder terminar ya estaba enfrente de ella con el puño lleno de mana energía e ira al golpearla la lance al otro lado del abismo pero ya estaba hay lance una explosión de energía azul y al impactar la detuvo en seco le lance varios kunais hechos de madera de pino podrida muy dolorosos al ser sacados cuando se clavaron llegue a su lado antes de que cayera al suelo y la golpe con todas mis fuerzas en la cara destrozando su máscara al caer al suelo me fije que tenía una bonita cara pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía ya la había levantado y estaba clavándose la espada en el abdomen rompiendo varias arteria y vasos sanguíneos importantes

 **Paren música**

-que he hecho-dije mientras la tomaba de la cintura y las rodillas me veía fijamente esa mirada me hizo poder controlarme tanto miedo tanto terror me hizo sentirme culpable entonces use mi aura curativa y la cure cuando termine le dije

-lo ciento te dije que no podía controlarme que no quería dañarte-dije con gran melancolía

 **Lejos de hay en una cabaña grande**

-recuérdenme no enojar al crió-dijo jax sarcástico

-creo que la asencion rúnica es muy fuerte quizás mas que la asencion por el disco solar pero me enorgullece mi aprendiz-dijo ryze serio

-ahh no puedo esperar a enseñarle anatomía-dijo ahri a lo que ashe y leblanc le vieron acusadora mente-que es por motivos educativos-dijo fingiendo inocencia

-me alegra que este bien tiene un corazón puro aún bajo la ira pura se controló para curar al débil aunque hubiera preferido que matara a lissandra así podría concentrarme en sejuani-dijo ashe

-no te reconozco ashe no te reconozco haciendo planes fríos y calculadores-dijo leblanc

-hey no hables a mí a mi mujer entendiste-dijo autoritario tryndamere

-buff bárbaros-dijo leblanc-tan confiados tan orgullosos tan manipulables tan tontos-

-je ya verás bruja-dijo tryndamere

-cállense interrumpen mi meditación-dijeron al unísono 2 hombres uno con un casco de 5 ojos verdes y otro con una venda en los ojos llevaban ropa abrigadora no muy típica de los mismos

-si siguen peleando así le diré a vecssaria-dijo el maestro yi poniendo orden

-he escuchado lo que dicen y yi me narra todo por lo que escucho este chico tiene potencial pero debe entrenar con la orden kinkou -dijo lee sin

-je deja de decir estupideces los kinkou que le enseñaran equilibrio muy útil no-se burló zed

-¡BASTA!-dijo un hombre que meditaba con una voz serena pero amenazante

-shen esta no es tu pelea-dijo zed

-¡YA CAYENSE!-grito ryze

-je inferiores-dijo una figura siniestra y masculina en la oscuridad-preparen a los reflejos tenemos que desmostarles que ese chico no puede con nosotros

-My Demons prepárense para su prueba de fuego-dijo una voz femenina igual de siniestra

 **Nota de autor**

 **Este capítulo cambie su categoría de humor a drama pero aun dejare espacio para el humor pero quedare en un plano medio hare chistes forzados hasta el final de este fic jajajaja soy malvado bueno espero que les guste dejen sus reviews y espero poder actualizar pronto**

 **Pd: no tengo internet aún tengo interne subo este desde un cyber café espero que les guste y me esmerare para traerle un nuevo capítulo así que**

 **pd2: sigo acomadando detalles despues de que subo acomodo los errores ortograficos y hay que celebrar el primer follow se abren conpuertas y solo cae un poco de polvo XD**

 **AAADDDIIIIOOOSSS**


	5. Chapter 5 rompiendo el hielo

**La última esperanza cap: 04 Rompiendo el Hielo**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajjajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

 **Nota de autor**

 **Este capitulo contiene gore y es mas serio de lo normal es para profundizar la trama perdónenme esto solo sucederá debes en cuando sin mas que decir nos vemos abajo**

Romper el hielo terminar con una situación incómoda o que no a ningún lado o simplemente hablar por primera vez en mi caso se dificultaba ya que ase 3 días que cuidaba a lissandra en una cabaña abandonada un lado del abismo que en el juego ase de tienda además descubrí por que estaba hay el por qué me dejaron en freljrod

 **Recuerdos de dante**

El cristal brillaba sabía que tenía nuevos recuerdos para mí lo tome y todo quedó claro el porqué de estar hay

 **Recuerdos dentro de los recuerdos de dante**

Estaba sosteniendo el cristal mientras me recostaba en la nieve mientras recordaba todo y quedaba absorbido por el cristal

 **Recuerdos dentro de los recuerdos de los recuerdos de los recuerdos de dante (cuatro para que jhin esté contento)**

-perfecto-dijo jhin

-jhin no interrumpas o te quito otro brazo yo mando aquí-dijo el autor desde lo lejos

-hey autor sigue escribiendo lo que deba hacer-dijo dante enojado

-vale-dijo el autor volviendo a escribir

En el recuerdo dante estaba en medio de una tormenta de nieve

-vale chico ya sabes sobrevive y podrás ser un invocador si no sobrevives bueno ya sabes-dijo ryze serio

-ya calma ryze chico sé que lo lograras-me dijo un bárbaro con una larga barba y que vestía solo una muy masculina faldita

-calma tryndamere sé que el podrá hacerlo-dijo una arquera con mucha pechonalidad-hey chico mis ojos están aquí-

-p-ped-perdón ashe es solo la adolescencia apenas tengo 16 no puedo evitarlo-dije nervioso por la mirada asesina de tryndamere

-déjalo ashe solo es joven-Dijo ahri con su skin de media noche para abrigarse del frio-además yo puedo calmarte esos instintos-dijo picara

-ahri déjalo se ve que lo toma enserio-dijo leblanc con su skin mística más un abrigo grueso

-me arruinas la diversión-dijo ahri

-ya denle el cristal me muero de frio-dijo lee sin

-bueno hubieras traído un abrigo como todos-dijo yi tranquilo

-pero me quita el estilo-dijo lee sin

-ya cálmense dale el cristal a chico para poder comer muero de hambre-dijo zed

-je tan apurado estas yo quiero que esto dure lo más posible para estar lejos de esas locas que no me dejan en paz-dijo yasuo

-que dijiste-dijo taliya que recién llegaba con un abrigo grueso también

-nada nada-dijo yasuo nervioso

-le dije a vecssaria que aceptaba para estar juntos y poder hacer ciertas cosas-dijo taliya

-ya basta-dijo jax mientras me deba un farolazo en la pierna

-hay por qué me pegas-dije con sorpresa

-escucha solo estamos aquí para verte por algún motivo entrenaras solo todas tus habilidades tanto físicas como mágicas y mentales-dijo el farolero mientras ryze me daba el cristal y todo se hacía borroso

 **Fin del recuerdo**

Ahora estaba asustado por que cuando me vi en un espejo por primera vez note algo que no salía en el reflejo de la espada uno de mis ojos el izquierdo tenía la zona blanca completamente negra y el iris rojo eso me asusto ya que no lo vi en mi espada

-espero que solo sea un ilusión…-susurre asustado

En ese momento lissandra empezó a moverse a pesar de que la cure durante la pelea le absorbí todo el mana cosa que me desagrado pero en cierta forma era como mi pasiva la tenía quisiera o no…lo odiaba

Pero rápidamente sin pensarlo más saque el jabalí le corte un pedazo con un kunai y lo agrande y lo puse en un plato y lo calenté con fuego añadí rápido especia y se lo puse al lado de su cama junto un vaso con agua

-a-ah AAAAAAAAAAHHHH-grito lissandra al verme y al llevar ropa diferente mal pensó la situación-MALDITO ME VIOLASTE O QUE QUE ME HICISTE MIENTRAS ESTABA DESMALLADA PERVERTIDO-

-CÁLMATE por favor-dije mientras le hacía señas con las manos-no te hice nada te traje aquí y te cure tu ropa estaba hecha añicos tome la única que encontré perdona por lastimarte así no me controlo cuando me inunda la ira

-e-está bien pero me viste-dijo aun confundida

-que no lo hice con los ojos cerrados y recordando a todos los animales tiernos que vi en mi vida-dije nervioso

-entonces me curaste-en ese momento noto mi ojo-que te hice en el ojo no me digas que-

-no lo se creó que pueda ser-fui interrumpido

-tienes un darkin pero cual es oh…no-dijo mientras me veía

-un darkin donde-dije incrédulo

-si esa espada por eso no puedes ver tu ojo en el reflejo cada vez que te consume la ira toma más fuerza y control de ti-dijo segura

-sabes no quiero hablar de esto-sentencie-come debes estar cansada y porque me agarraste confianza tan rápido-dije dudoso

-simple no me dejaste hay para que muriera o te aprovechaste de mí en ese estado-dijo mientras empezaba a comer

-ok tengo que pensar un poco-dije mientras salía de la habitación hacia la sala de estar a verme en el espejo

"Como que esta espada es un darkin que no me la entregaron ellos o que" pensé "solo hay una forma de saberlo"

-RYYYZZEEE-grite a la nada-RYYYZZEEE SE QUEE MEE ESTAS OBSERVANDO-

 **En la cabaña**

-como lo sabe-dijo ryze-como sabe que lo observamos-

-no podemos intervenir ordenes de vecssaria-dijo ashe

-lo se lo sé-dijo ryze

-entonces-

-es solo que algo no cuadra-cuando dijo esto los ojos de ryze se abrieron y comenzaron a temblar-la ¿e-e-es-espada es un darkin no?-dijo con miedo

-sí que tiene no-dijo zed-uno de mis discípulos tiene uno y lo controla muy bien aunque aún pelea con el 7años aun peleando con el-

-si pero esto está mal-dijo ryze-como un darkin se unió a el antes de llegar a runaterra oh no hablaremos de esto después dejémoslo tranquilo ya hablare con el-

-hey dijiste antes de llegar a runaterra-dijo leblanc

-QUE no…no dije antes de llegar a la academia hey miren eso-dijo ryze señalando la esfera de cristal

 **Fuera de la cabaña del abismo de los lamentos**

-malditos no me quieren ayudar bueno veré como esta lisa-susurre

Cuando entre en la cabaña lissandra había terminado de comer por lo que pase y al entrar ella me miro raro

-he chico tu ojo esta normal-dijo tranquila

-¡que!-dije mientras me veía en un espejo y lo comprobaba

-si ya no está raro-

-ok…esto es raro-dije

-alégrate por cierto me voy-dijo mientras se acercaba a la salida

Cuando salió decidí seguirla ya que no tenía a donde ir y quería que me ayudara a entrenar

-¡lissandra!-grite

Salí corriendo tome mis cosas a Antoni lo puse en mi capucha y cuando vi el exterior el puente estaba desierto pero note que había un pequeño camino como si hubieran arrastrado algo por ahí lo seguí a toda velocidad hasta que desapareció y frente a mí se encontraba

-un castillo de hielo-dije-je una ciudad a ver que encuentro

Estaba por correr hacia la ciudad pero me detuvo una pared de hielo que salió de la nada

-auch-me queje

-que haces aquí-dijo lissandra

-solo quería ir a la ciudad-

-no quédate en el abismo mejor dicho aléjate de esta ciudad-

-porque-dije mientras me separaba de la pared de hielo

-eres peligroso tienes un darkin controlas todos los elementos y fuentes de poder por que te dejaría ir a mi ciudad-

-porque estoy solo y desesperado-

En ese momento se puso frente a mí y me mi fijamente con una mirada asesina

-aléjate de mis ciudadanos y de mi me oíste-

-solo si me entrenas-

-porque lo haria-

-porque si no tu reino lo pagara caro-dije mientras formaba una llama en mis manos

-bien espérame en el abismo-dijo mientras se marchaba

-bien-

Me fui de ahí hasta el abismo me quede en esa cabaña esperando

 **1hora después**

Tome iniciativa y me mire en el reflejo de la espada lo que vi me asusto

-de nuevo ese ojo-dije con miedo me vi en el espejo pero no lo tenia

-que me pasa-

-te conviertes en un demonio-dijo mi reflejo en la espada

-¡HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!-grite durante casi un minuto

-cálmate no te vuelves loco yo soy tu o algo así soy tu pero en la espada soy todo lo malo de ti-dijo mi reflejo en la espada

-o-o…ok p-pero como-dije nervioso

-te explicare pero ahora se acerca lissandra así que ve a entrenar después hablamos-en ese momento mi espada se desvanecía y aprecio en su funda en mi espalda

La saque pero no el reflejo era normal sin ojo en cuanto note esto me alivie cuando sonó la puerta

-¡CHICO VEN AQUÍ AFUERA!-dijo lissandra

-¡YA VOY!-respondí

Al salir la vi llevaba su traje de siempre solo que sin la máscara

-bien que quieres que te enseñe-dijo enojada

-enséñame a dominar el hielo-dije confiando

-ok pero ya sabes usarlo mira-coloco una estaca de hilo saliendo del piso-bájala-

-he qué quieres que haga-

-ya lo hiciste antes usa tu dedo y bájala-

-okkk-cuando lo ice la estaca fue moviéndose con mi dedo hasta el piso-esto es genial-

-lo ves no tengo nada que enseñarte ya sabes manejar el hielo incluso mejor que yo-

-que como es posible ase apenas 2 meses que aprendí a usar magia-en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que dije sabía que estaba condenado

-como que apenas hace dos meses explícate para controlar toda esa magia debes de amenos haber estado siglos perfeccionando tu magia ni Reginald Ashram tenía tanto poder-dijo con miedo

-guao esto si da miedo-en ese momento mi ojo cambio de nuevo y una sonrisa sádica apareció en mi rostro-imagínate lo que podría hacer po-podria esclavizarlos a todos acabar con todos y cada uno hacer que hagan mi voluntad empezare contigo dime quieres que lo hagamos por tu voluntad o a la fuerza por favor di que a la fuerza-

Lissandra estaba aterrada me vio fijamente y empezó a retroceder pero un muro de hielo detrás de ella le impidió seguir andando

-que vas a hacer-dijo con los ojos llorosos y llenos de miedo que me alimentaba-no lo hagas por favor resiste ese no eres tu-

-como lo sabes apenas me conoces-dije en tono sádico-vamos me voy a divertir mucho con tigo-

-qué haces-dijo asustada mientras me le ha cercaba

-solo quiero divertirme-el área alrededor de mi ojo raro se agrietaba mi piel-calma solo te dolerá hasta que te mate jajajjajaja-rei sádicamente

Me le acerque y con un kunai comencé a romperle el vestido por un costado

-no te vas a defender patético yo esperaba una pelea de la gran bruja de hielo-dije con ese tono sádico

-p-para que shiff (sonidos de sollozos) resistir shiff me…eres mucho más fuerte que yo shiff solo soy realista-una vez dijo esto varias estacas de hielo negro salieron del piso pero al impactar con mi cuerpo solo se rompían

-jejeje esto lo hace más divertido-dije llegando a la mitad del vestido con el corte-pero por lo visto eres una débil así que solo te abusare y dejare que sufras por siempre por lo débil que eres-

-ya shiff que hazlo-se resignó y dejo de aguantar las lágrimas rompió llorar

En ese instante acabe con el vestido dejándola en ropa interior la tome del cuello y la puse contra la pared de hielo pero abrió los ojos y vi esa mirada no llena de miedo ni vergüenza si no de resignación…resignación a que iba a ser violada que viviría con eso para siempre que los vigilantes la repudiarían mi mente fue un vuelco tuve una laguna mental enorme hasta que tuve esa pesadilla.

 **Pesadilla de dante**

Estaba en un sitio oscuro sin nada alrededor hasta que vi una figura en la sombra que dijo desde muy lejos

-ven hablemos de tu rendición-era una voz femenina

No sé como pero podía flotar cuando estuve a su lado el lugar se hizo claro y lleno de colores cuando la vi mi asombro no paro era hermosa pero con una belleza que se sentía peligrosa no me dio buena espina

-quien eres-dije viéndola

-soy tu darkin mejor dicho tu ama y señora darkin además así no se habla con a la realeza arrodíllate-dijo confiada

-que porque solo eres un darkin te controlare ya verás no dejare que pase de nuevo lo que paso con lissandra-dije aguantando las lágrimas pensando en lo que hice

-cálmate no fuiste tú fui yo la que le hizo eso y arrodíllate soy la reina de los darkins no ves y solo le hice eso a tu amiga para demostrarte que yo puedo controlarte cuando quiera esa magia extra es la fusión de mi poder y tus habilidades y conocimientos-dijo confiada

-y porque aún no tomas el control dime-

-simple quiero que despiertes y veas lo que le hice a tu amiga o cuando lo veas es hermoso-

-eres una sádica y además una rastrera me encontraste con la guardia baja pero ya no más te tengo este trato tu controlas por lo que veo en tu mente un 49,5% de mi cerebro y yo controlo un 49,5% de tu fuerza por lo que hay solo un poco de margen error para maniobrar pelearemos cada noche mentalmente hasta que uno de los dos pierda entonces entregara voluntariamente todo ¿te parece?-

-claro ahora despierta pelearemos mañana no estas aun al 100 por cierto puedes ver todos mi recuerdos cuando quieras y yo también veré los tuyos así que adiós-en ese momento me beso y termino la pesadilla…

 **Fin de la pesadilla**

Cuando desperté lo que vi me hizo sentir horrible que me sacaban el alma estaba durmiendo sobre lissandra y la misma estaba gravemente herida...otra vez

Me levante y la imagen frente a mí me hizo romper en llanto lissandra en una sábana que solía ser blanca ahora completamente roja con su sangre ella despertó y al escuchar mis sollozos se volteo envolviéndose en la sabana al verme empezó temblar y a llorar su mirada ya no era fuerte o de un líder estaba rota

-q-que-que me vas a hacer ahora-dijo

-…-

-¡QUE ME HARAS MOUSTRO!-

-no-no te-are nada-me esforcé por decir

-¡ESO DIJISTE LA TERCERA VEZ QUE DESPERTE DEL DESMAYO ME DIJISTE QUE NO HARIAS NADA Y LUEGO ME CLAVASTE ESOS CUCHILLOS TUYOS EN CADA NERVIO IMPORTANTE DE MI CUERPO!-

En ese momento solo llore tenia todos mi conocimientos de medicina sabía dónde estaba cada nervio importante del cuerpo y lo uso contra lissandra solo me puse de rodillas y llorando le dije

-perdóname shiff ese no era yo shiff era el darkin shiff me tomo desprevenido lo ciento tanto-libere un manantial de lágrimas y en ese momento la puerta del armario se abrió y salió Antoni a lamerme la cara cosa que nunca antes necesite tanto un poro que abrazar como si fuera un peluche

-en realidad eres tu cuando perdiste el control el se metió en la casa no salió cuando lo llamaste pero hasta ahora sale-

-…-no respondí solo quería abrazar mi poro y llorar pero algo me saco de ese estado miserable

-¡ay!-se quejó lissandra-asshhh-

-estas herida te las tratare y también te contare de mi situación actual-

-bien…pero no te sientas mal por lo que veras-dijo con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos-no es tu culpa shiff-

-ya lo resistiré-dije aguantando el llanto por lo que vi

Lissandra estaba cubierta de heridas superficiales y profundas todas hechas para causar dolor tanto físico como psicológicos nervios importantes y secundarios cuando vi eso solo pensé-"que hice"-

-mientras te cure me contaras como te hice cada herida-

-bien pero por qué quieres hacerlo-

-solo para saberlo necesito detalles llenar mis vacíos en la memoria sé que te forcé pero no recuerdo nada mas-

-lo are pero ahora solo alíviame este dolor-

Y así pase el resto del día cuidando a lissandra y sintiéndome culpable

 **Nota de autor**

LO SIENTO ya lo saque de mi sistema sé que es un episodio fuera de lo común pero es una excepción como ya dije cambiare humor por drama en categorías del fanfic pero por ahora lo dejare así ya volveré a los chiste es solo que tengo que profundizar la trama perdóneme en el próximo episodio volveremos a la comedia sin más que decir dejen su review yyyyyyyyyyy

ADIOS!


	6. Chapter 6 La ciudad de hielo

**La última esperanza cap: 06 La ciudad de hielo**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajjajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Sé que quieren leer mi fanfic y respeto su privacidad colocando la advertencia de nota de autor pero realzo mi autoridad haciéndola larga de todos modos La historia será un poco más dark de ahora en adelante habrá comedia pero ya no será todo en base a eso es muy difícil hacer chistes de todo pero aún habrá chistes no se desilusionen espero que entiendan que es por el bien de la trama ahora será drama y no comedia en categorías sin más que decir nos vemos abajo.**

 **Capítulo 6 La ciudad de hielo**

Había pasado un mes desde que sucedió el incidente la darkin y yo habíamos entrado en paz pero ella se recusaba a darme sus poderes por lo que empecé casi desde cero con mi entrenamiento mágico además la misma me contó su historia la cual les contare luego he estado entrenando con lissandra aunque dice que lo comprende hay tensión en el aire y no me agrada de momento me a enseñado viento que es mi elemento secundario y hielo que aprendí desde cero aunque según ella más rápido que la misma

Nos encontrábamos en el abismo yo estaba en guardia y dije

-sal sal que te voy a encontrar-dije imitando el tono de annie

En ese instante varia lanzas de hielo salieron disparadas hacia mi

-¡te encontré-!aun imitando a annie y esquivando las lanzas

-a ver si esta vez me ganas-dijo lissandra confiada me había ganado des que el darkin y yo acordamos la paz

-últimas palabras-dije mientras me lanzaba hacia ella

-muro-dijo seca mientras salía el muro

Lo atravesé con una armadura de hielo en mi hombro toque el piso y salte lanzado varios kunais de hielo con impulso extra por el viento que lance junto a ellos

-¡HIELO CORTANTE!-llame a esta técnica

Los kunais se clavaron en un muro pero cuando lissandra lo quito yo estaba en el piso con una estaca de hielo en el corazón

-¡DANTE!-grito y empezó a llorar mientras se me acercaba-¡QUE HE HECHO!-rompió en llanto no aguanto verme muerto no respiraba

-te-tengo algo que decir pero ahora que estás muerto ya que-dijo aguantado las lágrimas lissandra-yo-yo…-dudo pero lo dijo-¡yo me enamora a primera vista de ti por eso te perdone por eso te entreno me enamore como una tonta adolescente!-

-guau no lo sabía-dije des detrás de ella con una estaca de hielo cargada en mi mano

-¡DANTE!-grito y me abrazo llorando-que paso yo te mate co-como-dijo estupefacta

-solo era una ilusión recuerdas que mi elemento principal es la ilusión bueno domine esta técnica-explique-ya deja de llorar estoy bien ves solo te iba a llegar por atrás y te asustaría con la cuchilla de hielo-

Me dio un golpe y me volvió a abrazar

-soy una tonta no me enamore como una niña a pesar de lo que hiciste te perdone solo porque te amo ahora te iras no-dijo triste

-que no escucha no puedo tener una relación con tigo porque no me perdonaría no quiero volverte a dañar en este momento si escucharas lo que dice el darkin en mi mente-

-"mátala , mátala, mátala"-dijo rexiaar(nombre de la darkin)

-como mantienes el control rara vez sin ayuda alguien mantiene bajo control un darkin de nivel alto como tú por lo general enloquecen y se dejan convertir como aatrox-

-no lo sé solo que ella es pacífica en cierta forma-mentí en realidad le gane una apuesta

-bueno nos vemos en el entrenamiento de mañana-"entrenamiento de mañana que buena despedida lissandra-pensó lissandra(:P)

-bien nos vemos-lissandra se fue en su típico piar de hielo hacia su reino

-"mátala por la espalda"-dijo rexiaar

-"ya cállate o te uso para limpiar caca de poro de nuevo"-dije mentalmente

-"no por favor todo menos caca de poro que asco"-dijo rexiaar recordando malos momentos

Fuimos a la cabaña con ella en mi espada como siempre cuando entre me ice de cenar y comí junto a Antoni cuando ya estaba atardeciendo me quede pensando en muchas cosas en especial en lo que dijo lissandra ice lo posible por alejarla del tema y hablar lo menos posible de ese sentimiento mal habido

 **/Punto de vista de lissandra/**

-"mira como reacciono odio la idea no quiere estar con migo cambio el tema al instante dioses lissandra pareces una adolescente pensado en males de amor"-

Siguió "caminado" en su pilar hasta llegar a su reino y cambiar de apariencia a la de una reina y gobernar hasta que el sueño le gane solucionado los problemas de su pueblo

 **/Con dante/**

Después de ver el atardecer practique mi magia de ilusionismo esa ilusión me quedo muy bien pero pensé y si mezclo el ilusionismo y las sombras pensando en una fusión entre zed y leblanc y lo logre cree una sombra que se veía tal cual como yo y pensé en el mejor nombre que pude

-¡YUDSU MULTI COLNES DE SOMBRAS!-grite pero luego o pensé y mejor-ilusión sombría -muy original ¿no?

Seguí entrenado hasta poder crear 7 sombras iguales a mi quede vacío de mana y energía por lo que me recosté en mi cama y dormí sabiendo lo que venia

 **/En mis sueños con la darkin/**

-ya llegaste-dijo una voz femenina

-si aja que bien otra vez a escuchar tu vida hasta que enloquezca y seda el control no-

-eres muy sabio sabes eso me recuerda hace mucho-

 **/Historia de rexiaar/**

Yo era una joven prometedora guerrera que estaba por cumplir los 17años ya había derrotado a todos los oponentes más fuertes de runaterra y se había consolidado robando sus poderes como la más fuerte de todo el universo derrote a todos los aspectos de targon en especial a esa molesta zoe y al no saber qué hacer hice lo que toda mujer haría me convertí en la máxima soberana pero el destino es cruel con todos…

Un día 3 magos de los cuales uno era mi confidente personal ¡que! todas tenemos necesidades no bueno ya nos limos del tema me emboscaron sin previo aviso me convirtieron en una espada limitaron mi poder y ¡ME ENTERRARON BAJO 150 METROS DE PIEDRA PARA QUE ME PUDRIERA POR CASI 900 AÑOS!

Bueno hace 100años un joven descendiente de mi confidente llamado Reginald Ashram el me tomo y dijo

-te llevare algún día a un mundo donde no hagas daño a nadie-y me puso a dormir

Desde entonces no recuerdo nada hasta que desperté cuando llegaste a runaterra y empecé a absorber mana por que casi no tenía nada de mana y esa es un resumen un poco corto de mi historia ya contar más detalles que me dejen en la reviews (todos se llevan la mano a la cara con decepción)

-que te dije de romper la cuarta pared sin mi permiso-dice el autor desde su escritorio enojado

-perdón patrón-dije rexiaar

-bueno te lo dejo pasar pero a la próxima tu limpia la caca de poro me oíste niña-

-¡Si señor!-

 **/Fin de la historia de rexiaar/**

-te tengo una pregunta ¿no sabes cómo te obtuve? o ¿qué significa darkin?-pregunte curioso

-no sé cómo me vincule con tigo pero si sé que significa darkin-

-y que significa-

-¿qué cosa?-

-¡darkin!-

-Aaa eso es una recopilación del orden de hechizos que hay que usar para convertir a alguien y el nivel de habilidad requerido por ejemplo un hechizo de nivel A es muy avanzado casi imposible de aprender y uno Z es algo que pude aprender hasta un bebe-explico

-guao entonces hacer un darkin se hace más fácil con cada paso interesante y ¿cuéntame cuales son esos hechizos?-pregunte

-el primer D contener el mana y poder temporalmente del individuo-

-haja-

-segundo paso A el más difícil convertir todo ese poder temporalmente contenido en un objeto en mi caso una daga pero cambie un poco el hechizo cuando me convirtieron por eso puedo cambiar de forma-

-ok y una cosa así te veías en vida ósea así-ella era de pelo blanco ojos de iris rojo y la zona blanca roja media unos 1,72 un poco más alta que yo con un cuerpo típico de una adolescente de su edad nada muy pronunciado tenía una armadura compuesta por vendajes recorriendo todo su cuerpo excepto la cabeza y una hombrera y piezas que le cubrían la el brazo y la pierna izquierda

-si pero bueno ya nos desviamos ahora R el más fácil crear un sello o burbuja de mana que mantenga contenido el proceso-

-vale-dije sacando una libreta y anotando

-¿qué planeas?-

-saber nada más-

-bueno el siguiente K cerrar la burbuja sobre el sujeto-me mantuve en silencio-y luego I contener su espíritu seria otra A pero los procesos de antes lo facilitan-

-interesante…-susurre

-y por último N sería imposible sin los otros pero estos lo facilitan mucho contener el alma hasta que un curioso se vincule con el darkin y lo mantenga bajo "control"-

-ok que bien y una última cosa es reversible-dije curioso

-no…-apenas la escuche

-bueno considerando todo me parece que estoy bien ahora no querías una revancha por el control-

-o claro que si-dijo desafiante

Nos pusimos en posición colocamos nuestros puños al frente e hicimos lo que decidimos para mantener el control una apuesta segura según ella

-¡PIEDRA!-dije

-¡PAPEL!-dijo ella

-¡O TIJERAS!-dijimos al unísono

Ella lanzo tijeras otra vez… y yo piedra

-cómo es que siempre me ganas un momento porque me preguntaste esas cosas si tú puedes ver mis recuerdos responde-dijo enfadada yo solo sonreí

-fácil mientras hablas llene de tijeras el espacio detrás de mí con tijeras tu controlas el lado izquierdo de mi cerebro ese lado se encarga de mi imaginación como soy derecho es el que menos uso psicología básica y tú que eres zurda usas el derecho el que se encarga del pensamiento racional con el que elijes entre las tres opciones por falta de tu lado izquierdo te falta imaginación y tu cerebro busca cualquier ayuda en este caso las tijeras de atrás por lo que te gane-retome el aliento no hice pausa para respirar

-maldito-

-lo siento la mente sobre la fuerza-

-nos vemos ya despiertas-y todo se hizo borroso y desperté

 **/Fin del sueño/**

Me levante y vi mi cristal de recuerdos brillando después de casi un mes de no hacer nada lo tome y recibí un mensaje en el e veía a ryze diciéndome

 **/Mensaje/**

-chico esta en tu última semana en freljrod así que diviértete ve a la ciudad descansa que en la academia seguirás entrenando sin más que decir adiós-dijo ryze serio

 **/Fin del mensaje/**

Salí de la después de comer cuando estaba afuera me fije en que no había nadie por lo que pensé en lo que me dijo ryze

-bueno me relajare-me levante y empecé a caminar hacia la ciudad

Cuando iba a mitad de camino vi una figura moviéndose cuando note que era lissandra uso mi habilidad "ilusión sombría" creando varios yo y la rodee

-valla…valla que ha traído el bosque una loca con ganas de conquistar freljrod-dije sarcástico pero ella vio algo que yo no

-da-da…dante-dijo lissandra

-si así me llamo-dije sarcástico mientras todas mis copias reían a lo bajo

-dante tu ojo volvió-dijo asustada

-¡QUE!-cuando ella creo hielo que permitía ser como un espejo de baja calidad pero con la suficiente claridad para notar el ojo

-si ¡habla con el darkin ahora mismo!-exclamo

-vale-vale-

-"que hice yo ahora"-dijo en mi mente

-que-que hiciste mi ojo devuelve a la normalidad-dije al aire

-"no puedo sino no tengo un punto de agarre a tu mana o moriré y tu ojo es el único que tengo así que aprende a usar flequillo"-

-bueno lo are-cree un peine de hielo y me hice un flequillo

-que haces porque ese estilo-el nuevo peinado cubría mi ojo corrompido

-si le quito eso ella morirá y no es la idea calma ya se-hice unas tijeras de hielo afilado y me corte el pelo de tal forma que me llegara hasta arriba de los hombros con un ojo tapándolo

-vale y como entrenaremos hoy esa técnica nueva me gusta-dijo orgullosa lissandra

-quería decirte que no entrenaremos quisiera ir a tu ciudad me informaron que nada más me queda una semana aquí-dije melancólico

-bueno a la ciudad pero si el darkin te causa problemas nos vamos-

-¡SI CAPITAN ESTOMOS LISTOS!-dije haciéndola reír un poco

-bueno vámonos-

 **/A las afueras de la ciudad de hielo/**

El camino fue más incómodo de lo que pensé ya que solo podía recordar las palabras de lissandra

-"YO TE AMO DANTE"-me pasaba cada 3 segundo por la mente ¿acaso ella habrá sabido que era una ilusión y juega con migo o de verdad me ama

Mi mente se detuvo cuando ella dijo

-hay esta la ciudad de hielo un gran e increíble oasis en medio de la tundra lugar rebosante de vitalidad y fuerza la mejor ciudad de freljrod-dijo confiada

Y no era por poco la ciudad era impresionante las edificaciones eran de piedra y los techos de tejas recubiertas por líneas de hielo que brillaba a la luz del alba freljrodnanio la ciudad tenía unas murallas excepcionales gruesas altas y bien resguardadas hacia el centro se podía ver las edificaciones cada vez más intricadas y mejor decoradas hasta llegar a un castillo hermoso muy bien protegido con 4 torreones los cuales estaban bien decorados como todo el castillo en las esquinas había hielo que relucía la increíble estructura

-valla dices ese discurso cada vez que se la muestras a alguien-dije mientras me agachaba para verla mejor

-JA-JA mira como me rio que gracioso solo con los importantes-dijo irritada

-je soy importante para ti entonces-en ese momento una voz vino a mi mente la palabra era-¡LADRON!-exclame mientras saltaba a la ciudad en un salto inhumanamente alto

 **/En la ciudad/**

-¡LADRON!-exclamo un hombre mientras 2 guardias se alertaban y se unían a la persecución de un ladrón con un saco de oro en las manos

-tengo que entrar a las alcantarillas sin que se den cuenta…-susurro para si el ladrón pero alguien se interpuso en su camino

-se podría saber ¿a dónde vas?-dije en tono sarcástico pero el ladrón solo me hizo a un lado

-¡MUEVETE MALDITO!-grito

Corrió varias cuadras pero volví aparecer delante de el

-¿Qué cómo? ¡Qué más da a un lado!-me rodeo y corrió por un callejón siendo seguido por unos casados guardias y el hombre a quien robo ya casi exhausto

Corrió por el callejón hasta que me vio de nuevo se asustó y le dije

-ya me colmaste la paciencia-dije haciendo un cuchillo de hielo

-espera que yo que te hice déjame ir por favor-empezó a rogar mientras ponía una mano en su bolsillo

-por ladrón-le dije mientras me acercaba y tomaba la bolsa de oro en cuanto me voltee me clavo una daga en la espada

-da-rio mientras caía de frente -héroe si como no hay que miedo-cuando iba a tomar la bolsa pero yo me rodé y me voltee

-ya valiste pendejo-dije imitando un mexicano mientras saltaba y lo agarraba del cuello

-ahg ahg-dijo poniendo sus manos en su cuello

-¡DETENGASE!-grito una guardia junto a un troll con armadura de guardia tal vez otro guardia y un hombre con ropa fina

Lo solté a él y a la bolsa de oro

-¡AL SUELO LOS DOS!-a lo cual obedecí el otro estaba en el suelo ya

Nos arrestaron obviando mis declaraciones de que solo quería ayudar y nos llevaron a una jefatura de policía a ser interrogados

 **/En la estación de policía/**

Era un edificio de madera bien trabajada había guardias con armaduras espadas garrotes y muchos más y algunos con armas de chispa o hexted a mí me tenían en una habitación de madera con una mesa de piedra a la cual estaba esposado con una especies de esposas viejas y medievales

-bueno señor dante que nombre más raro no es de freljrod o me equivoco-dijo confiada

-mi madre se enojara si no llego a cenar con la reina así que déjeme ir si no quiere problemas-dije confiando en que lissandra me sacaría de hay

-claro y que hacía con ese ladrón ¡ha!-

-simple solo la ayudaba a hacer su trabajo el me ataco yo me defendí-

-ha si y dígame de donde saco esta espada se ve muy fina y está perfectamente balanceada-dijo con egocentrismo la guardia también había que resaltar que al ser de pelo blanco y ojos negros se veía increíble

-es un regalo de la reina para mi padre antes de que muriera-mentí

-si claro como si la reina diese esta clase de regalos bueno y estos cuchillos o son dagas-dijo sacando los mis kunais de madera de pino

-los hice yo mismo para cazar-

-bien y dígame por que tenía la bolsa de oro usted si solo quería capturar al ladrón-dijo desafiante

-se la quite después de golpearlo-con desafío en mi mirada

-así y como le quito una bolsa de oro a un ladrón que llevaba un cuchillo a golpes y ¡no tiene ni un rasguño yo pienso que eran cómplices!-dijo desafiante

-no lo éramos yo solo los ayude si no no lo hubieran capturado-

-claro y porque eso no me convence de seguro planeabas robarlo o no LADRÓN-dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-no aguantaré que sigas en esto es tu primer día o que no puedes hacer esas acusaciones en base a nada solo porque te da la gana-dije con algo de furia

-lo are cuando quiera porque a lo que a mi concierne solo eres una escoria que quiere vivir sin hacer nada y vivir del esfuerzo de los dem…-la interrumpí

-¡NO AGUANTARE MAS ESTO-rompí la esposas-YA VERAS CUANDO LLEGUE LA REINA!-me interrumpió

Tomo a rexiaar de la mesa y la desenfundo-SIGUES HABLANDO DE LA REINA COMO SI ELLA FUESE A APARECER EN LA PUERTA A SAVALT...-en ese momento la puerta se abre de portazo y entra lissandra con el disfraz de reina

-¡SUELTE ESE PRISIONERO QUE ES MI INVITADO PERSONAL!-se fija en la situación-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE PASA AQUÍ-dijo con una mirada asesina hacia nosotros 2

 **Nota de autor**

 **De ahora en adelante los capítulos serán de 3k palabras para alargar la historia y además empezare a añadir relleno pero estos capítulos rellenos serán por suspenso además solo tendrán 2k palabras y un pequeño spoiler estamos a 3 capítulos de la llegada a la academia y ya tengo un especial navideño preparado además de que ya les tengo la canción oficial de este fic la cual es**

 **Starset My Demons (Sub Español)**

 **Me agrado búsquenla y escúchenla además vean el video y verán mi inspiración para esta historia además de como veo yo al personaje también vean el anime Tokyo ghoul are guiños a este anime y varios fics de esta página sin más que decir dejen sus reviews (se siente deprimente tener solo una)**

 **ADIOS!**


	7. Chapter 7 El mercado

**La última esperanza cap: 07 El mercado**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

 **La última esperanza cap: 07 El mercado**

-apenas llegaste y ya te metiste en problemas por eso no quería que vinieras-dijo una voz femenina con decepción en su voz

-ya te dije solo trataba de ayudar-dijo una voz de un adolecente

-solo vámonos de aquí no es buena idea que te quedes-dijo la voz femenina mientras caminaban por los callejones de la ciudad

-pero por que el darkin no me poseyó lo hice por buena voluntad-

-no puedo eres al primer prisionero que saco de una situación así-

-pero no es mi culpa esa guardia está loca me dijo ladrón solo porque no soy de esta ciudad-

-ya no me hables hasta llegar al castillo-centésimo la fémina

-…-no hable mas

 **/2 horas después a medio día/**

2 figuras se encontraban caminado por los pasillos de un castillo no se hablaban y solo uno de ellos sabia hacia donde iban por lo que la otra solo lo seguía sin mucha decisión

-sabes porque te traje aquí y no simplemente te deje fuera de la ciudad-dijo lissandra

-porque se demasiado acerca de ti-dije sarcástico

-je no solo porque es tu última semana en freljrod antes de ¿qué?-pregunto con gran curiosidad

-a cierto no te lo he dicho bueno básicamente comenzare a estudiar en la academia de la guerra-dije como si fuera nada

-momento serás un campeón-

-no un invocador-

-¡que un invocador!-dijo asombrada

-si por que le das tanta importancia no es como si fuera a convertirme en campeón eso si es increíble-dije con humildad

-no ser invocador es mejor pero mucho más difícil ya que debes aprender a controlar tus emociones para poder sincronizarlas con las de los campeones en cambio como campeón solo peleas sigues órdenes-dijo con ¿respeto?

-no me hables así apenas soy un estudiante ni siquiera he realizado el conjuro de invocación -dije algo apenado

-eso tiene que cambiar si vas a estudiar en la academia y ni siquiera sabes el hechizo de invocación menos que comprar para cada campeón-dijo con convicción

-de hecho si sé que comprar en tu caso sería ir por A-casi digo AP pero pensé en mejor no usar la jerga que quizás no entienda-digo poder de habilidad botas jonias de la lucidez y en hechizos de invocador prender y flas no necesitas teleportación por la movilidad de tu habilidad tersaría-dije muy confiado

-guao sabes mucho pero no has invocado nunca eres de 4to año o ¿me equivoco?-dijo ella confiada

-e si-mentí no tenía ni idea

-bien quieres practicar la invocación-dijo ella

-no solo quiero ir por ahí vacacional no pensar en los estudios-

-bueno a dónde quieres ir donde sea en la ciudad-

-bueno pues…-fui interrumpido por el rugir de mi estómago-bueno ya hablo la pansa-dije con una mano en la nuca

-bueno al mercado-dijo comenzado a caminar mientras yo la seguía

 **/30 minutos después en el mercado/**

El camino al mercado fue interesante ya que vi mucha gente que parecía tener una cultura mesclada había trolls luchando con humanos en una especie arena redonda mientras todos a su alrededor apoyaban a su favorito

También había una cantidad exagerada de bares y sitios de pelea pero alavés se sentía muy civilizado todo como si todos supiesen comportarse al ver a la reina aunque esta también participo bebiendo un par de jarras de cerveza como si fuesen agua y le gano de forma devastadora a un bárbaro unos 100kg más grande que ella

-vale mi finísima majestad cuando llegaremos al mercado-dije fastidiado todo era interesante pero -esa jarra de cerveza no me quito el hambre su majestad-

-no me llames así aunque al inicio no lo acepte me agrada estas costumbres como el beber hasta el desmayo y pelear con todo en lo cual yo soy muy buena-

-si ya lo note…-

-llegamos al mercado-

Cuando lo vi me asombre era una colección de carpas en un espacio que estaría vacío sin las mismas con comida licores arenas de pelea corridas de bestias y muchos juegos y en uno de esos lo vi un poro de peluche… ¡lo quería! me adelante a lissandra y cuando me puse frente al mostrador el hombre me dijo

-¡pruebe suerte caballero quizás se lleve un gran regalo para su amada!-dijo confiado y vivaracho lo cual combinaba con su apariencia de señor de 30años con bigote y sombrero de copa pequeña

-bien que hay que hacer-pregunte

-bueno solo tiene que golpear con este maso el tazón de metal de ahí y golpear la campana con pura fuerza-dijo vivaracho

"fácil "pensé pero cuando iba a golpear el hombre me dijo

-págueme caballero antes de intentar-entonces recordé no tenía dinero pero mi salvación llego cuando lissandra apareció

-o mi reina como se encuentra hoy-

-bien pero curiosa este hombre va jugar por lo que veo-dijo lissandra fijándose que tenía el mazo en las manos

-si mi reina viene con usted-dijo el hombre

-algo así déjelo jugar yo pagare su intentos-en su cara se marcó una sonrisa al verme entonces lo entendí

Ese hombre era un estafador debía estar arreglado para que ni Dr. Mundo pudiese ganar pero ya vería iba a ganar y con creses

-lo haré-dije con una vista desafiante con mi único ojo no tapado con pelo a lissandra

-1er intento caballero-dijo el hombre

Golpee el plato con toda mi fuerzas sin usar magia y apenas subió medio metro de 2 metros necesarios

-ja ya lo vas a lograr-dijo burlona lissandra

-ya verás-dije desafiante y levantado el mazo y acumulado energía

-2do intento caballero-dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa

"ya verás estafador "pensé baje el mazo con una fuerza que pondría a pensar a tryndamere pero el taco de madera solo subió un metro de los 2 necesarios

-ya vámonos-dijo lissandra

-caballero retírese antes de ser humillado-dijo el hombre

-no…-dije secamente

Levante el mazo y un aura roja me rodeo y mi tamaño aumentó solo un poco

-dante que haces...-dijo lissandra

-ganarte un poro de peluche-baje el mazo cuando este golpeo con el plato el taco de madera toco la campana-mi peluche por favor-dije mientras volvía a la normalidad

-a-a-a sé-se-señor como lo hizo eso si el mazo esta hecho de un raro material demasiano que disminuye la fuerza y la magia-tartamudo el dueño del juego

-ni idea pero mi poro de peluche-dije con confianza

-enseguida-dijo tomando el poro y entregándomelo

-vale adiós que tengo hambre-en ese momento Antoni (mi poro) salió de mi capucha la cual se encontraba abajo-que también tienes hambre Antoni vamos a comer algo-

-vámonos-dijo lissandra con fastidio yo solo sonreí

Fuimos a mercado y entramos a un bar restaurante en cuanto entre todos me vieron como un bicho raro

"mira como nos observan mátalos con un corte en la garganta "dijo rexiaar en mi mente

"cállate quédate como estabas" pensé

"cuando le darás el poro de peluche a lissandra a las chicas les gusta eso pa' algo lo gane por ti" empecé a caminar ignorando a la darkin aunque con un ligero rubor

"cállate luego de lo que le hiciste apenas puedo verla a los ojos" pensé mientras me sentaba

"ha si eso sabes es que mi mente estaba difusa la veía como si fuera uno de los que me aprisionaron" dijo algo ¿avergonzada?

"no me sigas hablando que debo hablar con lissandra "en ese momento el cantinero nos atendió

-en que puedo ayudarlos señor su majestad reina lissandria-dijo el cantinero

-para mí lo de siempre y para mi acompañante lo mismo y una ración de alimento de poro-dijo lissandra

-enseguida-el cantinero se fue a realizar nuestros pedidos

-su majestad reina lissandria-dije burlo

-lissandria es mi apodo-se acercó a mi oído y me susurro-si supieran que soy lissandra la bruja de hielo no me seguirían-

-ok bueno y que vamos a comer no me dejaste pedir-

-aquí tiene su majestad-el cantinero puso de platos de carne con una especie papa al lado y unas cosas verdes parecidas a hojas de lechuga pero con puntos rojos luego coloco dos jarras de cerveza de 1un litro

-enserio esto comeremos-dije confuso

-por si te lo preguntas solo come la carne y la poresa las hojas de reguiro son para que la cerveza no te maree pero si los otros efectos-dijo sonriente y con mirada desafiante

-me estas retando a una competencia de bebida-dije estupefacto

-si después de comer ahora comer este día va a ser genial ya verás-dijo picara

-bueno-

Comimos por unos 10minutos hasta me fije que curiosamente solo nos quedaban las hojas y la cerveza

-listo-dijo desafiante

-nunca pensé que lissandria la gran reina del hielo bebería en un sitio así-dije burlón

-luego de un tiempo con el pueblo se me pegaron estas costumbres de hecho se supone que debería estar en el castillo pero una amiga que uso de suplente hace el trabajo muy bien-dijo confiada

 **/Mientras en el castillo/**

Trundle con un vestido y maquillaje se encontraba en un trono de hielo

-eso es lo que pasa su majestad necesito más dinero para mi granja prometo pagarle-decía un granjero de una confección similar a la de braum

-bien después del verano nos paga lo que les prestaremos ¡guardia! Dele el dinero a este grajero-dijo Trundle disfrazado de mujer y con un tono muy femenino

-enseguida mi reina-dijo un guardia

 **/De nuevo en el restaurante/ (taberna)**

-interesante-dije

-lo se sabes una vez él se cayó del trono y el vestido se le bajo se le vio todo e…-lissandra no pudo terminar pues una pelea de borrachos causo que una banca rompiera su cerveza

-ya valimos-dijo uno de los barbaros borracho

-quien allá hecho esto prepárese para la golpiza de su vida-dijo lissandra mientras se levantaba de su banquillo y se arremangaba

-fue el-dijeron los borrachos al unísono sella landó al culpable

-por favor mi reina no quiero pelear contra una mujer-dijo el bárbaro confiado mientras los otros se alejaban un par de pasos

 **/Para mejor ambientación colocar Súper Mario 64 Slider Race Theme Song/**

En ese momento la banda de fondo coloco la música de arriba

-¡esto es por mi cerveza!-grito lissandra dando un golpe que envió al bárbaro hacia una pared

El mismo sin decir nada se despegó de la pared y corrió hacia lissandra intento conectar un golpe pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente y se lo devolvió en una serie de 4 golpes seguidos a los costados el bárbaro intento golpear a la reina pero esta lo masacro a golpes

-alguien más-dijo confiada-vamos al que logre ganarme le dejo mi reino-eso me sorprendo no pensé que fuera tan arriesgada-pero el que logre derrotarlo a el-me señalo y todos me vieron-si el pero primero le diré unas cosas como que nos lo mate a todos-

 **/Pausar música/**

Se acercó a mí y me dijo

-no los mates y véncelos sé que lo puedes hacer-dijo confiada

-bien pero no crees que arriesgas mucho-dije miedoso

-no calma ve-dijo empujándome

-vale-me les acerque y recibí un golpe

 **/Reanudar música/**

Comenzó la pelea todos ellos juntos se me abalanzaron y yo quede enterrado bajo ellos

"mierda no debo fracasar" de la nada una gran fuerza me invadió me estire y todos los ebrios salieron volando yo tenía una mirada vacía

-vengan pues-dije secamente

El primero se lanzó trato de golpearme pero yo lo esquive y lo deje fuera de un golpe en las costillas al segundo trato de patearme le tome la pierna y se la rompí el tercero salto sobre mí pero lo golpe contra una mesa y le llene la boca con un tarro de cerveza

-venga perras-dije burlón

Uno se me lanzo con un puñal que me clavo en el hombro yo me lo saque y le di una patada que le saco varios dientes tome uno y dije

-uff pa' la colección-

Otro se me acerco pero sin mucho éxito me golpeo yo lo noquee de un golpe ahí fue cuando todos me atacaron en grupo

Todos trataban de golpearme a la vez a lo que respondía golpeando en el pecho y estomago en un momento me empezaron a golpear con sillas y botellas varios cristales y astillas se me incrustaron pero dije algo simple

-ya me aburrí-

Ice un giro que causo que todos los borrachos salieran despedidos por una ráfaga de viento yo me quede parado en el sitio

-pensé que abría un reto pero son muy débiles-en ese momento mi mirada se normalizo y salí del bar-restauran

-hey dan ¡espérame!-dijo lissandra corriendo fuera del sitio

 **/Quitar música/**

Cuando Salí del sitio estaba tranquilo caminado con la mirada en los puestos buscando algún reto

-sabes te ganaste esto-dijo lissandra entregándome una bolsa de oro

-o genial cuanto es-dije emocionado era mi primer saco de oro

-son 152 piezas de oro te alcanza para un caballo o una choza por la mitad-dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara-te hubieras ganado más pero se cortaron los gastos en todo lo que rompisteis-

-interesante-entonces lo vi un pesto con un letrero que decía "Domine a la bestia 10po"-que es aquello-le dije a lissandra señalando el puesto

-o eso debes dominar a un animal salvaje extremadamente fuerte-dijo ella despreocupada

-quiero entrar-me acerque y el dueño del puesto se me acerco

-no se permiten niños-dijo despectivamente eso me enojo si tenía 16 y aun que crecí y ahora media 1.70m aún me veía algo pequeño en comparación a la gente de freljrod

-él no es cualquier niño es mi alumno así que déjalo pasar-dijo lissandra con tono domínate

-bien pero si se lastima no es mi culpa que espere a que pase el que esta hay-dijo secamente mientras señalaba a la arena donde se veía un bárbaro de unos 2,20m de altura contra un lobo con 2 dientes grandes similar al icono de invocador gratuito y media hasta la un poco más que yo

-bien esperara-dijo lissandra

Yo me quede viendo el bárbaro intentaba someter al lobo pero este rápidamente se lo sacaba de encima y le daba un mordisco también había que destacar que el hombre no llevaba ninguna armadura ni armas luego de un rato de humillación el hombre muy mal herido salió

-solo dame mis…-escupió un poco de sangre-cosas…-se apoyó de una pared llenándola de sangre yo me le acerqué y le dije

-quieres ayuda-le dije amigable

-no necesito tu…lastima-apenas dijo

-estas muy mal te curare-mis manos empezaron a tener un aura verde-esto ardera un poco-le puse las manos en un brazo

-ahg-se quejó el guerrero cuando termine estaba lleno de sangre pero recuperado-que eres un mago-

-invocador-dije amigable

-guao un invocador que se junta con la prole je nunca creí que vería uno-dijo el con alegría en su rostro

-bueno es mi turno espero volverte a ver-dije mientras entraba a la arena

El hombre del puesto se acercó a mí me dijo

-prohibido usar armas-dijo señalando mi espada

-no la usare ve si quieres-dije tranquilo

-bien y ponte esto no usaras magia-dijo pasándome un brazalete

-bien-cuando me lo puse me sentí débil y cansado-bien disminuye la fuerza y anula la magia bueno ni la iba a usar-dije confiado

-te estaré vigilando niño así y págame-dijo extendiéndome su mano yo le entregue 10 monedas

-aquí vamos…-susurre

Me le acerque a lobo él se puso a defensiva

-calma chico no quiero acerté daño-me puse con la espalda horizontal mientras caminaba para verme menos amenazante

Me le acerqué lento y el empezó a tranquilizarse cuando estaba a 1 metro me agache por completo con la rodilla flexiona hacia adelante la otra pierna arrodillada y mi cabeza tocando mi rodilla flexionada

-confía en mí no te are daño-en el rostro del dueño del puesto se mostró miedo

Él se acercó a mí y se sentó frente a mí se quedó así hasta que me levante quedando casi cara a cara por su gran tamaño

-uff menos mal no me quitaste la cabeza-me le acerque y le acaricie la cabeza luego el hocicó y después el cuello por cómo se sentía tenso quizás nunca antes lo trataron bien me le empecé a acercar a la espalda puse mi mano y cuando me apoye él se acostó y me hizo una señal con la cabeza

-gracias-el dueño del sitio trago saliva yo me le subí al lomo y comenzó a caminar yo lo guie hasta la salida

-a-a-a-co-co-como-el dueño no se lo creía tome la montura que venía con el lobo se la puse y le entregue el brazalete al dueño

Me subí y le dije a lissandra-suba mi reina-le puse la mano de forma caballerosa

-soy de freljrod no necesito eso-me empujó la mano y subió por si sola-conozco un sitio cerca de aquí donde hacen carreras quieres ir con tu lobo-dijo divertida

-sí y no le digas lobo dile a humm no se-comencé a pensar en un nombre-ya se Antoni a no ese ya está-mi poro me mordió la nuca desde la capucha me sorprendía que nadie viera raro que llevara así a un poro-bien pues humm ¡ya se warwick!-dije

-enserio ponle no se james-dijo ella a lo que el lobo solo asintió con la cabeza

-bueno james será-montamos al lobo por el mercado hasta llegar a la pista de carreras en donde se preparaba la carrera de la tarde

El sitio era rudo la pistas tenia tierra húmeda y algo de barro las gradas estaban hechas de madera levantadas en forma de escalera parecía un hipódromo pero hecho en freljrod los estandartes con el martillo de freljrod

-vale donde me inscribo-dije confiado

-allá-dijo señalando una mesa

Me acerque me inscribí en la 50 piezas de oro (monedas) que resumían en "Po" los corredores iban principalmente en caballos aunque había 2 que correrían en jabalís yo era el único con un lobo cuando nos colocaron en la línea de salida me puse nerviosos y la darkin me dijo mentalmente

"calma presa mía no dejares que pierdas confía en mi" dijo ella

"bien confiare en ti"

Estábamos todos alineados esperando el cuerno que daría inicio a la carrera.

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Uff este capítulo me canso el relleno no es lo mío pero deje algunas cosas por ahí para que se den cuenta de su importancia en el futuro actualice un poco apurado ya que este fin de semana no estaré en casa y bueno los exámenes finales pero el martes salgo de vacaciones espero que les haya gustado estoy tratando de detallar más cosas pero me cuesta sacar detalles en la escenas sin más que decir dejen sus reviews y los veo en la próximas**

 **PD:el proximo capitulo va a ser relargo por lo que quisas tarde un poco en actualizar pero ya que sera el fin de este arco argumental**

 **¡ADIOS!**


	8. Chapter 8 el inicio del fin

**La última esperanza cap: 08 El Comienzo del fin**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Este capítulo contiene gore y violencia se recomienda discreción en la sala de emergencias**

 **-te equivocaste de show-dijo el autor**

 **-bien ya me voy-el narrador de épica voz se va a su otro trabajo**

 **La última esperanza cap: 08 El Comienzo del fin**

Me encontraba en un calabozo muy mal herido mi magia curativa se estaba haciendo lenta por el sobre uso estaba exhausto me encontraba con varios cortes tenía grandes ojeras temblaba tanto por el frio como por la pérdida de sangre estaba atado al techo con cadenas y no tenía a mi darkin

-ya despertaste bella durmiente-dijo una voz femenina yo sonreí

-ya me vas a soltar o seguiremos jugando-dije burlo y con una gran sonrisa

-ya verás-sonrió sádica-ya sabes que hacer-le dijo a un hombre con una armadura simple y dos hachas cortas después salió y nos dejó solos

-nos vamos a divertir-dijo el hombre corpulento-dime que trabajo hacías para ella-

-poner a tu madre en tanga -dije burlón

Al instante tomo unas pinzas y me corto los 5 dedos de una mano

-jajaja-comenze a reír

-de que te ríes-dijo el hombre clavando un hacha en la clavícula rompiéndomela

-que mientras tu estas aquí buscando la aprobación de tu jefa para llevártela a la cama yo la tendré en cuatro esta noche-dije burlón

-¡no mientras me llame Olaf!-me clavo la otra hacha en el estómago y los recuerdos de como llegue hay llegaron a mi

 **/3 días antes/**

-¡en sus marcas!-dijo el narrador de carreras todos los animales gruñeron y relincharon-¡listos!-todos levantaron el pulgar-¡FUERA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas

Todos los corredores salieron de la línea de salida los 4 jinetes de caballos tomaron la delantera los de jabalí los seguían de cerca y tras ellos estaba yo montado en mi lobo con lissandra detrás de mi

-¡nos quedamos atrás solo tenemos 3 vueltas!-dijo lissandra

-¡calma solo debemos reducir el peso!-dije confiado

-¡reducir QUE!-

Antes de que terminara use algo de magia para hacerla volar a las gradas

-¡LO CIENTO PERO ERES MUY PESADA!-brome-bien lobito dale con todo-le dije a james

El comenzó a correr más rápido pasamos a los montadores de cerdos pero a pesar de dar todo lo que tenía no alcanzaba a los caballos que se alejaban rápidamente y el barro comenzaba a convertirse en un problema

"y ahora que quiero ganar y comprarle una montura extra cómoda a james" pensé

"déjemelo a mi pon tu mano en el cuello del lobo "me dijo rexiaar mentalmente

"segura"

"confía en mi "dijo mentalmente confiada

Me estire un poco para poner mi mano en el cuello del lobo y algo increíble paso

"valla jinete veo que pudiste entablar comunicación telepática "dijo unas voz en mi cabeza con asentó ingles

"QUE "dije me asuste por esa voz

"calma soy yo tu lobo al que le diste confianza como para no tratar de lastimarlo "dijo calmado

"guao hey esto es más rápido que puedes ir es que si le ganamos a esos otros jinetes te podre comprar una silla acolchada para que cuando te monte por mucho tiempo no te duela la espalda "pensé feliz

"lo ciento jinete esto es lo más rápido que puedo ir "dijo mentalmente el lobo

"hay algo que pueda hacer"

"no estoy usando toda mi energía"

"energía eso es "dije mentalmente emocionado

"¿Qué?"

"ya verás"

Puse mi mano en su cuello y empecé a acumular mana y energía en la misma

"bien a probarlo" pase mi energía al lobo

"este poder lo ¡usare todo!" dijo mentalmente el lobo

Empezó a correr mucho más rápido cuando los caballos lo bloquearon el salto sobre ellos justo a tiempo a punto de terminar la última vuelta pasamos la línea de meta

 **/Fin del recuerdo/**

-¡prohibido recordar!-dijo Olaf mientras me corbata los 5 dedos de la otra mano con la pinza

-je crees que delatare a alguien estas muy mal-dije burlón

-eso ya lo veremos-se acercó a una mesa cercana y volvió con unas tijeras de jardinería oxidadas y llenas de sangre seca

-humm interesante-dije restándole importancia

-ya verás-dijo cortante

Tomo la tijera de jardinería y la coloco sobre mi brazo a la altura del codo

-qué esperas-dije secamente

-ultima que trabajo hacías para ella-dijo Olaf

-el plan era-dije con la voz temblorosa-poner a tu jefa en cuatro-cambiando mi tono a uno burlo y sonriendo

-no quería recurrir a esto-dijo con sarcasmo

Comenzó a cortar la tijera de jardinería no tenía filo y el óxido ardía como el demonio volví a recordar

 **/2 días antes/**

Me encontraba comiendo en un gran comedor con lissandra comíamos carne con verduras y puré de esa cosa parecida a papa

-sabes yo podía comprarte esa montura no tenías que ganar así la correrá-dijo lissandra quien llevaba un vestido azul claro le llegaba hasta los tobillos tenía un ligero escote las mangas llegaban hasta los codos tenía unos guantes azul claro trasparentes con decoraciones de hilos de oro en la cintura un corsé no muy distinguible ya que estaba recubierto con la misma tela que sus guantes pero menos trasparente

-ya te dije no quiero sacarte dinero como una garrapata-dije tranquilo

-sabes quisiera saber por qué estabas vagando por la tundra-dijo curiosa

-mi maestro me dejo hay para fortalecerme-dije tranquilamente

-me sorprende por lo general shurima es usada para entrenar magos como tu del tipo físico-

-¿tipo físico?-dije curioso

Mastico su comida trago y después dijo-si los magos se dividen en 3 tipos los físicos que usan mana para sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo como maestro yi o VI o Sion luego están los de hechizos que son los que usan hechizos como yo o lux u otros como-hizo una pausa para comer

-como-dije no me gusta el suspenso

-los que usan mana para mejorar sus ataques estos son los tiradores como teemo o caitlyn e incluso ezreal-termino

-interesante entonces las 3 hermanas tiene los 3 tipos de magia sejuani usa mana para aumentar su fuerza tu usas hechizos y ashe potencia sus flechas con mana-dije aunque note una cara de disgusto

-lo ciento-dije arrepentido lo pensé como si fuese algo normal y ya

-calma ya perdí el apetito-lissandra se levantó y salió de hay

"lo arruinaste" dijo rexiaar en mi mente

"lo sé ya se lo iba a dar pero lo arruine como siempre" dije apretando el poro de peluche

 **/fin del recuerdo/**

Un golpe me saco de mis pensamientos y lo que vi me pareció sádico pero aun así no me inmute Olaf me estaba golpeando con mi propio brazo

-al fin vuelves a la tierra-dijo Olaf

-Olaf k ashe-dije burlón

-prepárate-tomo mi otro brazo y comenzó a romper todos los huesos del mismo yo solo lo vea desafiante

-…-esperaba a que bajara la guardia

-sabes es divertido ver tus expresiones te haces el fuerte y porque para obtener su aprobación o es que acaso estas enamorado de ella-dijo burlón yo baje la mirada él me tomo del mentón y me puso a verlo a los ojos y dijo

-mírame cuando te hablo-me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago atravesándome por completo-eso te enseñara ya sabes que hacer para evitar algo peor-y solo le sonreí-maldito…-susurro antes de salir del calabozo

"derrotado y acabado dame el control yo te sacare de aquí" dijo rexiaar mentalmente

"nunca se lo prometí" le conteste antes de sumirme en mis recuerdos

 **/2 días antes 1 hora después del desayuno 9:00/**

-sabes que no debías pronunciar nada de eso que no me gusta hablar de eso-dijo lissandra mientras estábamos en uno de los pasillos del castillo

-lo ciento sabes es raro pero he esperado un buen momento para darte esto-dude un momento pero saque el poro de un bolsillo de mi chaqueta y lo agrande a su tamaño original se lo entregue a lissandra y salí corriendo

-hum este chico tiene mucho que aprende-empezó a acariciar el poro de peluche-bueno es solo un niño aun-

Yo había ido a la habitación que me entrego lissandra sumido en mis pensamientos

"siempre lo arruino todo" pensé

"déjame controlarte puedo solucionar todos tus problemas" me contesto rexiaar

"como lo solucionaste la otra vez no gracias" dije pensando en la vez que me arrebato el control

Levante los diarios que estudiaba en las noches del escritorio solo 2 días en la ciudad y lo arruine metí los diarios en mi mochila mi rostro se frunció me puse la mochila al hombro

-te vas sin despedirte-dijo lissandra en el marco de la puerta

-no merezco tu hospitalidad-dije enojado

-estas frustrado por arruinar las cosas con migo siempre-dijo burlona

-con todos y todas-recordé que siempre mi personalidad introvertida y espontanea me daba la cualidad única de arruinar cualquier momento por no pensar lo que iba a decir en mi rostro se mostró tristeza

-hey sabes cuándo te vi por primeras vez me enamore de ti pero sabes con el tiempo deje de sentir eso sabes porque-dijo picara

-¿Por qué no merezco el cariño de nadie?-dije sin pensarlo

-no porque cuando te vi como alumno me fije que eres un niño necesitas dirección cuando te vi hay muerto me dije lo bueno de tu ilusión pero te fallo un detalle y ese es que yo no use ningún hechizo así-dijo burlona

-sabes eres como una madre para mí a pesar de lo que paso-pensé en lo que me paso aquella vez-pero no te merezco-concluí

-no pero nadie merece a su madre ellas dan todo por sus hijos y poco reciben a cambio-dijo con tono maternal-no te pongas así no fue tu culpa ese darkin te poseyó-se acercó a mí y me abrazo de forma maternal

Recordé a mi madre lo que ella hizo por mí el hecho de que yo la abrase pocas veces en mi vida en lo que hizo por mí y solo pude llorar…llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de lissandra

-ya...ya quieres salir después-yo sol asentí como un niño que se cayó y se raspo las rodillas pero mi llanto empeoro al pensar en lo que le pudo pasar a mi madre porque yo solo desaparecí

 **/En la cabaña en donde me vigilaban/**

-ah míralos-dijo ahri-pobre chico-una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo

-es curioso no puedo esperar a molestarla con esto-dijo ashe

-ahh saben lo sacamos egoístamente de su mundo lo dejamos en el medio de la nada para que se hiciera más fuerte somos horribles-dijo ryze

-luego lo ayudaremos ahora esta solo déjenlo lidiar con es emociones es normal-dijo shen

-al menos el muestra emociones-dijo akaly recubierta en una gruesa manta

-je problemas en el paraíso shen-dijo zed

-déjalo recuerda que tú también eras así con migo y yo con tigo-le dijo syndra abrazándolo

-enfrente de mis enemigos no-dijo zed con algo de vergüenza en su metálica voz

-je te crees lo que sufren ellos-dijo tryndamere dándole con el codo a ashe

-si claro-respondió ella de forma seca

-ha esta gente no sabe nada de parejas no maestro-le dijo taliya a yasuo

-que hice para merecer esto…-susurro yasuo para el mismo

-que amor-dijo taliya

-a nada nada-dijo asiendo sellas con las manos

-pobres ingenuos-dijo ryze volteando para la bola de cristal

 **/Con dante/**

Ya había dejado de llorar y lissandra y yo caminábamos por los pasillos yo la veía de reojo pensando

"gracias lissandra" pensé

"mátala nadie nunca lo sabrá" respondió rexiaar

"cállate" respondí

-sabes algo de la historia de freljrod te la puedo contar-me dijo lissandra

-e si claro-respondí quería ver si haba diferencias entre el lore de la tierra y la historia de runaterra

Así pace gran parte de esa mañana la historia era similar al lore pero haba cosas que cambiaban un poco una era sobre que había 5 semidioses pero solo 3 eran campeones de la liga y los otros 2 estaban perdidos también me conto su versión de la historia de lo sucedido con los vigilantes me conto lo que sucede actualmente y un gran detalle

-pero de todo eso la parte que aún me atormenta es haber matado a mi hermana avarosa ella me ataco con su arco yo segada por el porde la mate con una estaca de hielo en su corazón-dijo un poco melancólica

-un momento si mataste a avarosa que paso con todo como es que sejuani y ashe tienen ideas tan diferentes-dije confundido

-serylda ella se caso tuvo dos hijas gemelas una la llamo avarosa en honor a su hermana y la otra lissandra le puso los nombres como última voluntad después murió por el parto de las gemelas-suspiro-esto se le oculto a todos con el objetivo de no causar escándalos se le puso serylda II a una y avarosa II a la otra y las enviaron con las tribus fieles a las mismas se les educo con las misma ideas y eso nunca se menciono-

-guao-dije sin mas no tenía palabras

 **/En la cabaña/**

Ashe tenía una cara de estupefacción y tryndamere la cargaba abrazándola intentando ayudarla a pasar ese trago amargo

 **/Con dante/**

Luego de saber eso le dije a lissandra que quería salir ella accedió salimos a la ciudad me agrada el ambiente del sitio el mercado era muy animado y hay lo vi "derrote al campeón del actual y gane 5000po (piezas de oro) 50po de inscripción" yo sonreí y le dije para ir hay

-no hay no elije que sea menos eso-dijo nerviosa

-por qué no-dije desafiante

-hay esta Trundle-dijo ella

-que no se encargaba el del castillo mientras no estabas-dije curioso

-si pero seguro puso su remplazo-

 **/Mientras en el castillo/**

-señor necesito ayuda no puedo salir a los bosques a cortar leña pero no tengo un hacha por favor me podría proporcionar una no puedo pagar una al herrero-dijo un leñador

-porque acepte este trabajo…-susurro ornn maquillado y vestido de mujer con un tamaño humano-bueno te daré un hacha ¡DIGNA DE UN DIOS!-grito ornn invocando un chunque escupió metal fundido invocando su martillo y golpeándolo mientras exhalaba fuego hasta que hizo un hacha-toma-se la entrego

-gracias mi reina-dijo el leñador retirándose

"Trundle me debes una grande agradece que gracias a ti logre aumentar mi habilidad para forjar en la dentro y fuera de la grieta" pensó ornn enojado

 **/Con dante/**

-interesante bueno peleare con el-dije confiado

-bien pero no lo lastimes mucho-me advirtió lissandra

-vale-dije mientras me acercaba-quiero entrar-dije colocando las 50 mini-monedas en la mesa

-lo ciento no se permiten niños-dijo el hombre encargado

"pero será hijo de…" pensé

-déjalo pasar-dijo autoritaria lissandra

-reina lissandria enseguida-dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta

Lissandra sonrió mientras yo pasaba y ella atrás de mi

-hay un nuevo retador-dijo una voz

Se escucharon susurros y palabrería que no entendía

-miren quien quiere comer tierra-dijo Trundle con confianza

-tierra me parece que eso tragas en la grieta del invocador o me equivoco-dije desafiante

-sabes te iba a tener piedad pero si así están las cosas te reventare la cabeza con este garrote-dijo confiado

-que te he dicho de confiarte trundle-dijo lissandra apreciando de detrás de mí

-o mi reina que la trae aquí-dijo trundle haciendo una reverencia

-ver este combate entre mi alumno y mi decepción-dijo burlona

-será hija de…-el susurro de trundle fue interrumpido

-que dices-dijo lissandra

-o nada que ya quiero enfrentar a este retador-dijo con nerviosismo

-bien-se sentó junto a unos barbaros

-a darle-dijo trundle golpeo el piso con el mago de su garrote haciendo que este se congelara

-ya empeza…-un golpe seco en mi nuca me interrumpió

 **/Fin del recuerdo/**

Desperté debido a un golpe en mis costillas realizado por un hombre con varias pieles animales en su espalda y gran musculatura

-había que ser tan brusco-me burle

-luego de lo que hiciste pensaste que te trataríamos bien-dijo udyr el cambia pieles

-si quieres te traigo una piel de pez te digo para que-le dije desafiante

-¿para qué?-dijo el fingiendo curiosidad

-¡para que tengas agallas!-me empecé a reír de mi pésimo chiste

Recibí un fuerte golpe que me atravesó el vientre-por darte de chistoso-dijo

-sabes es divertido crees que eres un gran guerrero pero mírate golpeando a alguien indefenso que vergüenza-dije desafiante

-eres un desgraciado masacraste a muchos y la mataste a ella-dijo enojado pero serio a la vez

-hágamos esto más justo-dije al instante lo golpee con mi brazo reformado con magia

-ahg desgraciado-dijo invocando al tigre haciendo crecer sus garras luego invoco al oso para aumentar su velocidad-ya verás-tomo mi brazo y lo ato con las cadenas luego me golpeo repetidas veces sin parar hasta cansarse

Yo quede mal mi cuerpo estaba con 3 agujeros 1 en mi lado derecho de la caja torácica y dos en mi estómago y vientre le escupí bastante sangre en la cara

-miedoso-dije desafiante

-sabes niño ya me cansaste dime porque trabajas para ella y cuáles son sus planes-dijo serio y amenazante

-trabajo para tu madre en tanga y el plan es tirarnos a tu hermana-dije sonriendo

-sabes ese ojo tuyo el corrupto he visto que puedes recuperar extremidades-yo empuñe el brazo que regenere-me pregunto si podrás hacer lo mismo con tus ojos-puso una sonrisa sádica e invoco al tigre haciendo crecer sus garras

-maldito…-susurre y el clavo sus garras en mi ojo corrupto comenzó moverlas buscando de que sujetarse cuando toco el nervio óptico jalo y se llevó mi ojo por el medio

-jajaja que débil-lo que hizo después casi me hace vomitar-mira esto-tomo lo que quedaba de mi destrozado ojo y se lo comió

-eres un animal pero no en el buen sentido-dije sonriendo aunque la sangre ya me llegaba a la boca

-nos vemos después niño prepara tus riñones serán mi cena-dijo sádico

-esto es lo que lee sin hubiera querido-dije desafiante

-¡CALLATE!-grito golpeándome con todas sus fuerzas yo solo fingí estar inconsciente al verme así salió dando un portazo yo levante la cara y sonreí

-tan manipulable…-susurre

 **/En la caballa de los campeones/**

-habré sido un mal maestro-se lamentó lee sin

-nunca fuiste un mal maestro-le respondió zed

-¿porque lo dices?-se preguntó lee sin

-ayudaste a kayn aun siendo de la orden de las sombras aunque nunca lo diga sé que lo ayudaste a mantener su mente tranquila y así controlar al darkin-le dijo zed con respeto

-parece que ninguno de mis alumnos hace lo correcto-se lamentó el monje

-no es tu culpa-dijo sereno shen

El monje suspiro y dijo-ojala me fuera tan fácil creerlo-luego se sentó a meditar y nadie más lo molesto

 **/2 días antes a las 12:00 /**

-¡MALDITO ATACANDO POR SORPRESA!-fruncí el seño

-¡esto es una pelea en donde todo se vale!-dijo engreído de repente un pilar de hielo salió de debajo de mí-¡qué te pasa princesa!-yo caí al suelo-¡NADIE PUEDE CON EL GRAN TRUNDLE!-grito

De la nada yo aparecí detrás del levantando algo de polvo cree una espada de hielo y le hice un corte profundo luego lo vi fijamente

-¡COBARDE ME TOMASTE POR SORPRESA!-me grito

-todo se VALE-dije asiendo énfasis en lo último luego desaparecí

-¡DONDE ESTAS COBARDE!-exclamo el troll

-aquí…-le susurre al oído desde atrás antes de darle un golpe que lo mando contra unas cajas-débil-me voltee caminado hacia la salida pero un ruido me llamo la atención

-AAAAAHHHGGG-grito trundle el hielo del piso se hizo más grueso-¡ENFRENTARAS LA IRA DEL REY TROOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL!-exclamo antes de salir velozmente hacia mi

Recibí el golpe de lleno me golpe contra las gradas rompiendo la madera yo de contra-ataque lo golpe en el estómago y cree un pilar de hielo contra el que el choco y lo destrozo en pedazos

-¡HORA DE SUDYUGAR A LOS SUDITOS!-dijo activando su definitiva

-esto se pone interesante-dije

-¡NO TENDRÁS PIEDAD IRÉ CON TODO!-comenzó a correr hacia mí y yo hacia el

El hielo en nuestros pies se me hizo resbaloso y varios pilares salieron del suelo trundle estaba en ventaja de terreno me llego desde atrás muy rápido parecía que mientras más grueso era el hielo más rápido era me mordió el hombro se comió mi carne y comenzó a golpearme con su garrote yo trate de cubrirme hasta que me rompió las costillas cree de nuevo la espada de hielo y dije

-¡QUIERES PELEAR EN SERIO PUES PELEAREMOS EN SERIO!-

Le hice 2 cortes en el estómago no muy profundos el volvió a golpearme esta vez con más intensidad además de que pudiera hacer algo me mordió el brazo comiendo mi carne y vi cómo se serraban excesivamente rápido sus heridas recordé sus habilidades cuando me vi acorralado contra un pilar me dijo

-¡ADIOS POR TRUNDLEEE!-grito pero algo le impidió dar su golpe final la espada lo había atravesado por completo

-perdón pero no iba a perder-la gente veía horrorizada como trundle vomitaba mucha sangre yo solo le dije-aceptas que gane-le dije en tono sínico

-lo-lo… dudas ganaste-apenas dijo

-bien ya te curare-hice una esfera verde en mis manos del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol se la tire encima y al tocarlo todas sus heridas se curaron

-sabes me agradas trundle no tu arrogancia pero ya que-dije saliendo del lugar

-espera tengo algo que decirte-dijo serio

-que-dije sin interés

-gracias por curarme-dijo

-eres un campeón yo un invocador era mi deber-dije amigable

-je espero verte en la liga-

-yo tam…-una explosión sonó afuera y un hombre entro apurado

-¡NOS ATACA LA GARRA INVERNAL!-grito asustado

Lissandra trundle y yo nos vimos y salíamos corriendo a las afueras de la ciudad

 **/En la actualidad/**

-¡DESPIERTA!-dijo una voz ronca lanzándome un balde con agua y hielo

-sabes hay mejores formas de despertar-dije sarcástico viendo a una mancha blanca en lo que se me aclaraba la visión-oh volibear quieres que te venza de nuevo-me burle

-vas a ver-dijo sacando sus garras-veo que te regeneraste por completo-

-si soy muy bueno regenerando partes que me faltan sabes cada vez soy más rápido-dije confiado-aunque no tan rápido como tú-

-ya verás desgraciado-tomo unas cosas metálicas con pinchos y se las coloco en las garras

-tus garras se desgastaron o ya estas…-me enterraron las garras en el estómago escupí sangre-je eso es todo ya me acostumbre-dije aun con sus garras adentro

-ya verás-el ursino comenzó a moverlas garras recubiertas pinchos yo solo lo mire desafiante

-dime cuanto tiempo llevo aquí-dije desafiante

-sabes quizás no lo notes pero llevas 3 días aquí-dijo aun moviendo sus garras hasta atravesar mi espalda

-que día y hora es-

-es domingo y son las 8:12pm-siguio moviendo las garras

-sabes ya es hora de irme-

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto sacando sus garras yo solo sonreí

-ya verás-mis ojos eran color café

 **/Recuerdo de dante/**

-general describa la amenaza-dijo lissandra

-la amenaza consiste de unos 2000 soldados con el símbolo de la garra invernal-dijo el general un hombre de unos 42 años que se ponía una armadura tenia pelo negro y ojos del mismo color una musculatura impresionante y media 2,10m que parecía ser la altura normal en freljrod

-que haremos necesitamos notificarle a la liga-dijo trundle

-no podemos no hay tiempo-dijo lissandra

-y el invocador no puede notificarlo-dijo trundle

-es solo un estudiante ni siquiera ha estado en la academia-dijo lissandra

-de hecho si pero no sé si mi contacto pueda hacer algo-dije nervioso con una mano en la nuca

-bien tenemos a un invocador que no sirve-dijo trundle

-necesitamos cuanta ayuda se pueda nos ayudaras invocador-dijo el general

-lo hare de hecho tengo un plan muy descabellado pero que puede funcionar-dije tranquilo mientras le empezaba a contar mi plan

 **/En la actualidad/**

-¿recuerdas lo que hice ese día?- le pregunte a volibear

-lo que le hiciste no te lo perdonaran y lo sabes mejor que nadie-dijo volibear

-tú crees tengo grandes planes para esta noche-dije confiado

-lo único que aras esta noche será sufrir, mataste su orgullo-dijo viéndome con desprecio

-pero sabes hice lo correcto rompieron las reglas de la liga-dije confiado

-ha si recuerdas lo que paso ese día-

 **/Recuerdos de dante/**

 **/Para mejor ambientación colocar My Demons - Starset - (fan lyric video) si se acaba repítanla/**

Dante coloco su teléfono en una burbuja y puso la canción de arriba y con la burbuja sonaba la canción en todo el campo le entrego a Antoni (su poro) y el poro de peluche a lissandra

-estas seguro de esto dante-me dijo lissandra

-lo tengo que hacer-dije mirándola con cariño

Estábamos en la muralla de la ciudad frente a nosotros un paso rocoso del lado izquierdo una caída al abismo de los lamentos a la derecha un acantilado de gran altura y 100% vertical mire detrás de mí había varios soldados de infantería listos eran trolls y humanos principalmente aunque uno que otro ursine a mis lados arqueros y algunos magos de baja categoría frente a mi estaba los guerreros más fieros de toda runaterra fieros pero no organizados

-uff esto va a ponerse bueno-dije saltando de la muralla al frente de la ciudad-a darle…-susurre

-¡ILUSIONES SOMBRÍAS!-grite y 9 sombras mías salieron de la nada luego eran 10 con migo fueron recubiertas por nubes de magia camine unos pasos y los clones también eran idénticos a mi

-¡SEJUANI VOY A POR TI!-grite

-¡AL ATAQUE!-se escuchó una voz femenina

Todos los soldados salieron corriendo mis clones y yo también a medida que se acercaban empezamos a acumular mana (cuando hable en plural se referir a el protagonista y sus clones) en nuestros cuerpos al ser ilusiones con la técnica de las sombras de zed ellos dependían de mi mana energía y furia lo que hacia la técnica muy desgastante

Al chocar ambos lados saltamos sobre el enemigo mis clones y yo comenzamos a noquear enemigo tras enemigo y usando mi habilidad pasiva podíamos absorber su mana por poco que fuera la mayorías lo noqueaba de 3 golpes un golpe en el estómago para sacarle el aire otro en las costillas para hacerlo arrodillarse y una patada en la cara para noquearlos

"Esto es fácil gasto menos mana del que les quito eso hace la técnica menos desgastante" pensé

"déjame al menos matar algunos" me respondió rexiaar mientras yo seguía noqueando soldados

"no" respondí rotundamente

"Por lo menos déjame herirlos"

"que te crees sé cómo eres no te dejare el control"

"los dañare solo un poco"

"no lo are solo si no puedo ganar cosa que dudo"

"bien esperare"

Seguí noqueando soldados hasta que llegue a un punto medio entre varias filas de soldados hay se encontraban sejuani udyr olaf volibear cuando los vi sonreí

-volibear como estas-dije sonriendo y viéndolo a los ojos

-¡no lo subestimen no sabemos de qué es capaz no se contengan si derroto a 300 de nuestros soldados así como así debe ser por algo!-dijo sejuani a los 3 campeones

-vengan -dije tranquilo para lo que decía

-¡A POR EL!-grito Olaf

Todos salieron corriendo tras el exceptuando a sejuani quien solo se quedó viendo desde lejos

Olaf se lanzó sin pensarlo a por mí esquive sus rápidos hachazos sus gritos me aturdían y distraían de repente sentí que udyr estaba detrás mío eso me asusto

-hola niñito-dijo udyr luego sentí como el hacha de Olaf se me clava en la clavícula para después ser golpeado por volibear lanzándome contra el acantilado escupí algo se sangre

Sonreí mis clones aparecieron frente a mi todos se lanzaron contra ellos pero yos los desaparecí

-yo contra 3 ustedes están en desventaja-dije confiado mientras era rodeado por un aura roja-¡ASENCION RUNICA!-grite a la vez que el aura a mi alrededor se hacía más brillante

Corrí hacia ellos sin pensarlo mucho udyr se movía muy rápido y corría en 4 patas saque mi espada darkin de su funda en mi espalda volibear se acercaba por la derecha y Olaf por la izquierda sonreí me puse en posición de combate ellos estaban por acabar con migo yo solo desaparecí cuando aparecí volibear se quedó quieto yo estaba unos metros detrás del mismo y varias heridas se abrieron por todo su cuerpo

Cayo al suelo udyr siguió corriendo hacia me lanzo varios ataques yo los esquive fácilmente a pesar de su velocidad que acabaría con cualquier humano yo podía esquivarlo aunque apenas de un momento a otro la figura en su falda paso de ser la de un oso a la de un fénix comenzó a escupir fuego yo me cubrí con los brazos pero en cambio recibí un hachazo en la espalda por Olaf

-¡YA VERAS!-grite lanzando una patada a su cabeza que lo hizo volar varios metros-¡2 DE 4!-grite

Aprovechando que udyr solo escupía fuego le di un golpe en el estómago pero la figura de su falda paso a ser la de un tigre me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza después me lanzo contra la pared del acantilado

-¡SOLO A ESTE LADO NO PODIAN AL OTRO!-dije presumido

Me lance contra udyr él se quedó quieto cuando estuve cerca su símbolo cambio a uno de tortuga y él se puso como una cuando lo golpe una barrera me recibió seguí golpeando hasta que me sangraron los nudillos pero cuando el escudo se rompió el golpe que le di lo noqueo

-¡QUIEN MAS!-grite

-¡YO!-dijo volibear

Corrió hacia mí con furia en su mirada yo corrí hacia el cuándo nos recibimos en el medio un sonido estruendoso se escuchó en todo el abismo él y yo estábamos a la par no cedíamos ni un centímetro empujándonos

-ríndete-dije

-no-me respondió volibear

Seguimos así nadie se atrevería a interrumpirnos la tierra mojada por la nieve cedía para ambos

-solo aremos esto a pelearemos-dije

-a pelear-me respondió volibear

Fruncí el ceño me solté de sus hombros le tome las patas y los levante varios metros en el aire salte use la definitiva de yasuo pero sin hablar cuando bajo cree un pilar de hielo que lo atravesó después de eso el pilar creció y de su punta salió hielo que formo un arco hasta el suelo encerrando a volibear

-así se deja fuera de combate a un semidiós-dije burlón y señalando con los brazos

PAC, PAC, PAC

Se escuchó un aplauso sarcástico yo adivine de donde venia

-increíble derrotaste a mis débiles lacayos-dijo sejuani

-fue fácil ni he sudado-dije confiado

Ella se bajó del jabalí y dijo-sabes por qué volibear está bajo mis órdenes-yo negué con la cabeza-simple porque yo le gane en un duelo estando de tamaño promedio de un ursino-dijo egocéntrica acercándome

-ha si pues veamos de lo que eres capaz-dije tranquilo

-basta de charla-saco su mangual del cinturón de su cadera

Rápidamente corrió hacia mi yo corrí hacia ella pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando con un movimiento rápido me golpeo con su mangual rompiéndome el brazo derecho y todos las costillas de ese sitio

-ahg-me queje e escupí sangre pero antes de poder recuperarme una patada más fuerte que los golpes de udyr me dio directo en el estómago siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para quebrarme la columna luego un golpe de su mangual por el otro lado me hizo volar hasta la pared del acantilado pero esta vez estaba muy herido como para pelear

-eres fuerte pero yo más-dijo confiada y mientras se subía a su jabalí bristle-¡ahora lo daré todo!-exclamo mientras su jabalí corría hacia mi yo me cure rápidamente pero no pude terminar pues ya estaban a mi lado-muérete-

-púdrete-le dije de manera seca después recibí otro golpe de su mangual de lleno volé hasta chocar contra un pilar de hielo

-¡NESECITAS AYUDA NIÑO!-grito trundle yo lo mire y le dije

-¡YO LES DIRE CUANDO NESECITE AYUDA!-

Corrí hacia sejuani ella se quedó quieta solo cuando estuve cerca me lanzo su definitiva no la pude esquivar me atrapo pero rápidamente la rompí pero no me dio tiempo a evitar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por su mangual

"ya puedes tomar el control solo no la mates rexiaar" ella no lo pensó tomo el control rápidamente y a mi aura roja le aparecieron pequeñas partes negras

Cuando estaba por recibir un golpe de lleno desaparecí cuando aparecí de nuevo tenía una mirada vacía rexiaar había tomado el control yo solo era un observador pasivo

-no te matare pero te dejare muy herida-dijo atrae vez de mi mientras me cambiaba el flequillo descubriendo mi ojo corrupto el cual poseía varia grietas rectas saliendo de el de color rojizo movió el flequillo tapando el sano

-quisiera ver eso y ese ojo de vidrio no me asusta-dijo ella tranquila

-o no ya verás-desaparecí y aparecí justo detrás de ella en la montura (aun me referiré al protagonista así aunque rexiaar tenga el control de otra forma es muy confuso) le di un golpe fuerte la desmonto y la mando varios metros a volar casi llega al abismos

Ella se levantó rápidamente corrió hacia mí pero no llego a golpearme yo solo esquivaba sin mucho problema pero su jabalí me tomo por sorpresa chocándome desde atrás quitándome el balance ella aprovecho y me dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me dejo en shock lo suficiente como para que me diera otro golpe más en el pecho y otro en el estomago

-se creyó mucho-dijo viéndome inmóvil pero en cuanto me dio la espalda en un movimiento imperceptible para el ojo humano me levante di un salto en el aire y le di una pata giratoria en las costillas ella salió volando directamente hacia el abismo de los lamentos…

Todos se me quedaron viendo rexiaar abandono el control únicamente por vergüenza yo sin pensarlo corrí hacia el abismo pero antes de llegar recibí una tacleada de Olaf

-¡MALDITO LA MATASTE!-grito clavándome su hacha en el pecho-¡YO LA AMABA!-

-¡QUITATE INUTIL!-grite pateándolo levantándolo 2 metros en el aire yo solo seguí corriendo hasta saltar al abismo

 **/En la actualidad/**

-lo que hiciste después fue el mayor error de tu vida niño-dijo volibear junto a Olaf y udyr

-vamos a matarlo ya-dijo Olaf con resentimiento

Todos se pusieron en guardia y listos para matar pero lo que paso después ninguno lo esperaba

De las sombras aparecí yo los asuste y dije

-solo torturaban a un clon de sombrar no soy sadomasoquista para que me deje torturar por gusto tengo cosas que hacer así que adiós-luego desaparecí aparecí al instante jadeando y sudando pero los 3 hay presentes quedaron noqueados

 **/En la batalla/**

Yo caía en el abismo hasta que divise a sejuani quien estaba estirada en forma de estrella viendo hacia arriba yo la tome en el aire y concentrándome lo más posible comencé a levitar rápidamente ella solo me golpeaba con su mangual la espalda yo me curaba rápidamente y armaba un escudo simple n podía hacer más levitar era difícil a esa velocidad

-déjame morir como una guerrera no aceptar esta humillación-dijo mientras me golpeaba

-¡YA DEJA DE GOLPEARME LOCA TE SALVO LA VIDA!-grite pero ella me ignoro

Seguí subiendo cuando pasamos el abismo y llegamos al abismo la solté suavemente en el camino frente a todos los que parecían estar dando condolencias pero rexiaar tomo el control de improvisto

"QUE HACES" grite mentalmente

"QUIERO SEGUIR PELEANDO" me respondió

Mientras recuperaba el control ella beso a sejuani la cual no opuso resistencia pero en cuanto recupere el control la empuje lejos escupí y me empecé a limpiar la boca como podía su aliento olía a pescado podrido

-¡atrápenlo!-dijo ella y rápidamente yo di un giro que creo una pequeña polvareda de nieve pero eso no impidió que me apresaran con cadenas del material demasiano que disminuyo mi magia dejando casi indefenso

-¡te salve la vida y así me pagas!-grite

-rápido vámonos de aquí recojan a los heridos-dijo sejuani mientras se subía a su jabalí y se iba cabalgando yo solo la mira con desprecio

 **/En la actualidad Quitar musica/**

Yo iba caminando por las calles de un campamento llevaba la capucha arriba y una pañoleta azul en la cara de tal forma que solo se veían mis ojos después de un rato pasando de inadvertido entre a una caballa en medio del campamento subí hasta una habitación arriba y hay espere

 **/30 minutos después/**

Una figura femenina entro no me noto debido a que estaba en modo invisible solo mis ojos se veían para poder ver ya que si los camuflara no vería nada

La figura se quitó la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior yo aparecí y le dije

-no piensas ni darme un beso antes de quitarte la ropa-dije en tono altanero

-¡qué haces tú aquí!-exclamo en voz baja la mujer que cuando me fije era más alta que yo solo le respondí con una señal con la mano de ven hacia mí su mirada cambio por completo-voy mi señor-dijo en tono sumiso

Yo me levante y la tome de los brazos y la atraje hacia mi lo que paso hay lo sabrán después

 **/1 hora después/**

Un Olaf que había despertado hace poco corría hacia la cabaña de su jefa cuando llego subió a la habitación de la misma y la encontró desnuda solo tapada por la sabana

-ven aquí amor dámelo todo-dijo está a lo que Olaf no lo pensó mucho y se metió con esta sin pensarlo mas

 **/Lejos del campamento/**

Yo corría por la nieve cuando algo me detuvo vi un gigantesco ursino de unos 5metros de alto hasta la cadera con mirada furiosa y armadura

-volibear como andas que haces aquí-dije nervioso

-vengo a matarte usare todo lo que tengo no hay nada que me retenga-dijo confiado

-hay ya hubo muchas peleas en este capítulo porque no solo lo dejamos…-no pude terminar mi frase pues volibear me ataco de un zarpazo pe rompió casi todos los huesos

-cúrate rápido-dijo viéndome fijamente con furia pura en su mirada

Me cure tan rápido como pude me levante solo con eso ya estaba jadeando

"rexiaar acabalo dale con todo lo que tengas"

"bien sin contenerme dices" me respondió picara

"con todo lo que tengas" al decir esto ella tomo el control

El aura roja con negro se formó a mi alrededor mi mirada denotaba sadismo y odio me cambie el mechón de pelo y se lo cambio al ojo no corrupto quedando solo mi ojo corrupto a la vista

-¡muéstrame lo que tienes!-exclamo rexiaar

-¡MUERETE!-dijo volibear quien lanzo su definitiva

El voltaje me hizo ir más lento pero no me deje que fuera un gran impedimento

Corrí rápidamente el lanzo un zarpazo pero yo desaparecí cuando aparecí al otro lado volibear estaba rojo había hechos cortes lo más profundo posible pero él se los curo aunque note una sobredosis de mana

-¡ESTO SE VA A PONER BUENO!-grite tanto mana robado a volibear hice 3 saltos mas así en todos conseguí más y más mana y mi oponente se veía más cansado-¡RINDETE!-dije confiado

-¡JAMAS TE MATARE!-grito volibear y su armadura comenzó a brillar de su pelaje sobresalían venas parecía planear algo grande luego un gigantesco rayo cayó sobre mi yo solo me quede parado tostado-esto… fue… difícil-dijo volibear entre jadeos

-eso crees yo apenas comienzo-dije usando todo el mana robado lance un mega rayo que atravesó por completo y dejo fuera de combate a volibear-perfecto luego seguí corriendo

 **/Al amanecer/**

Llegaba a la ciudad por puro instintito rastreando la esencia mágica de lissandra pero lo que encontré me sorprendió no muy lejos estaban lissandra y trundle pero también estaban hay otros campeones que me tomaron por sorpresa los cuales eran ryze, ashe, tryndamere, syndra, zed, shen, akaly, lee sin, maestro yi, ahri y leblanc

-bueno que tenemos aquí-dije sorprendido

-te estábamos observando sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero solo te responde una de momento-dijo ryze serio

-bien mi pregunta es ¿de dónde me sacaron esta espada?-dije señalando a mi espada darkin en mi espalda

-nosotros no te la dimos-respondió

-bien entonces…-fue interrumpido

-solo una escucha niño nos vamos a la jodida academia toma este mapa y esta brújula y a haber como llegas no te tele portaras con nosotros dios-dijo ryze mientras se activaba su definitiva y me lanzaba un mapa de runaterra y una brújula luego desapareció

-vale dime que sucede y como es que no te mataron los de la garra invernal-dijo lissandra enfadada yo me baje la pañoleta y le dije

-simple te explicare todo desde el principio-

 **/Para mejor ambientación colocar The Heavy - How You Like Me Now?** **(Official Video)/**

Dante coloca la canción de arriba en su teléfono y comienza a narrar como lo hizo todo

 **/ahora dante es el narrador leer tranquilo para mejor inmersión/**

Todo comenzó cuando estábamos en la muralla te entregue el teléfono mi poro y el poro de peluche por un motivo recuérdalo más adelante

Cuando despachaba soldados les quitaba más mana del que me costaba a mi quitárselo por lo que con el tiempo empecé a tener un exceso de mana

Al pelear con volibear Olaf y udyr les quite mucho mana por eso pelee yo y no mis clones para poder robar cuanto mana pueda

Lo siguiente dejar que me capturen para eso rexiaar lanzo a sejuani al abismo y después salvarla lo del beso lo hizo rexiaar pa' lucirse

Crear una nube de polvo y nieve para camuflar cuando cambie al verdadero yo por una mera ilusión

Luego dejar que piensen que tienen todo bajo control mientras yo espiaba sus conocimientos mágicos

Después de oír que Olaf amaba a sejuani le hice un hechizo de ilusión para que se dejara hacer lo que fuera por el siguiente hombre que viera no pensé que ese sería yo así que le ordene que le diera gusto a Olaf y mientras jugamos cartas la maldita me gano en el póker

La pelea con volibear me dejo aprender todas sus habilidades y ahora sé cómo usar su definitiva

Y porque te dije que recordaras lo del teléfono y los poros pues porque no puedo crear copias mágicas de ellos por su complejidad por lo que te los deje para no tener diferencias obvias entre yo y mis ilusiones sombrías

 **/parar música/**

-Ahora mi misión es llegar a la academia y empezar las clases de invocador-dije sintiendo una punzada en el estomago

-si te veré en la liga si necesitas de un campeón para la mid line avísame-dijo sonriéndome

-nos vemos-dije

-chico cuenta con migo en los campos de la justicia-dijo trundle

-claro bueno he si casi se me olvida dame mis cosas-dije viendo que lissandra tenía mi mochila mi teléfono y mi poro

-ahh claro-dijo entregándome todo pero le rechace el poro de peluche

-quédatelo siempre fue para ti-dije-mi reina-me arrodille ella solo rio y me dio un golpecito en el hombro-sabes el amor que sentiste por mi fue por no controlar mi magia de ilusión lo ciento mucho-

-je bueno nos veremos en la liga y no tienes que disculparte -me abraso y le di un beso en el cachete luego me voltee y comencé a caminar rumbo a la academia de la guerra

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Uff men que capitulo 7k palabras ando cansado todo escrito de una y ahora aclaraciones**

 **La batalla contra volibear no fue larga pues no tendría sentido ya que como hemos visto dante ya sabe cómo pelea y como contrarrestar su estilo**

 **Dante aún no controla al 100% su magia primaria pero eso ya será resuelto en el futuro de momento él todavía es un novato fuerte pero novato**

 **Este capítulo es más largo debido a que es el final de este arco argumental cuyo nombre es "Bienvenido interdimencional" y comienza el próximo llamado "Comienzan las clases"**

 **Espero que pongan sus reviews para este capitulazo y la sección de aclaraciones la hice por consejo de un lector que me lo aconsejo por M.P (mensaje privado) sin más que decir**

 **ADIOS!**


	9. Chapter 9 loca salvaje aparece

**La última esperanza cap: 09 loca salvaje aparece arco: 2"Comienzan las clases"**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Este es el comienzo del nuevo arco argumental de ahora en adelante el resto de los capítulos tendrá en que arco estamos pero solo en el primero de esos arcos se especificará el nombre sin más que aclarar nos vemos abajo**

 **La última esperanza cap: 09 loca salvaje aparece arco: 2"Comienzan las clases"**

Un chico de unos 16 años cabalgando un lobo en un punto de separación en una tundra congelada y un área boscosa en dirección a la academia de la guerra este se encontraba teniendo una discusión mental con su arma darkin sobre algo que paso unas horas atrás

"vamos cálmate no es para tanto" dijo el darkin mentalmente

"si claro sabes bien que lo que hiciste está mal" respondió el chico

"si van a discutir no me metan" dijo james

"¿Quién te metió?" respondió la darkin

"eh fui yo ya te saco" el chico quito su mano del pelaje del lobo

"problema resuelto" contesto el chico de mala gana

"ah no fue para tanto" respondió la darkin aburrida

"recapitulemos" respondió el otro recordando

 **/flashback/**

Íbamos tranquilamente por el camino no

Si lo recuerdo

Bien y la señorita quiso algo que fue

Chocolate

Bien y que hiciste para obtenerlo

Eh tome el control y casi masacro a un pueblo pequeño

Si haber detallemos más

Se ve a dante caminado mientras el lobo cazaba la cena en un momento ve un pueblo y la darkin le dice

"deberíamos ir y hacer una pequeña masacre en la plaza central" dijo la darkin mentalmente

"bien iremos a ver pero no masacraremos a nadie ya te dije no dejares que vuelvas a controlarme LOCA" dijo asiendo énfasis en las última palabra

"bien entonces compremos chocolates" dijo tranquila

"hay chocolates en este mundo bien"

"si son un poco diferentes pero el traductor debería funcionar bien para identificarlos"

"bien"

Ambos caminaron hasta el pueblo en donde vieron varios puestos y casetas al pasar cerca de la herrería se fijaron que el metal era barato pero teniendo magia quien lo necesitaba el pueblo era pacifico la tranquilidad se sentía en el aire

Caminaron hasta llegar a una dulcería hay entraron y vieron varias golosinas la dueña del sitio vio raro al chico pero este no le presto atención hasta que noto que sacaba una pistola hexted y le apuntaba

-manos arribas-dijo la dueña de la dulcería quien era una chica de unos 18años con cabello castaño y de una altura mediana

-¿y por qué?-respondió dante divertido

-¡porque yo tengo el arma! Además la garra invernal pagara mucho por tu cabeza-respondió

-ja enserio le pusieron precio a mi cabeza y cuanto-respondí divertido

-10.000 piezas de oro y viendo lo débil que te ves es un regalo adiós a mi vida de mierda-respondió emocionada

-débil dices-en ese momento desaparecí a aparecí detrás de ella sujetando el arma hexted ella solo me miro con miedo-débil si como no-

-tu…hay… que…-balbuceo yo la tome del cuello la puse contra la pared su mirada era de angustia y temor

-solo quiero saber a cuanto tiene la barra de chocolate-dije amenazante ella me miro desconcertada

-a 5 piezas de oro cada una-dijo asustada

-bien deme 10 barras-dije tranquilo mientras la soltaba ella se puso a buscarlas y meterlas en una bolsa de papel no tenían un envoltorio plástico solo las daba en un bolsa de papel

-ya por favor no me mate-dijo asustada pero se sorprendió cuando le deje las 50 piezas de oro en el mostrador

-no soy un asesino-le dije cortante

Salí del sitio mientras me comía la primera barra el pueblo era muy pacifico me agradaba el ambiente pero me asuste cuando vi ursinos y soldados de la garra invernal buscándome y colgando carteles de se busca con dibujos muy detallados de mi rostro yo me les acerque y les dije

-ese chico al que buscan que hizo-dije fingiendo curiosidad

-ese "chico" es un peligro asesino a 300 soldados de la garra invernal de forma cobarde con gas venenoso e intento asesinar a nuestra líder pero ella venció fácilmente al intruso quien huyo como un cobarde además trabaja para la bruja de hielo-dijo un soldado que luego de decírmelo vio el letrero y después a mi incrédulo luego el letrero y después a mi luego el letrero y después a mi luego el letrero y después a mi luego el letrero y después a mi

"es que es tonto un muchacho" pensé

-sabes creo que lo eh visto pero no sé dónde-dije luego saque un espejo y me vi en el-a mira hay esta-me burle

-¡ES EL MATENLO!-todos los soldados voltearon y me vieron rápidamente intentaron matarme

Yo esquivaba sus estocadas y mordidas tranquilamente hasta que me aburrí y dije

-¡hora de sacar a gas!-dije subiendo mi puño izquierdo frente a ellos-¡y venenoso!-levante mi puño derecho luego los bese

De un golpe noquee al que tenía el letrero a los otros dos los deje k.o sin mucho esfuerzo con golpes en la cabeza

-anda a ver que si es gas venenoso-dije burlón-sin un dante hace un chiste y nadie lo escucha acaso ese dante existe-dije fingiendo tristeza

Camine un poco pero luego escuche un fuerte sonido luego sentí mi pecho caliente luego caí al suelo sujetando mi pecho

-tan confiado las armas pueden con cualquier guerrero-dijo la dueña de la dulcería viendo mi cuerpo luego se acercó a mi confiada cuando se puso frente a hice un leve gemido

Ella solo respondió disparando varias veces contra mi pecho dejando mi capa llena de sangre

-simple-dijo pero luego sintió una mano en su espalda

-muy simple no crees vamos a ir a cobrar la recompensa-dijo un chico con voz sínica y una sonrisa sádica

-¡HAAA UN FANTASMA!-dijo asustada cayendo al suelo y perdiendo su arma-¡AYUDA!-grito pero nadie la escucho

-buu soy un fantasma voy a observarte todas la noches y a moverte las cosas en la cocina huy que miedo-dije sarcástico y con tono fantasmagórico

Ella tenía un miedo absoluto yo sonreí y me partí en risas sabiendo que ese espectáculo lo valía cuando termine hice desaparecer la ilusión y me le quede viendo ella tenía la respiración agitada y estaba pálida

-vale venga que no muerdo que te pasa te comió la lengua el fantasma-dije burlón

-no me haga daño tome lo que quiera el arma la dulcería pero por favor déjeme vivir-suplico ella yo solo la vi con cara de "enserio"

-no te are daño sabes de hecho te voy a ayudar-dije

-¿qué porque?-pregunto

-me caíste bien-conteste tranquilo

-vale-

-bien en donde queda el campamento de la garra invernal-pregunte

-que planeas-

-solo ir que te den la recompensa y largarme de ahí-dije tranquilo

-bien-dijo levantándose y con un leve sonrojo

-je bien vamos-dije tranquilo

 **/15 minutos después/**

Yo iba atado de manos y con varias heridas sangrantes con la dueña de la dulcería apuntándome a la cabeza con su arma hexted

-y luego él policía dice no es que no hemos encontrado la otra mitad aun jajaja-me reí mientras terminaba un chiste

-jajaja sabes muchos chistes no-dijo ella aun aguantando la risa

-hay esta-dije cambiando mi semblante a uno de derrota

-bien vamos al rollo-dijo ella

Llegamos a un campamento con varios soldados con el escudo de la garra invernal en medio del bosque

-les traigo al asesino que buscan-dijo mi "captora"

-bien entregándolo y le daremos su recompensa-dijo un hombre fornido quien no podía ver bien por tener la cabeza abajo

-primero la recompensa revise y vera que es el-dijo ella el me tomo del rostro y me levanto haciéndome verle a los ojos

-que me vas a dar un beso-dije burlo el me golpeo en el estómago y dijo

-es el que humillo a nuestra líder denle la recompensa a la mujer o mejor llévensela a la cama-al instante varios soldados nos rodearon la tomaron a ella de los hombros y le dieron una nalgada

Yo me prepare para defenderla pero ella me impresiono tomo al soldado que le había dado una nalgada de la mano lo jalo al frente derivándolo y luego le dio un tiro en la cabeza luego le dio otro al que nos hablaba y dijo

-o me dan la recompensa o los mato a todos-dijo enojada

"hora de la fiesta" dijo mentalmente rexiaar

Ella tomo el control rompió las sogas saco la espada de mi espalda y de rápidos movimientos comenzó a decapitar a los 12 soldados que quedaban hay

-no me he despeinado-dijo atreves de mi

-vale donde está el oro-pregunto la chica pero al caminar hacia mi piso un charco de sangre

-ahg esto eran mis mejores zapatos-dijo quitándose la sangre con la ropa del cadáver

"esta chica está loca quédate tú con el control" dijo rexiaar mentalmente devolviéndome el control

-vale debí dejar a alguien vivo que nos dijera-dijo fingiendo que yo hice esa masacre

-si quizás hey mira eso-de repente una mujer llegaba en toalla limpiándose la cara

-chicos necesito que alguno me de cariño-dijo seductora

Cuando vio la masacre su cara se puso pálida yo desaparecí y aparecí a su lado convertí mi espada en una daga con un ojo en el punto medio de la empuñadura y se al puse en el cuello

-dime donde está el oro-dije sin rodeos

-no lo sé solo soy una madre que quiere lo mejor para su hijos-al escuchar eso sentí una punzada en el estomago

-bien pero quédate cerca no quiero testigos-dije amenazante

-por favor no-se rompió a llorar

-hay sí que cursilería-dijo la chica de la tienda de dulce levantado su arma y disparando

Apenas tuve tiempo de crear un campo de fuerza para que la mujer no recibiera la bala

-¡ESTAS LOCA O QUE NO MATAMOS ASÍ A LA GENTE!-dije enojado

-solo quiero mi oro-dijo restándole interés

-qué clase de vendedora de dulces eres-dije perplejo

-no vendo dulces soy caza recompensas viendo tu descripción supe que probablemente pasarías por ahí y hacerte el show de ahí soy una pobre chica que trabaja en una dulcería que solo hizo lo que hizo para salir de la pobreza patético-dijo fingiendo inocencia al relatar su historia falsa-además tu mataste varios ase tan solo un segundo-añadió con ironía

-es diferente ellos eran soldados ella solos es un pobre mujer que hace lo que puede por su familia-dije poniéndome en una posición defensiva

-no peleare con tigo solo quiero mi oro y ya-dijo con desprecio

-no el oro se lo daré a esta mujer-dije señalando a la mujer que se encontraba en el piso viendo esa locura

-sobre mi…-no pudo terminar pues aparecí tras ella y le di un golpe en la nuca con el dorso de mi mano

-vamos a buscar ese oro tú lo debes de necesitar más-dije amigable mientras le ofrecía mi mano

 **/30 minutos después/**

Yo estaba alistando mis cosas para partir camino a la academia metía algunas frutas en la bolsa de la montura de mi lobo

-wilow ¿así que ese es tu nombre el que te puso tu madre eh?-dije mientras hablaba telepáticamente con wilow (mi lobo)- sabes creo que ese nombre lo con…-no pude terminar pues recibí un dispara justo en la mitad de mi pecho en el corazón caí al suelo

-ahg este maldito ya vera lo matare-mi lobo la miro con ira pero poco pudo hacer al ser electrocutado con un disparo tranquilizante proveniente del arma hexted luego giro una perilla a un costado-ahora tu-apunto el arma a mi yo trataba de curarme pero la pérdida de sangre apenas me dejaba pensar

Disparo su arma 20veces hasta que se sobrecalentó luego miro mi cuerpo inmóvil y con varios agujeros en la cabeza y pecho

-cúrate eso-dijo divertida-ahora a ver que tenía-empezó a caminar hacia mi lobo cuando abrió mi mochila saco mi oro luego vio mi cuerpo y le dio otro tiro-je bonito espectáculo

-muy bonito…-susurro una voz en su oído ella se puso pálida al reconocerla

-¡UN FORASTERO!-grito un hombre-¡TRAIGAN A LOS SOLDADOS!-

Varios soldados salieron de la nada y me empezaron a rodear yo veía a mi alrededor eran más pequeños que los freljrodnanios pero tenían armaduras mejor echas y mejores armas y sin previo aviso

-¡DE TRAS DE TI INVECIL!-grito uno y sentí una lanza en mi pecho luego sentí como mi mente se nublaba y rexiaar tomaba el control

-¡COMIENZA LA DIVERCION!-grite luego desaparecí y aparecí con la espada en mano y una sonrisa fuera del círculo de soldados todos cayeron muertos por heridas profundas

Luego vi detrás de mí ella me apuntaba con su arma me dispare hacia ella y le clave la espada en el vientre luego la golpee lanzándola contra un árbol al instante recupere el control y rexiaar se calmó guarde mi espada en su funda

"¡ESTAS IRRESPETANDO EL TRATO!" le grite mentalmente

"el trato era no tomar el control permanente como dijiste fuera del fanfic solo puedo tomar el control 3 minutos al día y los aprovechare al máximo" me respondió con fastidio

Corrí hacia la chica la cure rápidamente pero había perdido mucha sangre creí que no se levantaría por lo que fui junto a mi lobo pero a medio camino de la nada me prendí fuego sin explicación

-¡AHG PERO QUE!-grite molesto voltee y la vi con una llama en su mano

-se cabo el juego solo seré una estudiante pero igual soy una invocadora-dijo amenazante

-otra estudiante de invocación bueno algo tenemos en común al menos-dije sin prestarle atención a que estaba en ¡LLAMAS! Luego las apague con magia de viento

-je ¡QUIERO ESE ORO!-grito lanzándome una explosión violeta de energía luego su arma pasó de ser como una pistola de chispa solo que la madera era vidrio con luz azul a una luz violeta oscuro- a ver cuánto aguantas-disparo el arma como una ametralladora sus balas era vio lacias y muchas me dieron

Corrí hacia ella sin importarme que me agujerearan cuando llegue junto a ella se creó un escudo de su color mágico saque mi espada y de un tajo destruí el escudo la apuñale varias veces me lanzo una bola de energía y salió volando hay se curó aunque lento pero lo hizo yo me quede quieto

Ella se puso en posición de combate pero al lanzar una especie de mescla entren la definitiva de lux y el color de las esferas de syndra pero este solo me atravesó

-sopries moder fuker-dije mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza desmallándola luego la cure pero se quedó K.O

 _ **/**_ **En la actualidad/**

Yo montaba mi lobo atrás mío estaba ella con las manos y tobillos atadas con una mordaza de bola

-hug wug jug ji ahg-intento decir algo con tono calmado

-no entiendo nada de lo que dices-dijo dante

-wak lik jug wig (solo lee lo que está entre paréntesis)-dijo con ayuda del autor y el editor

-no pienso hacer una referencia a otro fanfic solo porque tú lo dices-dije molesto

-bigke (bien)-dijo cortante

-solo te llevo con migo para dejarte por ahí y no pienso desatarte recuerdo lo que paso la última vez que hice eso-dijo sin humor de recordarlo

 **/15 minutos antes/**

Ambos estaban en aun lado del camino el la desataba en cuanto le quito la mordaza ella se levantó con el ceño fruncido

-te agradezco o te mato-dijo molesta

-deberías agradecerme no te viole no te asesine no te robe te recorte el camino a la academia de la guerra-dije tranquilo ella se levantó y busco en sus ropas

-y mi arma-dijo con deprecio

-te la daré cuando sepa que no me vas a intentar matar de nuevo-dije sarcástico

-bien-

-sígueme-empecé a caminar hacia mi lobo cuando escuche algo raro como electricidad cuando me voltee me sorprendí

Su mano tenía rayos violetas y en la misma mano sostenía un cuchillo de vidrio este se llenó de estos rayos corrió hacia mi yo me lo tome con calma de manera arrogante cuando llego a mí me apuñalo en el vientre luego se alejó un poco yo solo sonreía

Intente curarme pero no podía entre en pánico

-que me pasa no puedo curarme-dije desesperado el dolor se hacía más intenso mientras más pasaba el tiempo

-tu magia es rúnica eso significa que con mi magia arcana en este catalizador si te dañaba no podrías curarte tan fácilmente-dijo confiada yo sonreí recordando algo

-pero yo no uso magia rúnica yo uso magia arca-rúnica-dije altanero

-¡que!-exclamo asustaba mientras mi herida se cerraba pero había un problema la maldición arcana me quedo una cicatriz

-que ¡no!-exclame era mi primera cicatriz desde que obtuve mi magia

-la maldición arcana no importa que tan fuerte es tu magia curativa no podrás curar esa cicatriz-dijo sínica y alegre

-tú ya verás-no lo pensé y corrí hacia ella cuando me acerqué intente golpearla pero por alejarme del cuchillo no pude luego me hizo un corte horizontal desde mi ojo derecho a izquierdo justo a la altura del puente de la nariz

-tonto-presumió ella cuando me cure termine con una cicatriz horizontal desde debajo mi ojo derecho hasta debajo el izquierdo como la de katarina pero horizontal

-maldita-le dije luego un clon apareció tras ella y la noqueo-gracias wilow por no involucrarte no quiero que te lastimes sin necesidad-le dije a mi lobo

"la próxima vez voy a intervenir me da miedo que te pase algo amo" me respondió cortes

-no me llames amo y bueno cargare a la loca a pesar de todo siento como si ya la conociera me da buenas vibraciones-dijo confundido

Así la ate y la amordace de nuevo pero esta vez le quite todos los artilugios

 **/En la actualidad/**

Yo le estaba quitando la mordaza pero no la desate era de noche y ya había armado un campamento con una fogata y una tienda de campaña

-ahora dime quien eres-dije sin sazonar la pregunta

-no te diré nada pervertido-dijo enojada

-que hice para que me llames así no entiendo-dijo confundido

-no te hagas el inocente seguro no me violaste pero algo me dice que intentaste manosearme mientras estaba desmayada –dijo convencida

-no crees que si lo hubiera hecho no hubiese seguido mientras estuviese consiente o te hubiera violado y matado es más para que no dejarte desnuda y atada en el camino para que unos mercenarios se hagan festín con tigo mal agradecida-dije enojado

-yo soy una mercenaria-dijo enojada

-que eres invocadora caza recompensas o mercenaria ya no se-dije apunto de gritar

-soy las 3 ahora desátame que me deben extrañar en el pueblo-

-nadie te conoce hay amenazaste a la dueña con que te dejara le sitio unos días y esos soldados eran mercenarios-dije más tranquilo

-bien solo quería la recompensa y también ¿quién eres tú?-

-soy dante el hombre cicatriz-dije señalando mi cicatriz

-bien yo soy cristilnia reshinarviar guiler pero dime cristi-dijo tranquila

-bueno tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar ya que iremos juntos a la academia-

-¿Quién lo dice?-

-yo el que secuestro y te tiene a punta de pistola-le apunte con su arma

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Se bien muchas cosas nuevos personajes y más cosas de momento quiero agradecer a mis lectores que siguen este fanfic y dejan sus reviews T-T**

" **sonidos de grillos"**

 **Al menos hay grillos bueno aclarare futuramente muchas cosas y ahora por recomendación de un escritor voy a hacer una trivia la cual va de esto que es lo que más odian un niño rata flamer y trol en ranked o tener lag en ranked**

 **ADIOS!**

 **Pd: todavía estoy acomodando cosas como personalidades por favor ayúdenme con los personajes y además de que les aviso que subiré capitulo los fines de semana excepto los finales de arco argumental que solo subiré cuando los termine bien mira que por apuradme me ha salido pésimo el final del anterior capitulo**


	10. Chapter 10 El viaje

**La última esperanza capitulo: 10 El viaje arco: 02**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

-crees que te tengo miedo ni siquiera sostienes bien el arma mucho menos debes saber cómo dispararle-dijo una chica de cabellos castaño ojos del mismo color y de unos 18años

-a mí me parece que si la sostengo bien-desafío un chico que vestía una chaqueta roja que le llegaba hasta los tobillos con una camisa blanca pantalones negros ajustados y botas del mismo color pelo blanco con un flequillo que tapaba el ojo izquierdo y el otro ojo de color rojo quien sostenía el arma de lado

-no se sostiene así además dudo que sepas dispar-se calló cuando una bala paso a su lado levantándole el cabello y casi dándole en la oreja-¡ESTAS LOCO!-grito al verme soltar el arma y revolver el carbón en que se asaba una especie de conejo cazado por el lobo

-tú me retaste yo respondí-dije tranquilo

-¡me pudiste haber quitado la oreja!-dijo enojada pero más bajo

-no lo hice sabes porque-dije restándole importancia-por qué soy de piltover se disparar e inventar como esta belleza-saque una desert eagle-yo mismo la hice precisa a 500m modifica bien hecha y perfecta para hacer rimas amenazantes- dije mostrándola con orgullo

-1 de donde la sacaste-suspiro-2 como que rimas amenazantes-pregunto

-una tima amenazante es algo así-comencé a mover mi pistola de lado a lado apuntándole-más vale que no amenaces porque te meto una bala-dije en tono rapero

-eso es rap de toda la vida-dijo ella con el ceño fruncido

-oh… de dónde vienes también lo conocen-dijo curioso

-si-se levantó y tomo su arma-si te metes conmigo te tajo toda la p*** (no quiero subir esto a M) cara-rapeo

-vale bueno ya está la comida-dije tomando al conejo y ofreciéndole una pata ella la tomo comimos y hablamos un rato

-y dime-dije terminado lo último del conejo-ahora me cuentas tu historia-

-primero tu-me vio fijamente

-bueno básicamente…-me invente rápidamente un historia similar a la mía real pero con cambios-básicamente-

 **/Historia inventada/**

Nací en piltover de pequeño tuve problemas para encajar pero no deje que me afectara aprendí cuanto pude de tecnología creando algunas cosas básicas de tecnología hexted

Cuando tenía 12años por defender a un amigo mío asesine a alguien nunca se enteró ningún adulto pero me apodaron el asesino lo cual no mejoro mucho mi reputación

Cuando tenía 15años estaba en un bosque cuando encontré una laguna de mana puro no lo sabía pero eso me cambio cuando bebí de ella me desmaye cayendo dentro cuando desperté estaba en el fondo salí nadando a la superficie

Cuando llegue a mi casa en la noche me puse a trabajar en un cristal hexted pero este se secó le saque todo el mana luego con la siguiente paso lo mismo y con un mago a quien le pedí ayuda también paso casi lo mato tuve que acudir a la liga por ayuda

Hay me pusieron como maestro a ryze luego me dejo hace 3 meses en freljrod con el objetivo de que aprendiera a controlarme tuve que sobrevivir solo hasta me enfrente a volibear hay conocí a lissandra quien me ayudó mucho con mi entrenamiento y a controlar mis poderes

Me enfrente a casi toda la garra invernal solo vencí a sus campeones y además saque otros beneficios

Esta mañana conocí a una loca que intento matarme trate de ayudarla a conseguir una recompensa pero yo se la di a una mujer que lo necesitaba más que ella después la secuestre descubrí que estudiante de invocación y ahora me contara su historia

 **/Fin de la historia/**

-bien esa es mi historia ¿cuál es la tuya?-dije curioso

-bien es justo tú me contaste la tuya-suspiro-bueno mi historia es…-

 **/historia de cristi/**

Nací en aguas turbias mis padres me abandonaron en frente de la casa de unos viejos nativos quienes me criaron hasta los 9 años

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunte

Los asesinaron una banda de piratas me llevaron con ellos tuve que convertirme en caza recompensas para sobrevivir luego de varios meses junto a ellos hubo un motín la nueva capitana se llamaba miss fortune me convertí en su segunda al mando tuvimos varias aventuras durante ese año

Un día mientras tocábamos puerto fuimos atacadas por gankplank durante el ataque ella escapo y yo no pude casi muero me recogieron los subordinados de gankplank pero logre escapar durante mi escape recibí 3 disparos llegue a casa de unos nativos ellos me ayudaron me curaron y desbloquearon mi magia que estaba bloqueada unos meses después sucedió el Harrowing

Cuando miss fortune se convirtió en la cabecilla de aguas turbias yo me acerque a ella quien me dijo que tenía que entrar en la escuela de invocación ya que había magia en mí

En la escuela de invocación me dijeron que tenía un problema el cual hacia que generara más mana del que mi cuerpo podía hacer fluir por lo que hacer hechizos se me dificulta mucho

Me recomendaron venir a la academia de la guerra para solucionar eso luego te conocí y el resto es historia

 **/Fin de la historia/**

-te faltaron varios detalles pero bueno por cierto hay esta tu ropa-dije señalando una maleta-cámbiate en la carpa si quieres-señale la carpa la cual era una tela verde con dos palos en el medio y unos clavos para que el viento no se la llevara

-bien me voy a cambiar no mires-dijo seria

-no lo haría-respondí

Paso un rato mientras se cambiaba yo mire para otro lado mientras pensaba en su historia es decir "yo pase por mucho pero esa pobre chica sufrió muchísimo más o por lo menos eso parece ya no me puedo molestar por lo que me hizo" pensé mientras tocaba mi cicatriz pero luego sentí un cuchillo en mi cuello

-ya termine bien hecho-dijo ella mientras apretaba el cuchillo a mi garganta

-sabes pensé en algo siéntate-dije tranquilo

-bien-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó junto a la fogata y me quito el cuchillo

-tú me dices que te cuesta realizar hechizos debido a que generas más mana del que puedes hacer fluir por tu cuerpo-dije pensativo viéndola fijamente y analizando su ropa la cual era un chaqueta negra normal unos pantalones de cuero ligeramente ajustados de tal forma que daba gran movilidad y debajo de la chaqueta que tenía una cremallera curiosamente llevaba una camisa de botones con 2 botones desabrochados y unas botas altas negras

-si como si trataras de beber todo el mar-

-tengo un plan para que puedas hacer hechizos con mayor facilidad-me coloque los dedos en el mentón

-ah sí y ¿Cómo?-pregunto

-bésame-dije restándole importancia

-¿Cómo? ¡Claro que no!-dijo enojada

-mi habilidad especial mi "pasiva" es absorber mana mientras más cerca este de las venas más mana saco en menos tiempo en el interior de tu boca las venas están muy superficiales por lo que absorberé mucho y más rápido y viceversa con migo tendré mas cerca mis venas de las tuyas-dije de forma seria

-pero que no me creeré ese parloteo es decir cómo eres un…-fue interrumpida cuando agarre su muñeca y comencé a absorber su mana

-¿Qué sientes?-pregunte

-como si me sacaran algo desde la muñeca como una herida que se enfría al dejar de sangrar-trato de explicar

-bueno ahora ¿me dejaras besarte?-pregunte con indiferencia

-bien pero no te aproveches-dijo dudosa dejando ligeramente abierta su boca

Yo me acerque y la bese lentamente pero de repente ella tomo mi nuca y me apretó la cabeza contra sus labios yo abrí los ojos con sorpresa mientras ella me tiraba al suelo

 **/30 minutos/**

Se podía ver un rastro de ropa que iba a donde estaba viendo fijamente el lobo que comenzaba con una chaqueta roja larga seguía con un par de botas altas luego una chaqueta negra después seguida de un par de botas negras de hombre luego una espada y frente a esta un ¿cráter?

Cerca se encontraba un chico jadeando fuertemente y sudado

-¡eso es todo lo que tienes yo apenas acabo de empezar!-jadeo intentando tomar más aire

-¡crees que… voy a… dejarte ganar!-dijo una chica a varios metros en un estado similar

-¡VAMOS PUES!-grito el chico saltando hacia ella con su puño en sobre el con la intención de golpear

-¡NI ME HAS TOCADO!-grito la chica lanzando varias ráfagas de energía violeta con bordes negros

El chico los esquivos fácilmente para luego desaparecer y aparecer tras ella lanzo una gran cantidad de energía para luego alejarse volando el chico genero varios kunais de hielo en sus manos y los lanzo ella esquivo todos menos uno el cual se clavó en su brazo para luego derretirse

-¡AHG YA VERAS!-una esfera apareció a un lado del chico y esta creo su propia gravedad arrastrándola a ella pero él se sostuvo clavando un sable de hielo en el suelo del bosque

-¡ESO ES TODO!-grito pero debido a su cercanía con la esfera al esta explotar y lanzar varias esquirlas de la misma energía y clavarse por todo su cuerpo

El chico se tensó y todas las esquirlas salieron volando para luego desaparecer y él grito

-¡ASENCION RUNICA!-una aura roja lo rodeo luego miro fijamente a la chica y sonrió-¡AHORA DARE TODO TU TAMBIEN DALO TODO!-

-¡SOLO ESTABA JUGANDO NIÑO!-grito la chica

El chico desapareció y apareció al lado de la chica con la cabeza abajo y las piernas listas para liberar una patada la cual al impactar en la cabeza de la chica la mando contra el suelo

-quizás me pase-dijo dante viéndola en el piso pero no advirtió una esfera que apareció tras el luego de esta salieron varias púas las cuales se clavaron en su cuerpo luego volvieron a la esfera y dante cayó al suelo

-¡gane!-exclamo la chica levantándose del suelo

-solo porque no lo di todo-dije

-je si como no-dijo cristi

-bien ya es tarde vamos a dormir-dije tranquilo

-eres un mal perdedor-dijo ella

-¿Por qué?-

-cambias el tema para que no pensar en que perdiste-

-bien da luego tendré mi revancha-sonreí-pero ahora a dormir-

-bien-dijo ella y luego le saco la lengua a dante en señal de burla

-eres tan infantil-respondí

Volvimos al campamento donde al llegar al sitio ella me dijo

-donde dormiré yo-pregunto

-en la carpa yo en el piso-

-bien-respondió metiéndose en la carpa yo me acosté en el suelo y vi a las estrellas para luego caer dormido rápidamente

 **/En la mañana/**

Al despertar era temprano vi a mi alrededor note que cristi dormía tranquila por lo que solo la vi por unos segundos para luego decirle telepáticamente a mi lobo

"caza algo para el desayuno wilow"

El asintió y se fue al bosque yo me quede desarme la carpa con cuidado de que ella no despertara paso un rato y el lobo llego trayendo 3 conejos en su boca me dio uno y se comió los otros 2 lo "limpie" y lo cocine

Cuando ya era como las 8:00 de la mañana despertó mi "compañera" se acercó a mí con cautela

-que no era al revés la chica hacia el desayuno-se rio de su propia broma

-si tú quieres cocinarme-le brome mientras quitaba el conejo del fuego

-pásame las patas-yo se las pase

Comimos en silencio luego de terminar le puse la silla a mi lobo me monte y le hice una seña a cristi para que subiera

-que creías que te dejaría aquí sube-le hice otra seña sonriéndole

-bien pero que no me muerda-dijo mientras se subía

-vale a andar-dije comenzando un largo camino

 **/2 días después/**

Nuestros héroes cruzaron gran parte de la selva de kumungu como llegaron a kumungu desde freljrod pues resulto que los tele portadores estaba en mantenimiento y no funcionaban bien por eso terminaron hay durante el tiempo se enfrentaron a muchas cosas poco destacables plantas carnívoras animales asesinos arenas movedizas lo de siempre hasta que en su 2do día hay e la tarde

-no sé si deberíamos detener el paso ya casi salimos según este mapa mágico que nos muestra donde estamos-dije viendo el mapa

-si pero ya es tarde está atardeciendo además siento que nos observan-dijo cristi

-siempre nos sentimos así en esta jungla-respondí

-bien deberíamos descansar vamos hazlo por mí-dijo suplicante yo sonreí y detuve a wilow en un claro

-bien pero espero que entiendas que dormiremos en esta jungla por ti-la señale luego voltee para sacar un par de cosas del bolso de la montura del lobo

Empecé a armar la carpa pero de la nada una bestia blanca se abalanzó sobre mi yo no la vi pero wilow si el salto sobre esta antes de que me golpeara este era similar a rengar pero con rasgos distintos quizás eran de la misma especie

-¡QUITATE BESTIA INMUNDA!-grito con una grave voz lanzando lejos a wilow no sin antes este le realizara un corte profundo en el hombro

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!-grite mientras notaba lo que pasaba

El cazador se levantó con ira en su rostro hay lo pude detallar mejor era de una altura de 2,50metros muy alto similar a Rengar con gran musculatura pero tenía zonas donde el pelo era negro su rostro felino tenia ligeros rasgos humanos llevaba una armadura de huesos además de llevar como armas unas lanzas en su espalda y una cuchilla de huesos en su brazo derecho similar a la de Renekton

-¡entraron en mi territorio ahora los matare!-exclamo antes de correr hacia mí pero una esfera violeta lo detuvo al estallar voló varios metros contra un árbol

Saque 2 desert Eagle y comencé a disparar hacia el en ese momento se camuflo entre la maleza

Mire hacia todos lados pensando que hacer cuando escuche un grito femenino me voltee y lo vi con su cuchilla en el cuello de cristi pero no pude hacer nada antes de que cristi con la fuerza de su cuerpo le diera una patada en los genitales y luego le lanzara un rayo violeta a la cara haciendo que el cazador salera volando nuevamente

-no se rinde-le dije mirando hacia todos lados note una especie de puma en un rama de árbol pero no le preste atención hasta que este salto hacia mí en medio del salto se transformó en esa bestia nuevamente

No reaccionamos antes de que me callera enzima y me apuñalara en el estómago varias veces antes de ser golpeado por una esfera violeta

-¡estás bien!-pregunto cristi

-eh estado peor me recuperare-dije apenas

De repente una lanza atravesó a cristi en el pecho ella escupió sangre antes de recibir 2 más en el estómago y pierna

El cazador salto dispuesto a rematarlo per una espada lo detuvo esta choco contra su cuchilla vio a quien hace unos segundos estaba en el piso muy herido ahora estaba recuperado y lo rodeaba un aura roja

-te metiste con quien no debías-dije luego di un pisotón y energía verde fluyo por el piso hasta tocar a cristi quien estaba de rodillas y darle fuerza para sacarse las lanzas y curarla-tienes 3 segundos para pedir perdón-lo mire amenazantemente-¡3!,!2!...!1!-

Tome su cuchilla di un giro y lo lance contra el suelo lejos de donde estábamos corrí hacia él le di una patada que lo elevo luego aparecí junto a él y le di otra patada que lo choco contra el suelo

Aterrice un par de metros tras él lo vi fijamente mientras trataba de levantarse pero una flecha se clavó en mi pierna vi de donde salió y me encontré con un niño de unos 5 años de piel indígena pelo y ojos negros que sostenía un arco y cargaba otra flecha

-¡DEJA A MI HERMANO!-dijo el niño mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ SAVATE DILE A MAMA DONDE ESTOY!-grito el cazador

-¡NO LO ARE!-grito

-¡VETE!-grito el cazador pero el niño lanzo la otra flecha la cual se me clavo en el muslo de la misma pierna luego comenzó a correr hacia mi yo no sabía que hacer pero cuando vi una esfera violeta cerca del niño no lo pensé 2 veces

Desaparecí y aparecí cubriendo al niño este aun lloraba pero yo recibí de lleno toda la explosión de la esfera luego sentí como una mano tomaba mi cuello era el cazador me golpeo varias veces contra el suelo luego me lanzo contra un árbol

Comenzó a correr hacia mi cuando una lanza le detuvo el camino cuando todos vimos de donde venía pudimos ver a una mujer de rasgos indígenas con un taparrabos y un sujetador de piel animal más unas botas y muñequeras del mismo material era nidalee la cazadora bestial

-¡SI SU PADRE ESTA INVOLUCRADO QUE SALGA DE DONDE SEA QUE ESTE!-dijo enojada

De la maleza rengar salió-lo ciento es que están en nuestro territorio-se excusó rengar

-no me agrada que mis hijos casen apenas tiene años-dijo nidalee cristi y yo nos mantuvimos al margen

-¡pero mama casi los teníamos!-dijo el cazador con desilusión

-¡wilcred no me des peros y dile a tu hermano regnod que se van a casa!-dijo nidalee enojada mientras el cazador que al parecer se llamaba wilcred se convertía en un niño de 9años y se llevaba de la mano al otro niño

-amor sabes que nuestros hijos deben aprender a cazar-suplico regar

-no lo aran contra invocadores-suspiro pesado-sabes que te amo-coloco sus manos en las mejillas de rengar-y además-rengar pone mirada de gato pidiendo algo-¡bien te perdono!-nidalee beso a rengar luego de separarse nos miro

-eh ya nos podemos ir-dije nervioso

-si déjenme a mi gatito rudo y a mí a solas tenemos agrandar la manada-dijo nidalee con naturalidad

Y tome todo lo metí a la bolsa dl la montura del lobo cristi y yo nos subimos al lobo y este corrió como si no hubiera un mañana mientras se escuchaban gritos y gemidos por toda la selva hasta llegar al desierto de shurima donde acampamos durante el resto de la noche

Mientras cruzábamos shurima nuestro camino fue tranquilo y sin muchos problemas más allá de dejar sin pelo al lobo durante el día para el calor y volver a hacerlo crecer durante la noche para el frio con magia mientras nos acercábamos a la academia de la guerra

Durante nuestra última tarde en shurima tuvimos una charla interesante

-y dime dante ¿por qué quieres estudiar en la escuela riot?-pregunto

-¿escuela riot?-pregunte curioso mientras íbamos sobre el lobo

-que no lo sabes la academia de la guerra es todo el complejo pero la escuela de invocación se le dice escuela riot-respondió

-bueno quería ser invocador-respondí

-eso lo sé pero porque sabes puedes ser mago sin ser campeón o invocador-

-¿Por qué quieres ser una invocadora tú?-pregunte

-bien porque-suspiro-miss fortune me lo pidió me dijo "tienes que ser una invocadora y representar a aguas turbias en los campos de la justicia junto a mi"-dijo imitando el tono coqueto de miss fortune

-valla interesante-detuve el lobo-pues en mi caso es porque no tenía opción o me convertía en invocador o me quitaban mis poderes-dije restándole importancia

-valla debe ser duro-se bajó del lobo y le quito las correas a la montura

-si sabes pero no me quejo siempre fue mi sueño-dije recordando mi vida antes de esta locura

-bien-saco leña de la bolsa del lobo

Armamos el campamento y cuando estuvo listo fui junto al lobo

"me parece raro que no te quejes de tener que llevar estas cargas podría ir caminado si quieres" le dije mentalmente al lobo

"no amo usted no se preocupe soy muy fuerte además los cuidados que me dan me mantienen con gran fuerza y energía" me respondió telepáticamente

"bien te volveré a hacer crecer el pelo wilow"

Wilow no tenía pelo solo en donde iba la silla para su comodidad además de que lo mantenía fresco con magia el insistía en que no hacía falta puse mi mano en su cuello y al instante a una rápida velocidad su pelo creció y estaba como nuevo

-vale chico ve y caza algo para ti si necesitas ayuda aúlla-le advertí

Él se fue de caza yo termine de armar la tienda cristi cocinaba un par de serpientes

-sabes no me contaste como obtuviste esas armas-dijo cristi señalando la desert eagle que sobresalía de mi chaqueta

-las hice yo mismo cuando estaba en freljrod había una pequeña forja usando magia y metal que conseguí por ahí las cree me costó mucho además no tengo muchas municiones-respondí

-¿Qué dispara?-pregunto

-trozos de metal impulsados por mana-respondí

-explica-

-bien pues-coloque mi mano en m mentón y suspire-básicamente pues cuando jalo el gatillo toma de mi mano lo introduce en la parte de atrás de la bala-saque una bala y se la mostré se veía igual a una normal-luego este mana es comprimido para después explotar disparando el proyectil por el cañón estriado-tome aire

-vale y cuantas balas te queda-

-12-respondí

-bien ya está la comida-me entrego una serpiente cocida

Esa noche dormimos juntos en la carpa por el frio que hacia mientras admirábamos las estrellas y pensábamos en nuestro siguiente destino

 **/Paso de Targon/**

El paso montañoso era estrecho cabían a lo mucho 6 hombres caminado en formación a la vez por ahí de ambos lados acantilados y arriba una estrecha entrada de luz

-oye has oído la leyenda de este lugar-dijo cristi rompiendo el sepulcral silencio del sitio

-no ¿cuál es?-pregunte

-tienes que contar tu mayor secreto y si lo haces ya no te atormentara nunca más además tendrás buena suerte en el futuro-sonrió yo me voltee en la montura y la vi fijamente

-vale cual primero-pregunte

-tu primero eres hombre-dijo ella con picardía

-bien pues sería-comencé a narrar mis recuerdos

 **/Secreto de dante/**

Fue mucho antes de meter mi culo en la chaqueta roja de cuero y comenzar esta aventura

 **/Para mejor ambientación colocar Desmeon - Back From The Dead [NCS Release]/**

Tenía 14años pelo y ojos marrones estábamos saliendo de la escuela yo salí de la escuela era el 6mes en ella desde que mi familia se mudo estaba hasta el tope de que me rechazaran y me odiaran solo tenía un amigo pero uno bueno de verdad

Iba caminado cuando en un callejón vi a mi amigo ser golpeado por los 3 matones del colegio

Normalmente habría huido pero él era mi único amigo mi enojo crecía mientras me acercaba cuando estuve cerca uno de ellos se fio de mi presencia

-¡hey tú que miras!-exclamo uno de ellos yo me seguí acercando mi mente me decía vete pero la ira me consumía cuando estuve cerca le di un golpe al líder este se movió un par de pasos antes de lanzar lejos a mi amigo quien cayó de boca en la basura

Eran 3 el líder (ken) era alto casi 1,80 y con más musculo que cerebro el segundo (leen) que fue el que hablo era el guaperas de ellos rubio ojos verdes con gran musculatura pero lento de pensamiento y el tercero (die) era uno bajo afroamericano también musculoso

-¡mátenlo!-bramo el líder los otros dos fueron a por mí mientras el líder tomaba la cara de mi mejor amigo y lo obligaba a ver

Recibí un golpe en las costillas de guaperas luego otro en la cara me lanzaron lejos de un empujón pero me levante no me rendiría tan fácil me levante pero con solo esos 2 golpes mi visión estaba nublada

Corrí hacia ellos pero solo le hizo falta una mano a die para dejarme en el piso de nuevo me levante pero una patada de leen me volvió a tumbar luego este tomo mi cabeza y la golpeo varias beses contra el piso escupí algo de sangre pero me levante de nuevo

-nunca te rindes niñato déjenlo en el piso chicos que no se vuelva a levantar-dijo ken

-los espero aquí cobardes-dije apenas

-yo lo acabo solo-dijo die antes de que die me golpeará dejándome en el suelo él se colocó sobre mi pecho y comenzó a golpearme en la cara en medio de uno de esos golpes tome un trozo de vidrio en mi mano la cual comenzó a sangra y se lo clave en el ojo a die

-¡AHG!-grito mientras se colocaba las manos en el ojo que ya no tenía luego con el cristal lo apuñale en el estómago 4 veces tan rápido como pude pero luego fui golpeado por leen callando al piso con la mano derecha llena de sangre tanto mía como de die

Leen corrió hacia mi sin mediar palabra ken se quedó viendo yo me levante rápidamente y corrí hacia leen el me golpeo en el estómago pero yo no me inmute luego lo apuñale en el estómago hasta que mi brazo se cansó él tenía la mirada vacía y sala una cantidad muy grande de sangre de su estomago

Yo tenía una mirada y sonrisa sádica apreté más el cristal y ken me dijo algo que nunca olvidare

-bien hecho-soltó a mi amigo quien estaba temblando y paralizado del miedo se levantó se acercó a mí me puso su mano en mi hombro-eres bueno quieres entrar en mi pandilla-sonrió y saco un fajo de billetes-paga muy bien-dijo mientras me ofrecía el fajo

Yo voltee y vi a un chico sin un ojo y uno a punto de morir y para mí eso solo significaba una cosa

-sabes tendré que decir-empecé-que quizás-le mire sádicamente desde abajo ya que era más alto que yo-decir que… ¡NO MALDITO!-grite y le apuñale los genitales

Este se arrodilló pero rápidamente se recuperó me golpeo en la sien luego en el mentón después en el estómago no me dio tiempo a recuperarme cuando este saco una navaja de bolsillo yo me prepare cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba los brazos desde atrás cuando voltee vi a die

-¡SACALE EL OJO AL MALDITO!-dijo die pero yo sin pensarlo lo apuñale entre las costillas con el cristal dislocándome el hombro

Die cayó al suelo yo tenía mi brazo derecho dislocado por lo que cambie de mano el cristal a la izquierda mi lado débil pero aun así sonreía

-te quitare esa sonrisa desgraciado-dijo ken yo corrí hacia el quien se quedó quieto pero lo que hice después no se lo espero tomo mi brazo derecho y me encaje la navaja en el luego lo torcí sin mostrar dolor solo esa mirada sádica y sin vida luego di unos pasos hacia atrás con la navaja clavada tire el cristal y me saque la navaja del brazo

Con la navaja en mi mano izquierda corrí hacia el otro él me golpeo pero yo metí la navaja en medio del hueso de su muñeca destrozándosela luego lo apuñale en el cuello cuando vi lo que había hecho me sentí raro una mescla de euforia y placer

 **/Quitar música/**

Después de eso llego la policía se me trato de inculpar de 3 asesinatos pero se quedó como defensa propia pero eso no evito que en la escuela me pusieran el apodo de "El asesino del cristal"

Lo más raro es que nunca sentí remordimiento más bien de solo recordar eso me siento feliz nunca lo superare no porque los mate sino porque no siento remordimiento de haberlo hecho ni un poco.

 **/Fin del recuerdo/**

-valla-dijo cristi mientras bajaba la mirada-viéndolo así ya entiendo el porque te afecta lo que no entiendo es que tiene de malo no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte como lo mío-

-no es el solo haberlos matado es el hecho de no sentir ni un poco de pena por eso-trate de explicar

-sabes quizás si te cuento lo mío sea más fácil para ti pasar el mal trago aunque lo mío no es una historia tan larga-

-bien dímelo-

-bien en resumen yo me prostituí-lo dijo de forma tan natural que me hizo sentir mal y darme cuenta de que lo mío no era tan malo pero también me hizo sentir egoísta por ver de esa forma mi secreto

-sabes realmente-suspire-no debo pensar así de ese recuerdo pero cuando y lo más importante ¿Por qué?-pregunte haciendo referencia a su secreto

-aguas turbias no es buen sitio para un cría de 15años no tenía opciones sin miss fortune de mi lado ni nadie tuve que venderme para vivir con el tiempo pude comprar un arma y hacerme de una pequeña fortuna como caza recompensas –conto

-valla-todavía estaba decaído pero de repente sentí los rayos del sol ya habíamos terminado el paso entre montañas

-al fin un poco de luz-dijo cristi aliviada

-si claro-respondí

Me quede sumido en mis pensamientos durante el resto del camino los cuales me hacían pensar siempre 5 cosas muy importantes

1er ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? La cual me llevaba a la

2da ¿Algún día volveré a casa?

3era ¿Cómo estaría mi familia sin mí?

4ta ¿Me extrañaran? Y

5ta ¿Volveré alguna vez a probar pizza?

Cuando terminamos el campamento me quede dormido sin cenar realmente la asencion arca-rúnica me había liberado de tener que comer o dormir pero lo hacía debido a que no necesitaba comer para sobrevivir pero si para quitarme el hambre y dormía por inercia aunque no extrañaba tener que ir al baño

Y a la mañana siguiente partimos el último tramo de camino runaterra era pequeña aunque tenía gravedad normal podías ir de un extremo al otro del mundo en ten solo 2 meses de camino

Pasamos ese día hablando de temas triviales hasta que llegamos a una cuesta durante el atardecer al subir lo vimos la única y majestuosa academia de la guerra…

Perdería mucho tiempo describiéndola a detalle por fuera pero para eso solo vean la imagen del fanfic esa es la academia de la guerra en caso de que esta se cambie esta parte será editada para describirla

El lobo corrió hacia ella cuando llegamos bordemos para entrar por un puente por donde pasaba una cascada debajo hay unos guaridas nos recibieron

-cuáles son sus objetivos en la academia de la guerra-dijo un guardia que parecía un súbdito solo que de tamaño normal y voz de yordle

-estamos aquí para estudiar invocación-dije

-los estudiantes no deben de llegar hasta mediados del mes entrante explíquese-dijo mientras el súbdito mientras varias aparecían de la nada en un destello de luz azul

-somos estudiantes importantes pregunte a vecssaria-cristi me vio raro al decir esto

-la llamaremos ustedes no se muevan-el súbdito hizo una seña con la mano y unos de los súbditos con bastón creo una esfera de cristal y energía en la cual pude ver el rostro de vecssaria con la mitad cubierta por la capucha de invocador ella le dijo algo al súbdito que no entendí luego este acerco la esfera a mi

-vecssaria como estas tiempo sin verte que tal la familia-dije sarcástico

-ya volviste llegaste más rápido de lo que esperaba y quien es ella-dijo refiriéndose a cristi

-soy la novia de dante y estudiante de invocación-dijo cristi yo la mire sorprendido

-bien déjenlos pasar ya con tener que organizar la fiesta de año nuevo tengo mucho que hacer-dijo luego su esfera desapareció

-pueden pasar-dijo el súbdito asiendo un ademan con su mano para que pasáramos

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la academia vecssaria nos recibió

-dante que bueno verte-dijo vecssaria estrechando mi mano

-hola vecssaria espero no interrumpir o ser muy inoportuno-dije haciendo una reverencia

-no para nada es solo que varios campeones están armando una fiesta de fin de año-dijo vecssaria-y dime donde conociste a tu novia-señalo a cristi

-nos conocimos en las fronteras de freljrod ambos íbamos a estudiar invocación y una cosa llevo a la otra y nos enamoramos-"mintió" cristi

-valla bueno bienvenidos a ¡la academia de la guerra!-dijo vecssaria dejándonos pasar y haciendo una señal a unos súbditos para que se llevaran a wilow a los establos yo lo tranquilicé

Por dentro la academia de la guerra era increíble al entrar la primera sala tenia arquitectura de mármol en el centro había una fuente en donde se podía ver una estatua de 5 invocadores con esferas en sus manos

-guau-dije viendo el sitio

-síganme –dijo vecssaria nosotros la seguimos en silencio admirando el sitio

La academia consistía de varios pasillos jardines salas escaleras muchas cosas estaban hechas es mármol con detalles de oro y plata seguimos a vecssaria hasta una sala gigante llena de campeones e invocadores decorada con formas de lunas, soles y estrellas.

En el medio había un pino de unos 4 metros de altura decorado del mismo modo con lunas, soles y estrellas me empecé a fijar en los campeones e invocadores

Entre los campeones note a Braun, gragas, ashe, tryndamere, maestro yi, ryze, zed, syndra, shen, ahri, yasuo, taliya, janna, riven, veigar, lulú, akaly, kenne, y varios otros

-como sabrán estamos festejando el día de los astros también conocido como fin de año seguro ya conocen las tradiciones etc aquí solo están son los que no celebran este día o viven en la academia-dijo vecssaria

-esto es asombroso-dije mientras tomaba un trago de un mesero súbdito que pasaba

-vecssaria que no los súbditos solo luchaban en la grieta-dijo cristi rompiendo su silencio

-si pero cuando no hay muchos invocadores o trabajadores de la liga los usamos como mano de obra esclava-respondió vecssaria-tomen algunos tragos los relajara y les permitirán socializar con desconocidos más fácilmente-vecssaria se fue a hablar con unos súbditos

-esto se ha descontrolar amor-dije golpeando ligeramente con el codo a cristi

"tengo mucho tiempo sin sentir lo que es estar borracha" me dijo rexiar mentalmente

"pues hoy lo sabrás" le respondí

-bueno amor-dijo cristi sarcástica-que harás con el poro de tu capucha-dijo señalando a Antoni que como siempre dormía-no crees que este enfermo duerme mucho-

-no está bien solo que es un dormilón perezoso-le respondí

-a beber y conocer gente-dijo cristi tomando un trago de otro mesero

 **/11:55pm/**

-y yo… fui y casi lo venzo…-decía akaly completamente ebria-de no ser por…hit-le dio hipo-tu que llegaste y evitaste que lo matara con tu definitiva-akaly golpeaba con el dedo a shen que aun estando ebrio mantenía la compostura

Estábamos en un círculo de parejas hablando de batallas tanto dentro como fuera de los campos de la justicia sentados en 2 sillones de semicírculo estábamos shenxakaly (así marcare a las parejas) zedxsyndra ashextryndamere luluxveigar yasuo x taliya x janna x riven (todas esas coqueteando con yasuo luego estábamos ahri cristi y yo como los solterones

-¡cómo olvidar cuando!-dijo tryndamere-mi esposa y yo-señalo a ashe y a él con el dedo-nos coordinamos a la perfección para que su R impactara a no recuerdo quien pero que había usado flaz para escapar pero gracias al stunt y mi E lo mate jajaja-rio tryndamere quien era el menos ebrio y el que más bebió

Era casi media noche todos estábamos ebrios excepto yo ya que mi magia curativa no me dejaba emborracharme a pesar de ya haberle ganado 2 veces a gragas en concursos de beber y este estaba llorando en una esquina por tristeza fue glorioso

 **/2 horas atrás/**

-listo chico-dijo gragas sacando 2 barriles de cerveza y colocándolos en la barra

-estoy listo gordito-dije mirándolo con desafío

-las reglas son sencillas dante que aposto una pieza de hielo puro hecha por el mismo que mantendrá la cerveza perfecta de gragas a la temperatura perfecta para siempre-dijo twisted fate juez del concurso-y gragas que apuesta una dotación de por vida de cerveza para dante-sonrio-3,2...1 ¡A BEBER HIJOS DE P***!-grito

Comenzamos a beber directo del barril gragas termino en 10segundos primero me espero a que yo terminara 5segundos después

Bebimos a ese ritmo durante un buen rato y 10 barriles para cada uno se acumularon ambos parecíamos posos sin fondos pero gragas ya casi estaba acabado

-que pasa gra…-fui interrumpido por el vómito de gragas al otro lado de la barra declarándome el ganador

-¡Y EL GANADOR ES DANTE!-grito twisted fate

 **/11:59pm/**

Todos estábamos preparándonos el reloj indicaba las 11:59:47 el techo se hizo transparente y podíamos ver el cielo nocturno como siempre las estrellas eran diferentes que en la tierra

¡5! Gritaron todos al unísono

¡4! Gritaron todos al ver cambiar el reloj

¡3! Gritamos

¡2!

¡1! Gritamos con gran emoción

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Aquí les dejo un especial de fin año extra largo escrito en 1hora ya que al fin puedo usar el pc sin molestias como que la energía se valla cada 3segundos en fin me alegra ver el apoyo que tiene la historia en sus primeros 10capitulos ahora un pequeño spoiler el próximo capítulo estará lleno de acción un pelea épica y otra vecssaria y el capítulo que lo sigue será full historia y chistes forzados ahora**

 **Respuestas a reviews**

 **WafleKouhai:**

 **Gracias por el consejo de hecho me encuentro trabajando en la corrección de errores de los primeros capítulos 01-08 ya que no tenía internet y sin eso no funciona el corrector de Word gracias por el apoyo querido lector**

 **Queso (así le de diré a los anónimos por problemas con el auto corrector XD):**

 **Qué bueno que te guste la historia y lo de los puntos y comas me pondré a entrenar para saber en dónde ponerlos antes de incluirlos en la historia que bien que te agrade el personaje y la historia gracias por el apoyo bien quesuo lector**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **¡ADIOS HASTA EL AÑO PROXIMO!**

 **Pd: Este capítulo lo escribí con ayuda de unas amigas y mi novia ellas me ayudaran a definir la personalidad de cristi y un personaje que aparecerá pronto que pasen un buen fin de año.**


	11. Chapter 11 no te confies

**La última esperanza capitulo: 11 No te confíes arco: 02**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

Iba caminado por la academia borracho ¿Qué cómo logre emborracharme?, pues la luego de darle un trozo de hielo puro a gragas el medio de su cerveza perfecta yo confiado tome un barril completo y eso logro superar la capacidades regenerativas

-debería ir con…vecssaria-dije arrastrado las palabras

Me tambaleaba debido al mareo luego de un rato llegue a mi destino

-aquí está el final de este pasillo ahora a buscar el final del otro pasillo-dije

"no es justo tu si puedes estar borracho pero yo no" me reclamo rexiaar

-ya llevabas mucho callada… no me moleste se lo que hago llegar a la oficina de…de ¡vecssaria!-dije recordando a donde iba

"dame el control" respondió rexiaar

-¡no! Te tengo miedo no dejare que me arruines mi primera borrachera-dije sin arrastrar las palabras

"¡POR QUE! Ya se te está pasando el efecto del alcohol y yo sigo igual" se quejo

-cállate-deje de tambalearme

"ah porque yo solo quería emborracharme"

-dime donde queda la oficina de vecssaria-reclame

"¡NO LO SE LLEVAS HORAS PIDIENDOME QUE TE LO DIGA!" ya casi amanecía

-bueno ya me quitare la borrachera-luego me cure el hígado el cerebro y las demás partes afectadas

"¡POR QUE! yo quería estar borracha"

-por eso no te daré el gusto, además debo ir a la oficina de vecssaria y para eso no debo estar al 100% no se para que me necesito-respondí

Caminamos sin rumbo alguno por un rato sabía que debía estar atento por si encontraba un mapa. Después de un rato recordé el mapa mágico que me dio ryze en freljrod.

Lo saque del uno de los bolsillos internos de mi chaqueta cuando lo abrí tenía un punto blanco en forma de cruz, lo toque y este se agrando tomando la forma de un plano de edificio.

Estuve un rato revisando cuando para ver un piso arriba hacia un movimiento con los dedos como de quitar zoom a una foto en un teléfono o Tablet y para bajar de piso como si le hiciera zoom en una foto.

Luego de un rato logre ver la "Oficina de la directora" o así se marcaba la maque 2 veces, luego me puse a caminar por la ruta marcada.

Estando en la base de la última escalera antes de llegar a la oficina de vecssaria cuando escuche un grito, me quede pensando ¿ir o no ir? Luego recordé que tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

-¡AYUDA!-escuche de una voz femenina

-no es mi problema-dije en voz baja

-¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!-volvió a gritar

-meh no de be ser nada grave-dije para mí mismo

-¡QUE NADIE PUEDE AYUDARME EN ESTE MUNDO!-volvió a gritar

Bufe y salí corriendo, cuando llegue me encontré con una escena interesante estaba una invocadora peleando con un invocador en un pasillo

-¡RINDETE TU SANGRE SERA MIA!-dijo el invocador cuya túnica era roja con decoración de hilo dorado y plateado y la capucha le tapaba la mitad de la cara que flotaba y tenía una esfera de sangre en sus manos

-¡JAMAS TRAIDOR TE MATARE!-respondió la invocadora con túnica azul y declaración de hilo de bronce

Sin pensarlo mucho le lance 3 kunais al invocador de túnica roja al impactar estos se derritieron pero de sus heridas no salió sangre

-morirás-dijo el invocador rojo, varias esquirlas de piedra vino tinto salieron de su esfera de sangre yo di un rápido salto a un lado

-que le hiciste-le pregunte a la invocadora azul

-él quiere matarme y tomar mi sangre es un mago de sangre-me respondió la invocadora azul

-¡2 CADAVERES EL DOBLE DE SANGRE!-dijo el rojo

-¡NO ME VENCERAS TAN FACIL!-grito la azul para luego saltar tras él, pero el intentar golpearlo este uso su esfera como escudo el puño derecho de ella quedo atrapado el rojo sonrió.

Un fuerte sonido de succión se escuchó luego la esfera la soltó y ella callo como peso muerto, en medio de la caída la atrape y caímos unos metros más adelante en el pasillo. Su cara estaba pálida cuando vi su mano me asombre sus venas eran negras y su piel era extremadamente pálida

-¡QUE LE HICISTE!-grite a la nada

-¡SUCCIONE SU SANGRE!-grito el rojo (invocador de túnica roja)

-¡MALDITO!-grite poniéndome en guardia

-¡SOY UN MAGO DE SANGRE!-grito con orgullo-¡pero no hay problema, no me delataras nunca ya que este será tu último momento de vida aprovéchalo!-exclamo

"mierda un mago de sangre creí que estaban extintos" dijo mentalmente rexiaar

-asencion rúnica…-susurre, un aura roja me envolvió

Me puse en pose de combate pero sentí que algo me tomaba del tobillo, me voltee y note que la invocadora de azul tomaba era la que me sujetaba

-corre…-apenas dijo

-¡mierda!-exclame, di un pisotón y un aura verde envolvió a la chica yo desenfunde mi espada-te prometo que acabare con este desgraciado-lo mire fijamente y salte hacia el

-¡MÁS SANGRE!-grito sádicamente, su esfera de sangre me golpeó fuertemente en un costado luego varias púas que identifique como sangre coagulada

Recibí el daño pero luego sentí como parte de mi sangre salía y agrandaba la esfera no deje que me detuviera y con la espada al frente estuve a punto de golpear al invocador cuando este se desplazó flotando a la izquierda, luego creo con su propia sangre una navaja de sangre coagulada con la cual me apuñalo

-¡SOY EL GRAN DISCÍPULO DEL GRAN VLADIMIR!-grito este, después tomo una gran cantidad de mi sangre creando otra esfera la cual me golpeo pero no dejo machas de sangre en mi ropa, esta esfera se fusionó con la primera duplicando el tamaño de la misma.

Estaba mareado cuando concentre toda mi energía en que mi cuerpo generara cuanta sangre pudiera normalmente generaba 1 pinta por hora pero en este estado genero 2pintas por hora, aun que de todos modos este ya me quito 3 pintas de sangre.

Estaba en el piso tratando de levantarme con gran dificulta. Temblaba por la falta de sangre y tenía un frio horrible ya que la sangre es la que transporta el calor por el cuerpo.

-ahg-gruñí al levantarme

-¡vamos deja de pelear y déjame tu sangre!-exclamo rojo

-¡JAMAS!-grite al borde del desmallo salte hacia el pero cuando estaba por llegar el me esquivo lo que no se espero fue que sacara una desert eagle en pleno vuelo y le disparara 3 veces antes de volver al piso.

-¡AHG MALDITO YA VERAS!-él se levantó y parte de la sangre de su esfera entro dentro de su cuerpo-¡ULTIMAS PALABRAS!-bramo, yo hice un esfuerzo inhumano para poder levantarme, lo vi fijamente sonreí y con rexiaar (mi espada) en la mano derecha y una eagle en la izquierda me prepare

-¡YO GANARE, POR QUE PELEO POR ALGO JUSTO!-grite y mi aura se hizo más brillante. Corrí hacia donde estaba parado el me esquivo pero yo seguí persiguiéndolo, yo daba tajos al aire y el los esquivaba dando saltitos hacia atrás.

Luego de un rato el bostezo y me fije en un gran detalle, su esfera no estaba abrí los ojos pero no reaccione a tiempo cuando la esfera me golpeo la espalda, caí al suelo el mago solo rio yo lo vi con odio pero sentí que algo me apuñalaba su esfera estaba sobre mí y me había apuñalado con una púa de sangre coagulada.

-tuch…tuch, tuch-sonó su legua rojo-no podías con migo soy superior-dijo sádicamente se acercó a mi yo lo mire con odio, recibí una patada y mientas caía lejos sentí como me sacaban más sangre hasta chocar contra una pared-no ganarías lo ciento si te di esperanzas falsas-

Mi visión estaba borrosa mi cabeza dolía, estaba mareado y al borde del desmayo me dolían los huesos por tener que generar mucha sangre demasiado rápido

-bueno acabemos con esto-dijo ojo sacando su sable de sangre coagulada, tomo mi cara la levanto y apuñalo entre mis costillas por la izquierda (mi izquierda), serré fuertemente los ojos rojo saco el sable y comenzó a reír, me lanzo lejos yo caí de lado agotado

Con esfuerzo me puse de rodillas con ayuda de mi espada temblando y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, cuando finalmente los abrí mi único ojo visible era de color azul

-un nuevo color de ojos no te salvara-dijo rojo, un aura azul me rodeo me levante rápidamente.

-lo ciento el turno de dante termino llámame rexiaar-dije con voz simple casi en susurro, levanto su desert eagle-lo ciento pero tenemos problemas técnicos solucionaremos esto rápido-disparo un rayo azul, este impacto en el hombro derecho de rojo y este exploto pero no dejo sangre

-¡AHG MALDITO!-grito sosteniéndose el muñón con el brazo que le quedaba

-adiós-dije luego dispare 5 veces, rojo cayo de rodillas por puro instinto puse mi mano en su cara, una especie de gas con brillantina salió de él, cerré mi puño y la esencia entro dentro de mi antes de desmayarme

 **/No sé cuánto tiempo después/**

-despierta…-escuche un voz que se sentía muy lejana-¡despierta!-la escuche más cerca-¡DESPIERTA!-sentí como mi cuerpo era cubierto por agua muy fría

-¡MURETE!-grite recordando todo lo que sucedió antes de desmallarme, cuando vi donde estaba solo pude preguntar-¿Cómo llegue aquí vecssaria?-pregunte viendo que estaba en la oficina de vecssaria

-te traje aquí tú y una invocadora estaban desmayados en el pasillo ella está afuera-dijo señalando la puerta

-¿no estaba un invocador de túnica roja con nosotros?-pregunte ya que vecssaria solo menciono 2 personas

-no, solo tú y la chica-respondió-y ¿Quién te hizo eso?-pregunto

-un mago de sangre-dije adolorido

-¡un mago de sangre, como era!-exclamo

-era no lo sé…llevaba una túnica roja decorada con bordados de plata y oro-dije recordando

-la planta era oscura o brillante-pregunto vecssaria

-brillante-respondí levantándome del suelo-¿y por qué la pregunta?-

-era un invocador en platino V-respondió-como encontró los secretos de la magia de sangre fueron destruidos después de la guerra de sangre-

-ok… sabes dejando eso de lado ¿para qué me querías ver?-dije

-ah sí es solo para pelear con tigo-dijo confiada

-no se aun no estoy bien, en esa pelea use casi todo mi mana-

-calma sígueme-se volteo y camino hasta estar sobre una plataforma-sube-dijo señalando la plataforma

Yo subí en las misma este era un rectángulo de piedra con adornos de un estilo rúnico la cual sobresalía unos 8cm del piso

-y ¿Qué es esto?-pregunte

-una mini grieta del invocador, sirve para poder pelear sin preocuparse por morir-respondió vecssaria

-bien y como se activa-dije animado

-así-dio un par de golpes al suelo con el tacón, una plataforma salió de la piedra-solo coloco mi mano aquí-coloco su mano y unas paredes transparentes y azuladas nos rodearon-y si morimos se desactiva y revivimos-explico

-interesante-dije ocultando mi emoción

-bueno tendremos un combate el primero que muera perderá-levanto su brazo derecho-para que sea justo solo usar un brazo-sonrió aunque la capucha ocultaba la parte superior de su rostro se podía notar que tenía una expresión desafiante

-bueno daré todo espero impresionarla señorita vecssaria-dije poniéndome en posición de combate

-tengo 1123años no me vengas con eso solo dime vecssaria-dijo yo me sorprendí-bueno ya me aburo-dijo confiada

-asencion rúnica…-susurre un aura roja me rodeo-vale a ver que tienes-dije, luego desaparecí

Cuando aparecí estaba golpeando el dedo medio de vecssaria

-eso es todo esperaba necesitar al menos 2 dedos para detener tus golpes-dijo en tono provocador y burlón

Desaparecí y volví a aparecer pero esta vez detrás de vecssaria pero suevamente no pude golpearla, pues se había movido extremadamente rápido y me bloqueaba con su dedo medio

-mi turno-dijo luego con su palma me golpeo en el pecho, salí despedido contra la pared golpeándome fuertemente

-ahg-gruñí sin aire, cundo levante la vista vecssaria estaba con esa sonrisa burlona yo me llene de ira pero estaba paralizado mientras mi magia curaba ms heridas más graves

-que pasa caperucita roja tu poro ya valió como veras está afuera de la arena-dijo vecssaria señalando afuera donde mi poro estaba asustado seguramente por haber muerto y revivido

-no me digas así-dije levantándome con dificultad

-que pasa caperucita roja, mírate un inútil que nunca fue realmente querido por nadie que siempre le huyo a los problemas y que las únicas veces que lo hizo fue para defender gente solo estaban con tigo por que eras su única opción, alguien que apenas se ha esforzado por volver a su mundo ya que sabe que nadie lo espera hay-vecssaria siguió hablando pero ya no la escuchaba

Mi ira se acumulaba pensaba en que lo que decía era verdad nadie nunca estuvo conmigo por otra cosa más que por beneficio propio o porque nadie más lo aceptaba, mi ira estaba el limite lloraba de ira mientras vecssaria seguía burlándose

-¡CALLATE!-grite mientras cerraba fuertemente mis ojos y puños, cuando los abrí mi único ojo visible era azul-te lamentaras haber dicho eso-dijo una voz femenina en vez de la mía

Vecssaria se sorprendió pero se alertó cuando el aura que me rodeaba se hacía azul, desaparecí y aparecí levantado con el ceño fruncido y las 2 desert eagle apuntando a vecssaria

-¡pero que!-exclamo vecssaria pero se alertó cuando comencé a disparar rayos azules, ella se movía velozmente despareciendo y apareciendo en otro sitio haciendo zigzag

-! AHH!-gritaba mientras disparaba creando cientos de disparos similar a una mezcla entre la R de miss fortune y lucían

Vecssaria seguía haciendo movimiento en zigzag hasta estar a unos poco centímetros de mí y de un golpe me mando a volar al otro lado de la arena, golpeándome fuertemente con el borde nuevamente

-¡que pasa no puedes hacer nada más debilucho!-dijo vecssaria

-o no yo no ¡NO ME RENDIRE!-grite con todas mis fuerzas mi aura se volvió roja de nuevo-¡AHHHGGG!-grite mientras mi aura roja se hacía más grande y brillante. Mis venas se empezaban a notar por sobre mi piel mi aura se empezó a manchar con negro hasta que levante la mirada con una determinación innegable

Desaparecí y reaparecí golpeando la palma de vecssaria la que se mostraba sorprendida mientras varias ondas de puro mana salían del punto de impacto mantuve la fuerza en ese sitio hasta que mi hombro crujió y sonó como si partieras a la mitad un bloque de concreto, vecssaria aprovecho mi distracción para golpearme en el estómago con su otro brazo luego me pateo en la cara clavándome el tacón de aguja

-¡AHG!-grite de dolor, choque contra la pared cuando me levante estaba encorvado por mi brazo derecho corría sangre debido al daño causado por el sobre-esfuerzo- ¡NO ME RENDIRE TE GANARE CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!-grite mientras mi aura se hacía más grande hasta que ocupo toda la arena

Había un calor inmenso y cuando yo no podía más desaparecí nuevamente para aparecer a mitad de camino entre vecssaria y donde me encontraba y caer muerto…

Las paredes desaparecieron vecssaria se quedó parada asombrad por el poder que había podido sacar. Desperté tomando mucho aire estaba en el mismo sitio donde morí tratando de enfocar mi mente en lo que sea estaba mareado pero no sentía ningún tipo de dolor mis heridas no estaban

-no te esfuerces tratando de buscar alguna herida todo el daño o cambios más allá de tus recuerdos ha desaparecido-explico vecssaria

-con que así se siente morir en la grieta del invocador-dije

-más o menos-puso su mano recta en el aire-pero sabes por qué moriste-me puso su mano al frente ofreciéndome ayuda, ayuda que yo acepte levantándome

-gracias-dije

-¿quieres saber por qué moriste?-me volvió a preguntar

-no-dije confundido

-te sobre-forzaste diste más de lo tu cuerpo pudo dar pasaste mucho mana y energía en tu ser literalmente tu corazón exploto-explico-no pudo con la carga-

-interesante entonces tengo que seguir esforzándome ya tengo mi primer desafío real-dije emocionado

-¿ha si… cual?-pregunto

-derrotarte no dejare de entrenar hasta vencerte en un combate justo-

-te falta mucho camino caperucita roja mi tipo es elemental mi elemento principal es el hielo, pero lo más importante es que pude detenerte sin usar mi magia principal-dijo altanera

-tks-chasque mi lengua

-pero hablando de eso necesito los recuerdos de lo que hiciste en freljrod-

-¿Por qué no los tomaste cuando estaba inconsciente y ya?-pregunte

-no quería conocer tus nuevas habilidades pues planeaba tener este combate con tigo, y me gustan las sorpresas-dijo caminado a su escritorio sacando una especie de reloj de pulsera-además se pueden tomar los recuerdos de alguien sin su consentimiento-se acercó a mi

-para que el reloj-dije curioso

-para contenerte y que no te mates fuera de las arenas especiales-dijo

-ok-ella me coloco el reloj en mi brazo derecho

-mientras más te sobre esfuerces más apretara el reloj-explico-ahora-puso su dedo en mi frente-déjame ver tu mente-

-ha si-puse la mente en blanco

-gracias-bajo la cabeza y luego la subió-valla fue muy interesante freljrod por lo que veo y…-se detuvo

-vec que pasa-moví mi mano frente a su rostro varias veces-vecssaria que te pasa-

-la espada dámela-dijo con enojo en su voz

-pero que-trate de entender

-hay que destruir esa espada

-¡no es mi espada!-no pude terminar la frase cuando el puño de vecssaria atravesó mi estomago

-lo ciento-dijo mientras sacaba la espada de su funda-pero debo destruirla-yo caí al suelo adolorido-puse suficiente mana estarás adolorido y no podrás curarte tan rápido como acostumbras-se puso de rodillas y coloco la espada en su rodilla

-no por favor…-dije arrastrado las palabras

-perdóname-dijo comenzó a hacer presión y la espada agrietarse

Yo me rompí a llorar desconsoladamente, vecssaria al fijase en esto me dijo

-esta espada es malvada te corromperá lentamente y luego te usara como títere, entiende esto es por tu bien-dijo aplico más presión pero la espada no cedía

-no es solo es, ¡que todas la personas que prometo proteger salen mal Michel, Rodrigo, lissandra, rexiaar! A todos los prometí proteger y a todos les hice mucho daño-dije llorando

-perdóname sé que esto no lo entiendes ahora pero pronto me lo agradecerás…-susurro-¡PERO ESTO ES POR TU BIEN!-grito mientras levantaba la espada luego la comenzaba a bajar mientras yo miraba impotente esta se dirigida a una muerte segura…

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **/Conversación con mi novia mientras escribía/**

 **-no crees que estas avanzando muy rápido con la historia-dijo ella**

 **-no ósea es que hasta este capítulo ira tan rápido de aquí en adelante el personaje tardara mucho más en lograr las cosas y, ¿Qué opinas del final te gusto como lo deje en suspenso?-**

 **-si pero no crees que es muy malo hacerle esto a tus lectores-**

 **-no-dije restándole importancia**

 **-pero a quien le gusta el suspenso-**

 **-oye si alargo este capítulo no lo entrego lo empecé a escribir ayer sábado para publicarlo hoy no voy a retrasarme con el primer capítulo del año-**

 **-por qué comenzaste a escribir apenas ayer-**

 **-me sacaban a visitar la familia todos los días hasta el viernes llegaba cansado y sin imaginación-**

 **-vale pero prometes que no iras tan rápido de ahora en…-**

 **-si si ya te dije que si bueno sabes que pondré esta conversación en el fanfic para que sepas que es una promesa**

 **(Autor escribe este relleno digo charla)**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen su review que creen que pasara y además de lo mencionado anteriormente probablemente en la siguiente actualización también publique la versiones sin errores ortográficos sin más que decir**

 **(Se acuerda de ver si tiene nuevas reviews)**

 **Oh una review**

 **WafleKouhai: Gracias espero que te siga gustando y seguiré esforzándome por mejorar**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **¡ADIOS!**


	12. Chapter 12 la verdad (y jonia)

**La última esperanza capitulo: 12 La verdad(y jonia) arco: 02**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

Vecssaria bajo con brusquedad hacia su rodilla, mientras yo miraba impotente. La espada se rompió en el medio quedando dividida en 4 partes la parte de abajo la del medio la de arriba y una parte del medio que se rompió verticalmente en la pieza del medio

-lo ciento pero cuando te explique todo veras porque lo hice-yo la mire con una mirada asesina

-no hay nada que explicar…-susurre

Ella me miro confundida cuando sintió un ardor en su vientre encontrándose con la punta de un espada de hielo sobresaliendo de su estomago

-¡JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!-grite segado por la ira, el yo que estaba frente a ella desapareció

-¡LO HICE TODO POR TU BIEN!-grito yo saque la espada pero antes de poder volverla a apuñarla un golpe en la cabeza me mando al otro lado de la oficina-¡ELLA TE CORROMPÍA LENTAMENTE TE ESTABA CUIDANDO!-

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGG!-grite me sentía horrible como si hubiese perdido una parte de mi

-ENTRA EN…-fue interrumpida por un kunai de hielo rojo que paso a su lado rompiendo la barrera del sonido cortando su capucha y cabellos, su rostro quedo expuesto tenía una apariencia de unos 30 años con cabello y ojos naranjas

Antes de que reaccionara se sintió diferente cuando noto un símbolo de una espada similar a la sanguinaria en su pecho. Cientos de mis clones llegaron de todos los ángulos golpeándola hasta que todos desaparecieron quedando solo yo frente a ella con una mirada de odio infinito

-¡DANTE NO QUIERO DAÑARTE!-grito

-no lo harás…-susurre un aura roja con manchas negras e rodeo, desaparecí y reaparecí detrás de vecssaria la golpee fuertemente en la espalda

Ella voló hasta golpear con la pared de su oficina

-lo ciento-dijo luego un gran rayo de energía salió de su mano, no pude esquivarlo y este me dio de lleno-no quería llegar a esto-dijo melancólica

-¡NO!-grite-¡NO EH TERMINADO!-corrí hacia donde se encontraba esquivando rayos de energía, estaba por golpearla cuando ella se adelantó y me golpeo rompiéndome las costillas

Yo me queje de dolo pero seguí intentando golpearla ella solo esquivaba grácilmente, mientras yo aumentaba la cantidad de mana que gastaba por segundo en mi habilidad, a medida que pasaba el tiempo el mana que le había quitado se agotaba y no podía usar aun ilusiones sombrías a esa escala y con pocas solo las esquivaría

-para dante solo te haces daño a ti mismo-dijo vecssaria

-¡POR QUE ELLA NO TE HIZO NADA PARA QUE LA MATARAS!-grite mientras mis lágrimas volaban por el aire, por la rápida velocidad a la que me movía

-¡dante para te estas llevando al límite!-me advirtió vecssaria

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!-grite mi aura se hacía más brillante y mi velocidad aumentaba, empecé a sentir una fuerte presión en mi muñeca justo donde estaba el reloj-¡PERDONAME VECSSARIA ESTO ES ALGO QUE DEBO HACER!-grite mientras aun intentaba golpearla

-¡NO DANTE!-grito mientras aun esquivaba y retrocedía, sabía que hasta no obtener venganza no volvería a la normalidad pero ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría para obtener una venganza vacía?

De golpe use todo el mana que me quedaba, mi velocidad aumento exponencialmente pero un dolor intenso en todo mi cuerpo y la fuerte presión de mi muñeca me advertían que no podía estar así mucho tiempo

Estaba al límite mi cuerpo me decía que parara pero mi mente quería venganza, en un moviente rápido logre asestar un golpe en el estómago de vecssaria luego esta se cubrió pero rompí su defensa asestando otro en su rostro, esta se quedó con el rostro mirando hacia abajo mi aura desapareció y caí al suelo

-te sobrepasaste tuve que dejarme golpear para calmarte-me recrimino vecssaria-te daré otra espada si quieres-

-no rexiaar era mi compañera la única que siempre estaba hay para aconsejarme-dije

-te lo estás inventando para que me dé lastima y la repare-dijo vecssaria

-si…-conteste, ella me ofreció su mano para levantarme-gracias-dije con resignación, al levantarme absorbí cuanto mana pude, ella se sorprendió y balo su mano para que no absorbiera más mana

-¡qué te pasa!-dijo enojada

-…-no dije nada, me levante y en una fracción de segundo la golpee quedando a los lados opuestos de su oficina

Yo acumule gran parte del mana robado en mi mano, salí corriendo hacia su dirección ella me imito, corrimos hacia el otro pero antes de llegar al medio unos cilindros azules nos detuvieron

-¡parecen 2 niños, dante no te preocupes reparare tu espada y tu vecssaria me decepcionas esperaba más de mi otra discípula!-dijo ryze enojado y con un tono de decepción en su voz

-¡ryze es que…!-trivago (divago lo ciento no pude evitarlo) buscando la palabra correcta-¡es rexiaar sabes lo malvada que es no dejare que corrompa a dante!-termino

-no quiero escuchar tus excusas-amenazo ryze, la jaula rúnica a mi alrededor desapareció-dante recoge los pedazos de tu espada te espero afuera-salió de la oficina dejando a vecssaria encerrada en la jaula

-esa espada es malvada y una cosa, tengo tus recuerdos se lo que viviste con ella pero algo que no sabes de ella es que-suspiro-no es un darkin-"confeso"

-¿si no es un darkin que es?-dije restándole importancia-es un kindar-dije sarcástico

-es humana-yo la mire de reojo con asombro mientras recogía los pedazos de la espada y los metía en su funda en orden-una humana muy peligrosa durante su vida mato a muchos, tuvimos que encerarla para que no hiciera más daño-dijo vecssaria con desdén en su voz

-¿tuvimos, tú y quienes más?-pregunte

-fuimos 3-bajo su mirada al suelo. Sus largos cabellos naranja cubrían sus ojos del mismo tono y gran parte de su rostro-…-no siguió

-¡quienes fueron!-exclame

-fuimos ryze, reginald y yo…-dijo mientras una lagrima no visible por su cabello resbalaba por su cara

-como fue-dije

-ahh… fue hace mucho-

 **/flashback/**

 **/Punto de vista de vecssaria/**

Fue hace ya unos 1021 años en ese entonces estábamos entre la segunda y la tercera guerra rúnica, había un gran ser de gran poder quien había podido derrotar a los aspectos de targon, se hacía llamar rexiaar la ladrona de poder

Ella robaba la esencia mágica de todos los que perdían ante ella, nunca me opuse a su voluntad no solo porque era más fuerte que yo, sino porque ella me tenía un gran respeto pues yo era su madre… Pero no pudo con el poder este la corrompió lentamente en ese entonces yo tenía 102 años, aunque me veía joven gracias a la magia

Cuando ella dijo que derrotaría al aspecto del crepúsculo recientemente elegido, supe que estaba mal zoe era demasiado fuerte para ella apenas pudo con el aspecto de la guerra

Un día la intercepte junto a ryze y reginald en una habitación oscura del templo lunari donde la buscaba al aspecto del crepúsculo ya que sabía que era una lunari

-madre, caiño, maestro que sucede para que me necesitan-dijo ella quien armaba su armadura y portaba una espada similar a la sanguinaria

-venimos a pedirte que te detengas-dije ella me miro con asombro-hija mía esta búsqueda de poder te está corrompiendo, entiende ya eres muy poderosa-trate de convencerla de abandonar esta búsqueda de poder

-¡no madre una vez tenga la esencia de zoe podre hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, podre impedir otra guerra rúnica antes de que siquiera empiece!-exclamo rexiaar con enojo

-¡ya puedes hacerlo solo quieres más poder y ya!-brame con decepción

-¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!-grito luego me tomo del cuello y me puso contra la pared-¡ESTO ES POR EL BIEN DE TODOS; NO DEJARE QUE MAS NIÑAS PIERDAN A SUS PADRES EN UNA GUERRA NUNCA!-grito mientras apretaba el agarre

-ahora… vas a matarme-dije mientras sentía que mi pecho ardían y mis pulmones me pedían aire fresco

-¡no!-me soltó yo caí al suelo-¡pero no me detendré!-dijo enojada. Yo le hice una seña a ryze quien tomo a reginald del brazo y absorbió temporalmente su poder, en ese entonces reginald era una persona normal no sabía nada de magia y solo tenía 21años era el consorte de mi hija

-¡tanto poder sin ser descubierto que desperdicio!-exclamo ryze, luego comenzó a conjurar en un idioma secreto de la extinta shurima

-¡que hace maestro!-dijo rexiaar confundida

-¡lo ciento hija pero es necesario tu búsqueda por poder a llegado muy lejos!-brame

De ryze varias letras salieron mientras sus "tatuajes" rúnicos brillaban como nunca. Rexiaar miro confundida hasta que las letras la envolvieron, cuando entendió de que se trataba ya era muy tarde todo su ser fue trasladado a su espada

-¡perdóname Elizabeth, pero era necesario cuando dejes esa obsesión con el poder te liberaremos!-dije con melancolía mientras me acercaba a ella (en forma de espada) y absorbía parte de su esencia mágica

Letras rúnicas rodearon la espada y esta se convirtió en una daga la cual era como la misma espada en miniatura y con un ojo de gemas preciosas en el centro de la empuñadura

-bueno reginald creo que te entrenare en lo básico de magia, ya que mi anterior alumna ya no podrá seguir estudiando-dijo ryze dejando escapar un pesado suspiro

 **/Fin de flashback/**

-y así de simple encerré a mi única hija en una daga para siempre…-suspiro vecssaria-cuando tuvo acceso a tu poder, obtuvo la capacidad de cambiar de forma-explico-no podía dejarla… dejar que te corrompiera, no podía dejar que corrompiera a alguien como tú-

-yo la tenía bajo control-dije mientras abría las puertas de la oficina de vecssaria y salía de la misma. Dejando a vecssaria sola con sus pensamientos

Ryze estaba afuera esperándome, lo vi con seriedad y el solo me hizo un ademan en que lo siguiera orden que yo obedecí. Caminamos por la academia la cual se veía desolada en comparación al día en el que ryze me cargo como un costal de papas

-chico-dijo ryze yo volteé a verlo-tengo que decirte que vamos a entrenar pero viendo tu situación actual te daré esto-me entrego una poción y una gema azul con forma de lagrima

-poción de mana pensé que la habían eliminado del juego, al menos que tuvieras cleptomanía-dije haciendo referencia a la runa-además una lagrima-la detalle era pequeña parecía un colgante

-bébete la poción de mana, seguro te agrada el sabor-dijo ryze con una media sonrisa

Bebí el líquido el cual tenía un sabor similar a la Coca-Cola (Pepsi) pero con más azúcar y sin gas

-tasty-dije aprobando el producto

-sabía que te gustaría-vio al frente

Seguimos caminado un rato por los pasillo, yo caminaba tras el observando la lagrima con detenimiento

"es diminuta me la imaginaba más grande" detallando su tamaño era como de unos 3cm y tenía una cadena dorada a su alrededor

-llegamos el tele portador-dijo ryze viendo la plataforma la cual era similar a la arena de combate donde pele con vecssaria, se levantaba del suelo 1m tenía símbolos rúnicos y escaleras para subir

-sube-dijo ryze subiendo, yo lo imite-prepárate esto puede revolverte el estómago-dijo burlón ryze

-que la primera vez que me haya subido a un tele-transportador haya vomitado es porque no me lo esperaba-admití recordando cuando cristi y yo nos subimos al tele-portador que nos llevó a donde no era yo vomite y ella se mareo…créanme no es nada bonito como se siente

-si aja-dijo ryze mientras energía azul nos rodeaba

-ryze-llame su atención

-si chico-dijo cortante mientras la luz comenzaba a girar a nuestro alrededor

-¿A dónde vamos?-dije fingiendo la inocencia de un niño

-jonia-dijo mientras desaparecíamos en un haz de lux tu-tu-toz suena una batería por el mal chiste

 **/ojos de cristi/**

Desperté me dolía la cabeza horriblemente. Después de un rato mire a mi alrededor estaba en una habitación rara la decoración no era normal y junto a mi estaba sentada en una silla vecssaria la directora de la academia de la guerra, la identifique a que su túnica tenia decoraciones de rango que así lo decía

-hola como despertaste-dijo con animo

-5 minutos más…-dije por mi horrible resaca

-no dormilona, si no te levantas no te daré un regalo-dijo vecssaria con ánimos

-que podría querer aparte de ya no tener esta resaca-dije mientras me cubría

-tus deseos son ordenes-dijo ella mientras me sentía revitalizada

-pero… ¡que me siento como nueva!-dije con alegría por no tener ya esa resaca

-bien ahora corre o dante se ira a jonia sin ti-dijo vecssaria luego se esfumo en el aire

-que a jonia y como lo acompaño-dije sin pensarlo-digo para que no arme un buen lio ese cabeza dura-dije nerviosa- vecssaria ¿vecssaria?-pregunte

-¡que!-apareció de la nada la ilusión de nuevo

-en donde voy a buscarlo-dije

-yo te llevo-empezó a correr, yo me levante de la cama me había dormido vestida y no amanecí con nadie a mi lado era una buena señal de que no hice locuras en la borrachera

Corrí durante 5 minutos hasta que vecssaria desapareció en una esquina, pero no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para ver que al final de esa esquina estaban ryze y dante tele-transportándose a algún lado

-¡hey espérenme!-exclame mientras corría hacia ellos, cuando estuve cerca salte y caí solo el tele-transportador

 **/ojos de dante/**

Cristi había aparecido por el pasillo y saltado al tele-transportador, yo me puse de rodillas y la sujete mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontramos en jonia

El sitio en donde llegamos era un bosque de árboles de cerezo (o eso parecían) cuyas flores caían a nuestro alrededor

-perfecto otro peso muerto que cuidar-dijo ryze mientras llevaba sus dedos pulgar e índice al puente de su nariz

-yo la cuidare así que no te estreses ryze-dije serio al ver que ella se había desmayado, le di un par de ligeras bofetadas pero no pasó nada-despierta…-le dije suavemente en su oído-despierta-dije más serio y alto-¡DESPIERTA!-grite en su oído pero no reaccionó

-déjala algún animal la encontrara y se dará festín-dijo ryze con sarcasmo

-me la llevare-dije

-solo será una carga más-dijo ryze

-calma y la cuidare-puse uno de mis brazos debajo de sus rodillas y el otro debajo de su cintura-¿cómo se desmayó?-pregunte

-estrés mágico cuando usamos el tele-transportador y ella entro, su magia se estabilizo pues cuando comenzó el proceso no se tomó a ella en cuenta-explico el pitufo

-no sabía eso…-susurre levantándome con Cristi en brazos

-bueno vamos no quiero perder más tiempo-exclamo ryze

-vamos-dije mientras el comenzaba a caminar y yo iba tras el

Estuvimos un rato caminando el bosque era hermoso, los pétalos de flores de cerezo caían a nuestro alrededor, ryze caminaba con más apuro que yo que admiraba el paisaje como un niño pequeño, cuando empezó a alejarse mucho corrí tras él hasta estar a un metro tras el

-por qué el apuro ryze-dije sin la intención de que sonara como pregunta

-quiero llegar al templo antes de que sea medio día, no soporto el sol de mediodía en jonia-dijo ryze-así que acelera el paso-

-bien-dije mientras tomaba su ritmo ya que comenzaba a alejarse de nuevo

Mientras caminaba me fije en cristi, estaba dormida se notaba que despertaría si hacía mucho ruido o la movía demasiado, me fije en su rostro estaba calmado, pacifico e inocente, no como la mayoría del tiempo que tenía esa mirada desafiante y picara

-si sigues mirándola le dará mal de ojo-dijo ryze con molestia

-ahh…-dije arrastrando la palabra

-niños-dijo cortante mientras aceleraba el paso

Debido a esta nueva velocidad tuve que ir más rápido, pero al ver que por el movimiento su rostro hacia muecas ligeras de molestia decidí que lo mejor sería flotar

-así que sabes flotar ¿Quién te lo enseño?-pregunto ryze

-la primera vez que lo hice fue rescatando a sejuani del abismo de los lamentos-respondí-solo lo hice por puro instinto-admití

-y ¿Cuánto mana te cuesta?-pregunto

-no mucho es solo que no me gusta flotar-dije poniéndome a su lado con cristi en mi brazos

-y ¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunto ryze

-no molestarla dejarla dormir tranquilamente-dije viéndola dormir tranquilamente

-amor tan bonito ¡tan tonto!-exclamo ryze

-¡que!-exclame debido a que no sabía cómo reaccionar a ese comentario, pero me arrepentí cuando cristi hizo un gesto de molestia y abrió lentamente sus ojos

-¿Dónde está-bostezo-mos?-pregunto

-bienvenida a jonia-dijo sarcásticamente ryze

-oh…-dijo ella, miro a su alrededor con cansancio y cuando noto que la estaba cargando abrió sus ojos con sorpresa

Sonreí ante tan adorable gesto cosa que no duro mucho pues comenzó a poner una mirada asesina

-¡bájame ahora mismo!-bramo ella

-¡enseguida!-dije nervioso y asustado por esa mirada, la baje con delicadeza pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo me empujo, me hubiera caído de no ser por que flotaba

-que pensaste cuando me cargaste así-reclamo enojada

-solo fue porque te desmallaste en el tele-transportador-dije nervioso

-seguro que si ¡pervertido!-dijo ella con una mirada amenazante

-hey-nos llamó la atención ryze, yo aproveche de tocar suelo y dejar de flotar-los dejaría discutir tortolitos, pero ya llegamos-dijo apuntando un templo en lo alto de una colina

El templo era japonés con unas larguísimas escaleras hasta la cima de la montaña, todos miramos el templo

-bueno te traje al templo-dijo ryze y media sonrisa se formó en su rostro-ahora mi pago como prometiste-señalo a cristi

-¡que me usaste como pago a un viejo verde, eres!… ¡ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-grito ella. Ryze me miro con maldad

-bueno muñeca acompáñame al bosque-dijo ryze

Ella tenía fuego en la mirada… ¡literalmente tenia fuego saliendo de sus ojos!-esto se va a poner bueno…susurro ryze apartándose

-cristi podemos hablar esto es…-pensé que decir ¡MALDITO RYZE!-un mal entendido-dije temblando, nunca la había visto tan enojada

-¡MUERETE!-grito ella, dispara varias esferas violetas de sus manos. Yo me cubrí esperando el impacto no quería dañarla

Pero el impacto nuca llego. En su lugar un par de abanicos habían desviado y destruido las esferas

-¡POR EL EQUILIBRIO QUE PASA AQUÍ!-grito una chica morena con apariencia de japonesa de alta sociedad de la época feudal, con dos abanicos en sus manos y mirándonos acusadoramente

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-rio ryze al ver la situación que había montado en un momento, cristi estaba por lanzar más esferas cuando una espada violácea y transparente la atravesó y la puso de rodillas al salir

Antes de que reaccionara una gran descarga eléctrica la dejo inmovilizada, para luego caer desmallada por una onda expansiva que la golpeo en la cabeza.

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo que se los traigo antes de tiempo pues mañana si todo sale bien les traeré la versión sin fallas ortográficas de los capítulos anteriores y en el caso de que se me allá saltado alguno en este lo arreglare mañana (repito si todo sale bien)**

 **Otra cosa que aclarar de ahora en adelante la acción disminuirá y tendremos capítulos con más historia y un pequeño spoiler a corto plazo**

 **-hay maldad en tu corazón y tu mente esta corrompida, no tienes paz y temes a los demás perdiste mucho pero esperas ganar mucho-dijo una morena con 2 abanicos en sus espalda**

 **Hasta aquí el relleno de hoy recuerden dejar reviews (animan mucho y me dan consejos muy útiles como las comas, o tener un auto-corrector de mayor calidad) dejen algún mensajillo privado sin son muy tímidos y sin más que decir**

 **¡ADIOS!**

 **Pd: si mañana no saco los capítulos sin errores ortográficos probablemente lo haga algún día de la semana aleatorio avisare en el próximo capítulo si ya lo hice o quizás resoba este para que aparezca hasta arriba en los fanfics recomendados**


	13. Chapter 13 una y otra vez

**La última esperanza capitulo: 13 Una y otra vez arco: 02**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **En el anterior capitulo cuando se cuenta parte del pasado de rexiaar ella dice**

 **-madre, padre, maestro que sucede para que me necesitan-**

 **Era en realidad -madre, cariño, maestro que sucede para que me necesitan- es un fallo mío que influye más de lo que me gustaría en la historia ya lo arreglare cuando toque acomodar los errores en el capítulo perdónenme por favor odio que algo tan grande se me pasara luego de revisarlo 4 veces**

 **/capitulo 13/**

-perdona-dijo la voz de una joven morena-no tuvimos tiempo para saber que pasaba, solo perdónanos-se disculpó la chica

-no importa-dijo un chico de cabello blanco, chaqueta roja y una cicatriz que le recorría toda la cara horizontalmente debajo de los ojos

-sabes-dijo ella-ten cuidado, hay muchos peligros allá afuera-advirtió karma

-¿Por qué me lo dices?-pregunte

-soy el oráculo de valoran-dijo karma amigable, yo la mire algo intrigado por su ligero cambio de título-te daré una bendición que te cuidara en el futuro de malos finales-

-¿Por qué me das eso si apenas me conoces?-pregunte intrigado

Ella puso una expresión nerviosa y después dijo-por ayudarte te lo debo por lo de tu amiga-dijo con culpa

-ojala se lo hubieras dado a ella-dije mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la nuevamente inconsciente cristi, quien estaba acostada en una manta en una habitación de papel y madera (como las del Japón feudal)

-perdona a la orden kinkou por eso-dijo con culpa

-no hay problema solo fue, un mal entendido-dije

-igual nunca se sabe-puso su mano en mi pecho con delicadeza-¿la aceptas?-pregunto

-la acepto-rápidamente sentí calor en su mano y ligereza en todo mi cuerpo, después de unos segundos volví a la normalidad-¿eso fue todo?-pregunte ya que no se había sentido la gran cosa

-si-dijo poniendo una amigable sonrisa-ahora ve a dar una vuelta y los efectos de mi bendición se empezaran a sentir-dijo amigable. Yo me quede viendo a cristi-calma yo la, cuido tu sal da una vuelta, conoce jonia-me recomendó

-bien lo are, pero vuelvo al anochecer-dije luego salí de la habitación, atravesando la puerta corrediza d papel

 **/rato después (colocaría rayitas grises pero siempre se me olvida XD)/**

Estaba pensando mientras caminaba en el bosque, llevaba mi teléfono con música y auriculares a máximo volumen aunque no la escuchaba

-okay, okay, okay-cantaba en susurros-sálvenme si sucumbo ante mis demonios-estaba cantando y traduciendo pero en realidad pensaba, siempre hacia eso para despejar mi mente

Caminaba y cantaba por inercia, no pensaba lo que hacía estaba sumido en mis pensamientos

"será que en runaterra encontrare los ingredientes para una buena pizza" pensaba mientras caminaba en el bosque

"podre alguna vez volver a casa, como estará mi familia, me extrañaran" ante este último pensamiento recordé sus regaños, los buenos momentos, la angustia cuando Venezuela callo en la crisis, como se esforzaron por mí, mi hermano y hermana

-desearía poder ayudarlos-dije en voz alta

Así estuve un rato, pensando en mi familia ante estos pensamientos una lagrima salió de mi ojo no cubierto

"ellos te extrañan" escuche una débil voz por sobre la canción que escuchaba

"rexiaar" pregunte

"despacito suave, suavecito" la escuche murmurar de manera débil, imitando la canción que tenía puesta, canción que me descargo mi hermana

"me escuchas" dije mentalmente

"dame 5 minutos" dijo ella

Estaba tan distraído con la música y la rara charla con rexiaar, que no sentí cuando una esfera azul de energía me golpeo en el pecho para después regresar, por instinto anti ladrones guarde mi teléfono en mi bolsillo sin fondo y blindado con magia

No tuve tiempo a reaccionar cuando otras 3 esferas más pequeñas me golpearon, estaba a punto de hacer algo pero me sentía muy débil cansado, sentí la necesidad de voltearme y caminar a una macha roja con negro y blanco, cuando esta lanzo otra vez esa esfera golpeándome en el pecho y al regresar dejarme inconsciente

 **/Tiempo indefinido después/**

Desperté y estaba atado con grilletes a una cama muy cómoda, trate de moverme pero seguía muy cansado, mire a mi alrededor me encontraba en una habitación dentro de una casa de papel

-ahg-dije tratando de zafarme de los grilletes, a pesar de lo débil que estaba

-calma, chiquillo no te are daño-dijo ahri, la vi con gran odio

-¡QUE HAGO AQUÍ!-grite con la sangre hirviendo

-estas aquí para alimentarme-dijo su natural tono pícaro y seductor

-suéltame-dije desesperado, estaba muy débil

-lo are-dijo tranquila-luego de estar satisfecha-su mirada se volvió algo sádica y salió de la habitación

"tengo que salir de aquí" pensé

Luego de unos segundos se me ocurrió un plan

 **/minutos después/**

-ya llegue-dijo ahri entrando a la habitación

-ahg-gruñí tratando de zafarme de los grilletes

-calma no te dolerá-dijo sentándose sobre mi pecho

-pero a ti si-dije confiado

-¿ahg?- se confundió ahri

¡GONNNGG!

Sonó una sartén al ser golpeada contra la cabeza de ahri por un clon que apenas se mantenía existiendo, suspire aliviado genere una llave de hielo y abrí los grilletes, me quite a ahri de encima y atravesé la pared de papel para escapar de esa loca

Camine un rato en el bosque oscuro hasta que escuche

-¡DONDE ESTAS NIÑOS!-era claramente la voz de ahri

"corre" susurro rexiaar

Corrí sin pensarlo mucho pero cada vez ahri se escuchaba más cerca

-¡DEJA DE CORRER NO TE ARE DAÑO YA VERAS QUE TE VA A ENCANTAR!-gritaba ahri

-de que me gustara me gustara pero no quiero perder mi energía vital, yo la uso…-susurre

-¡VAMOS NO TE ARE DAÑO!-grito ahri

-Mier…-caí con una raíz, hice un quejido

-hay estas…-susurro ahri, escuche el sonido de su definitiva activándose

-¡ahg!-gruñí de dolor, lancé 6 que tenía guardados en los bolsillos internos de la chaqueta en caso de emergencia, kunais 4 impactaron en las colas y los otros 2 dieron en sus mangas aprisionándola contra un árbol

-¡suéltame!-exclamo ella, comenzó a jalar tratando de zafarse, me sentí culpable al ver sus colas blancas mancharse de rojo

-perdóname ah…-fui interrumpido cuando 3 flechas blancas atravesaron la cabeza de ahri, yo caí hacia atrás para luego ponerme de rodillas apoyado de una rama cercana

-gracias-dijo una voz serena e espiritual-esta caza fue muy fácil-una figura de una cordera antropomórfica con un arco en la mano apareció de la nada al lado de ahri

-fue demasiado fácil-dijo una voz grave y monstruosa-me hubiera gustado tener una pelea-una cabeza de lobo de hecha de gas violeta aprecio junto a cordera

-los kindred…-susurre asustado

-nunca uno-dijo cordera

-sin el otro-termino lobo

-cuéntame una historia corderita-dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-te contare una historia-dijo cordera para luego sacar las flechas de la cabeza de una muerta ahri-cuenta la historia de una caperucita roja-dijo mientras lobo hacia formas

"SERA HIJA DE P***" pensé

-él fue al bosque en busca de despejarse-conto cordera en tono poético-se encontró con un zorro-lobo hacia formas de lo narrado-ella lo ataco-lobo mostro en la pantalla de humo creada por el a un chico que era atravesado por una esfera-el apenas se defendió, la zorra lo llevo a su casa para comerlo, pero el logro escapar…-lobo seguía haciendo formas de lo que sucedía con una estela que dejaba a su paso

-cuéntame más corderita-dije ante su silencio

-el corrió y corrió y corrió pero ella no paraba de seguirlo, cuando finalmente él se defendió le dejo una oportunidad a un apuesto lobo-dijo ella lobo dejo de hacer figuras y volvió al lado de cordera-y su compañera, ellos se comieron a la zorra-cordera absorbió el alma de ahri-y así fue como kindred se volvió más fuerte-termino con satisfacción

-nunca uno-comenzó lobo

-sin el otro-dije yo levantándome

-eso no lo permitiré-dijo cordera, tenso su arco

-valla-dije creando una espada de hielo con el poco mana que me quedaba

-otra alma-dijo cordera, una marca se formó en mi frente

-¡asencion rúnica!-exclame tratando inútilmente de activar mi habilidad, pero esta no funciono por la falta de mana

-adoró la comida fácil-dijo cordera lanzando 3 flechas de luz humeantes las cuales atravesaron mi frente matándome al instante

-fácil…-dijeron al unísono los kindred

Todo se hizo borroso, vi las estrellas mientras cordera extraía mi alma

-¿qué paso?-dije al sentirme normal

Mire a mí alrededor estaba en el mismo sitio donde ahri me había atacado por sorpresa

-pero que…-no pude terminar mi frase cuando un sonido me alerto, mire de dónde provenía y una esfera azul, apenas la esquive busque de dónde provenía, no recordé el doble golpe y recibí el impacto en mi espalda, vi hacia donde iba mientras generaba una ayuda si perdía

-lo siento pero esto me recuerda algo que hacía con un viejo amigo…-dijo ahri con pesar

Antes de poder moverme la esfera volvió a impactar en mi espalda, con pesar di unos cuantos pasos antes de que un golpe en mi costado me desmayara

Volví a despertar en el mismo sitio de la última vez atado con grilletes a una cama de una habitación japonesa antigua, me esforcé pero no pude lograr zafarme

-lo ciento chico, entraste en mi coto de caza-dijo ahri con pesar

-¡suéltame antes de que ellos lleguen!-exclame

-no me engañaras-dijo ahri, salió de la habitación por la puerta corrediza dejándola abierta

"pequeño cambio, interesante" pensé

Rápidamente saque una hoja oculta hecha de hielo de debajo de mi manga (similar a las de assassins creed) tenía mi mano hacia atrás para no perder un dedo, tome una llave de hielo incrustada en la hoja, usando mi uña la saque la puse en mi mano y la metí en el grillete de esa mano, complete el proceso con el resto y salí atravesando el muro de papel

 **/minutos después/**

Corría por el bosque con todas mis fuerzas o bueno las que me dejo ahri, podía escucharla acercándose

"M*****" pensé, logre esquivar la raíz con la que me caí la última vez, estaba mucho más fuerte pero no lo suficiente, divise un rio a lo lejos sabía bien que significaba

Salte dentro del mismo y salí unos metros más abajo

-espero poder…-no pude terminar cuando ahri usando un salto de su definitiva ya estaba junto a mi

-muy escurridizo cariño pero ya llego tu final-ahri invoco su esfera lista para lanzármela, pero 3 flechas la atravesaron pero sin dejar heridas o sangre

-los kindred…-dije levantándome, estaba mojado y mi ropa pesada pero no me rendiría tan fácil

-valla nos conoces-dijo cordera

-algo así…-susurre, me senté en la orilla del rio

-a que te refieres-dijo lobo apareciendo al lado de mi oreja

-¡AHG!-intente gritar cuando caí al suelo por la sorpresa

-jajaja-se rio lobo

-fue muy fácil…-dijo cordera, extrajo el alma del cuerpo de ahri

-comámoslo-dijo lobo extasiado

-no podemos, no nos pertenece-dijo cordera

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunte, me senté en la orilla del rio

-no eres de este mundo tu reloj es diferente-dijo cordera

-es una pena-dijo lobo

-menos mal…-dije agotado, me eche para atrás dejando llevar por el cansancio

-por otro lado, si la parca no se entera de que tomamos a uno de los suyos nada malo pasara… ¿no?-dijo cordera

-tienes razón corderita-dijo lobo

-un momento-dije tratando de levantarme, pero una marca apareció en mi frente-oh no…-susurre luego 3 flechas atravesaron la marca matándome… otra vez

-fácil…-susurro cordera, vi las estrellas mientras me desvanecía

-¡AHH!-exclame tomando aire, nuevamente estaba en el bosque-pero que c…-no pude terminar cuando sentí la esfera de ahri acercarse hacia mí, la esquive fácilmente y también cuando regreso, me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde estaba la portadora de la esfera

-¡ahg!-gruño ahri mientras preparaba su definitiva

Salte sobre ella creando con hielo puro las hojas ocultas, ella dio un salto de unos 5metros de largo

-¡qué quieres de mí!-exclame desesperado

-¡quiero tu alma!-exclamo ahri con enojo, lanzo unos 10 fuegos fatuos apenas los alcance a esquivar

-¡asencion rúnica!-un aura roja me rodeo, me moví con rapidez entre los arboles de cerezo

-¡a ver si puedes con esto!-múltiples fuegos fatuos se generaron todos se dirigían hacia mí los esquive hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para sacar las desert eagle, dispare 12 veces tan rápido como pude dejando vacíos los cargadores

-¡ahg!-gruño ahri al recibir los disparos, comenzó a caer de rodillas pero su frente fue atravesada por una flecha mágica de los kindred

-fácil…-dijo cordera

"no de nuevo" pensé, me oculte detrás de un árbol

-aquí hay otro cordera-dijo lobo apareciendo a mi lado

Salí corriendo a gran velocidad, me movía por el bosque pasando entre los árboles, varias flechas rosaban mi cabeza, me encontré acorralado por un acantilado que daba con la costa, pensé que hacer

-no hay salida-dijo cordera, quien estaba sentada en una roca con las piernas cruzadas

-eso crees…-dije sarcástico

-no eres de por a…-no la deje terminar cuando salte al mar

Me puse en forma de cruz luego di un giro lancé un kunai de hielo que toco el agua, pero antes de que yo la tocara una flecha atravesó mi cabeza muriendo al instante…

-ahh-tome aire, de nuevo estaba en el mismo sitio en el bosque-no otra vez…-puse mi mano en mi frente, escuche una rama romperse pero antes de que apareciera la esfera saque mi desert eagle y dispare, escuche el sonido de un cuerpo caer, sabía lo que venía-asencion rúnica…-susurre

Salí corriendo a gran velocidad, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al pueblo sentí un fuerte dolor en mi espalda baja y caí al suelo

-¡AYUDA!-grite, sentí como si me sacaran algo del interior, mire hacia arriba y los kindred estaban allí

-fácil…-dijo cordera, intente levantarme pero sentí como una flecha atravesaba mi cabeza

Esto me paso varias veces perdí la cuenta de cuantas siempre era igual de una u otra forma kindred nos lograba matar a ahri y a mí, abecés podía sobrevivir más otras menos, pero siempre moríamos hasta que…

-¡AHH!-tome aire estaba junto karma y cristi inconsciente, estaba confundido por lo que cree un kunai de hielo, la puse contra una pared de papel pero cuidando de no hacer suficiente presión como para romperla, puse el kunai en su cuello-¡que es todo esto karma!-exclame con gran enojo y haciendo presión en su cuello

-fue una premonición de todas las línea de tiempo que existen…-dijo karma con temor

La mire confundido-los kindred ellos mataran a ahri-dije procesando lo que vivir en las ultimas 87 vidas

-un trato del pasado la condeno, la liga no puede hacer nada, estaba en los términos de kindred que cualquier campeón con un trato sucumbiría cuando este expirara-explico karma, la solté y me puse a pensar la situación-solo tengo dos preguntas para ti-yo la mire-¿ahora qué sabes lo que pasara, tomaras la decisión correcta?-yo la mire aún más confundido

-no sé qué hacer-admití bajando la mirada y viendo hacia otro lado

-debes ayudar a ahri. Darle parte de tu esencia vital o su contrato expirara no lo haría si no fuese 100% necesario-explico karma

-como lo hago-dije

-debes acostarte con ella, así es como obtiene esencia vital pura, la obtenida por su esfera no le es suficiente para cubrir los termino con los kindred-explico karma

-¿no hay otra forma?-dije nerviosos viendo la naturalidad con la que karma lo explico

-no.-respondió cortante

-y ¿Por qué yo?-pregunte-no puedes ser tu-dije acusador

Las mejillas de karma se pusieron rojas-yo no puedo hacerlo-dijo con nerviosismo

-no se lo puedes decir a alguien más-pregunte

-solo tu aceptarías-dijo ella

-como lo sabes-

-era tu main-

-momento como… ¡que!-no sabía que decir-co-como lo sabes-dije nerviosos

-mientras veías tu futuro yo admiraba tu pasado-admitió "el oráculo de valoran"

-momento sabes… lo de-fui interrumpido

-si sé que eres de otro mundo pero calma se guardar secretos-admitió-y si quieres puedes decirme "la iluminada" pero hace mucho que nadie me dice así-

-medio valoran ya sabe de dónde soy-dije enojado

-calma solo 3 campeones más saben leer mentes y vecssaria es la única invocadora que sabe cómo hacerlo, tu secreto estará a salvo con cada uno de esos campeones-explico la iluminada

-eso no me relaja mucho-dije con temor

-oye, discutiremos esto en otro momento pero ahora, tienes que acostarte con ahri-dijo karma. Yo me puse rojo

Fui al bosque fingía estar distraído cuando ahri lanzo su esfera deje que me impactara 2 veces y caí desmallado. Desperté en la cama con grilletes luego ahri se fue y volvió con lencería, la interrumpí y le explique que hacia esto solo porque karma me lo pidió

Ella se fue y volvió con su ropa habitual, hicimos lo que tuvimos que hacer, yo solo pensé en animales de felpa y cachorritos, estuvimos haciendo casi una hora. Pero al final todo valió la pena… cuando le gane el "si te ríes pierdes" de mi teléfono, nunca me imaginé que gracias a esa App podríamos pensar un plan muy genial

Salimos al bosque preparados, aprovechaba lo últimos segundos para convertir rocas en balas de piedra

-solo tenemos una oportunidad, o le ganamos en su propio juego o morir…-dije con confianza

-tengo miedo, ellos nunca han perdido-dijo ahri temerosa. Ambos caminábamos por el bosque-nadie le gana a la muerte-dijo con desesperanza

-calma el plan es infalible-dije

-hasta que te encontramos…-dijo cordera con su voz espiritual, esta estaba de piernas cruzadas en un árbol-me debes mi esencia vital-dijo la cazadora

-no nos gusta que no cumplan los tratos que pedimos-dijo lobo

-les traemos algo mejor-dije confiado-les traigo un trato-

-de que trato estamos hablando-dijo cordera curiosa su voz ya no tenía ekko (eco no pude evitarlo ..I.. (^. ^) ..I..)

-simple-dije acercándome a cordera-si nos gana en un combate-suspire-liberan a ahri de su trato y toman mi alma y yo seré quien le deberé un favor-dije confiado

-trato hecho que comience el combate-dijo lobo, la marca de la definitiva de los kindred apareció en el suelo

-el primero en…-dijo cordera-en salir del circulo por completo…-dijo lobo-será el perdedor-dijeron los kindred al unísono

-hagámoslo-dije poniéndome en posición de combate

-espero que seas la mitad de fuerte que de estúpido-dijo lobo con alegría en su rostro

 **/Para** **mejor** **experiencia** **colocar** **Pentakill – Deathfire Grasp [OFFICIAL AUDIO] | League of Legends Music y despues de esa my demons/**

-espero que valgas la pena niño-dijo lobo con un sonrisa macabra en su rostro

-87 muertes, 87 vidas esperando para acabarlos-dije emocionado

-no me gusta esa confianza niño-dijo cordera tensando su arco

-espero que estén listos-dije-como lo planeamos ahri, ¡asencion rúnica!-un aura roja me rodeo

Desaparecí y reaparecí junto a cordera, ella volteo y disparo un flecha esta se clavó en mi hombro, desaparecí y reaparecí al lado de ahri

-gracias-dije sonriendo, moví un poco mi hombro y un líquido negro similar al petróleo con puntos dorados en el salió de donde la flecha estaba clavada-mi alma escapando de mi cuerpo, al menos me sirve para atacarlos-vertí el líquido dentro de mis pistolas, saque una hoja oculta hecha de hielo (similar a la de assassins creed) y la llene de ese líquido en el proceso mi mano se llenó de mi alma

-que haces-dijo ahri consternada

-lo aprendí en mi vida 53, la flechas de cordera hacen que tu alma se salga de tu cuerpo y no mueres si no que ella roba tu esencia vital de tu alma-explique

-interesante…-dijo cordera

-que comience la fiesta-sonreí sádicamente- he esperado mucho por esto-

Desaparecí y reaparecí cerca de cordera, intente golpearla o córtale pero no podía, en un punto lobo tomo mi brazo sin hoja, con su mordida varias heridas de las que salía mi alma se generaron, sonreí y tome la máscara de lobo la rompí en varios pedazos, desparecí y reaparecí junto a cordera, intente golpearla durante un rato pero no podía pues era muy ágil

Los ataques de ahri la atravesaban sin hacerle daño, lobo estaría fuera de combate un rato sin su máscara su conexión con cordera desaparecía y apenas podría moverse hasta regenerarla, tas varios intentos pude finalmente apuñalar a cordera varias veces

-¡AHHH!-dio un grito desgarrador

-cómetela-dije salte lejos y apunte con mis pistolas a los kindred-¡SUFRAN PU** SUFRAN!-grite mientras un aura azul me rodeaba-¡PRUEBEN LA ASENCION ARCANA!-grite el aura azul se hizo más brillante y mi ojo descubierto se volvió azul

Dispare cientos de veces trozos de mi alma salían disparados junto a mis balas que brillaban de un azul intenso, al impactar con los kindred les causaba un gran dolor

-¡BASTA!-grito cordera, lobo la envolvió protegiéndola de los disparos-colmaron mi paciencia…-aun dentro de lobo quien recibía el daño por ella, tenso su arco al instante unas 20 flechas aparecieron

Las disparo todas a través de lobo, cientos de flechas salieron disparadas hacia mí. Esquive cuantas pude, pero eran demasiadas termine con unas 12 flechas y ahri aun peor

-okay, okay, okay-dije con una sonrisa imborrable en mi rostro-hubiera sido una gran jugada, pero miren detrás suyo-ahri y yo desaparecimos

-pero…-cordera no pudo terminar, cuando atravesando a lobo la golpee con la el brazo que lobo me había mordido

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo cordera sujeto mi brazo, debido al impulso terminamos fuera del círculo, este se desvaneció en cuanto salimos del mismo

-¡GANE!-exclame al ver que cordera salió antes que yo del circulo

-perdiste…-dijo tranquila

-el primero en salir del circulo por COMPLETO-dijo lobo recalcando la última palabra

-nunca uno sin el otro…-dije con ira

-oh no…-dijo ahri

-tu ahora nos debes un favor…-dijo cordera

-¿no quieres unas manzanas y ya?-pregunte con sarcasmo

-si tan solo fuera tan fácil dante…-dijo cordera- es bueno tener a un interdimencional a mi mando-yo apreté el puño

-esto será divertido-dijo lobo

-tienes 2 opciones-dijo tranquila cordera-o te decimos como morirás y solo nos deberás un favor o no te lo decimos y nos deberá 5 favores-termino cordera

-quisiera saber cómo muero-dijo tratando de ocultar mi enojo

-bien-termino cordera

-Morirás en 4 años, primero tendrás 4 muertes-dijo cordera, se ve a lobo hacer la forma de cuadros en donde se vea un chico cayendo de una silla hacia un portal, en el segundo se ve al mismo chico abrazado a una chica acostado en el suelo mientras se desangra, en el siguiente se al mismo chico saltando desde una cornisa hacia una caída enorme, y en el cuarto se ve a este explotando mientras apuñala a un hombre de gran tamaño la primera de estas se oscureció

-4 caídas importantes-lobo mostro a un chico cayendo de una silla hacia un portal, al mismo chico con capucha saltando con una hoja saliendo de su manga para matar a alguien debajo de él, al mismo encapuchado saltando al vacío desde una cornisa, y a un chico con una espada en la mano saltando hacia un portal, el primero se oscureció

-4 grandes enemigos-se mostraron a 3 personas con túnicas que ocultaban sus rostros y un gran hombre con una armadura gruesa

-y 4 tus nacerán y morirán-se ve a 4 chicos uno cayendo desde una silla a un portal, a otro peleando contra los kindred, otro encapuchado y con apariencia sombría y el ultimo explotando mientras apuñala a un hombre d gran tamaño, los primeros 2 se oscurecieron

-te pediremos el favor después, ahora sufre subiendo como serán tus muertes-dijeron los kindred al unísono para luego esfumarse en el aire como si fueran de polvo, también mis heridas sanaron

-gra-gracias no tenías que hacer eso por mi…-dijo ahri apenada

-creías que te lo aria de gratis-dije una sonrisa sádica se formó en mi rostro, me moví a una velocidad increíble quedando con ahri contra un árbol y mi hoja oculta apoyada en su cuello-más vale que te prepares por que no te podas sentar en una semana-dije sádicamente

-no por favor-dijo ahri con una súplica sobre actuada

-o ya verás-dije me acerque a su rostro cuando

PAAA!

Yo puse cara de idiota y caí al suelo, detrás de mí estaba karma con una pala

-estas palas sin son útiles contra estos invocadores-dijo karma

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Charla con mi novia**

 **-no se tantas referencias-dice el autor**

 **-no me parece bien así-dice la novia del autor**

 **-es que me parece forzado y además dirán que me copie o algo no se-dice el autor**

 **-deja las referencias o no te avisare cuando este cuando este sola en casa-dice la novia del autor fulminante**

 **-por eso digo que me gustan las referencias-dice el autor**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de mucha importancia en el futuro dejen sus reviews que ayudan un motón y si tienen alguna sugerencia para futuros capítulos déjenme en mensaje privado sin más que decir**

 **ADIOS!**


	14. Chapter 14 enfrenta tu oscuridad

**La última esperanza capitulo: 14 Enfrenta tu oscuridad arco: 02**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

 **/Nota de Autor/**

 **Cambie el resumen de la historia pues el anterior daba demasiados spoilers y realmente prefiero el nuevo espero que entiendan el porqué de este cambio sin más que decir nos leemos abajito**

 **La última esperanza capitulo: 14 Enfrenta tu oscuridad arco: 02**

Desperté estando en una habitación la cual me pareció reconocer, mire a mi alrededor había paredes de papel y una tenía un hueco del tamaño de una persona, estaba acostado en unas sabanas

-al fin despiertas, temí que te hubiera golpeado demasiado fuerte-dijo karma mientras se levantaba de su silla

-¿cuánto tiempo estuve desmayado?-pregunte

-2 años-dijo cristi

-¡QUE 2 AÑOS!-grite sorprendido

-jajaja-se partió cristi

-solo fueron 7 horas-dijo karma

-mucho mejor que 2 años, y ¿Cómo me desmaye?-pregunte

-interesante-dijo karma

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-tus poderes regenerativos no te salvan de la pérdida de memoria-dijo karma curiosa-¿hasta cuándo recuerdas?-pregunto

-recuerdo mi pelea con los kindred, haber hecho un trato con ellos y luego alguien me golpeo-moví mi cabeza a ambos lados-no recuerdo más-admití

-déjalo así-dijo karma

-karma no fuiste tú quien lo golpeo con una pala-dijo cristi

-momento-dije

-¡HORA DEL TE!-dijo apurada karma saliendo de la habitación por la puerta corrediza

-eso fue raro-dije

-cómo te sientes-dijo cristi

-algo de comida me ayudaría-dije

-je-sonrió cristi

-ciento rara mi mano-me fije que llevaba un guante-¿ah?-dije dudoso

-no te lo quites –suplico cristi, yo hice caso omiso y me quite el guante-no te enojes-

-los kindred…-tenía una marca de los kindred en la palma de mi mano-bueno espero que ahri valiera la pena-dije tratando de animar el pesado ambiente

-quien la novia de karma-dijo cristi

-momento-dije sentándome en las sabanas-¿novia de karma?-

-si me lo dijeron por eso karma la salvo-

-creía que irelia era de quien estaba enamorada karma-dije burlón

-¿qué clase de estudiante de invocación eres tú?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-no sabes que irelia está muerta-la noticia me tomo por sorpresa

-¡¿cuándo?!-pregunte exaltado

-hace 3 años en la guerra de sangre-dijo cristi como si fuera lo más obvio

-a estoy muy desactualizado…-dije para mí mismo

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-nada…nada-

-¡traje él te!-dijo karma con cierto nerviosismo

-pasa-dijo cristi

-cristi, dante y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo karma-en privado-añadió

-bien-dijo cristi algo confundida, se levantó tomo una de las 3 tazas de té que trajo karma y salió por la puerta corrediza

-¿para qué me necesitas?-pregunte

-hay maldad en tu corazón y tu mente esta corrompida, no tienes paz y temes a los demás perdiste mucho pero esperas ganar mucho-dijo karma

-así me lo dices, sin vaselina siquiera-dije sorprendido de lo espontaneo del comentario

-tenía que decírtelo, tu mundo es horrible viste cosas horrendas, hiciste cosas horrendas, y aun así encontraste equilibrio en tu alocada vida-dijo confundida tratando de entender el cómo lo hice

-nunca me importo nada como el equilibrio-dije-nunca me intereso ninguna religión, nunca confié en nadie, siempre estuve solo con mis demonios-termine

-nunca estuviste solo-dijo karma con voz maternal-siempre tuviste a tu familia y a tus…-fue interrumpida

-mi familia piensa que yo solo tenía 3 asesinatos confirmados y que fueron por defensa propia-dije con melancolía

-el 4 fue por una buena causa-dijo karma mientras me entregaba una taza de té-no puedes culparte por ayudar-añadió

-no lo hice de la forma correcta-mire a mi te

-si lo hiciste de buena forma fue un accidente-dijo karma

-no lo fue-dije con auto-repulsión

-ese disparo salió durante un forcejeo-me "consoló" karma

-nunca me lo perdonare-dije dando el primer sorbo a mi te

-levántate-dijo karma

-no quiero-respondí de mala gana

-levántate Lázaro-dijo karma. Yo sonreí pues era una broma que solía hacerme mi hermano

-vale, vale-dije levantándome

-sígueme-dijo karma, yo camine a su lado. Al salir de la habitación cristi nos comenzó a seguir

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto cristi

-ni idea-dije

-vamos a la costa-dijo karma

-¿la costa?-dije dudoso

-ryze quiere hablar con tigo-dijo karma-sonaba furioso-añadió

-esto va a estar interesante-dije, estuvimos en silencio el resto del camino

Caminamos hasta salir del templo y unos 10min más hasta llegar a la costa. El sitio era un mirador de empedrado con barandillas de bambú para que las personas no se cayeran, estábamos a pleno medio día y se podía ver el océano casi blanco por el reflejo del sol y lo calmadas de las aguas

-bueno dante te quedas aquí, ryze llegara pronto-dijo karma-cristi entrenaras con migo-termino

-bien-dijo cristi

-bueno a esperar-dije

Cuando cristi y karma se fueron hacia el bosque de árboles normales (arboles de todo tipo), me puse a ver el mar durante unos 15minutos, hasta que note que alguien se sentaba en la costa rocosa más abajo, mire con curiosidad luego me fie que tenía una cola de sirena, salte a un sitio cercano a donde estaba unos 10metros más abajo…olvidando por completo que no tenía mucha adrenalina en la sangre

-¡AHHH!-grite cuando mi pierna se rompió al caer

-¿oh?-apenas se volteo la sirena

-¡AHG!-gruñí levantando la pierna, al instante esta se torció en un doloroso Angulo de 90grados

-que quieres humano-dijo la sirena, algo de humo salió de su boca hasta es momento me di cuenta de que estaba fumando una especie de abanó muy delgado (como una hoja enrollada del tamaño de un cigarro)

-¡ah, ah, ah!-así sonidos inentendibles mientras acomodaba mi pierna y pensaba en curarme

-vete quiero estar sola-dijo la sirena volviendo a dar una calada al "cigarro"

-sabes…fumar es… malo para la salud-dije entre jadeos, baje mi pierna quedando acostado en las rocas

-si no hay pulmones no hay cáncer-dijo cortante

-tienes razón-dije-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunte

-no te incumbe-dijo cortante

-si me importa-dije controlando mi respiración

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-por qué no tengo nada mejor que hacer que meterme en tu vida-respondí con una sonrisa

-solo dime "la invocadora de mareas"-respondió

-nami-dije al reconocer el titulo

-no me llames así…humano-dije enojada y apuntándome con su "báculo"

-que pasa no creí que fueras tan agresiva-

-me voy-dijo volteándose

-¿Quién te lastimo?-pregunte

-¿de qué hablas?-dijo con cierto enojo

-estas fumando y ni siquiera tienes pulmones, además quieres estas sola-dije contundentemente-o estas en una especie de problema hormonal que no entiendo o alguien te de lastimo ¿Quién fue?-termine

-el murió-dijo de mala gana-hace quizás*suspiro* demasiado-

-¿Quién fue?-insistí

-¡GANKPLANK!-grito nami-¡el hombre con quien acorde someterme a sus órdenes!-miro hacia el otro lado-quien me libero, quien me ayudo a encontrar la piedra lunar para mi pueblo, quien me aconsejo y me trato como a su hija*una lagrima cae de su mentón*, ¡el hombre a quien le confesé mi amor!, solo para verlo morir poco después…-dijo cada vez más triste

-perdona-dije

-no importa…solo déjame sola-dijo nami

-…-me quede en silencio

-nadie entenderá jamás lo que es el perder a alguien tan cercano…-dijo mientras otra lagrima salió de sus ojos

-no puedes dejarte vencer así solo logras dejar ganar a los que se aprovechan de ti-dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro-toma la vida por la cola-ella soltó un ligera risita-no debes dejarte vencer ahora si me disculpa alguien me llama-dije serenamente

-¡DANTE DONDE ESTAS ALUMNO DE PACOTILLA!-gritaba ryze

-te volveré a ver-dijo nami sin ánimos

-seguramente en la liga-respondí

-¿en la liga?-se preguntó nami, al voltear vio que o había nadie-¿Qué?-dijo confundida-debo dejar esta cosa-lanza lejos el cigarrillo

-fue muy lindo de tu parte-dijo ryze

-no me gusta ver sufrir a alguien así-dije

-¿interesante?-dijo ryze

-¿oh?-

-no te gusta ver a la gente sufriendo pero-hizo una pausa dramática-no te importa llevar a una asesina en masas en tu espalada-termino refiriéndose a rexiaar

-ryze*suspiro*¿qué paso durante la guerra de sangre, porque hay tantos campeones muertos?-pregunte

-fue horrible, te lo contare aun así-

 **/Imaginar como si estuvieran en la cima de las escaleras de la antigua academia de la guerra y bajaran por las escaleras iluminado formas sombrías de lo descrito "muy buena inmersión" también colocar /**

Todo comenzó cuando Vladimir traiciono los ideales de la academia, empezó a absorber la sangre de los invocadores y hacerse más fuerte debido a esto

Nocture lo ayudo perturbando a los invocadores mientras dormían, dejándolos débiles de mente para absorber su sangre y convertirlos en magos de sangre

Algunos invocadores voluntariamente se decidieron en ayudarlo transformándose en magos de sangre, estos a su vez absorbían más sangre, con el tiempo se hicieron lo suficientemente fuertes para levantar una rebelión

Durante varios meses la academia de la guerra fue un campo de batalla, murieron casi todos los invocadores y los que quedaron evacuaron

Parecía que Vladimir ganaría, hasta que un grupo de 15 valientes campeones y 3 invocadores se adentraron por si solos, de este grupo solo una invocadora y 4 campeones tuvieron la "suerte" de sobrevivir, pero nunca fueron los mismos

Estos fueron nami, maestro yi, lux y leblanc la única invocadora que sobrevivió fue vecssaria

 **/Fin de la historia/**

-¿Qué paso con los rebeldes?-pregunte

-todos murieron cuando la antigua academia sucumbió y se derrumbó-dijo ryze

-como estaban tan seguros-dije

-soraka no sentía vida en el sitio después de que se derrumbara-dijo ryze-la magia de sangre fue prohibida en toda runaterra-

-no-dije confundido

-o eso pensábamos hasta que te ataco ese mago de sangre-dijo

-esta es demasiada información-dije-¿Qué campeones murieron?-pregunte

-los campeones que murieron fueron-dio un suspiro pesado y aspiro con desdén-wukong, irelia, gankplank, Zynkro, galio, zilean aunque este último revivió ase poco entre varios otros que quiero que descubras por ti mismo-termino ryze

-y ¿Por qué no me los dices de una vez?-pregunte

-debes aprende por tu cuenta, además será mejor que aún no lo sepas debes mantener un perfil bajo sabes-sentencio ryze

-sabes, tienes razón en eso pero, no quiero ser ignorante de una situación como esta-

-calma la mayoría de invocadores no hablan mucho de eso-dijo ryze-además vecssaria es más indicada que yo para explicarte esto-

-vale-respondí-otra pregunta, ¿Quién es Zynkro?-pregunte algo confundido ya que no recordaba un campeón con ese nombre, pero se me así algo familiar

-cierto-dijo-veras los acontecimientos que se ven en el "lore" del LoL en tu mundo se basan en otra línea de tiempo alterna a ala que estamos ahora mismo-explico ryze

-así que la teoría de cuerdas era cierta-dije recordando los documentales científicos que veía en la tierra

-así es la teoría de cuerdas es cierta…en parte pues no es toda la verdad, pero déjalo así-dijo ryze

-¿interesante?-dije examinado todas las posibilidades

 **/nota/**

 **La teoría de cuerdas para el que no lo sepa es una teoría que dice que todo el universo está compuesto de cuerdas uní dimensionales, las cuales a su vez están formadas de espacio-tiempo, según esto existen infinitos universos y cada mínima cosa que se hace crea cientos más de universos y versiones de tiempo**

 **Esto se aplica en el fanfic con el objetivo de que algunas cosas tengan sentido tanto dramático como humorístico, además de poder explicar cómo existen invocadores si en el nuevo lore ya no existen, espero que no sea un inconveniente para nadie les informa**

 **-la gerencia**

-si todo paso y a la vez no-explico ryze

-vaya eso es interesante, por eso karma me mostró tantas versiones de mí que murieron-dije recordando fragmentos de mis 87 vidas

-si cuando apareció ese portal en tu cuarto se crearon incontables universos-dijo ryze

-incluso ahora cada cosa que hacemos crea incontables universos-dijo algo estresado por la noticia

-no pensemos mucho en eso pues en realidad, es un dolor de cabeza-dijo ryze

-vale-respondí-dejando de lado el tema, ¿para qué me llamaste?-pregunte

-vamos a comenzar tus clases, sabes mucho del lore del juego pero aun así te enseñare cuanto pueda para evitar confusiones-

-bien, que estamos esperando-

-sígueme-dijo ryze emprendiendo caminata al bosque, yo lo seguí

Estuvimos caminando un rato hasta llegar a un estanque, lo mire con atención, dentro del mismo no había una sola hoja a pesar de que caían muchas a su alrededor, además el agua estaba en perfecta clama

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunte confuso

-¿eso?-dijo ryze-eso un pozo de mana, mortal para lo que sea-explico-de hecho como veras a los animales ni les gusta estar cerca-movió sus brazos señalando alrededor

-es cierto ni un pájaro a la vista-dije fijándome en el hecho de que ni un pájaro era visible

-los animales evitan esta área, esa "agua"-hizo comillas con sus dedos-es mana en estado puro, nada es capa de tocarlo-al momento una hoja cae en el estanque y esta misma se convierte en ceniza para luego desaparecer

-wow-dije estupefacto pero curioso, me acerqué hasta estar a unos centímetros, el mana era cristalino como el agua pero al mirar al fondo se veía una luz que provenía del fondo del pozo

-pocos son los sitios en donde el mana sale de las venas de runaterra y emerge de esta forma-dijo ryze-mortal al instante para todo ser vivo, menos tu-puso su mano en mi hombro. Yo seguía embobado viendo el fondo brillar

-tan bello, pero tan mortal-dije estirándome para tener mi cabeza sobre el centro del estanque-¿no es mortal para mí?-pregunte

-eso espero, si no me arrepentiré-dijo ryze con una ligera sonrisa

-¿de qué te arrepentirás?-pregunte

-de esto-dijo al tiempo en el que me lanzaba dentro del pozo, el cual me jalo hacia adentro mientras luchaba por salir o respirar siquiera

-espero que salga pronto-dijo ryze sentándose en el suelo y comenzando a leer su pergamino

 **/P.V de dante/**

Estaba siendo jalado por el pozo hasta que toque su fondo, luchaba por salir para respirar mientras la presión en mis pulmones aumentaba. Finalmente solté el aire de mis pulmones al instante estos se llenaron de agua…pero no me ahogaba a pesar de sentir un fuerte ardor por todo mi cuerpo

"dante tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo una voz que no tarde en reconocer como

"¿rexiaar?" dije mentalmente débil

"tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo rexiaar dando ánimos

"mi cuerpo pesa demasiado, no puedo" dije con impotencia

"tú puedes"

"no…me quedo sin aire al menos sé que alguna versión alterna de mi tubo que sobrevivir a esto" dije con falsas esperanzas

"legends nerver die" dijo rexiaar

 **/para mejor ambientación colocar Legends Never Die (ft Against The Current) [OFFICIAL AUDIO] Worlds 2017 League of Legends/**

"no puedo" respondí nuevamente con impotencia y rabia

"no te rindas"

"si quieres toma el control" cedi, ella tomo el control pero al intentar moverse no logro nada

"estamos muy pesados, no podremos levantarnos nunca" dijo con impotencia

"solo quería oírte rendirte jeje" reí mentalmente "asencion rúnica…" un aura roja me rodeo

Me levante con esfuerzo a pesar de estar en agua podía ver lejos además de que el sitio era extraño, era un fondo de empedrado de las rendijas salía luces y sombras

"tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo rexiaar

"yo igual" respondí sacándola de su funda

De repente de las rendijas de los empedrados empezaron a salir monstruos de sombras, me movía rápidamente para esquivar sus brazos que salían de entre las rendijas hasta que comenzaron a salir completos

"¿Qué hago?" le pregunte rexiaar

"¡NADA IDIOTA!" me grito rexiaar mentalmente

"¿como que nada algo tengo que hacer?" dije comenzando a nadar a la superficie, pero sus manos me jalaban hacia abajo, sin pensarlo mucho saque mis desert eagle y comencé a disparar ero aun así no eran suficientes ante la cantidad de monstros que salían del suelo al punto de cubrir la luz que emanaba el suelo

"es que es tonto" me respondió rexiaar

Dispare tan rápido como podía acabando los 2 cargadores rápidamente, pero las balas solos los atravesaron sin realizarles ni un rasguño

-¡ASENCION ARCANA!-grite dejando de actuar como si fuera agua normal, también me fije que de mi boca no salieron burbujas

Un aura azul me rodeo mis pistolas se energizaron y comencé a disparar sin piedad, las balas los eliminaban pero no eran lo suficientemente rápido como para matarlos a todos, eran miles hasta que me rodearon, seguí disparando a diestra y siniestra hasta que solo veía criaturas

"¡CON TODO A LA MIE*** EL MANA!" grite mentalmente

De repente los monstros que me habían rodeado se desvanecieron, solo quede yo con mi rexiaar (la espada sanguinaria viviente) y una de mis desert eagle en la otra mano, rodeado por un aura roja y una mirada iracunda, de la nada grite bajo el agua y mi aura roja brillo tanto que todo el sitio se tornó de ese color

Me lancé hacia la criaturas de la sombras, nade rápidamente hasta estar rodeado por las mismas, daba espadazos a todo lo que se movía y disparaba para cubrirme de uno que otro ataqué, cuando disparaba mi aura se hacía azul para luego hacerse roja

-¡AHHHHHHH!-grite con todas mis fuerzas, realice un barrido circular con la espada creando una onda expansiva que destruyo a casi todas las criaturas

Las pocas que quedaron se vieron mutuamente, rápidamente salí nadando a la superficie cuando estaba por llegar varias criaturas me jalaron hacia abajo, viendo que se habían convertidos en una gigantesca masa de sombras, sin pensarlo me metí en la boca del lobo

Pero los había subestimado rápidamente no pude con tantos me herían seriamente y más rápido de lo que podía regenerarme, daba barridos circulares y usaba todo lo que tenia

-¡AHG!-gruñí al sentir que me habían atravesado el estomago

En un estado de supervivencia comencé a matar todo lo que veía, de un mega ataque acababa con muchos pero no podía hacerlos demasiado seguido pes desgastaban demasiado mi flujo de mana

"¡MANA ESO ES!" grite mentalmente, me concentre en el mana en usar cuanto pudiese, mi aura roja comenzó a volverse más grande hasta que sonreí

-¡HASTA NUNCA!-grite, rápidamente genere una esfera de mana puro en mis manos, las criaturas se amontonaban sobre mi creando un caparazón duro

Todo exploto debido a la gran cantidad de mana que se había liberado de un solo golpe

 **/Parara música/**

Una vez logre llegar a la superficie cubierto de un espeso liquido negro comencé a vomitar una gran cantidad de agua, cuando parecía que ya iba a hacer algo volví a vomitar agua y repetí el proceso una 5 veces más me tire en la base de un árbol completamente exhausto, además ya era de noche

"bien hecho caperucita roja" dijo rexiaar

-fue duro de no ser…por estar rodeados de mana…no la contamos-dije entre jadeos

-bien hecho chico-dijo ryze

-tu pedazo de anciano pitufo, ya verás cuando…-

-cuando que-me interrumpió ryze

-cómo te atreves a lanzarme a un sitio así, y que eran esas cosas que me atacaron-dije con enojo

-esas cosas eran la acumulación de toda la energía de todos los seres vivos que han tocado ese pozo de mana, y sabía que sobrevivirías hay tu capacidad de absorber mana fue lo que te mantuvo con vida-explico ryze con desinterés

-y ¿Por qué lanzarme a un sitio así?-pregunte-a que muriera-concluí con enojo

-no… a ver de que eres capaz sin limitarte por el mana-explico ryze

-no sé si agradecerte a mandar a que te…-fui interrumpido

-no hace falta ninguna de las 2-dijo ryze

-muérete, pitufo sádico hijo de p***-dijo rexiaar tomando el control

-rexiaar, justo a quien quería oír, tu si me debes un agradecimiento-dijo ryze con cierto egocentrismo

-¿y por qué, por traicionarme, por convertirme en una espada, por dejarme como herramienta de un niño debilucho, o no ya se ¡POR QUITARME CASI TODA MI ESENCIA MAGICA!?-dijo rexiaar a través de mi con gran enojo

-por repararte-dijo ryze-de no ser por la sobredosis de mana que tuviste en el pozo de mana, no estarías reparada tan rápido-termino

Hasta ese momento no me había fijado de que rexiaar ya no estaba rota sino más bien reparada, tenía las marcas de las grietas pero no se veía nada más, aunque estas grietas tenían brillo azulado

-¡AUN ASÍ YA VERAS VIEJO HIJO DE…!-se levantó (poseyendo mi cuerpo) y se preparó para apuñalar a ryze cuando de repente

PAA!

-cristi a usado sartén y ha sido súper efectivo-dijo ryze con una sonrisa, detrás de mí estaba cristi con una sartén

-no es nada ryze, paso justo lo que dijiste-dijo cristi dándole créditos a ryze. Ella estaba con la ropa llena de tierra y se veía cansada

-gracias-dije desde el suelo-rexiaar había tomado el control aprovechando que estaba débil, pero ya estoy yo devuelta-termine

-bien espero que mañana estén listos-dijo ryze, volteo a ver a cristi-pues tu cristi tendrás tu entrenamiento con syndra-bajo la mirada a mí aun en el piso-y tú tendrás tu entrenamiento con maestro yi…-

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Espero que les haya gustado dejen su review que apoya mucho quizás un mensaje privado si son muy tímidos además de ahora en adelante añadiré uno que otro personaje OC de otros fanfics ya terminados en caso de que sus respectivos creadores no les agrade la idea o como llevo al personaje los eliminare de historia intentare no darles un papel muy importante por si acaso pasase eso además al final del primer capítulo en donde salga ese personaje OC diré a que historia y autor pertenece**

 **Zynkro el pertenece a el fanfic "** **El forastero de la Dimensión Diferente" y su autor creador es n1god si el mismo no desea a su personaje en su fanfic infórmemelo por un mensaje privado**

 **El cómo los personajes tiene cierto crossover sin alterar mucho los acontecimientos del lore queda explicado en el hecho de que existen varios universos en donde todo pasa y a la vez no, intentare no molestar a nadie exagerando o cambiando la personalidad de los personajes OC ahora**

 **Respuestas a mensajes privados:**

 **THEMASTERPAN: como veras estoy aplicando lo que me recomendaste de usar personajes OC y además gracias por tu recomendación con la historia, a tu otra recomendación tendré que decir que no. No subiré el fanfic a rated "M" pues no quiero que la gente piense que habrá lemmon en el futuro, cosa que no pasara o por lo menos no hasta que haga un spin-off en el futuro en el cual si allá lemmon sin más que decir…**

 **¡ADIOS!**

 **Pd: 3 !DÍAS 3 PUTOS DÍAS SIN INTERNET! por eso no pude acomodar los archivos acomodados y sin errores ortograficos**


	15. Chapter 15 Un vistazo al futuro

**La última esperanza capitulo: 15** **Un vistazo al futuro** **arco: 02**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

 **/Nota de Autor/**

 **El autor original ha abandonado oficialmente el fanfic este no quería escribir desde el capítulo 10 pero hasta ahora se decidió retirarse completamente debido a la poca popularidad del fanfic, yo y mi novia somos los únicos que quedamos somos yo y mi novia del grupo original de 5 nosotros hemos escritos solos los últimos 4 capítulos, ahora que tenemos libertad creativa volveremos a la comedia aunque aún habrá seriedad en las historias, disculpen el inconveniente y disfruten el capitulo**

 **La última esperanza capitulo: 15 Un vistazo al futuro arco: 02**

 **/Imaginar en primera persona para mejor inmersión/**

Estaba corriendo por un bosque era de noche y la luz de la luna que se filtraba de entre los arboles era mi única guía. Llevaba unos guantes y chaqueta negra, escapaba de algo pero no sabía que

-ahg-exclame con voz femenina al torcerme el pie, rápidamente lo tomo lo jale y lo puse en su sitio para poder continuar huyendo, seguí así durante un rato mientras los pasos de mi perseguidor se acercaban cada vez mas

-¡no tiene sentido escapar!-dijo una voz masculina que no identifique pero se sentía familiar

-¡AYUDA!-grite con esa voz femenina, seguí corriendo y pidiendo auxilio por el bosque, hasta que el perseguidor estaba a tan solo unos centímetros y yo corría a lo máximo que podía

-¡TE TENGO!-grito. Yo me gire y saque un arma hexted esta se llenó de energía violeta, dispare varias veces pero no le di a anda pues esa mancha difusa que me perseguí era muy rápida, cuando pare la misma me dio una bofetada que me mando directamente hacia los arboles

-¡AHG!-grite de dolor, mi arma quedo a varios metros y estaba muy adolorida para moverme, ya tenía confirmado que era un mujer al mirar abajo y ver que tenía busto

-pudiste haber venido conmigo hubiéramos sido imparables los dos-dijo sádicamente mi persecutor, al fin lo pude detallar llevaba una chaqueta roja de cuero que le llegaba a los tobillos con una capucha negra que tenía un pico que tapaba el punto entre sus ojos, por una de sus mejillas caían lagrimas pero la otra estaba seca, una de sus manos temblaba la otra estaba tranquila

-has cambiado antes tenías ideales, peleabas por algo*le escupe en la cara* ahora solo eres un asesino más-dije con rabia

Se quita la saliva de la cara-tu no entiendes nada-dijo con ira-esto lo hago por un bien mayor*saca una hoja oculta y la pone en su cuello* pero tú no lo entenderías, lo que hago es lo correcto-dijo sádicamente

-has lo que debas hacer, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que cuando me mates*lagrimas salen de sus ojos* morirás por dentro-dije con voz quebrada

-hasta nunca cristi-dijo el encapuchado mientras retraía su hoja oculta de hielo y colocaba su muñeca sobre mi tráquea

-nunca amare a nadie más-dije con un hilo de voz-que lastima que nuestro hijo no nacerá-fueron mis últimas palabras antes de que la hoja saliera de su manga y cortara mi garganta y cuello matándome al instante

 **/Fin del sueño/**

-¡ahh!-exclame al despertar de esa horrenda pesadilla-que fue todo eso-dije confundido-necesito relajarme*suspiro* maldito ryze y su maldito entrenamiento-

-me pregunto-pensé en voz alta mientras me sentaba en las sabanas que tenía por cama-¿mi familia me extrañara?-pensé en voz alta-¿Qué significo ese sueño?, ¿acaso aquí también seré un marginado?, y lo más importante ¿Por qué me hago estas preguntas si nadie las va a responder-dije a la nada

-¡cállese que no deja dormir, puedes profundizar la historia mañana!-dijo una voz al otro lado de la pared con mucha ira

-¡duérmase y no molestes, soy el protagonista tú el secundario, así que no me jodas!-dije enojado

De repente shen con cara de puro odio atravesó la pared

-shen como estas…-dije con nerviosismo

-nadie interrumpe mi sueño-dijo shen con los ojos rojos¨

\- que no podías muestra emociones-dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo

-nadie perturba mi sueño de belleza-dijo mientras su espada espiritual aparecía en su mano-crees que esta hermosa cara se mantiene sola-señalo su cara, luego me tomo del cuello con sus ojos rellenos de ira pura

-podemos negociar esto como personas civilizadas-dije tratando ser amable

-ya verás-me empujo contra la pared de papel, luego emprendió carrera y destruyendo pared de papel tras pared seguía atravesando medio templo y despertando a todos

Cando salimos del templo el me lanzo contra un árbol, yo algo aturdido lo mire fijamente

-acaso no piensas en las consecuencias-dije con sarcasmo

-nadie nunca me ha despertado de mi sueño de belleza y sobrevivido para contarlo-dijo shen con ira que contrastaba mucho con su tono siempre calmado

-¡shen para esta ridiculez!-exclamo akaly quien llevaba un pijama de flores

-humm…-contuve la risa ante la vestimenta de akaly

-¡esto es serio akaly!-respondió shen con seriedad-¡yo vivo de mi rostro!-toma mi cara y la golpea contra el árbol-¡mira que soy actor!-termino

-solo haces obras de teatro de vez en cuando, y ni siquiera el dueño sabe que el ojo del crepúsculo trabaja hay-dijo con obviedad akaly

-pero es lo mejor que puedo conseguir-dijo shen como niño regañado-sabes lo difícil que es aguantar no poder mostrar emociones-toma mi cara y la sigue golpeando sin parar contra el árbol

-ya déjalo-dijo akaly cortante

-no quiero-respondió shen

-bueno, solo limpia la sangre cuando termines quieres-akaly se marcha dejándome a shen y a mi solos

-mujeres-dijo shen que seguía golpeando mi cabeza contra el árbol

 **/Dentro del templo/**

-estúpido shen ahora que es actor se cree superior a los demás-dijo akaly quien miraba el agujero en su pared junto a muchos otros quienes lo trataban como algo rutinario colgaban pergaminos y otras cosas para tapar los huecos en las paredes

-valla-dijo una voz tras ella-¿pobre chico no crees?-termino aquella voz

-vete-dijo akaly recostándose en sus sabanas

-bueno al menos sé que no va a sufrir nada-dijo esa voz

-¿hum…?-akaly se volteo y me vio a mi acostado en mis sabanas, pues nuestras habitaciones eran continuas-que shen no te estaba dando una paliza-dijo akaly

-está golpeando a una ilusión, dejare que se calme y se valla a dormir-dije (dante) con sarcasmo

-yo dormiré, no quiero estar somnolienta mañana-dijo akaly volteándose y recostándose en sus sabanas

-vale-dije echándome a dormir

 **/Después del relleno ¡ajen! digo en la mañana/**

-¡DESPIERTA!-escuche mientras mucha agua helada caía sobre mí

-¡ESTA FRIA!-grite levantándome tan rápido como pude

-te dije que no hacía falta ryze-dijo karma

-meh esta es la mejor forma de despertar a un dormilón como este-dijo ryze quien sostenía una cubeta de metal

-asencion rúnica…-susurre un aura roja me rodeo-a así está mejor-me abrase a mí mismo sintiendo al calor de ese aura

-¡NO TE DEJARE HACERLO!-dijo ryze lanzándome otro cubo de agua con hielos, el cual karma por poco no esquiva el chapoteo

-¡ryze ya para con tanta agua vas a disolver el templo!-exclamo preocupada karma

-no sé qué tiene los jonios contra la piedra el metal o algo más resistente para construir sus casas y templos-dijo ryze

-ni yo misma lo sé pero ya sácalo de…-karma no pudo terminar cuando dante ya había atravesado la pared en vez de dar la vuelta por la puerta corrediza

-bueno ya que estamos-ryze atraviesa la pared creando otro agujero aparte del que hizo dante

-qué bueno que tenemos tantos de estos-dijo karma colocando pergaminos en los agujeros-no sé qué haríamos sin los pergaminos sagrados para tapar los agujeros de las paredes-

 **/Mientras con dante/**

Estaba corriendo por el bosque mientras ryze me lanzaba baldes con agua y hielo

-¡DE DONDE SACAS EL AGUA!-grite confundido

-¡MAGIA PURA MAGIA!-respondió ryze

-¡ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO!-grite

Seguimos corriendo hasta que me caí en un estanque-¡JAJAJA!-se rio ryze de mi desgracia

-cállate esa agua estaba muy fría-dije saliendo del estanque con agua chorreando de mi ropa

-lo se per ¿Por qué corriste?-pregunto

-no quería saber a qué podría llevarme esa agua con tigo uno no se puede fiar de nada-dije con sinceridad

-bueno vamos que tu entrenamiento con maestro yi comienza hoy-dijo ryze mientras comenzaba a caminar a algún lado

-vale-dije siguiéndolo

Caminamos durante aproximadamente unos 10minutos hasta llegar a las bases de unas escaleras, levante la mirada y vi un templo en la cima de una montaña, ryze comenzó a subir las escaleras yo lo seguí

 **/15 minutos después/**

Ryze terminaba de subir las escaleras tranquilamente se recuesta de una pared y se queda esperando, al rato llegue yo jadeando y arrastrándome por el suelo mientras estaba rojo por el cansancio

-¿no…podía maestro…yi bajar… y entrenarme abajo?-pregunte entre jadeos

-no-respondió ryze-él no quiere nuevos discípulos pero él y jax son los únicos que pueden ayudarte ya que como mago físico tu especialidad es la velocidad, y no tengo idea de donde esta jax-termino

-¿me pregunto dónde estará jax?-dije con curiosidad

 **/En alguna parte de la academia de la guerra/**

-sé que las deje por aquí-dijo un tipo morado con una túnica morada 5 ojos azules y un farol-¡donde esta!-exclamo jax el maestro de armas-¡DONDE ESTA!-grito golpeando y destruyendo la nevera en la que buscaba comida-¡MALDITOS APARATOS DE ULTIMA GENERACION DE HEIMERDINGER!-grito mientras terminaba de destrozar el pobre aparato

De repente se ve a una rata toxica, venenosa velos fea y muy odiada y no hablo de teemo, twitch La rata apestada quien se encontraba comiendo un plato que a jax le gusta por sobre todas las cosas

-¡DAME MIS PU*** ENCHILADAS TWITCH O TE VOY A METER ESTE FAROL POR EL ***** Y LUEGO TE VOY ****** PARA DESPUES *********** ME OISTE MALDITA RATA!-grito jax con gran furia-¡ASÍ QUE DEVUELVEME MIS ENCHILADAS!–grito mientras iba tras twitch, quien se hizo invisible

-¡JAMAS TE DEVOLVERE ESTE PLATO TAN DELISIOSO!-grito twitch mientras corría por los pasillos de la academia

 **/Devuelta con dante/**

-debe estar haciendo algo importante como para rechazar entrenar a un invocador-dijo ryze

-ryze te tengo una pregunta-dije aun en el suelo boca arriba

-dime cual es-dijo ryze

-¿Por qué ahri, shen y akaly no me recuerdan si ellos me vigilaban en freljrod?-pregunte

-se les borro la memoria para evitar preferencias o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo-respondió ryze

-interesante-dije-bueno a lio-frote mis manos

-entra como si fueras el dueño, le encantan los alumnos con iniciativa-dijo ryze

-vale-frente a nosotros había un templo de papel con pilares de un tipo de piedra que no pude identificar, la entrada a este era una grande de madera. Empuje la misma con gran fuerza haciendo que se levantara algo de polvo cuando entre-¡DONDE ESTA MASTER YI!-grite el sitio estaba completamente oscuro aunque estábamos como a las 11:00am

De entre la oscuridad 5 ojos verdes aparecieron estos me veían fijamente, de la nada los mismo desaparecieron todas las luces del sitio se encendieron una por una a gran velocidad mientras un brillito aparecía y desaprecia al lado de estas, cundo ya todas quedaron encendidas en menos de 1 segundo, luego sentí varios cortes profundos en mi piel

-¡QUIEN ES EL RESPONDEME Y VETE DE AQUÍ TRAIDOR!-grito maestro yi con gran ira, mientras sostenía su espada de 1,5m a pocos milímetros de la tráquea de ryze

-tu objetivo es entrenar a este invocador-dijo ryze calmado

-¡ya cumplí mi objetivo con la liga haciendo aquella misión a freljrod!-dijo yi iracundo

-él es a quien vigilábamos en freljrod-soltó ryze

-no me importa, no quiero tener que entrenar a un novato-dijo yi

-mide tus palabras-dije levantándome con dificultad, aun sangraba como quinceañera que desapareció con el "amigo"

-niño vuelve de donde viniste-dijo yi-no voy a entrenarte, a nadie más él fue mi último discípulo, él era casi como mi hijo-termino

-te ofrezco un trato-dije ante la impresión de ryze

-¿Qué clase de trato?-dijo yi con desinterés

-un combate-dije-si yo gano tú me entrenas, pero si pierdo tú decides que hacer con migo-dije

-trato hecho-dijo yi-síganme

Lo seguimos por ese templo abandonado, el cual tenía pergaminos que describían antiguas hazañas de los maestro del wuju. Luego de un rato legamos a una arena en la cual se veía el logo de un dragón contra un pez más rápido

-aquí será el combate-dijo yi

-bueno-me puse en un lado de la arena-espero no perder yi-admití

-¡no me contendré!-dijo yi

-¡última oportunidad!-exclamo ryze quien se había acostado en un banco y leía su pergamino

-a darle…-susurre

 **/Para mejor ambientación colocar My demons Starset (fan lyric video)/**

-¡AHH!-grito yi desapareciendo y reapareciendo detrás mío varias cortaduras aparecieron en mi piel

-¡AHG!-gruñí por el dolor

-date por vencido-dijo yi

-asencion rúnica…-susurre un aura roja me rodeo

-interesante…-susurro yi

-¡AHHH!-grite corriendo hacia yi

La pelea paso de ser en el plano normal a ser en uno en el que mundo se veía en cámara lenta y los únicos que se movían normalmente éramos maestro yi y yo, comenzamos a chocar nuestras espadas, aunque yi tenía más ventaja pues su espada era más larga que rexiaar

-¡ríndete no podrás ganar!-dijo yi mientras nuestras espadas estaban pegadas y nuestros rostros a poco centímetros entre si

-¡una vez un viejo! dijo "una mente enfocada puede taladrar una piedra"-cite

-je-sonrió ligeramente para luego "fruncir el ceño" no estaba seguro pues no se le veía el rostro completo

Nuestras espadas se separaron para luego volverse a encontrar varias veces nuevamente, en cada impacto volaban las chispas y la batalla no llevaba ni 2segundos cuando de repente

PAAA  
se escuchó un estruendo, yi y yo nos separamos jadeando por el cansancio peleamos el equivalente a 3 horas en ese estado, la velocidad consumía mucho mana por lo que estábamos exhaustos

-¡aguantaras viejo espadachín!-exclame confiado

-¡una mente enfocada pude taladrar una piedra!-exclamo yi

Al instante ambos volvimos a ese plano de realidad, en donde las leyes de la física jugaban en nuestra contra pues lo que decíamos y el sonido de las espadas se retrasaba ligeramente, además teníamos que esforzamos para respirar ya que el aire era muy pesado de respirar a esa velocidad

Nuestras espadas chocaban

-¡ES HORA DE CONVERTIR MI ESPADA EN!… ¡ESPADA!-grite mientras rexiaar se convertía en una espada similar a la de maestro yi solo que sin los anillos

-¡espero que no hayas llegado al límite ase mucho que no me divertía así!-dijo sínicamente maestro yi

-¡AUN NO ESTOY NI AL 50% VIEJALES SABELOTO!-grite emocionado por el fervor de la batalla

Seguimos peleando yo esquivaba dando volteretas las estocadas de yi y el bloqueaba y desviaba las mías con su espada con movientes gráciles y rápidos, cuando nuestras espadas chocaban sonaba un estruendo gigantesco junto a cientos de chipas que amenazaban con incendiar todo el sitio

-¡HORA DE SACAR EL ARMA SECRETA!-grito yi-¡EL ESTILO WUJU ES IMPARABLE!-grito activando su definitiva y terciaria(R Y LA E EN EL JUEGO)

-¡ASECION RUNICA!-grite mientras mi aura se hacía más brillante

Yi iba tan rápido que me costaba verlo, la mayoría de sus estocadas por poco me daban comenzaba a sentirse como si estuviera en todos lados a la vez

-¡JA, NADIE ES RIVAL PARA EL WUJU!-grito yi emocionado por la batalla

-¡HABER SI PUEDES CON ESTO!-grite con emoción sacando mis desert eagle

-¡NADA PUEDE CONTRA EL WUJU!-grito, cargue más mana del normal en los cartuchos y dispare la bala salió a gran velocidad incluso para el plano en el que estábamos, pero yi solamente movió su espada y esta reboto para quien sabe dónde-¡NO PODRAS CON MIGO!-grito yi

Dispare múltiples veces pero siempre las rebotaba con su espada-¡AHG!-gruñí-¡ASENCION ARCANA!-grite mientras mi ojo descubierto se volvía azul y mi aura del mismo color

-esto se pone interesante…-dijo yi, dispare un rayo azul que por poco le da a yi-¡VAMOS A QUE NO ME DAS!-grito el mismo extasiado

-¡MÁS VALE QUE TE METAS LA ÉXTASIS!-apunte y coloque mucho mana en las armas-¡POR QUE TE HARA FALTA!-dispare esta vez la bala por casi nada le da a yi, dispare varias veces mientras el sudor recorría mi frente y la de yi este solo movía su espada en círculos y las vals rebotaban a quien sabe dónde-¡BASTA DE JUEGOS ASENCION RUNICA!-grite y mi aura se hizo roja nuevamente

-¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO!-grito yi

Ambos saltamos a por el otro, después yi apareció del lado en donde estaba yo y yo quede quieto en el sitio

-¡La ira te dé un motivo pero no un propósito!-dijo yi poético

-¡ahg!-exclame cuando varias heridas se abrieron en mi cuerpo

-creo que me pase-dijo yi con tranquilidad

-todo bien he estado peor-dije levantando mi pulgar

-chicos no es por interrumpir el momento pero, esa pelea solo duro 7 segundos y destruyeron medio templo-dijo ryze tranquilo quien aún leía su pergamino mientras el templo ardía en llamas con muchos agujeros por explosiones

-valla creo que necesitaremos muchos pergaminos sagrados-dijo yi con molestia

-como destruimos tanto en tan solo 7 segundos de pelea-dije estupefacto

-has oído que cuando una bala rebota no desaparece mágicamente, además este templo es de papel que esperabas no aguanta nada-dijo ryze

-ahh-suspiro yi-que bueno que el papel con palitos para comer es barato-añadió

-vale mejor nos ponemos a reparar-dije levantándome

-sí, podrían usar magia-dijo yi

-no, nadie los manda a ser tan irresponsables-dijo ryze levantándose y saliendo por donde solía haber una pared de papel

-niño, primero reconstruiremos este templo, luego me dirás ¿Por qué tienes esa espada maldita y de donde la sacaste?-dijo yi

-bien, y aunque perdí ¿aun podre ser tu alumno?-pregunte con esperanza

-si usas tu magia para reparar el templo entonces si serás mi alumno-dijo yi

-¡SISISISISIISIS!-grite animado mientras le daba golpes al aire

-esto va ser muy difícil-dijo yi-espero no termines como mi anterior alumno...wukong-susurro yi

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Bueno aquí este capítulo espero que les haya gustado nuestro estilo de escribir (mi novia y yo) además dejen su review un mensaje privado que seguro respondo y ahora**

 **Repuestas a reviews:**

 **WafleKouhai** **: para tu primera review si lo note pero como estuve unos días sin internet y no pude subir los capítulos sin errores ortográficos además que ese capítulo fue escrito por el primer autor como ya explique arriba aun así tome tu review de forma cómica como se ve en el fanfic. A tu segunda review te contestare en mensaje privado una parte pero aquí te diré que eso fue porque el primer autor quería que fuera un fanfic corto por eso abandono al ver que no tuvo apoyo ya que en el capítulo 11 prácticamente se iba a mitad de su idea original así que sigue leyendo y escribiendo querido lector**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **¡ADIOS!**

 **Pd: ya subí los capítulos sin errores ortográficos les recomiendo que lean la historia desde el primer capítulo porque algunos cambios afectan de manera pequeña la historia pero no es obligatorio**


	16. Chapter 16 La revelacion

**La última esperanza capitulo: 16 La Revelacion arco: 02**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen**

 **/Nota/**

 **El siguiente capítulo tiene clarificación R de relleno tu turutu**

 **La última esperanza capitulo: 16 No sé qué poner arco: 02**

-¡más rápido!-exclamo yi mientras yo golpeaba a puño limpio un trozo de madera

-me recuerdas porque lo hago de esta forma si con mis habilidades puedo hacerlo-dije algo enojado

-no siempre tendrás mana con tigo un guerrero del wuju debe poder golpear así de rápido sin mana-dijo yi con severidad

-no lo lograre-dije cansado, ya estaba atardeciendo y todo el día solo había golpeado un tabla

-si lo lograras es fácil-se coloca junto a mí-solo tienes que concentrarte-levanto su puño-y ¡GOLPEA!-grito, su puño salió a una velocidad asombrosa hasta golpear con la tabla la cual se rompió en miles de pedazos

-¿cómo logras sin usar mana superar la barrera del sonido?-pregunte estupefacto

-simple-dijo caminado hacia donde estaba antes meditando-concentra tu fuerza, no golpeas solo con el puño sino con todo el cuerpo-

-cuanto te tomo a ti lograrlo-dije jadeando por el cansancio

-durante 3 meses intentándolo no logre nada, hasta que un día-se sienta y se pone en posición de meditación-me desperté de una pesadilla y decidí que lo haría o nunca volvería a dormir, golpee la tabla sin descanso 3 días seguidos hasta que finalmente se rompió, desde entonces entendí que no hay nada que sea imposible-termino de forma poética

-bien-dije poniéndome en guardia

"AHORA" grito rexiaar en mi mente. Yo golpee con toda mi fuerza pero la tabla que recién había puesto ni se astillo

-ahg-gruñí, luego seguí golpeando, así estaría hasta romper la dichosa tabla

 **/P.V (punto de vista) de cristi/**

Me encontraba con karma practicando mis habilidades mágicas, estábamos en un jardín verde con un estanque, muchas flores alrededor aparte de un ambiente muy relajante el cual era cortado por…

-¡MÁS ENERGÍA!-exclamo con severidad. Yo estaba disparando rayos de energía violeta a una tabla

-esto es imposible-dije mientras me sentaba debido al cansancio. Cabe destacar que llevaba ropa típica de jonia un vestido azul manga larga algo escotado (no es que tuviera mucho busto que mostrar) con decoración en blanco de flores y faja de tela blanca más una falda poco ajustada que me llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y unas medias de licra semitransparente que tapaban mis piernas con unos zapatos extraños hechos de corcho que son feos pero al menos me veo más alta, además de un poco de maquillaje básico cortesía de karma

-vamos tu puedes-dijo karma quien estaba acostada viendo el cielo

-intenta destruir eso tu-dije enojada

-fácil-apunto sus abanicos a la tabla-3, 2, 1…-conto tranquila, al llegar a uno un gran rayo verde salió de los mismos que desintegro la tabla al contacto-listo-volvió a mirar al cielo

-guao-dije caminado para tomar otra tabla-me vuelves a explicar como funcionan estas tablas no lo entendí bien-pregunte

-simple, viene de un árbol que solo crese en jonia tarda 1000años en llegar la madurez, unas vez llega hay se corta una rama y la procesa y como los árbol es enorme de una sola rama salen unas 100 tablas de 10cm por 10cm, estas se llenan de magia y después se les da un golpe mágico o físico el cual se convierte en su punto de ruptura, son extremadamente caras y por lo general se usan para ritos de paso-explico largamente karma

-vale-me posicione-respira…-susurre inhale y exhale-solo un tiro…-concentre energía en la palma de mi mano-usa todo tu potencial…-tomo forma de esfera-y ¡DISPARA!-un rayo violeta salió hacia la indefensa tabla que recibió el golpe de lleno, esta no se rompió al primer contacto pero seguí manteniendo el rayo hasta que

-¡Lo hiciste!-exclamo karma levantándose con alegría-que bueno en la mayoría de realidades durabas horas y yo me quedaba dormida-karma se limpia el polvo del vestido-luego llegaba dante y tenían un momento romántico pero no pasara en esta realidad-karma se va al templo

-espera que hare ahora-pregunte

-ya vuelvo te aseguro que te encantara-dijo karma

-bien-dije sentándome al lado del estanque, mire mi reflejo llevaba el cabello suelto y la cara con algo de sudor-no creí que ser invocadora fuera tan duro-me recosté en la hierba

-no es tan difícil no sé por qué estás aquí-dijo una voz misteriosa-perturbas mi tranquilidad en mis vacaciones-aquella voz me pareció extraña, voltee a verla y me encontré con…

-la flecha del castigo-dije temerosa

-el mismo-dijo varus quien miraba el cielo con calma-ahora vete que tus gritos perturban mi tranquilidad-de repente su mirada cambio a una más clamada-déjala la pobre solo quiere ser más fuerte, recuerdas que nos conocimos en una situación parecida-su mirada cambio-o si como olvidar cuando estaba cazando la misma presa que tú-cambio su mirada-si trataste de robármelo, je al final ninguno la cazo pues esa majestuosa vestía escapo de nuestro potencial pero algo más grande nació de nosotros en aquel viaje-algo que se consolido esa noche cuanto te…-salí corriendo no queriendo escuchar más charla de pareja (cambiare mi narración cuando meta a varus no puedo hacer párrafos tan largos)

-hey que pasa-pregunto karma divertida al verme

-solo quiero alejarme de aquí-dije tratando de alejarme del sitio por lo incomodo que se volvió ese sitio

-no me digas que eres homofóbica-dijo karma burlón

-no, es solo que escúchalos-dije sintiendo como ardían mis mejillas

-vale veré que dicen-karma fue en silencio a donde estaban, volvió completamente sonrojada-si mejor vámonos-dijo con vergüenza

Y así nos fuimos, no fue hasta que nos alejamos que me di cuenta de que karma llevaba una bolsa

-¿que traes en la bolsa?-pregunte

-a ¿esto?-pregunto yo asentí-eso es un tabla de mayor nivel, yo me quede con cara de póker

 **/Horas más tarde/**

El cielo ya casi no tenía naranja definitivamente era de noche, yo me encontraba caminado por el bosque de jonia casi a completa oscuridad

-no te vuelvo a aceptar otro favor karma-dije enojada tanto con karma como con migo

Cuando finalmente divise el templo del wuju me di cuenta de algo… parecía una sopa de letras o un crucigrama, tenía cientos de pergaminos aleatorios colocados por las paredes, pero un sonido llamo mi atención un constante ¡PA! ¡PA! "golpes contra madera" racionalice

Me acerque y me encontré con dante quien hacia algo que se veía muy doloroso (gore exigido por mi novia) golpeaba la tabla de entrenamiento una y otra vez mientras cantaba bajo una canción, hilos de sangre se extendían desde la tabla a sus manos cada vez que alejaba el puño, y cuando golpeaba la sangre que ya estaba en la tabla se esparcía

-solo es otra historia más-canto dante, dio otro puñetazo tras otro

 **/P.V de dante/**

"¡VAMOS TU PUEDES DANTE MAS RAPIDO!" Me gritaba rexiaar mentalmente

-ahg-gruñí al dar otro golpee-that at other histori, do you fited enail-trate de cantar una canción en inglés para distraerme del dolor

Seguí golpeando tal y como me dijo yi no curaba mis manos pues según él, el dolor me ayudaría a sacar mi máximo potencial, pero aun no podía romper la barrera del sonido y destruir la tabla sin usar "asencion rúnica"

-hola no has terminado-dijo una voz femenina

-cristi que haces aquí-dije volteándome a verla

-¿eres masoquista o algo así?, es decir porque no te curas las manos-dijo cristi con obvia

-el maestro yi me dijo que si no me curaba podría lograr romper la tabla más rápido-dije sin parar de golpear

-¿qué tan rápido tienes que golpear?-pregunto cristi sentándose en una piedra con las piernas cruzadas

-más rápido que el sonido-dije

-guao y eso ¿Cuánto es?-pregunto

-tan rápido como una bala común-dije sin parar de golpear a gran velocidad

-bien y cuando iras a dormir nos asignaron el mismo cuarto mientras reparan los que estábamos usando-dijo cristi

-no necesito dormir-dije

-¿cenar?-pregunto de nuevo cristi

-tampoco, no dejare de golpear hasta romper la tabla-dije con convicción

-enserio-dijo suplicante levantándose-por qué me parece que podrías ir a comer un poco y después dormir con migo-cristi camino hacia mí de forma seductora

-quizás-dije de forma elegante sin parar de golpear

-quizás-se puso a mi lado y sujeto mi brazo izquierdo y después mis dos manos-podrías ocuparte de algo más divertido-puso mis manos en su cintura-me gustaría jugar un poco con tigo-dijo en tono seductor

-pues, b-bueno-dije nervioso, ella se puso entre mis dos brazos viéndome fijamente

-vamos podríamos hacerlo sin que nadie sepa-bajo mis manos hacia su cadera, yo la mire con impresión-pero hoy no cariño-dio un giro y salió de mi "agarre"

-te encanta jugar con las personas-dije divertido por su maniobra

-los hombres son tan fáciles de manipular-dijo aun seductoramente-una amiga me lo enseño le pones las manos en los sitios correctos ases los gestos adecuados y todos caerán a tus pies-se fue a por el bosque

"te acabo en cuestión de segundos, todos los hombres caen ante una cara bonita" dijo rexiaar burlona en mi mente

"Al menos ella tiene una cara que mostrar tu que tienes filito" respondí burlón

"cállate" dijo cortante

"vieja amargada" dije burlón

Seguí golpeando un rato hasta que la oferta de una cómoda sabana y una cena caliente paso por mi mente

"me a nadie puedo seguir mañana" pensé, me fui caminado hasta el templo

Cuando llegue al templo me di cuenta de que las personas estaban comiendo afuera el olor era muy tentador, aunque no necesitaba comer realmente aun podía sentir hambre según ryze es solo un reflejo igual que dormir no lo necesito para sobrevivir, pero eso no evitaba que mi estómago rugiera con gran fuerza ante la tentadora comida

"ve que el sonido de tu estomago me molesta" dijo rexiaar

-vale-dije en voz alta-no como nada desde que pelee con vecssaria-añadí

Y así fue que me encamine hacía el comedor, una vez legue cristi me vio divertida yo me senté en un cojín y me dieron un plato con dos palitos chinos, temeroso recordé que un amigo otaku de Venezuela me quería a enseñar a comer con esos palitos del demonio, aunque note que cristi también sufría

Sin mucho problema logre comer mi plato de arroz con corteza de árbol (enserio eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió) y una salsa de sabor neutro y te, el ambiente era genial todos los campeones de la orden kinkou estaban ahí, a excepción de irelia (todo se pone blanco y negro suena see you again ya seriedad que se supone que sea triste) y varias personas del templo también estaban en esa gran mesa que estaba casi al ras del suelo

Shen comía mágicamente pues no se había quitado la máscara para comer

"me pregunto que tendrá debajo de esa mascara" pensé

"averigüémoslo" dijo rexiaar tomando el control

-shen que ocultas bajo esa mascara-dijo rexiaar descuidadamente (ni siquiera le puso signos de interrogación)

-mi mayor secrete es que debajo de esta mascara-dijo shen con seriedad-y hoy se lo mostrare-puso sus manos bajo su máscara-y es-jalo hacia arriba develando algo increíble, algo impensable y eso era-otra mascara-termino con tono burlón

-jajaja-rieron todos los de la orden kinkou, pues lo único que haba bajo la máscara de shen era otra mascara igual pero más clara

-controla a tu darkin…-me dijo karma al oído para después lanzarme una mirada acosadora. Yo me sorprendí de que hubiera sabido lo que paso

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunte sorprendido

-tu mirada cambia cuando el darkin toma el control-me advirtió

-vale-dije poco convencido, volví a comer pero viendo a karma de reojo

Seguimos comiendo los kinkou contaba anécdotas mientras cristi y yo nos quedamos al margen

-gracias por la comida-dije levantándome pues ya había terminado

-un placer-dijo una chica que por su delantal pude reconocer como la cocinera

-el placer es todo mío-dije servicialmente, recibí una mirada de sorpresa por parte de cristi

-jiji-rio por lo bajo la cocinera

Me retire y cuando me dirigía a las habitaciones algo mi importante paso por mi mente

"donde queda mi habitación" pensé

"más importante aún, ¿sabes en donde estas?" me replico rexiaar

"no" conteste

"es que es tonto el niño" dijo rexiaar con decepción

"bueno sabes por donde regresar" le pregunte

"dame el control por un rato" me dijo

"vale pero te tendré vigilada" le advertí

Ella tomo el control y se devolvió por el camino que tomamos, cuando estábamos por llegar al patio nos encontramos con cristi

-cristi como estas-dijo rexiaar atravez de mi-¿sabes dónde está nuestra habitación?-pregunto atravez de mi

-si sígueme-dijo con sueño

-vamos pues-dijo rexiaar

Seguimos a cristi durante unos 2 minutos

-aquí es-dijo pasando la puerta corrediza

En cuanto cerró la puerta rexiaar me ato mentalmente

"¡REXIAAR QUE HACES, DAME EL CONTROL!" grite mentalmente

"aprovechare cada segundo" dijo rexiaar mentalmente con una sonrisa

Rexiaar atravez de mi tomo a cristi de la cintura por la espalda

-¡qué haces!-exclamó cristi en voz baja

-hare algo que te va a encantar…-le susurro rexiaar al oído de cristi

-¿darkin?-pregunto ilusa

-eres muy inteligente como lo supiste-dijo rexiaar volteándola y colocándola contra la pared

-dante no se arriesgaría tanto a perder una amista-dijo cristi

-pero eso no me impedirá que haga lo que quiera con tu cuerpecito-dijo rexiaar

-te equivocas-dijo

-y que vas a ha…-rexiaar fue interrumpida por una pata en la entrepierna-¡ahg!-gruño cayendo al suelo, y aproveche su distracción y recupere el control

-dante eres tu-dijo cristi en posición de combate

-si-dije, para luego recibir otra patada en los bajos-¡pero si te dije que era yo!-exclame sin air debido al dolor

-eso es por querer violarme-dijo burlona

-pero si quería hacerlo era el darkin-me defendí

-solo por si acaso no fuera el darkin-dijo molesta

-ahg-gruñí mientras aún me agarraba las joyas de la familia por el dolor

-si te acercas mientras duermo te castro-fulmino cristi con severidad

-perra…-dije aun sin aire

-¡me dijiste que!-exclamo cristi molesta

-¡n-nada, nada!-dije temeroso

-más te vale-se quitó el vestido quedando únicamente con unas pantimedias y una especie de top de algodón

-como que si querías que te violara-dije burlón

-si vuelves a decir algo así te castro y te obligo a comer…-

-calma, calma solo fue un chiste-dije nervioso

-más te vale-advirtió echándose en sus sabanas

Yo me enrolle en mis sabanas, enserio odio jonia que tienen contra la piedra para construir casas, los colchones, los cubiertos y la comida con sabor. Entre esos pensamientos me quede dormido

 **/1:34am P.V de cristi/**

CRUKNN!

"otro rayo porque tenía que haber tormenta" pensé con miedo, ya había tenido 3 pesadillas de mi infancia que siempre insistían en volver en las noches de tormenta. Me quede dormida por 4 vez esa noche

 **/Pesadilla de cristi (imaginar en primera persona además para mejor ambientación colocar la canción de piratas del caribe no tengo internet para colocar el nombre/**

Estaba hay de nuevo, el momento que cambio mi vida el que hizo que creara una coraza de falsa seguridad sobre mi misma, la primera vez que no tuve a un alma bondadosa que ayuda a una pobre niñita

CRUKNN!

Sonó un cañonazo impactando en nuestro barco, yo estaba con miss fortune antes de hacerse la capitana máxima de aguar turbias (llevaba la skin de capitana fortune)

-lista chica este será el mayor combate, hoy ganamos o morimos-dijo miss fortune con una sonrisa y una mirada sedienta de sangre

-si tú vas yo iré hasta el fin del mundo-dije con convicción

-bueno hora de acabar con esto-saco las pistolas con las que mataron a su madre

-¡CAPITANA NAVE ENEMIGA A ESTRIVOR!-grito un marinero antes de recibir un balazo

-mi**** ese era mi mejor amante-dijo miss

-encontraras otro mejor-dije sacando una pistola de chispa

-¡POR AGUAS TURBIAS!-grito miss fortune con sus pistolas en mano, desde que fue reclutada por la liga obtuvo mucho poder en aguas turbias, principalmente por que le dieron esas pistolas que no necesitan recargarse

-¡AHH!-grite saliendo, apenas salir el panorama era desolador se podía ver cadáveres en las cubiertas de ambos barcos

-¡JAJAJAJA!-grito miss quien disparaba a diestra y siniestra

-¡FORTUNE DEBI MATARTE HACE MUCHOS AÑOS ES UNA PENA QUE ESTO TERMINARA ASÍ JAJAJA!-grito gankplank usando una de las dos habilidades que le dio la liga

De la nada cañonazos comenzaron a caer en la cubierta, uno de estos me dio de lleno tirándome al agua antes de que pudiese salir a la superficie un barco cercano que luego descubriría que era el de gankplank exploto, el brillo me cegó pero cuando una bala perdida me impacto en el hombro pensé que sería mi fin, vi como mucha sangre salía de mi hombro y se mezclaba con el agua del puro mar quede inconsciente

 **/quitar música/**

No se cómo ni porque pero desperté sola y herida en una playa de otra isla, poco después de que despertara me recogieron unos traficantes de ron demaciano, ellos me arrastraron a su barco pero poco después perdí el conocimiento

Me tuvieron cautiva bajo cubierta durante 3 días, mi herida se curó casi por completo siempre había podido curarme más rápido que la mayoría. Luego de ese tiempo me llevaron con su capitán estaba muy débil como para hacer lo que fuese

-mira que belleza nos trajo la marea-dijo el capitán un hombre de barba gris de unos 65años con un parche como la mayoría de piratas para poder cambiar el parche y tener un ojo adaptado a la oscuridad le era muy útil para pasar a las cubiertas bajas donde apenas hay luz

-usted decida qué hacer con ella capitán-dijo el hombre que me tenía sostenida, quería golpearlo pero apenas estaba consiente 3 días sin agua me tenían casi muerta

-no lo sé-dijo el viejo capitán sirviéndose agua-te daré 2 opciones-tomo agua de forma innecesariamente ruidosa-la primera, te asesino-lo mire con rabia-y la segunda, te daré agua y alimento y a cambio tu estarás a mi disposición-una sonrisa con dientes podridos se marcó en el rostro del anciano

-p-púdrete-apenas dije, recibí un golpe en el estomago

\- si tú lo decides así-dijo el capitán, rápidamente recibí un culatazo de un hombre que no había notado, este era alto musculoso y tenía un rifle yo lo mire desde el suelo

-prepárate preciosa esto te va a encantar-dijo con voz muy grave el hombre

Este hombre me levanto del suelo, me puso contra el escritorio del capitán quedando yo con la cara con la madera

-prepárate amor ¡JAJAJA!-rio el capitán, sentí un cuchillo desgarra mi ropa. Al instante recordé todas la advertencias las precauciones los llamados de atención etc que me hacía miss fortune sobre los hombres

-no por favor…-dije con un hilo de voz

-disfruta-dijo el hombre alto, sentí como desgarraban mis pantalones, al instante lágrimas de desesperación empezaron a salir de mis ojos

 **/Fin de la pesadilla/**

-ahh-aspire al despertar de esa pesadilla, note como mi respiración estaba agitada mis almohada hecha de sabanas algo húmeda y como mi corazón latía rápidamente

"desde ese día he tenido que esconderme, crear una coraza de seguridad y coquetería para que nadie nunca pueda volver a lastimarme" pensé

Vi a mi derecha, hay estaba dante durmiendo plácidamente ignorante de mi malestar ese niño en un cuerpo de adulto, un niño fuertemente armado. Me levante y lo detalle dormía con la boca abierta un mecho de su canoso cabello estaba metido en su boca

Le quite el baboso mechón de cabello de su boca y se la cerré, luego hice algo de lo que me arrepentiré por mucho tiempo, me recosté entre sus brazos, escuche el sonido de su corazón pero me sorprendí cuando me rodeo con sus brazos curiosamente su chaqueta se envolvió a mi alrededor abrigándome

-suéltame-forceje un poco pero al final me rendí a pesar de estar dormido su agarre era bastante fuerte-enserio-susurre con algo de enojo, pero me asuste cuando se movió y sentí algo duro en mis glúteos, moví mi mano y sentí de lo que se trataba por suerte solo era una de sus pistolas, por otro lado ¡este niño duerme con sus pistolas!

Para mi suerte el bajo sus manos sujetándome ahora por la cintura, al final acepte la incómoda situación y me relaje quedándome dormida por 5ta vez esa noche, aún más curioso no volví a tener pesadillas

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Bueno hasta aquí este relleno ¡AJEN! digo capitulo bueno en fin no hay internet por donde vivo por lo que si lee esto un lunes perdónenme esto estaba fuera de mi alcance probablemente haga un capitulo al día si no tengo internet pues escribir será lo mejor que pueda hacer ahora los dejo con una charla de escritor**

 **-no lo se me parece un poco forzada esa escena romántica-dije (autor)**

 **-no a mí me gusta como ella pasa de recordar su peor momento y por accidente termina en los brazos de alguien que la aleja todo el mal-dijo mi novia**

 **-me parece muy cursi pero lo voy a dejar así-dije**

 **-gracias-me abraza-ya luego te devolveré el favor-dice mi novia de forma seductora**

 **Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews un mensaje privado lo que sea espero que les haya gustado y sin más que decir**

 **ADIOS!**

 **Ps: maldito maduro**


	17. Chapter 17 Entrenamiento no tan bueno

**La última esperanza capitulo: 17 Entrenamiento arco: 02**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia sin publico XD**

 **/P.V de cristi/**

Desperté en la mañana y al instante sentí el peso de un brazo sobre mi cintura además de una sensación de estar siendo observada, me voltee ligeramente para encontrarme con dante pero no tenía ese flequillo cuando detálleme mejor me di cuenta de algo, tenía el ojo que normalmente estaría tapado por el flequillo abierto y este consistía en la zona normalmente blanca negra con grietas rojas y el iris azul

-ya despertaste-dijo dante-no hagas mucho ruido a lo despertaras-señalo su otro ojo el cual estaba cerrado

-tú eres el darkin-dije incomoda por la situación, era tempano como las 5:00am

-si pero no me digas darkin, mejor dime rexiaar-dijo el darkin

-como ¿rexiar con una sola A o rexiaar con 2 AS?-dije tratando de aliviar el ambiente

-con 2 AS como aatrox-dijo "rexiaar"

-no me importa lo único que quiero saber es que está pasando aquí-dije con severidad

-mientras dante duerme yo estoy al mando-dijo rexiaar

-¿entonces por qué no te vas?-pregunte-supongo que si estas al mando puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana ¿no?-

-pues no dante me mantiene ocupada no puedo moverme con facilidad y si el despierta, yo pierdo el mando-dijo rexiaar

-con que así funcionan eh-dije sonriente

-momento que vas a hace…-la interrumpió un fuerte golpe en el estómago de parte del codo de cristi, esta se levanto

-ahg-gruño para luego tomarse la cabeza-me vengare maldita…-fue lo último que dijo rexiaar antes de perder el control-gracias-dijo dante

-enserio cada vez es más agresiva-dije

-el entrenamiento con yi me deja exhausto-

-ok, ¿recuerdas algo de… ya sabes antes de que golpeara a rexiaar?-pregunte

-no acabo de despertar-contesto

"que suerte" prense-bueno me voy, tu no sé qué harás-me retire de la habitación algo nerviosa "debo de ser más cuidadosa no puedo creer que unos rayos me hayan asustado tanto" pensé mientras caminaba hacia el comedor

 **/P.V de dante/**

Desperté por un golpe por parte de cristi, rexiaar debía haber hecho algo y tenía que averiguarlo

"rexiaar que le hiciste a cristi" dije mentalmente con severidad

"si te interesa pregúntale tu" me respondió de mala gana

"recuerda que yo soy el que manda aquí, yo soy el dueño" le replique

"sin mi tú no eres nada" me contraataco

"si te dejo morirás, más te vale comportarte por que la asencion arca-rúnica la tengo yo" amenace

"y yo tengo la fuerza y conocimiento para controlarla" me replico rexiaar, yo cerré con fuerza mi puño "sabes perfectamente que sin mí no eres nada, por eso me defendiste cuando vecssaria me quiso destruir"

"¡cállate!" termine la discusión mental

Me fui rápidamente al templo, durante el camino trate de no pensar en nada. Cuando llegue me encontré con la tabla en el mismo sitio donde el deje la última vez, me prepare frente a ella y comencé a golpear desahogando mi ira por saber que rexiaar tenía la razón

Yo no era nada sin ella pues su poder y habilidad eran lo que me daba la capacidad de superar a grandes magos como lissandra o grandes guerreros como volibear y sejuani. Golpeaba cada vez más rápido sin parar segado por la ira, rápidamente la sangre empezó a salir de mis nudillos mientras mi ira aumentaba cada segundo

-no deberías actuar con tanta ira-dijo yi a mi espalda

-no es…tu problema-dije mientras golpeaba

-ni la espada más filosa es útil si su portador no puede manejarla-dijo yi con sabiduría

-a que quieres llegar-dije sin dejar de golpear la miserable tabla

 **/Para mejor ambientación colocar My Demons - Starset - (fan lyric video) ya sé que estoy algo insistente pero es la oficial del fanfic en el minuto 2:49)**

-los síntomas que tienes, te quedas en silencio mirando a la nada durante segundos mientras ases gestos aleatorios-se sienta a meditar-no puedes negar lo obvio esa espada es un darkin-concluyo

-tan fácil soy de leer-dije enojado y golpeando

-estos 5 ojos sirven para mucho-dijo yi-cada uno ve algo diferente, la habilidad, la cordura, la ira, el equilibrio y la verdad-un aura verde se formó a su alrededor-tu eres como un rio, un rio que se contamina pero no detiene su cauce ante nada, un rio que no acepta obstáculos ni restricciones-

-a ¡donde quieres llegar!-dije cada vez más alto

-adáptate usa esa ira ese potencial, ¡no te detengas ante nada pues si sigues adelante encontraras un mar de sabiduría y poder, tú tienes un gran potencial no dejes que una simple herramienta te supere!-dijo yi cada vez más alto

-¡YA CALLATE!-grite dando cada vez más golpes

-¡DALO TODO NO DEBES RENDIRTE ANTE NADA!-grito

-¡AHHH!-grite dando un golpe que destruyo la tabla a la vez que un gran onda sonora realizaba un gigantesco estruendo-¡YO NUNCA ME EH DETENIDO ANTE NADA Y NO ME DENTENDRE HASTA EL FINAL!-grite

 **/Quitar música/**

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Iba a dejar esta nota al final pero mi novia me dijo que mejor la coloco en este punto, hace poco paso algo personal que me tiene algo deprimido espero que no se sienta en la historia y que la mi desanimo no la afecte negativamente sin más que decir les dejo continuar con la historia**

 **/Continuación/**

-bien hecho sin mana, y sin ayuda del darkin lograste superar la velocidad de…-yi fue interrumpido cuando caí desmayado y mi brazo se puso como un espagueti-olvide mencionarle que la primera vez los huesos de su brazo se reposicionarían para adaptarse a su nuevas capacidades-yi levanto mi inerte cuerpo de adolecente y me llevo al templo

 **/P.V de cristi/**

-MÁS, MANA-dijo con obviedad karma

-eso intento… pero ya estoy… seca-dije (cristi) entre jadeos. Nos encontrábamos en el hermoso jardín del templo

-que no que tu generabas demasiado mana, y por eso no puedes crear con tan facilidad hechizos-dijo karma burlona

-si pero eh gastado más mana del que puedo generar en tampoco tiempo-dije entre jadeos

-¡ha! Y yo que pensaba que podrías superar mis expectativas-dijo karma con tono burlón

-llevo lanzando rayos de magia pura durante 2 días sabes el gasto de mana que conlleva eso-dije enojada

-ah ja si como no-dijo karma aun burlona-te diré algo yo te daré una de estas-saco una poción de mana de quien sabe dónde-y tu pasaras la tabla para yo tener el día libre-termino

-momento-de repente algo hizo "clip" en mi mente-si tú eres tan importante para jonia, ¿cómo es que tienes tiempo para entrenarme?-dije

-¡DIN, DIN, DIN TENEMOS UN GANARDOR!-dijo karma con demasiada emoción-mientras te entreno técnicamente estoy realizando una misión para la liga, pero si tu terminas antes del anochecer tengo tiempo extra para mí-añadió de forma egocéntrica

-vale, entonces dame la poción-dije con indiferencia

-ah, ah, ah primero as bien el ataque solo puedo darte una de estas al día pues son adictivas por eso las prohibieron en la grieta, 2do-hizo una pausa innecesaria-luego combatirás contra dante-añadió con ánimos

-la 1er ya la sabia la 2da ¿Por qué?, ose no necesito pelear contra dante-dije nerviosa

-si lo necesitas, lo que pasara será que desafiare a yi para ver cuál entreno mejor a su estudiante y el dirá-se puso las manos asiendo círculos alrededor de sus ojos- será "siempre y cuando solo usen lo que les enseñamos"-me hizo gracia el tono con el que lo imito

-vaaaleeee-dije nerviosa

-calma será fácil ya lo veras, ahora. Bebe-me entrego la poción de mana

Yo la bebí tranquilamente-sabe dulce pero pica un poco en la lengua-dije

-si contiene una mezcla de mucha azúcar, cafeína-puso su mano en su mentón-y creo que algo llamado nitroglicerina, creo-añadió

-bueno, ahora que-

-esperamos a que tu mana se restaure hasta entonces, vamos a realizar desafío con yi-dijo karma sonriente

 **/15 minutos después/**

-y por eso nunca por muy interesante o increíble que suene, no debes mezclar una poción de mana con una poción de salud, porque el que beba eso se muere-karma llevaba 15 minutos explicándome cómo funcionaban las pociones-tampoco bebas elixires sin supervisión de un experto, aparte no uses la poción de salud como condimento, ornn lo hizo y no salió del baño en 3 semanas-

-vale, pero me podrías explicar ¿Por qué aún no hemos entrado al templo y desafiado a yi?-dije ya que llevábamos unos 5 minutos fuera del templo y karma se negaba a entrar

-ves esas lámparas sobre el templo-señalo 2 lámparas sobre el templo-si hay una, eso significa que están haciendo un ritual por tierra. Si hay dos como ahora, eso significa que están haciendo un ritual por mar-explico

-eso no tiene sentido-dije extrañada

-no lo tiene pero el autor anda bajo de inspiración, esos medicamentos anti depresivos de los chinos eran una estafa-dijo karma

-interesante-dije

-bueno vamos a espiar-dijo karma, quien se elevó hasta la cima del templo

-yo no sé flotar-dije con los hombros abajo y los brazos estirados por la gravedad

-bueno sube por eso escalera-dijo señalando una escalera a su lado

-¿no y asique chiste?-dije-bueno que más da-subí por la escalera la cual luego fue quitada por el autor

-mira-señalo al interior del templo-creo que le va a dar bien duro por esas nalgas-miro nuevamente por la ventana

 **/Aclaratoria de la novia del autor/**

 **Este templo es como el que se ve en la skin básica de Zed o en la skin de ninja de Rammus**

 **/Volviendo con la historia/**

Dentro del templo se podía ver un dojo con piso con símbolos jonios inentendibles para mí, aparte se veía que estaba a oscuras y solo era alumbrado por 3 ventanas. En unas de esas estábamos karma y yo, y varias velas

Después de unos segundos distinguí a dante en el medio de esos símbolos **(imaginar como una especie de ritual satánico para invocar a un cachorrito que domine el mundo con su ternura)** rápidamente llego yi con una especie de tetera, esta era muy ornamentada con símbolos de dragones, esta a su vez tenía un aura verde mística a su alrededor como la lámpara de thresh

 **/para mejor ambientación colocar candyman theme/**

Maestro yi coloco un embudo en la boca de Dante, yo mire como vertió el líquido en la boca del mismo. Rápidamente este mostro disgusto

-¿Qué le está haciendo?...-pregunte en susurro

-es un ritual del wuju, su mente se está conectando con todos los grandes maestros del wuju de la historia…-explico Karma en susurro

Rápidamente el cuerpo de Dante fue envuelto por un aura verde y varias cajas salían de la misma, Maestro yi comenzó a levantar su espada y apuntarla al pecho de Dante, Karma abrió los ojos con miedo. Cuando Yi estuvo por bajar su espada Karma lanzo un rayo de energía con su abanico, luego salto al templo

-¡que estas asiendo!-exclamo Yi por lo bajo (dios porque me retaron a escribir lo nombres en mayúsculas justo ahora DX)

-no puedo dejar que veas sus memorias están protegidas por la liga-dijo Karma con severidad

-si no lo ayudo su mente morirá-explico YI-sin nadie lo guía su mente no podrá con todo el conocimiento-cuando yi termino esa frase el brazo con el que rompí la barrera del sonido se comenzó a retorcer de forma antinatural

-¡QUE LE ESTA PASANDO!-grite horrorizada por los movimientos antinaturales del brazo de dante, este formo una Z para después tomar forma de M, una lagrima salió de mi ojo izquierdo

-¡si no lo ayudo a guiarse por su vida, su mente morirá y su cuerpo se convertirá en un cascaron vacío, además tengo que extirparle ese darkin!-casi grito yi

De la nada Dante comenzó a convulsionar

-¡que le está pasando!-exclame preocupada, entre en el templo por la ventana

-¡su mente está fallando, si sigue así morirá dentro de poco!-exclamo Yi con ira

-¡lo ciento Yi pero nadie debe ver lo que hay en la mente del muchacho!-exclamo Karma

-¡NO ENTIENDES QUE LO ESTAS MATANDO!-grito Yi

-¡AHHHH!-grito Dante convulsionando

-¡KARMA DEJALO POR FAVOR!-grite al borde del llanto

-¡NO PUEDO LO QUE HAY EN SU MENTE ESTA PROTEGIDO POR LA LIGA!-grito

-¡NO DEJARE QUE LO MATES!-grito Yi

-ya es tarde-dijo una voz femenina desde el cuerpo de Dante-eh vuelto, rexiaar ha vuelto-termino con ira

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Espero que les haya gustado perdonen la tardanza pero hubo muchas fallas eléctricas donde vivo eso más un problema personal dejen su review un mensaje privado si les da miedo ser jugados a si el próximo capítulo será el final de este arco argumental y será bien largo también me tardare en subirlo quizás 2 semanas pero lo quiero sacar antes del 12 de marzo**

 **Respuesta a mensaje privado:**

 **THEMASTERPAN: Valla tu mensaje me inspiro sigue dejando mensajes privados y yo te seguiré dando este apodo es bueno saber que alguien se preocupó por que me retrase tanto en la entrega me hace sentir especial (luego recuerdo que esto solo lo leen 14personas y se me pasa XD)**

 **CaesarRed: Lo se el autocorrector me trolea me convierte autocorretor en automatico o autocorretiva sigue leyendo querido lector y perdona los fallos ortograficos**

 **ADIOS!**

 **Pd: perdonen que sea más corto pero el que viene será extra largo con mucha acción y momentos importantes en la historia y varias vistas al pasado además de que las clases de invocación comenzaran…**


	18. Chapter 18 Disculpenme

**La última esperanza capitulo: 18 ¡Comienzan las calces! PARTE 1 arco: 02**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia sin publico XD**

 **/Advertencia/**

 **Este capítulo contiene gore y leguaje fuerte y explicito si se es sensible a estos temas saltarse el capítulo que abajo les dejo un resumen espero que disfrute y nos leemos abajo**

 **/Nota/**

 **Cuando allá varios espacios entre las líneas es que se cambia de Dante a Cristi y viceversa**

 **La última esperanza capitulo: 18 ¡Comienzan las calces arco!: 02**

"Rexiaar ha vuelto" esas palabras se escucharon extremadamente lejos como un susurro callado por un viento que sopla con fuerza rejuveneciendo todo su paso. Yo me encontraba en un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, no sabía cuánto llevaba hay ni me importaba cada puerta era diferente pro sus contenidos no tanto

Todas y cada una me llevaban a un recuerdo de mi vida y cada vez que entraba a una voces retumbaban mi cabeza. Abrí una puerta de madera desgastada oscura de la cual algo de luz se filtraba por la rendija, y ahí se encontraba mi primer asesinato…

 **/En el templo P.V de Cristi/**

-¡Q-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO ESO ES MENTIRA DANTE NUNCA TE DEJARÍA AL MANDO!-grite con ira y melancolía

-Dante y no está, "murió" hace unos segundos ahora su alma vaga en el purgatorio-dijo esa voz femenina desde el cuerpo de Dante

-¡MENTIRA!-grite enojada al borde del llanto más de lo que me gustaría admitir-¡EL ERA MAS FUERTE QUE TU!-grite con toda mi fuerza

-él era débil su poder provenía de mí, sin mí nunca hubiera dominado tan rápido la asencion arca-rúnica-dijo egocéntrica-saben este cuerpo es bastante feo-al instante varias llamas envolvieron a dante y estas al apagarse dejaron un extraño humo negro

-ah-ah q-que va-vamos a hacer-dijo Karma aterrada

-es más fuerte que cualquier invocador que haya visto, solo vecssaria podría derrotarla… y ni de eso estoy seguro-dijo Yi temeroso

De entre el humo un ojo azul se revelo, pasos de tacón se escucharon acercándose peligrosamente a nosotros, finalmente se develo la imagen de un chica de pelo negro y ojos azules de facciones delicadas pero rudas su vestimenta era la misma que dante solo que su capa era mucho más ajustada y de color negro, aparte sus botas tenían un tacón mucho más alto

-mucho mejor-dijo con una sádica sonrisa-ahora en donde estábamos- se acercó a Yi sin miedo alguno

-¡TU MALDITO MONSTRUO!-grito Yi tratando de acatarla con la espada. Pero esta solo lo tomo de la muñeca que sostenía la espada y se la rompió de un movimiento-¡AHG!-gruño Yi de dolor

-esto es demasiado fácil-dijo Rexiaar, para luego torcer el brazo de Yi hasta dejarlo con la mano al sentido contrario del normal-¡ahh…!-bostezo la maldita-quien sigue-dijo sin parar de bostezar

-¡Cristi corre!-exclamo Karma

-no puedo…-dije paralizada

-¡CORRE Y INFORMALE A LA LIGA!-grito Karma asiéndome reaccionar. Pero en ese preciso instante algo dentro de mí se activó, algo que desde la aquella día en que unos malditos mercantes destruyeron mi antigua yo no se había activado nuevamente

-no-dije cortante-esta pelea la ganaremos tu y yo-y ligero destello violeta paso por el iris de mis ojos-¡NO DEJARE QUE MATES A DANTEEEEEE!-grite lanzando un mega rayo violeta hacia Rexiaar levantando una gran polvareda

Detrás de esa puerta estaba mi primer asesinato, en cuanto me di cuenta de eso intente cerrar la puerta y volver al pasillo pero una fuerza misteriosa me empujo dentro e hizo desaparecer la puerta

-¡DEJENME SALIIIRRR!-grite golpeando el suelo

"este es el momento en el que tu vida cambio para siempre" dijo una voz fantasmagórica

-cállate…-susurre-¡CALLATEEEEEEEE!-grite al cielo

"mira" dijo la misteriosa voz

-no quiero-dije mientras una lagrima salía de mi ojo izquierdo

"míralo" dijo la voz con un tono más alto que antes

-¡SOLO DEJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ!-grite desconsoladamente

"¡MIRA LO QUE EN VERDAD SUCEDIÓ DANTE!" grito la voz asiendo temblar todo el lugar en ese momento me voltee y me puse de rodillas encontrándome con mi primer asesinato

 **/La siguiente escena es especialmente grotesca y mal hablada para máximo realismo/**

Un muchacho de unos 21años con una capucha gorra y lentes apuntaba con una navaja a una chica con uniforme de liceo Venezolano el cual consiste de una camisa azul de botones con unos pantalones azul marino

-¡dame el teléfono!-dijo amenazante este mientras le apuntaba a la chica

-no por favor…-dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¡DAME EL MAMAGUEVO TELEFONO CARAJITA ER COÑO E TU MADRE!-grito el ladrón confiado de la calle desierta

-ahf… sniff-lloraba la niña cuando el ladrón empezó a registrar sus bolsillos. Yo sin darme cuenta me estaba acercando al lugar de los hechos

-¡hey!-me estremecí ante la voz del ladrón-tú no has visto nada-mientras decía esto guardo el teléfono inteligente en su bolsillo-o si no-hizo la seña de cortar el cuello

Estaba paralizado pero algo en mi me obligo a decir algo de lo que me arrepentiré para siempre

-¡devuélveselo!-dijo mi yo más joven asustado pero tratando de transmitir autoridad

-mira carajito, vete de aquí o tu familia solo te volverá a ver en pedacitos-dijo el ladrón sacando una navaja. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás y lo hice

-¡YA BASTA DEJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ!-grite tratando de salir de ese horrible recuerdo

"mira lo que sucedió" dijo la voz pacifica pero con un nivel de autoridad del cual no podía dudar, mire con gran impotencia la escena que volvía a donde estaba como si se paralizara cuando volteaba

Mi yo joven corrió hacia el ladrón y tomo a mano limpia la navaja, el forcejo no se hizo esperar ambos con un lado del arma blanca, la sangre corría por el filo de la navaja debido a los movimientos bruscos. Cuando parecía que el ladrón obtenía ventaja la chica lo golpeo con su bolso fuertemente esto causo que el mismo se distrajera permitiéndome quitarle la navaja

-¡YA TE TENGO MALDITO DESGRACIADO!-grito mi yo joven con fuerza

-¡MUERETE MALDITO MAMAGUEVO!-grito el ladrón sacando una pistola

-¡AHHH!-grito la chica, yo sin pensarlo intente apuñalar al ladrón pero mi mano estaba muy dañada y solté el cuchillo a pesar de ya estarlo sujetando por el mango

-¡jajaja!-se rio de mí el ladrón mientras nos apuntaba-no quería llegar tan lejos becerro-dijo este antes de poner su dedo en el gatillo pero antes de que disparase tome el arma con las 2 manos y comenzó un forcejeo por la misma

-¡NO!-grito mi yo mientras el arma se movía hacia todos lados en el forcejeo hasta que…

¡BANG!

El sonido del disparo me saco de ese estado de adrenalina en el que me encontraba, mire y el ladrón tenía un disparo en su mandíbula y un agujero de salida en su frente. Esa imagen nunca saldrá de mi cabeza

Todo el recuerdo se volvió negro

"y… ¿Qué paso después?" dijo la voz espiritual

-llego la policía en el comando de la guardia nos dijeron que había muerto*traga saliva* la chica quien estudiaba con migo se llamaba Isabel mi primera novia seria*suspiro* ella dijo que yo tome el cuchillo pero que ella fue la que forcejeo con el arma-relate-se declaró como homicidio por defensa propia en 2do grado-añadí

"Cuéntame más" dijo esa espiritual voz que sonaba siempre autoritaria respetuosa y sabia

-ella se hizo mi novia por haberla salvado…sniff, siempre estuvo agradecida fuimos novios por 8 meses hasta que su familia se fue a Estados Unidos-dije melancólico

"hay algo que aún no me estas contando. ¿Si era un ladrón y un asesino, porque su muerte te perturba tanto? "pregunto esa in-callable voz

-vi el rostro de su madre llorando la pérdida de su hijo-dije aun de rodillas

"exacto y algo parecido te paso aquí" dijo la voz mientras el lugar se iba a cuando mate a los acosadores que molestaban a mi amigo en aquel callejón

-¡AHH!-grito Karma al recibir una fuerte onda de energía

-¡Karma!-exclame poniéndome junto a ella-¡esto es mi culpa!-dije molesta con migo misma

-clama llame refuerzos deben de llegar pronto-dijo Karma tranquila

-1 menos solo faltas tú…-dijo sádica Rexiaar

-¡MALDITA!-grite sacando mi arma hexted y disparando un rayo violeta potenciado por el arma, pero esta solo lo esquivo de un ágil movimiento ( **Naranja na, na, nana na, na** )

-fácil…-dijo Rexiaar-ahora, es mi turno-dijo sacando un par de revólveres-12 tiros para una sola perra-

Levante mi arma y le apunte-ya verás quien es una perra-dije cargando de magia oscura el arma-¡ESTO AUN NO SE ACABA!-grite

-¡OH JOJO NO ESTO APENAS COMIENZA…!-exclamo sádicamente Rexiaar

-¡QUE SIGUE!-grite enojado, había presenciado los peores momentos de mi vida y uno que otro momento que parecía aleatorio

"¿aún no lo entiendes?" dijo aquella omnipresente voz

-¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES LO QUE DEBO ENTENDER!-grite ya agotado

"mira" dijo la voz, sabía lo que significaba un nuevo recuerdo

-¡YA BASTA POR FAVOR!-grite

"mira" replico esa voz "El pasado esta tallado en piedra pero el presente se está tallando" dijo poéticamente esa voz

Cuando levante la vista me encontré con un disco que mostraba imágenes en primera persona. Estas mostraban una batalla desde el punto de vista de Rexiaar contra Cristi, en la cual parecía estar ganando Rexiaar

-no…-dije con pesar-como salgo… ¡necesito ayudarla!-exclame preocupado

"¿Por qué necesitas ayudarla?" pregunto la voz

-está perdiendo-dije impotente

"mira con más atención" dijo la voz

Me empecé a fijar en el combate y me daba cuenta de que la mirada de Cristi tenía una determinación inquebrantable y una sonrisa

"ella sabe que está ganando… aunque no lo parezca" explica esa voz

-está ganando pero aun así me necesita-dije aun preocupado

"¿Cómo planeas salir de este lugar?" me pregunto la voz

-no lo sé…-dije

-¡AHG!-gruñí al recibir un fuerte rayo mágico, caí al suelo cansada y débil pero aun no me rendía-¡JAJAJA ESO ES TODO EN UNA PELEA DE BORRAHOS EN AGUAS TURBIAS TERMINE PEOR!-me burle

-sabes eres bastante obstinada, te daría un puesto en mi ejército que conquistara runaterra-dijo Rexiaar sádica como siempre-pero no me agrada tu forma de vestir, ese vestido no realza tu belleza para nada-

No sabía como pero ese consejo se sentía sincero como si estuviese tan segura de que fuese a ganar que tiene tiempo suficiente para jugar con mi mente. No lo estaba dando todo no debía ni estar peleando con un 50% de su poder en cambio yo estaba casi al limite

-¿y dime, ese propuesta de entrar a tu ejercito aún está en pie?-pregunte saliendo de mi pose de combate, estaba algo herida un par de moretones y mi ropa sucia y algo rasgada

-si pero no confió en ti-saco un cuchillo y comenzó a limarse las uñas-pareces poco confiable-añadió

-es cierto si… trabajo para el mejor postor… y en este momento tú eres el mejor postor-dije con tranquilidad

-¿y cuando haya un mejor postor me vas a traicionar?-pregunto tranquila

-solo te diré que me aumentes mi paga y todo estará resuelto-dije tan convincente como podía

-¡NO CRISTI, NO!-grite desde el otro lado de esa pantalla en ese extraño mundo

"como vas a salir" dijo esa voz, era todo lo que decía desde que comencé a ver la pelea

-¡YA CALLATE Y SOLO DIME COMO SALIR DE AQUÍ!-grite golpeando la pantalla, abrí como platos mis ojos antes un momento de eureka

Comencé a golpear sin parar la pantalla pero esta no cedía

-¡QUE PASA QUE ES ESTE LUGAR!-grite desesperado

"el wuju es el camino" dijo pacifica aquella voz

-¿wuju?-´pregunte

"creo que ya es hora de presentarme" al instante cientos de luces verdes comenzaron a salir de la nada y a juntarse, estas a su vez tomaron una forma humanoide similar a la de Xerath solo que con la armadura de maestro Yi

-disculpa es hora de presentarnos como debe ser nosotros somos las almas y conocimientos de todos los maestros del wuju que han existido-explico ese sobrenatural ser

-entonces eres un ser espiritual que tiene todos los conocimientos de aquellos que lo conforman eh Mathew-dije

-¿Por qué me llamas Mathew?-pregunto el ser

-Hora de aventura llama a tus amigos, vamos a tierras muy lejanas-dije tratando de aligerar la situación

-interesante…-dijo Mathew

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-la mayoría de alumnos tienden a pedir que les repita todo y les explique más a fondo pero tú ya lo entendiste todo a la perfección ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto Mathew

-de nada me serviría el preguntar "que eres" si ya lo sé eres un ser compuesto de las almas de personas, tienes todos los conocimientos y habilidades de los que te forman-explique

-vaya-dijo Mathew con impresión-entonces ya debes saber por qué estás aquí ¿o me equivoco?-pregunto

-es un purgatorio debo estar aquí viendo lo que causaron mis malas acciones-dije

-te equivocas-dijo Mathew-te encuentras en la mente de Dante-explico-tu mente Dante

-no tiene sentido, rexiaar está controlando mi cuerpo cosa que sería imposible si mi mente estuviera ocupada-explique

-te equivocas nuevamente*pausa*rexiaar es un ser aparte el cuerpo que usa está compuesto de mana, porque aun estando aquí no les has permitido corromperte, sigue luchando contra ti y todavía no se puede desconectar de esa espada-dijo Mathew

-¡entonces usa la mente que está en la espada!-exclame

-sí, ahora lo único que falta es que tu salgas de aquí-dijo Mathew

-no sé cómo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo-dije desanimado

-si puedes. ¿Quieres saber por qué estás aquí?-dijo Mathew

-estoy aquí porque mis memorias son demasiado peligrosas-dije recordando la discusión de Yi y Karma

-si pero también estaba destinado, tu estas aquí por que necesitas mi guía-dijo Mathew

-¿Para que la necesito?-pregunte

-para dejar atrás tu pasado y sacar tu máximo potencial, te tengo que entrenar mentalmente para lo que viene, pero ahora sal de aquí-dijo haciendo un puño frente a el

-no sé cómo salir-repetí

-solo usa lo que tienes-dijo levantado el puño nuevamente pero con más energía

-si vas a seguir con las indirectas no voy a entender nada-dije confundido

-¡SOLO GOLPEA MÁS RÁPIDO QUE EL SONIDO LA MALDITA PANTALLA!-grito Mathew arto

-ah eso-dije poniéndome en guardia, suspire y me prepare "golpea con todo el cuerpo, no solo con el puño" las palabras del Maestro Yi sonaron en mi mente, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos golpee la pantalla con todo lo que tenía… el resultado mi mano completamente rota-¡AHG!-gruñí de dolor

-hazlo de nuevo, hasta que no puedas más-dijo Mathew tranquilo

-¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!-grite

-ya lo has hecho antes-

-¡SIEMPRE UTILIZABA EL PODER DE REXIAAR!-grite decepcionado de mí mismo

-si pero mira a lo que te llevo el camino fácil-dijo Mathew señalando la pantalla

En la pantalla se veía en primera persona como Rexiaar le rompía un brazo a Cristi, luego la tomaba del cuello para lanzarla contra una viga de madera, esta se rompió dejando Cristi en el piso con una gran astilla atravesando su mano izquierda

-tengo que ayudarla-dije apoyando mi cabeza contra la pantalla y con lágrimas en mis ojos

-¿Cómo la ayudaras?-pregunto Mathew

-saliendo de aquí-dije sin despegarme de la pantalla

-¿Cómo saldrás de aquí?-pregunto

-rompiendo la barrera del sonido-respondí

-¿Cómo lo harás?-

-con mis propias manos, sin ayuda de nadie-dije colocando en posición

-cuando salgas no tendrás fuerza para hacerle frente a Rexiaar, nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo Mathew

-gracias pero esto lo are solo-dije con severidad preparándome para golpear

-espero volver a verte-dijo Mathew, yo golpee más rápido que el sonido al impacta mi puño contra la pantalla esta se destruyó en miles de pedazos y todo se volvió negro

 **/P.V de Cristi/**

Me arrepiento con cada fibra de mi cuerpo de no haber corrido cuando pude, pero a la vez ciento que hice lo correcto son muchos pensamientos para una moribunda, estoy viendo como Rexiaar camina hacia mí únicamente para terminar el trabajo y matarme de una vez por todas

-esto fue entretenido pero los juguetes se rompen, es una pena que tenga que matarte pero bueno, dime ¿Cuáles serán tus últimas palabras?-pregunto de forma sádica Rexiaar

-p-púdrete…-apenas dije debido al fuerte dolor

-que valiente u…-Rexiaar fue interrumpida por un aparente dolor, de la nada comenzó a brillar y de ella salió alguien que no reconocí al comienzo pero que luego reconocí a la perfección… Dante

Este vestía como aquí **(en donde dice (PUNTO) pongan un punto.)** encrypted-tbn0(PUNTO)gstatic(PUNTO)com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ-iC_y77qnyOsntcKm8DzU1NDxixJoFDlxY-PgJce0EkQdu58K solo que más joven y el pelo más largo y un flequillo que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, la cicatriz de su rostro ya no estaba además de que llevaba las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y unos guantes negros

-¡SORPRESA EH VUELTO!-dijo burlón

-valla ¡valla!-dijo Rexiaar ente diversión y enojo-al final el perro busca a su dueño-añadió burlona

-si por eso no podía dejarte sola, no quería que me estuvieras buscando-respondió burlón y con una gran sonrisa

-son muchas agallas para tan poca mente-dijo Rexiaar

-al menos mi nombre no es tan estúpido como para tener 2 AS-dijo Dante caminado hacia mí con una esfera verde pequeña en su mano-Cristi ¡toma!-dijo lanzándome la esfera la cual curo mis heridas pero me dejo muy cansada, poco después me desmalle

 **/P.V d Dante/**

-pudiste matarla muchas veces ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-pregunte a Rexiaar

-era entretenida, sabía que si la lastimaba lo suficiente vendrías-respondió con alegría

-sabes que no tendré piedad con tigo esta vez-dije amenazante

-muéstrame lo que tienes-dijo Rexiaar

-a darle-respondí poniéndome en guardia y dándome cuenta de que estábamos en el centro de la arena de pelea del templo

 **/Para mejor ambientación colocar Pentakill - Mortal Reminder [OFFICIAL AUDIO] | League of Legends Music/**

Nos miramos fijamente un segundo y después salimos corriendo a golpear al otro sin piedad, al encontrarnos en el medio de la arena la diferencia de velocidad se hizo notable, Rexiaar lanzo un puñetazo que apena y pude esquivar para luego tratar de sujetar su brazo pero falle y ella con su otro brazo me asesto un fuerte golpe en las costillas derechas

-¡AHG!-gruñí de dolor-eso es todo pensé que me darías más pelea-dije burlón

-valla al niño le crecieron las agallas-dijo Rexiaar desafiante

-ya verás-dije lanzando un golpe pero Rexiaar lo esquivo fácilmente, al volver su brazo trate de tomarlo pero no pude la diferencia de velocidad era notoria, antes de poder contra-atacar recibí 2 golpes en el estomago

-sin mí ya no eres tan rudo no eh-dijo Rexiaar burlona

-soy débil*escupe sangre* pero al menos mi fuerza fue obtenida de forma justa-dije sonriente, para luego tratar de golpearla pero ella tomo mi brazo para jalarlo, yo lo recogí colocándolo en forma de L y evitar que me lo rompiera

-vallas conoces trucos nuevos-me dio un golpe que rompió mis costillas enterrando fragmentos en mis pulmones-estas condenado-añadió Rexiaar con alegría

-pues le daré utilidad a mis últimos momentos-dije para luego darle un cabezazo

Después de eso la tacle y continúe corriendo con ella encima atravesando la pared del templo y chocándola contra un árbol, esta gimió de dolor para luego darme un codazo en la espalda y dos patadas en el estómago, después de eso se zafo de mi agarre para tomar mi cabeza y chocarla contra la corteza del árbol, al soltarme caí al piso con sangre saliendo de mi frente

-¿te rindes?-pregunto divertida Rexiaar, pero en vez de rendirme me levante a duras penas

-puedo seguir-intente decir para luego apoyarme en el árbol-así todo el día-termine

Ella me miro con repudio para luego sacar una daga-esto se acaba aquí mismo, intento apuñalarme pero yo apenas lo esquive, aun así me realizo un corte en la espalda alta por el cual comenzó a salir sangre

-ya estás muerto sabía que no durarías mucho eres un débil-dijo Rexiaar con una sonrisa

-jajaja-reí por o bajo

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto

-que aun pienses que yo soy todo lo que vino-respondí

-a…-antes de que empezará a hablar una flecha corrupción atravesó el brazo de Rexiaar

-parece que llegamos justo a tiempo-dijo varus La Flecha del castigo

-nuevos contendientes, es una pena que sean tan…-no pudo terminar cuando una piedra le golpeó la cabeza

-yo no estaría tan confiada si fuera tu-dijo Taliya La Tejedor de piedra

-valla, valla me parece que más gente quiere sufrir-dijo Rexiaar con una sonrisa macabra, una ráfaga de viento azoto el sitio cuando esta termino se mostró junto a Taliya a Yasuo el imperdonable-también vienes tu Yasuo el irresistible-añadió

-no dejare que dañes a jonia-dijo Yasuo con severidad

-no la subestimen, ella es muy fuerte-dijo una voz metálica

-Zed también viniste-dijo con sorpresa Karma quien estaba apenas de pie pero aun dispuesta a luchar

-no me importa el equilibrio, pero le debo un favor a Yi-dijo Zed cortante

-5 campeones-comenzó Rexiaar-5 cadáveres, esto será tan sencillo-sonrió colocándose en guardia

Ante este movimiento Zed activo su definitiva, sin las restricciones de la grieta 7 sombras realizaron profundos cortes a la piel de Rexiaar, esta intento atacar a Zed quien había aparecido junto a ella pero este la esquivo usando una sombra al instante las 2 sombras y zed realizaron un giro para realizar varios cortes más a Rexiaar y lanzar 6 shurikens 2 cada uno, esto dejo una ligera polvareda en el sitio

-eso… debe ser… todo-dijo Zed entre jadeos, pero para su sorpresa su objetivo no tenía ni un rasguño

-eso fue*suspiro*divertido, pero necesitaras más que eso para detenerme-dijo Rexiaar, poco después se movió rápidamente estando en posición de ataque contra Zed quien ya estaba en guardia, pero una flecha la interrumpió a mitad de camino

-tenemos que trabajar unidos, el honor no será lo que defina esta batalla sino la estrategia-dijo Varus con motivación

-¡OYE!-grito yasuo creando un remolino y lanzándolo contra Rexiaar pero esta solo lo esquivo, curiosamente la flecha de corrupción no le había causado nada de daño

-Varus tus flechas no me aran nada, no puedes corromper lo que ya está corrupto-dijo Rexiaar

-¡PERO SI APLASTARLO!-grito Taliya dejando caer una gran roca sobre Rexiaar, por un instante pareció que todo había terminado. Pero detrás de Taliya una figura femenina apareció tomándola del cuello

-morirás niñata insolente-amenazo con severidad Rexiaar, esta apretó más el cuello con una sola mano ignorando los pataleos de la joven

-¡AHG!-grite lanzando un kunai que se clavó en el brazo de Rexiaar

-ahg-gruño está soltando a Taliya, volteo hacia mí pero antes de poder atacarme fue elevada por los aire, pero cuando Yasuo intento usar su definitiva Rexiaar tomo la espada de Yasuo y usando su peso la mando al suelo, quedo suspendida unos segundos más antes de caer tranquilamente-sencillo-añadió

Yo la mire con miedo sabía bien quien era lo que había hecho, pero las habilidades de Rexiaar simplemente eran abrumadoras, observe como noqueo a Taliya después como repitió el proceso con Karma y Varus desearía narrarlas como que le fue imposible derrotarlos pero para ella esto casi parecía un juego, derroto a Varus golpeándolo distrayendo a los 2 cazadores en su interior el darkin aprovecho y trato de huir pero ambos le dieron pelea una pelea que aún no termina, con Karma solo la golpeo contra un troco alegando que ya se había aburrido de ella como si fuera un juguete

Solo quedaba Zed en pie todo dependía de el-mis juguetes siempre duran poco ¿Por qué será?-dijo sádica, pero Zed la miraba convencido y tranquilo

-aun no has terminado, vienen los refuerzos-dijo Zed poniéndose en guardia

-más juguetes perfecto-dijo sonriente

-esto apenas empieza, los guerreros más fuertes de jonia se acercan-dijo Zed

-¡maestro!-exclamo un joven con una escalofriante guadaña, Kayn La Guadaña de las sombras

-siempre encuentras las forma de meterte en líos ¿no?-dijo Syndra tranquila

-no es el momento-dijo Zed señalando con la cabeza a los campeones inconscientes

-como los venció, fuera de la grieta son de los campeones más fuertes-dijo Kayn con preocupación

-es en parte darkin, mejor dicho la encerraron como si fuese un darkin pero solo es una humana-dijo Raasht

-eso explica mucho-dijo Zed

-se me quedaran viendo todo el día a me darán pelea-dijo Rexiaar poniéndose en guardia

-ágamos esto rápido-dijo Syndra

-Syndra ten cuidado, ella ataca primero a los más fuertes-dijo Zed por preocupación hacia su amada

-calma se defenderme-dijo Syndra invocando esferas para defenderse, en cuanto Rexiaar hizo un movimiento Syndra lanzo todas las esferas mientras Kayn y Zed se quedaban atrás para no recibir fuego amigo, las esfera explotaron alrededor de Rexiaar creando mucho humo

-una rival digna al fin-dijo Rexiaar saliendo del humo con una sonrisa-¡nuestras batalla será legendaria!-al decir esto salió corriendo tras Syndra está la esquivo flotando, Rexiaar volvió a atacar esquivando múltiples esferas que explotaban a su alrededor, cada vez que se acercaba a Syndra esta se movía flotando

-¡QUEDATE QUIETA PERRA!-grito Rexiaar harta de la situación

-¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ!-grito Syndra lanzado una honda de energía que alejo a Rexiaar, sin duda Syndra estaba al nivel de Rexiaar, ambas combatían de formas muy diferentes. Syndra atacaba desde lejos de forma devastadora, en cambien Rexiaar atacaba físicamente y utilizaba todo su fuerza para intentar asestar un golpe fatal, a diferencia que con los otros peleadores Syndra estaba durando mucho pero también se estaba fatigando mucho

-¡SYNDRA NO BAJES LA VELOCIDAD!-grito Zed ya que Syndra se movía más lento

-¡CALLATE Y AYUDAME!-grito Syndra, esto era grave conocía el lore de Syndra ella no pediría ayuda si no la necesitase y era notoria su fatiga aunque describir los últimos 15minutos de pelea hubiera sido aburrido 15minutos al ritmo de ambas desgastaba, Syndra había usado mucho mana y Rexiaar también, ambas estaban dando su máximo

Era notorio aunque las esferas de Syndra no creaban grandes explosiones las explosiones que creaban eran calientes y destructivas, el área cercana a ambas estaba bastante chamuscada sin embargo ninguna se rendía a pesar del mana gastado, a pesar de sus pocas heridas, a pesar del sudor que recorría las frente de ambas pero al final había ventaja numérica

-¡AHHH!-grito Kayn usando su Q para llegar junto a Rexiaar y así dañarle un poco, poco después Kayn usaría su W para dar otro golpee y poco después entrar en ella con su R-¡JAJAJA!-se escuchó la maniática risa de Kayn

-no tan rápido-dijo Rexiaar sujetando la guadaña (Raasht) de Kayn antes de que la atravesara. Todos los presentes miraron el suceso con asombro como Rexiaar desviaba la guadaña de Kayn asiendo que este saliese volando hacia un árbol-eso es todo ¡NO!...-antes de que pudiese terminar una esfera la golpeo de lleno creando una explosión súper concentrada al despejarse el polvo ya no había nada

 **/Quitar música/**

-lo hicimos…-apenas dijo Syndra, había gastado todo su mana en ese ataque

-casi lo logras-dijo una voz femenina bastante débil, todos voltearon encontrado a una herida Rexiaar pero no tanto como para estar acabada-bueno al parecer me dejaron bastante débil pero necesitaran más que eso para matarme, ahora usare el 100% de mi poder-al instante los ojos de Rexiaar se volvieron completamente negros y varias grietas negras aparecieron alrededor de sus ojos

-¡MIERDA!-grito Kayn fuera de sus casillas-¡YA ME ARTE DE ESTA PERRA!-grito mientras corría hacia Rexiaar, pero antes de que llegara Rexiaar tenía sujeta su guadaña del mango

-¡ALEJALA DE MI!-suplico Rasht mientras Rexiaar intentaba absolverlo

-¡PODER CORRUPTO!-dijo Rexiaar con alegría-mi favorito-añadió

-¡SUELTALO!-grito Zed al tiempo en el que lanzaba varias shurikens, de las cuales ninguna le hizo un daño real a Rexiaar

-tan tontos, tan débiles-dijo está soltando a Raasht, para luego desaparecer y reaparecer junto a Zed, lo golpeó fuertemente dejándolo gravemente herido-2 menos faltan 2-dijo Rexiaar volteando a hacia Syndra-no te queda mana una lástima, eras tan entretenida- tomo por el cuello a Syndra, pero antes de poder romperle el cuello algo la interrumpió

¡BANG!

-¡AHH!-grito de dolor. Había recibido un dispara pero antes de poder reaccionar

¡BANG, BANG, BANG!

Otros 3 disparos atravesaron su pecho, parecía su fin pero está más que rendirse solo rio-JAJAJA-rio y rio soltó a Syndra solo para seguir riendo

-¿enserio pensaste… que eso bastaría para… detenerme?-dijo entre carcajadas-eres una tonta Cristi-añadió levantándose

Cristi con su arma hexted disparando balas normales en la mano quien ya se había levantado aunque algo débil miraba con miedo al monstruo que teníamos en frente, no había palabras para describir el temor que generaba mirarla

-Cristi…-susurre, la menciona se acercó a mi arrastrando los pies

-dime Dante-dije con una sonrisa falsa

-nuestra única forma de vencerla es con tiempo-dije

-¿tiempo?-se preguntó Cristi

-su cuerpo está hecho de mana, pero no tiene la capacidad de absorberlo del ambiente. Mientras más tiempo pase más débil se hace, debe terminar de fusionarse con alguien por eso aún no ha matado a alguien pues busca un portador perfecto-explique

PA PA PA

Se escucharon los aplausos sarcásticos de Rexiaar-vaya dime ¿Cómo dedujiste eso?-pregunto acercándose a nosotros

-aún tengo acceso a tus recuerdos, por eso no te has podido fusionar seguimos vinculados-dije sonriente

-eso se puede arreglar fácil-dijo la aludida sacando la espada en la que estaba contenida su alma

-Cristi corre-dije levantándome-tienes que*escupe gran cantidad de sangre al suelo* irte de aquí-le advertí

-¡¿estás loco?, no te dejare aquí solo con ese monstro!-casi grito

-calma estaré bien-dije-aún me queda una carta bajo la manga-me puse en guardia

-algún día seré yo la que te salve-dijo Cristi divertida tratando de romper el pesado ambiente

-pásame las respuestas en los exámenes y estaremos a mano. Ahora ¡corre!-dije y ella obedeció, yo mire a Rexiaar quien disfrutaba la escena

-qué bonito, es una pena que no se volverán ver-sonrió sádicamente

-es hora de sacar mi última carta, ¡Mathew AHORA!-exclame mientras mi cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura verde, mis heridas sanaron-estoy sincronizado con Mathew mi fuerza y velocidad aumenta, pero es muy desgastante así que terminemos rápido con esto-desparecí y reaparecí a centímetros de su rostro

El tiempo pareció detenerse durante esa milésima de segundo en el que nuestras miradas chocaron, una peque ave saliendo del árbol que usaba como escondite fue lo que le dio inicio a nuestro combate, ambos saltamos hacia atrás y nos preparamos

Pude sentir la energía de todos los antiguos maestros del wuju, me sentía ligero era diferente a cuando usaba la fuerza de Rexiaar solo me sentía ligero, mire a Rexiaar sus ojos completamente negros

-solo me vas a ver o me vas a golpear-dijo desafiante, sonreí ante eso. Corrí hacia ella mientas me movía pensaba que hacer cuando Mathew me dijo

"usa todo tu potencial recuerda este estado es limitado" ante esas palabras cree varios clones para que me ayudaran en la pelea, cuando estuvo a mi alcance la golpee pero nada sucedió

-¡PERO QUE COJO…!-fui interrumpido por una patada en mi cabeza que me hizo retroceder un par de metros-¡CON QUE ASÍ SERA!-grite para luego desaparecer

La batalla se llevó a cabo durante varios minutos, realmente solo era atacar y esquivar, yo intentaba golpear a Rexiaar pero ella me esquivaba, finalmente su velocidad comenzó a variar y la verdadera pelea comenzó

-¡AHG!-gruño Rexiaar al recibir un golpe en el vientre seguido de otro en las costillas y otro más en la cabeza, al instante contraataco con una patada en la rodilla seguida de una serie de golpes a la cabeza, pude alejarme lo suficiente como para retomar el aire-aun te falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel

 **/Para mejor ambientación colocar My Demons Starset (fan lyric video)/**

-más vale que estés lista esto solo fue el calentamiento-dije mientras varios de mis clones se colocaban junto a mí, esto no era un juego necesitaba dar todo

-hablas con mucho orgullo para depender del poder de alguien más-dijo Rexiaar sonriente. Aun que tratase de ocultarlo se notaba que tenía miedo-pase 1000 años sin poder moverme viendo lo mismo durante todo ese tiempo, sabes lo horrible que es no poder hablar, ¡NI SIQUIERA MOVERTE!-

-lo ciento pero esto tiene que acabar-me puse en posición de combate, corrí hacia ella junto a todos mis clones y juntos empezamos a tratar de golpearla, poco a poco la comenzamos a acorralar hasta que…

-¡AHG!-gruño al recibir un golpe, hay ella desapareció y comenzó a crear esferas de energía y a lanzarlas como pelotas de beisbol, una tras otra destruyeron a mis clones hasta que solo quede yo en medio de un salto, ella despareció y reapareció junto a mí, tomo mi pierna y la rompió en la articulación después me pateo con el talón para hacerme caer fuertemente al suelo

-¡AUN NO!-grite levantándome antes de que una esfera de energía explotase cerca de mi posición, analice rápidamente mis opciones mientras saltaba para esquivar sus ataques, finalmente pude ver un patrón, siempre atacaba lanzando una esfera y luego tratando de golpearme físicamente-te tengo…-susurre

Cuando ella se lanzó sobre mí para golpearme lance un kunai que esquivo fácilmente, lance 5 mas todos los que cabían en mi mano, mientras los esquivaba corrí hacia ella para darle un golpe, pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente, me golpeo en el estómago aprovechando mi descuido, yo intente reaccionar pero ella me pudo dar un codazo con su otro brazo en mi cabeza, me tomo de los cabellos y me jalo hacia arriba

-patético-dijo respirando agitadamente, me levanto jalándome del cabello-esperaba más de ti pero sin mi eres un débil, me lanzo contra un árbol al impactar sangre salió de mi boca, un par de hilos rojos salían de mi boca mientras temblaba de dolor y desesperación-acabemos con esto-saco un par de revólveres, me apunto

-aun… no-susurre apenas levantándome, al instante mis piernas flaquearon pero pude recuperarme antes de caer el suelo, podía sentir como la sangre escurría de la herida de mi frente, parte de mi cabello blanco estaba rojo tanto por el frente como por detrás debido a que me había cortado cuando me golpe contra el árbol

Corrí hacia ella pero antes de llegar

¡BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!

11 disparos, y aun así ninguno dio en su objetivo, 11 balas que buscaron darme muerte y ninguna funciono, pues ese no era yo mientras ella intentaba darme con sus armas yo cree un clon que me remplazo mientras yo lograba desplazarme lo suficientemente rápido como para no ser visto

Rápidamente la golpee desde la espalda haciendo que soltara los revólveres yo pude tomar uno con la mano izquierda y ella logro recomponerse y tomar el otro, nos apuntamos mutuamente nuestras miradas lo decían todo, ambos sonreímos e hicimos girar los barriles de nuestros revólveres

-espero estés contento-dijo Rexiaar haciendo parar el barril de su revolver

-claro que lo estoy, revolver Rexiaar-dije parando el barril de mi revolver

Nos miramos mutuamente y luego

CLIC, CLIC

Sonaron nuestros gatillos y percutores, sonreímos y comenzamos a hacerlo más rápido hasta que llegamos al último

-¿esto termino lo sabes no?-dijo Rexiaar con cierta alegría

-no es tiempo de sentimentalismo-dije, Rexiaar jalo el gatillo

Clic

Pero nada paso-viste la mano con la que sostengo el revolver-dije, Rexiaar noto que la mano con la que manejaba el revolver era la izquierda, al instante recibió un golpe más rápido que el sonido. Mi aura verde desapareció volví a ser un débil

-¡AHH!-grito Rexiaar al golpearse contra una roca

-¡RINDETE!-apenas dije, le apuntaba con el revólver y el pulso tembloroso

-¡NO PERDERE CONTRA UN NIÑO!-grito mientras saltaba hacia mí con una daga en su mano

Me sentí atemorizado no aterrado sería más correcto, dispare la bala salió y fallo vi como mi muerte se acercaba así mí, sin Mathew ayudándome no había nada que pudiera hacer, vi como esa daga se acercaba a mí con el objetivo de matarme, escuche a la muerte susurrándome al oído…

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **/Advertencia esta nota de autor tiene lenguaje demasiado soez/**

 **Aparece dross gritando ¡COOOOOOOOOOOOOÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Y así es como me siento gente cuando se corrompe la data de un documento de 15k palabras y tienes que resumir la mitad de ese documento en una mierda de 5K palabras**

 **Bueno si eh estado toda la tarde escribiendo pues el documento de 15k palabras se corrompió dejando únicamente letras aleatorias no sé cómo es posible maldita tostadora en la que escribo pero bueno sé que no es excusa espero me entienda y si me da el tiempo (POR QUE APARTE LOS PUTOS PROFESORES ME ESTAN LLENANDO HASTA EL CUELLO DE TAREA MALDITA SEA) y bueno perdónenme espero poder terminar este capítulo y dárselos algún día entre semana, aparte del capítulo que tocaba esta semana**

 **Dejen su review y que alguien me diga COMO COÑO SE PUEDE CORROMPER UN DOCUMENTO WORD EL CUAL NISIQUIERA HE COPIADO ¡ME CAGO EN LAS BALLENAS!**


	19. Chapter 18 part2

**La última esperanza capitulo: 18 ¡Comienzan las calces! PARTE 2 arco: 02**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia sin publico XD**

 **/Advertencia/**

 **Este capítulo contiene gore y leguaje fuerte y explicito si se es sensible a estos temas saltarse el capítulo que abajo les dejo un resumen espero que disfrute y nos leemos abajo**

 **La última esperanza capitulo: 18 ¡Comienzan las calces! PARTE 2 arco: 02**

Observaba como se acercaba Rexiaar hacia mí, impotente mi cuerpo desgastado por sincronizarme con un ser como Mathew, en la mano de Rexiaar esa daga que me daría muerte en la mía solo un revolver sin balas, mire como esa daga estaba por matarme, cerré los ojos… pero nada paso, mire a mi alrededor y encontré a Rexiaar incrustada en una piedra y a Cristi al lado opuesto con su mano humeante

-ahh-fue el sonido que hizo Cristi antes de apoyarse a un árbol, se le notaba cansada-termínala-dijo antes de ponerse de rodillas y apoyada al árbol

Trate de moverme pero solo caí al piso mi cuerpo estaba demasiado sobre exigido, estaba sudado y acabado

-no puedo moverme-dije rindiéndome

-¡ahg!-gruño Rexiaar separándose de la piedra, se le notaba herida y cansada pero en mejor estado que todos los presentes-me has dado muchos problemas Dante-empezó a caminar hacia mi lentamente-es asombroso, diste todo lo que tenías pero sin mí no eres nada-recogió la daga que estaba en el suelo-pero esto termina aquí…-

Intente moverme hacer lo que fuese pero hasta respirar conllevaba un esfuerzo inmenso

-Dante-dijo Cristi, no podía verla ya que mi cabeza estaba apoyada contra el suelo viendo a Rexiaar-huye Dante-

No podía hablar estaba perdido-y pensar que Ryze está orgulloso de ti, cuando te asesine tomare el cuerpo de Syndra y después matare a Ryze y tomare todo su poder-dijo Rexiaar mientras preparaba la daga

Lanzo un ataque mortal, la daga se enterró en mi hombro-¡AHH!-grite de dolor no tenía adrenalina suficiente para mitigar el dolor pero en medio de todo ese macabro espectáculo Rexiaar cometió su primer error, toco mi piel cuando enterró al máximo la daga, de ese ligero rose una ligera cantidad de mana fue absorbida por mi "pasiva", no mucho pero suficiente como para mover mi brazo y sujetar su brazo

-¡SUELTAME!-grito ella, un espiritual torrente azul paso de su brazo a mi brazo, yo sonreí mientras la energía volvía a mi cuerpo

Me levante y comencé a sonreír-eres bastante tonta para ser tan poderosa-dije mientras terminaba de erguir-tu cuerpo está hecho de mana, y ¿adivina que absorbo yo de manera pasiva?-

-no ¡no es posible!-exclamo Rexiaar

-así es, todo este tiempo estuve planeando esto-dije comenzando a reír, Rexiaar comenzó a hacerse transparente mientras el torrente azul que pasaba de su cuerpo el mío se hacía más intenso-mientras más tiempo pasaba más te debilitabas, al final te debilitaste tanto que pude sujetarte lo suficiente como para poder quitarte el mana del que está hecho tu cuerpo-sonreí

-¡COMO SUPISTE QUE ERA UN CUERPO DE MANA!-grito mientras era borrada del plano físico

-no tenías un cuerpo después de que me separe de ti y nuestro vinculo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudieras robar el mío sin que mi alma estuviera fuera primero-comencé mi explicación- tenías planeado vincularte con alguien fuerte, pero la batalla se alargó mucho así que necesitabas varias opciones, por eso no mataste a nadie para no quedarte sin opciones cuando este cuerpo se debilitara demasiado-termine

-¡YA VERAS CUANDO REGRESE…!-grito Rexiaar desapareciendo, en donde estaba solo quedo una espada suspendida en el aire la cual se clavó al piso cuando la gravedad se hizo efectiva

La espada era la misma de siempre una similar a la sanguinaria, cuando estaba por tomarla algo me lo impidió

-¡DANTE NO TOME ESO, ES PELIGROSO!-grito Ryze quien recién aparecía en escena

-solo es peligrosa porque ¡ustedes la hicieron PELIGGROSA!-dije cada vez más alto

-¡ella siempre fue peligrosa!-exclamo Ryze molesto

-¡ELLA CONFIABA EN USTEDES PERO USTEDES EN VEZ DE ENSEÑARLE EL BUEN CAMINO LA TRAICIONARON Y LA CONVIRTIERON EN UN OBJETO, PASO CASI 1000 AÑOS SOLA SIN NADIE CON QUIEN HABLAR SIN PODER MOVERSE, ENLOQUECIÓ EN ESE TIEMPO, PASO DE SER UNA CHICA QUE SOLO QUERÍA LLEVAR PAZ AL MUNDO A UNA LOCA SICÓTICA!-grite casi fuera de mis cabales-¡ELLA NO ERA ALGUIEN MALA, PERO USTEDES LA CONVIRTIERON EN UN MONSTRUO!-

-sabes mejor que nadie que ella es…-interrumpió Ryze

-¡ELLA PERDIÓ A SU PADRE A LA PERSONA QUE MÁS QUERÍA EN EL MUNDO POR UNA ABSURDA GUERRA!-interrumpí a Ryze, para luego tomar a Rexiaar (convertida en espada) y vincularme con ella nuevamente

-cometiste tu más grave error y lo sabes no-me reprocho Ryze, yo guarde a Rexiaar en una funda de espada que recién se había creado en mi espalda

-lo sé-dije mirándolo con cierto desprecio, me acerque a Cristi quien aun estaba cansada y apoyada en el árbol. La sujete entre mis brazos a pesar de sus débiles quejas y decidí irme al templo kinkou

-y me deja todo este desastre a mí-dijo Ryze mirando a todos los campeones noqueados alrededor-bueno a trabajar-dijo comenzando a levantar a Syndra y arrastrándola a quien sabe donde

 **/Horas después/**

Deje a Cristi durmiendo en nuestra habitación, salí al patio del templo y me eche en la hierba a pensar en este día, todo comenzó cuando supere la barrera del sonido con el puño, debido a esto comenzó una sincronización con Mathew que me dejo inocente, Rexiaar tomo el control de mi cuerpo ya que mi mente no resistió la sincronización, tuve que ver toda mi vida nuevamente pero esta vez como espectador, pelee contra Rexiaar convertido en un humano ordinario y le gane debido a mi habilidad pasiva para absorber mana

"valla día" pensé triste recordando que básicamente despoje de toda su fuerza a Rexiaar y la convertí en un espíritu

"Sí que tuvimos un día interesante" dijo Rexiaar, ella se veía igual que cuando pelee con ella solo que sin heridas, era un espíritu que solo yo y los espectros como ella podían ver, se veía ligeramente transparente, se acostó en la hierba junto a mi

"¿no estas enojada con migo?" pregunte mentalmente, se veía extraño poder ver ligeramente el piso atravez de su "cuerpo"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto fingiendo curiosidad "por convertirme en una espada nuevamente, por vincularme a ti de tal forma que no muriera, *se levanta y queda sentada* ¡por obligarme a ser una prisionera por más tiempo!, ¡POR DEJARME SIN PODERES Y CONVERTIDA EN NADA!" dijo cada vez más alto Rexiaar

"deberías agradecerme, te di una segunda oportunidad seguro encontrare la forma de darte un cuerpo" dije mentalmente

"¡OH QUE BIEN AHORA DEBO AGRADECERTE POR CONVERTIRME EN TU ESCLAVA!" grito tan fuerte como pudo, no había problema pues solo yo la escuchaba

"hiciste mucho mal Rexiaar, lastimaste mucha gente, rompiste muchas reglas, me convertiste en algo que no soy" dije con tono de repudio aunque no se lo tuviera realmente

"nuestro vinculo siempre represento un problema para ti aunque no sabía que me obtuviste cuando eras un niño" dijo Rexiaar

"ni yo, al parecer básicamente un día desperté y tú estabas vinculada a mí, aunque fueras invisible, aunque no tuviera idea de eso, cambiaste mi comportamiento me metiste en situaciones en las que no quería entrar, y me salvaste de la muerte en 2 ocasiones" dije levantándome y yéndome del sitio

"si sabes que no puedo alejarme de ti así que con alejarte de donde hablamos no lograras nada, ¿cierto?" dijo Rexiaar caminando a mi lado

"si lo sé pero no quiero estar enfrente de tanta gente" respondí mientras caminaba a algún lado. Finalmente entre a una habitación aleatoria, me senté en las sabanas que hacían de cama, después de unos segundos entro por la puerta corrediza Shen El Ojo del Crepúsculo

-tenemos que hablar, los 3-dijo Shen mirando fijamente a Rexiaar

-el ojo del crepúsculo, así que puedes verla-dije indiferente

-sí y solo vine a advertirte-dijo con su tono de tranquilidad absoluta

-que no te despierte durante tus sueños de belleza-bromee un poco

-sobre tu vínculo con ella-señalo con la cabeza a Rexiaar-es un ser espiritual pero tu vínculo con ella podría causar cambias en tu personalidad o aspecto físico-

-¿me van a crecer senos?, sería muy interesante-dije burlándome del tema

"tomate esto en serio lo que dice es cierto" dijo Rexiaar con su voz fantasmal

-tu personalidad será más parecida a la tuya, ósea que tú te harás más frio y quizás también tengas ciertos cambios en algunos de tus rasgos, como por ejemplo tus ojos-explico Shen

-básicamente quieres que me desvincule de ella-dije con cierto repudio a la idea

-no solo te estoy advirtiendo-dijo Shen-y ten cuidado es peligroso estar vinculado a un espíritu, si te sobre esfuerzas ella no tendrá energía para quitarte, y en vez de eso se alimentara de tu alma-añadió

-ya le vendí mi alma a la muerte así que no sé de qué se alimentará si me sobre esfuerzo-dije haciendo referencia a mi reciente trato con los Kindred

-aun así no te sobre esfuerces-dijo Shen retirándose-a si, cuando termines te sales de mi habitación quieres-finalmente Shen se fue por el pasillo

-¡puta vida!-dije echándome en las sabanas-enserio, tengo una suerte nata para meterme en problemas-añadí

 **/Horas después/**

Todos nos encontrábamos en el jardín para cenar, a diferencia del día anterior ahora había cierta tensión en el ambiente, la pelea con Rexiaar en la tarde había cambiado todo. Aunque trataban de ocultarlo podía sentir como todos me miraban por lo que me apresure a comer todo rápido, Cristi ya se había recuperado gracias Karma

En cuanto termine me retire y me dirigí así mi habitación compartida con Cristi, una vez hay volví a meditar, sabía que estaba jodido sin importar en donde este siempre podía joder mi existencia

-sabes, siempre a donde llego lo arruino todo-dije colocando mis manos en mi cara y tirándome en mis sabanas, me quede viendo el techo un rato hasta que sentí que alguien entro a la habitación

-vas a seguir amargándote por matar a una loca asesina-dijo Cristi sentándose en sus sabanas

-cuesta mucho no sentirme culpable-dije con sinceridad

-no deberías, se lo merecía-dijo con tono natural

-es incómodo esto, ase unas horas estábamos peleando contra Rexiaar y ahora tenemos que dormir con si nada hubiera pasado, que bueno que Karma sea también una curandera-dije mientras me recostaba en mis sabanas

-nunca antes habías luchado así-dijo mientras se recostaba en sus sabanas

Las imágenes de mis primeros asesinatos llegaron a mi mente pero aun así, nunca tuve esa sensación de incomodidad por volver a la normalidad después de esos eventos, pues para mí nunca volvía a la normalidad. Pues todos esos eventos me cambiaron para siempre

-pues sí, ya sabes que eh asesinado-dije mientras me quitaba las botas. Así es me había olvidado quitármelas

-bueno hablaremos en la mañana-dijo Cristi recubriéndose con las sabanas

-si pero esta vez no te metas a mi cama a media noche y me digas pervertido en la mañana-dije recibiendo una risita como respuesta

Finalmente entre tantos momentos incomodos termine cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo. Pasaron no sé cuántas horas hasta que

"¡DANTE DESPIERTA!" grito una fantasmal voz

-ahh…-dije débilmente

-finalmente despiertas-dijo una voz que identifique como Ryze

-donde estoy…-dije somnoliento notando que mi cara estaba golpeando una espalda azul

-te estoy llevando a un tele transportador de la liga, tuve una pequeña discusión con zilean y el tiempo se adelantó 2 semanas-dijo Ryze apurado

-¡ahg!-exclame al sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza

-si todos los recuerdos de las últimas 2 semanas están llegando de golpe a tu mente, muy pronto entenderás todo-explico Ryze acelerando el paso, voltee a mi izquierda y note a Cristi en un situación igual a la mía. Siendo cargada como un saco de papas, solo que yo no tenía baba entrando por mi nariz cuando desperté, también note que era de madrugada

-y ¿A dónde vamos tan apurados?-dije mientras veía a mi alrededor, note a Rexiaar caminando o mejor dicho flotando detrás nuestro

-vamos a la liga, las clases comienzan mañana y si llegas tarde solo pro que pelee con zilean, uff Vecssaria me va a matar-explico Ryze

-si adelantaste 2 semanas y cuando pelee con Rexiaar, entonces estamos en mediados de febrero-dije sobándome la cabeza, recuerdos de entrenar con Maestro yi llegaron a mi mente, además del corte de mi vínculo con Mathew-diablos, entonces mañana comienzan las clases-añadió

-si básicamente, estamos en el 19 de febrero mañana comienzan las clases, y los técnicamente esto es un secuestro-dijo Ryze soltándonos como peso muerto en el tele trasportador que nos trajo a jonia, en el mismo bosque de cerezos

-¡AHH!-grito de dolor y sorpresa Cristi al caer al suelo-¡QUE MIERDA LES PASA!-

-mañana comienzan las clases de invocación y van a querer llegar tarde-dijo Ryze mientras activaba el tele trasportador

-¡RYZE ESPERA!-grite tratando de detenerlo pero nos tele trasportó igualmente. Todo el espacio tiempo se dobló y en un instante llegamos a la academia de la guerra-olvidamos a Rexiaar-dije cansado por el viaje

-no es mi problema-dijo Ryze-síganme-añadió caminando a algún lado, tuve que seguirlo sabía que no podría con ese viejo terco, cuando llegamos a una puerta el saco 2 llaves y abrió la puerta-esta es su habitación, aquí tienen-dijo Ryze entregándonos 2 llaves y saliendo del sitio a máxima velocidad

-eso sí que fue anticlimático-dijo Cristi aun sin entender todo-ayer estaba entrenando con Karma y tú con Maestro yi y hoy Ryze nos trae a la academia en su espalda-

-si ya lo sé, vamos a entrar-dije entrando

Al entrar note que la habitación se veía como un apartamento moderno de tamaño mediano, los muebles eran básicamente un juego de sofás azules con un centro de mesa en el medio y el mueble más grande pegado contra la pared, había un especie de barra que separaba la sala de estar de la cocina y en donde había varios platos básicos y unos vaquillos, la cocina tenía una estufa moderna un microondas y una neveras aparte de un lavaplatos manual (batea, tratero o como se diga en su país), había un pasillo que tenía 3 puertas 2 a los lados y una al final

-guao, este sitio sí que es raro, pero bonito me encanta las paredes blancas-dijo Cristi, maravillada por el "apartamento"

-sí, bastante bonito-dije desanimado "tenemos que hablar Vecssaria" pensé enfadado por el hecho de que ella había recreado la tecnología de su mundo. Más que nada por pensar en el hecho de que quizás había recreado las armas de fuego avanzadas de su mundo, la imagen de Garen con un AK-47 pasó por mi mente

-me quedare con la habitación más grande-se adelantó Cristi abriendo las puertas del mini pasillo para ver las habitaciones-oye-llamo mi atención-mira este baño tan extraño-me hizo señales para acércame, me acerque a la puerta y mire el interior

-valla-dije, el baño era uno común y corriente de mi mundo, lavamanos y "trono" de porcelana blanca al igual que las paredes de azulejos (no me sale el material del que están hechos los baños en Google con otro nombre) blancos con diseños simples, al fondo del mismo se veía una ducha con vidrio polarizado para que no se pudiese ver al otro lado "hasta eso imito" pensé refiriéndome a Vecssaria

-por cierto-dijo Cristi tocándome el hombro

-ah-dije aun pensativo

-detrás de las pertas había unas notas-dijo mostrándome 2 pedazos de papel-uno dice*levanta el de su mano derecha* que la habitación a la izquierda del pasillo es nuestra-señalo la puerta marrón que destacaba en el pasillo de pintura blanca-y la otra es de otros invocadores-señalo la del lado opuesto

-vemos nuestra habitación entonces-dije abriendo la puerta de la izquierda del pasillo, al entrar note que era una habitación mediana de unos 4mX4metros, tenía una litera 2 escritorios 1 armario empotrado a la pared 2 escritorios 2 mesas de noche una en la cabeza de las dos camas de la litera, la primera de forma normal la otra rompiendo las leyes de la física. Había un espejo una ventana de unos 50cmX50centimeros y un par de plantas

-¡pido la de arriba!-dijo Cristi subiéndose a la cama de arriba

-mejor para mí-dije sonriente-no quiero caerme y destrozarme la cara a media noche-

-eres muy infantil-dijo Cristi colgando de la cama de arriba boca abajo y sosteniéndose con su piernas

-mira quien lo dice-me burle

-almenas yo no le temo a las alturas-dijo burlándose de mi miedo a las alturas

-dijiste que nunca más los mencionarías-dije con reproche

-es que es muy gracioso-se sienta sobre su cama y pone sus brazos en la cintura y pone una cara exageradamente seria e infla el pecho-Soy Dante un tipo genial con muchos poderes y ligado a un demonio, me he enfrentado a Volibear, Lissandra y muchos más, pero me aterran las alturas-dijo imitando exageradamente mi forma de ser

-oye yo no hablo así-dije fingiendo molestia

-claro que así hablas niñato-dijo saltando de la cama y colocándose a pocos centímetros de mi rostro

-así enserio-dije viéndola de forma amenazante, tuvimos un pequeño duelo de miradas hasta que algo se me ocurrió

-¡NO TODO MENOS ESO!-grito ella pocos segundos después

-¡no voy a detenerme!-dije alto pero no tanto como ella

-¡PARA… POR… FAVOR!-grito entre risas, yo la había tumbado en la cama y le así cosquillas

-¡no lo are!-exclame mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las cosquillas, seguimos así durante unos segundos hasta que

¡TOC TOC!

Sonó la puerta de nuestra habitación, me detuve y ambos observamos a la visita quien era nada más y nada menos que…

-qué lindo par de tortolitos-dijo Leblanc La Maquiavélica-en fin, tú el de rojo-me señalo a mi-Vecssaria requiere de tu presencia-la maga desapareció dejando un sello en el suelo. Pero antes de que este desapareciera ella reapareció-por cierto, son una muy bonita pareja-añadió antes de desaparecer otra vez y de forma definitiva

-eso fue muy anticlimático-dijo Cristi desilusionada

-si lo sé, pero bueno ya la oíste Vecssaria me necesita-dije levantándome

-entonces me vas a dejar necesitada otra vez-dijo Cristi-siempre que estamos listo algo se presenta y me dejas-añadió con decepción

-algo así…-dije confundido

Camine un tiempo por la academia hasta llegar a la oficina de Vecssaria, llegue gracias a que un conservaba el cristal azul, luego de unos segundos de preparación entre en la oficina de Vecssaria quien se encontraba sentada en su escritorio con una túnica negra con decoraciones en palta y la capucha levantada. Esta al verme se vio alegre al inicio pero después frunció el seño

-¡dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste!-me regaño Vecssaria apenas entrar

-y que sería lo que crees que hice-dije tranquilo y frio recordando que era la mejor actitud para tratar con gente así

-vincularte con una asesina, desobedecer mis órdenes, causarme grandes problemas con los ancianos de jonio y aparte…-Vecssaria fue interrumpida

-primero que nada, Rexiaar ahora esta vinculad a mí por decisión propia-dije frio y tranquilo-segundo si te desobedecí pero porque era lo correcto, tercero perdóname por eso no fue mi intención meterte en problemas autoridad máxima de runaterra y aparte me podrías explicar, por qué sin consentimiento replicaste la tecnología de mi mundo en la academia creando un salto tecnológico para el que tu mundo no está listo y no creas que no note que metiste máquinas expendedoras en los pasillos de la academia, sabes lo que esas máquinas podrían causar-me defendí

-tuche-dijo Vecssaria-entonces solo te are una pregunta ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué, que?-pregunte confundido

-¿Por qué salvar a una asesina, Porque desobedecerme, porque odias tanto las máquinas expendedoras?-pregunto Vecssaria

-ella merece una segunda oportunidad, ustedes la criaron bien pero cometieron un grave erra al convertirla en una espada, en ese tiempo dejo de ser una chica que peleaba por algo justo para convertirse en Rexiaar una asesina sin causa que busca venganza por haber sido encerrada por 1000años-dije severamente

-cometí errores, errores de los que no me arrepiento*suspira* pero no te llame para ellos. Sé que Ryze se enfrentó a Zilean y esto causo un adelanto en el tiempo de 2 semanas, lo que quiero saber es ¿recuerdas todo lo ocurrido en las últimas 2 semanas?-pregunto Vecssaria

-más o menos, recuerdo mi entrenamiento con Yi en ese tiempo, recuerdo haber aprendido dos técnicas nuevas y también algunas cosas sin importancia-respondí

-que bien. Bueno primero que nada, tenemos que hablar-dijo colocándose frente a la fantasmal Rexiaar-dime, porque no te mueres de una vez y dejas de darle problemas al chico-la forma como lo dijo me sorprendió. Como alguien podría hablarle así a su propia hija-eres una desgracia, no porque no te mate cuando pude, le hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas al mundo-

Rexiaar se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos temblaban y parecía nerviosa como si quisiera salir corriendo "tú me convertiste en esto… madre" la fantasmal voz de Rexiaar parecía quebrada como si estuviese por romper en lagrimas

-eres una deshonra, esto es culpa de tu padre él era un inútil, un mal educado, él era poca más que…-

"¡CALLATE!" grito Rexiaar con todas sus fuerzas, su ojos temblaban y se humedecían su tristeza era casi papable en el aire

-¡no me mandes a callar Victoria, soy tu madre y yo me callo cuando me dé la gana!-exclamo de forma amenazante Vecssaria

-¡AHH!-grite invocando una esfera de energía la cual di de lleno con Vecssaria creando una ligera capa de humo, Vecssaria salió sin un rasguño la única diferencia era que ahora tenía abajo su capuchas mostrando su cabello y ojos naranja y de sus ojos se podía ver como comenzaban a brotar lagrimas-¡QUÉ TE PASA ES TU HIJA TEN COMPRESIÓN CON ELLA POR LO MENOS!-grite furioso por su actuar

-Dante, cada palabra que le he dicho ha sido como un puñal en mi corazón, pero las cartas ya están echadas, ella eligió ser un peligro y tu ayudarla-dijo Vecssaria mientras me miraba fijamente-perdóname por esto-al decir esto despareció y reapareció golpeando mi costado, yo me tire al piso del dolor

-¡AHG!-gruñí de dolor, mire hacia arriba y vi a Rexiaar con lágrimas en los ojos

"¡MAMA BASTA YA POR FAVOR!" grito con toda sus fuerzas "¡TU PROBLEMA ES CON MIGO DEJALO EN PAZ!" gritó nuevamente

-no puedo dejarlo así como así, ¿y por qué te preocupas por el si ya no te sirve de nada, acaso le agarraste cariño o es que temes por tu "vida"*ase comillas con las manos* de nada te sirve ahora que no puedes entrar en un cuerpo mortal y continuar con tu venganza?-las palabras de Vecssaria eran frías y siniestras, distaban mucho de la Vecssaria que conocí en mi primer día

-¿Quién eres?-apenas dije

-yo soy, Vecssaria la vicedirectora de la academia de la guerra-dijo sonriente. Pero ese dato comprobó mi teoría

-tu no…*se levanta difícilmente del suelo* eres Vecssaria-dije poniéndome de forma torpe y débil en guardia

-¡C-claro que yo soy Vecssaria la vicedirectora de la academia de la guerra!-dijo nerviosa

-no, no lo ¡eres RYZE!-grite hasta que me quede sin aire, al momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver a 2 personas una llevaba una mujer con túnica blanco con decoraciones doradas y la otra era Ryze-que gusto verlos-

-¡quién eres y de dónde eres impostora!-grito la mujer, reconocí la voz como Vecssaria

-¡que eres DIMELO YA!-exclamo Ryze levantando su mano y concentrando energía rúnica en ella

-¡esto no puede estar pasando!-exclamo la falsa Vecssaria, poco después sus ojos y cabello se hicieron de un color verde-¡ahg, jefe sáqueme de aquí ahora!-exclamo ella de forma acelerada. Su cuerpo se llenó de varios colores de la nada comenzó a irradiar un brillo inmenso y cuando este se apagó todos pudimos contemplar como había desaparecido

-¡MALDITA!-grito Vecssaria, su mirada denotaba rabia e impotencia sus puños estaban cerrados y apretaba tanto que gotas de sangre ya comenzaban a salir de los mismos-¡Ryze ya nos habían atacado antes pero nunca a esta escala tenemos que poner una alerta!-exclamo Vecssaria, el mencionado la miro con duda

-no podemos hacer eso, la academia comenzara las clases mañana, además lo que ellos quieren es causar pánico-dijo Ryze severamente

-¡alguien me explica lo que está pasando aquí!-exclame arto de esta rara situación

-¡tú ya lo entendiste sabes perfectamente lo que acaba de pasar!-exclamo Vecssaria con la respiración acelerada

-¡Vecssaria tranquilízate!-alzo la voz Ryze

-¡no me mandes a tranquilizar, tú te puedes ir fuera y tener aventuras pero yo tengo que siempre lidiar con todo en ESTA ACADEMIA!-exclamo cada vez más alto Vecssaria

-me explican ya que está pasando-dije tratando de tranquilizarlos a todos

"tu entendiste Dante, porque yo no" dijo Rexiaar limpiándose sus fantasmales lagrimas

-reflejos Rexiaar, eso fue lo que nos atacó-dijo Ryze recuperando la tranquilidad

-¿reflejos?-pregunte

-los reflejos son seres-comenzó Ryze-contrarios a nosotros en todos los sentidos, algunas "skins" del "juego" en la tierra son nuestras versiones 100% contrarias, Rammus ninja, Ryze piedra oscura, Taric piedra sanguinaria entre otros tantos, son versiones contrarias a las de la Runaterra "base" en la que estamos y naturalmente ambos lados se odian entre si…-

-¿Por qué?-interrumpí a Ryze

-imagínate que el Zed de este mundo conociera a un Zed quien defiende el equilibrio de una versión de los Kinkou que quiere mantener jonia desequilibrada y además ese Zed protege a los vastaya con una orden de la luz, ¿Qué aria el Zed de esta dimensión si lo tuviera en frente?-respondió y pregunto Ryze

-matarlo-dije pensando en todo el mundo de posibilidades que se abrían-las líneas de tiempo, ellos vienen de otra línea de tiempo no-dije esforzándome por entender todo. Aunque en el fondo ya lo entendía a la perfección

-exacto. Lo mismo con todos, si tu vieras a tu yo de esa línea probablemente ambos tan bien intentarían matarse-las palabras de Ryze me sorprendieron

-¿otro, otros yos?-dije pensando en las posibilidades

-sí, cuando llegaste a este mundo se crearon 4 realidades en dos llegabas a las dos caras de la moneda de esta Runaterra, y en las otras 2 llegaste muerto, desde entonces todas tus versiones han tomado diferentes decisiones, algunos se fusionaron con Rexiaar, otros dejaron que la falsa Vecssaria la asesinase etc, pero ya te explique lo más importante-dijo Ryze

-¿Cómo que la Vecssaria falsa asesinase a Rexiaar?-pregunte

-simple-esta vez fue Vecssaria quien hablo-ase 2 meses me encontrar trabajando cuando…-

 **/Historia de Vecssaria/**

Alguien entro en mi oficina, no sabía quién era pero me mantuve viendo mis documentos fingiendo no haberme dado cuenta, hasta que se paró frente a mí y dijo

-Vecssaria ¿Cómo estás?-dijo esa voz, la reconocí al instante pero sabía que no podías ser tu

Me levante de la silla y me puse en posición de combate y vi a "Dante" pero este tenía una capa azul cabello blanco y ojos azules

-¡¿Quién eres?!-exclame mirándolo fijamente y analizándolo

-soy Dante, pero de la línea de tiempo contraria-dijo tranquilamente-pero puedes llamarme Virgil, y soy quien te vino a asesinar-sus palabras eran tan tranquilas y confiadas que me costaba creer que no fueran ciertas

Sin más que decir Virgil saco una espada parecida a una Katana pero recta, su mirada mostraba confianza absoluta

-¡ya verás maldito!-exclame moviéndome a máxima velocidad a una distancia segura de unos 4metros de distancia, lo hice en menos de una milésima de segundo. Él no se movió solo me veía con una macabra sonrisa, prepare un hechizo de energía oscura y lo lance, pero solo lo atravesó-¡¿PERO QUE?!-exclame confundida

-si te lo preguntas, si soy real solo me moví deje que pasara tu hechizo y volví al mimo sitio, mi turno-dijo con tranquilidad absoluta, cuando me ataco me derroto de un solo golpe, tenía tanto poder aun yendo a mi máxima velocidad el parecía moverse en imágenes individuales que juntas hacían la ilusión de movimiento pero a la vez no, era como una estela de sus imágenes

-¡AHG!-grite al recibir ese golpe, pero luego vino otro y otro y otro más, no paro hasta que pareció haberse aburrido, poco después me desmaye, no recuerdo nada hasta despertar en un bosque, camine durante horas hasta llegar a un pueblo en donde poder recuperarme, después de un mes me recupere de mis heridas y me recomendaron ir a la ciudad capital Shurima, fue una semana de viaje

Hay conocí a Riza el humilde emperador quien se sacrificó por su pueblo aceptando la asencion para poder ayudar en las antiguas guerras arcanas y las batallas contra el Vacío, también conocí a Notkener otro ascendido con forma de gato y quien me contó la historia de su loco hermano Susna quien lo acompaño en la asencion pero enloqueció poco después, intentando matar al mago protector Htaex

Dure mucho para conseguir llegar a Runaterra y aparecer en las ruinas de Shurima, pero finalmente eh llegado aquí y vuelvo al mando

 **/Final de la historia de Vecssaria/**

Una vez Vecssaria termino de explicar todo, nos vimos mutuamente hasta que

-es tarde y hoy comienzan las clases de invocación así que mejor ve preparándote Dante-termino con el silencio Ryze

-bien, pero una última cosa-dije volteando a ver a Vecssaria-¿fue idea tuya o de la falsa tu replicar la tecnología de mi mundo en la academia?-pregunte

-yo la iba aplicar pero no al nivel en que lo hizo ella, bueno de todos modos are una presentación simple de cómo se usa cada cosa para no confundir a los estudiantes, y Dante mañana hablaremos de un asunto importante, hasta entonces descansa lo necesitaras…-dijo Vecssaria

Yo obedecí y me fui hacia mi habitación para descansar y tomar una ducha que uno se siente raro si pasas 4 meses sin bañarte ni una vez

 **/Nota de autora/**

 **Bueno amiguetes hasta aquí este capítulo entregado bien tarde ya que el autor y yo estamos hasta el cuello de tarea, en fin pronto habrá un prólogo de este arco argumental y como habrán visto ya se está metiendo a los antagonistas a esta historia, también se está preparando todo ya que en el capítulo que viene se conocerá al último miembro de crew del equipo**

 **Espero que les haya gustado dejen una review que animan mucho (y si ya sabemos que mi novio sufre mucho con el auto corrector del Word) y también un mensaje privado si son muy pervertidos .**

 **En sin mi novio ya está preparando el prólogo y bueno espero que les haya gustado y**

 **ADIOS!**

 **Pd:¿Cuál estilo de escritura les gusta más el mío o el de mi novio?**


	20. Chapter 18 Epilogo

**La última esperanza capitulo: 18 ¡Comienzan las clases! Epilogo arco: 02**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia sin publico XD**

Después de llegar a mi habitación me quede pensando en la cama, estuve así un rato hasta que Cristi me despertó

-¡despierta, quiero explorar la academia ver que se puede hacer!-exclamo Cristi como una niña pequeña

-bueno vamos a ver que hacemos por ahí-dije levantándome, necesitaba despejar mi mente

-vale-dijo emocionada-ahora voltéate que me cambio de ropa-añadió, yo obedecí y me voltee mirando el muro, Cristi llevaba ropa Jonia típica pero no sabría que se pondría cuando se cambiara-¡listo!-me sorprendió un poco lo rápido que se cambió y cuando voltee la vi en ropa interior

-¡ah!-exclame asustado conociendo la personalidad "bipolar" de Cristi, me quede viendo el muro

-hay vamos, nunca has visto una chica en ropa interior-dijo burlona-¿o eres gay?-

-si eh visto a una chica en ropa interior, pero no confió en ti, en cualquier momento comenzaras a gritarme pervertido-dije de forma acelerada

-entonces eres gay-cada vez se notaba como se le escapaba una risa, pero se me ocurrió una forma sencilla de torcer la situación a mi favor

-¿quieres averiguarlo?-pregunte con una sonrisa no visible desde su posición

-adelante-dijo burlona, yo me levante de la litera y me acerque lentamente a ella, la abrase por la cintura, comencé a bajar lentamente hasta llegar casi a su cadera, ella aun me miraba con desafío como si supiera que no iría más lejos, eso hubiera seguido pero

-¡CRISTILNIA RESHINARVIAR GUILER!-dijo una voz de una mujer joven, aunque tarde un poco la pude identificar, vi el rostro de Cristi que estaba rojo como un tomate y tenía una expresión de miedo absoluto-¿no que nunca volverías a confiar en un hombre?-la mujer se calmó y nos miró de forma despectiva

-aquí no estaba pasando nada-dije nervioso soltando a la semidesnuda Cristi

-o si y yo nací ayer-dijo la mujer quien no había pasado del marco de la puerta

-yo lo puedo explicar-intento defenderse Cristi

-niña, soy Miss Fortune y creo que puede saber cuándo 2 personas están por pasar un buen rato-la voz de Miss Fortune sonaba bastante seria a pesar de tener ese tono coqueto típico de ella

-señorita Fortune…-intente decir

-nada de "señorita" eso deje de serlo ase mucho ahora soy Miss, Miss fortune-dijo ella acercándoseme de forma peligrosamente seductora, la pelirroja llevaba su atuendo clásico solo que con la diferencia de llevaba una especie de mochila

-seño… digo Miss Fortune, aquí no iba a pasar nada malo se lo juro-dije nervioso

-entonces si no vamos a hacer un trio*nos miró a ambos* que es lo que puede hacer una caza recompensas caliente y con poca ropa sola con 2 menores de edad en una habitación-dijo con cierto tono irónico

Con la palabra "trio" mi mente pensó muchas cosas pero trate de no pensarlas en ese momento

-Sarah, aquí no iba a pasa nada, era solo un juego-dijo Cristi con nerviosismo y enrojecimiento

Fortune suspiro y nos vio a ambos-¿pregunta rápida?-Fortune miro a Cristi-si prometiste que no ibas a dejar que otro hombre te tocara, ¿Por qué el sí puede?-pregunto de forma descarada

-es, una larga historia-dijo Cristi tratando de calmarse

Fortune se acercó a Cristi y me empujo de forma sutil y seductora a la vez lejos de ella-pensé que sería la única que te tocaría-dijo de forma seductora Fortune pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de Cristi

-yo creo que mejor me voy-dije moviéndome lentamente hasta la puerta de mi habitación

-tú te quedas hay-dijo Fortune sacando una de sus pistolas-si quieres tener descendencia-bajo el cañón del arma hasta apuntar a mi entrepierna

-Sarah ya relájate un poco quieres-dijo Cristi

-uff, esto fue divertido, Cristi te espero en el pasillo trae a tu novio si quieres, quizás podamos llevarlo a uno de los baños y ya sabes terminar el pacto-la forma de hablar de Fortune siempre era seductora cosa que se sentía rara en cierto modo

-perdónala, ella es así-dijo Cristi abriendo una gaveta y sacando algo de ropa, se vistió con la misma ropa que llevaba durante el viaje hacia la academia-por cierto, cámbiate siempre usas la misma ropa, o toma una ducha-dijo Cristi saliendo a la sala del departamento

"esta es la casa del pueblo" dijo Rexiaar sonriente

"y que lo digas" respondí mentalmente

"Por cierto, como planeas ducharte, ósea ¿no te avergüenza que yo te vea?" dijo Rexiaar imitando el tono de Miss Fortune

"nadie más puede verte eres como un amigo imaginario" respondí burlándome cruelmente de su condición fantasmal

"ja ja mira como me rio que gracioso" era claro que ese era su punto débil

"bueno hay toallas en las gavetas pero no tengo ropa de cambio" mi mente comenzó a formularse que haría para cambiarme de ropa

"usa magia niño tonto" dijo Rexiaar con obviedad

"ha si cierto magia" pensé caminando a la ducha

Después de tomar una ducha me dirigí al cuarto, guarde la chaqueta roja con chaleco negro y pantalones negros dentro de una gaveta, y mire mis opciones

"¿qué haces?" pregunto Rexiaar viendo que miraba a la nada

"escogiendo ropa" respondí tranquilamente, finalmente me decidí me puse de pie, al instante de mi pecho y centro de mi espalda comenzaron a salir cenizas que se esparcían por todo mi cuerpo, solo dejando descubiertas las puntas de mis dedos mi cara y cuello, finalmente las cenizas tomaron forma de la ropa que había elegido

Consistía en un conjunto de unos zapatos converse azul con cordones blancas pantalones de bue jean ajustados con un cinturón negro, en el torso tenía una camisa blanca con un suéter de cremallera con capucha azul oscuro que hacían juego con los zapatos y unos guantes de cuero negro que solo dejaban descubiertos las puntas de mis dedos

-listo-dije viéndome en el aspecto, salí del cuarto y me encontré a Miss Fortune en la sala charlando con Cristi de no sé qué tema

-vaya-dijo Cristi observándome de arriba abajo-es raro verte sin la misma ropa todo del todo el tiempo-añadió

-es raro, pero si es lo que usan los piltillos hoy en día-dijo Miss Fortune levantándose-ahora síganme-sin decir más comenzó a caminar a la salida del "departamento" con rumbo desconocido

 **/Varios minutos después/**

Nos encontrábamos en lo que parecía ser un área de comidas, había varios puestos de comida muy similar a los de los centros comerciales de la tierra solo que este estaba desierto

-los traje aquí para que me dijeran algo muy importante-dijo Fortune con cierto misterio, ella fue hasta uno de los puestos en donde apareció un súbdito con una especie de uniforme de trabajador de McDonald's, le dijo algo que no escuche muy bien, se sentó en la silla de una de las múltiples mesas y nos hizo señas para acompañarla, una vez sentados Cristi y ella comenzaron a contarse lo que habían hecho en los últimos meses yo me mantuve al margen de la charla

-¡oh sí! Aguas Turbias sigue como siempre, pleitos por ahí tiroteos por allá-dijo Fortune mientras veía que el Súbdito del "McDonald" aunque no tenía ningún letrero que indicara su nombre, le hacía señas para que fuera recoger la comida-la comida esta lista-pero antes de que se levantase

-¡yo iré!-dije Cristi con cierta emoción, ella se fue a buscar la comida dejándonos a mí y a Fortune solos, pocos segundos después sentí metal frio contra mi rodilla

-¡escúchame bien niñato, seré rápida no tenemos mucho tiempo, no sé cuáles sean tus intenciones con Cristi pero ella a sufrido mucho y si la lastimas te juro que sacare un ojo y te obligare a comértelo mientras lo vez con tu otro ojo…!-amenazo por lo bajo Miss Fortune, yo la mire sabiendo que esas palabras podrían ser ciertas

-solo somos amigos, no tengo intenciones de dañarla se por lo que ha tenido que pasar y creo que tú y yo somos los únicos que pueden entender por qué actúa así, siempre coqueteando y con una sonrisa que pocas vez llega a ser real, tú y Cristi se parecen pero aun así ella es diferente a ti en aspectos que quizás no conozcas-respondí a la amenaza, Fortune me vio de forma amenazante pero no me dirigió la palabra

Cuando Cristi volvió con la comida poco después ella y fortune siguieron con su charla yo me quede lejos de la discusión. Después de unos 15 minutos ya habíamos terminado de comer Fortune se despidió alegando que tendría muchas cosas que hacer al día siguiente, Cristi y yo seguimos explorando la academia un rato mas

Finalmente terminamos volviendo a la habitación en donde hablamos de temas triviales, finalmente hice la cena (después de una discusión innecesariamente larga) comimos a la media noche, si algo me agradaba de la modernización de la academia era la iluminación eléctrica y no por lámparas de aceite o antorchas. Dormimos en nuestras respectivas camas (La mismas si consideramos que eran literas)

 **/En la mañana/**

-¡AHH!-grite al despertar empapado de agua casi congelada

-¡AHH!-se escuchó un grito femenino y vi como agua caía de los bordes de la litera, me levante rápidamente para encontrarme con Ryze con una expresión seria

-¡levántense y prepárense hoy comienzan las clases de invocación!-dijo Ryze, que al detallarlo note que llevaba su skin de Profesor Ryze

-Ryze calma no es tan tarde-dije estirándome

-es casi mediodía-dijo creando un portal de tele transportación-ahora entren-su expresión amenazante nos obligó a entrar en el círculo azul-por cierto no empezarán las clases con esas ropas

Mientras el portal se hacía más brillante Cristi entro en él, cuando estábamos por ser tele transportados nuestras ropas comenzaron a brillar en un fuerte tono azul, poco después el panorama cambio estando en lo que parecía ser un pasillo con ropas diferentes, yo llevaba el mismo atuendo que tenía después del combate con rexiar, la chaqueta roja que me llegaba hasta un poco más alto de los tobillos abierta con pantalones de jean negros algo ajustados botas negras con un chaleco negro en la parte superior y una camisa blanca abajo, una apariencia algo formal pero no tenía mucha elección

Cristi llevaba su chaqueta de cuero negro de tamaño normal abierta, un pantalón de cuero ajustado una camisa blanca de botones con 2 abiertos dejando un ligero escote (aunque no tenía mucho que mostrar) unas botas altas negras y con un tacón de unos 7cm

-listo ya llegamos, ahora vallase a sus asientos-dijo Ryze señalando el final del pasillo del cual no se podía ver el exterior por la luz, sin dirigirnos más palabras caminos al exterior y nos encontramos con el puente por donde llegamos, solo que lleno de sillas aunque la mayoría ocupadas por personas con vestimentas de todo tipo, desde túnicas hasta armaduras algunas prendas al estilo Jonio, Demaciano, Noxiano etc

Nos sentamos en unas sillas en las primeras filas y nos fijamos que ya casi estaba lleno el sitio y muchos más invocadores venían por el puente, luego de esperar media hora apareció una luz en el podio que estaba frente a toda la multitud y de ella salieron Vecssaria con una túnica blanca con detalles en oro, detrás de ella aparecieron Ryze con su skin de profesor, Fiora con su skin de directora un hombre a quien no identifique bien con un traje ejecutivo, y alistar con un traje y corbata extremadamente ajustados, había varios invocadores con túnicas de varios colores y diseños en oro diferentes

-¡BIENVENIDOS FUTUROS INVOCADORES!-grito Vecssaria con gran entusiasmo, al instante todos comenzaron a aplaudir y yo los seguí-¡Espero que este listos pues me agrada ver caras nuevas y conocidas!-exclamo y todos aplaudieron nuevamente. Lo que siguió fueron 2 horas de un discurso de bienvenida y explicaciones de cómo se usaban los nuevos aparatos tecnológicos de la liga y varias cosas más, también explico a los nuevos estudiantes donde se ubicaba todo e hizo que se nos entregara unos aparatos llamados "Cliente LoL" los cuales eran básicamente un teléfono inteligente con una carcasa más dura y usando magia en vez de electricidad para funcionar

Después de esa presentación aparecieron súbditos que guiaron en grupos de 4 a todos los estudiantes a sus habitaciones, en mi caso era un súbdito bastante agradable y nuestros compañeros de habitación eran una pareja de Vastaya

-¡hola!-saludo Cristi animada a los Vastaya, uno era un hombre joven parte oso con gran musculatura y altura que llevaba una túnica morada con detalles en bronce, la otra era una chica también joven de mi misma estatura con rasgos similares a los de los osos pero no tan notables como los de su compañero, llevaba un vestido corto similar al de Xayah solo que con una apariencia mucho más rustica y de color verde que combinaban con sus ojos verdes y pelo café

-¡hola!-le delvolvio el saludo la Vastaya-soy Shilda, pero pueden llamarme linda todos los humanos dicen que es más sencillo así-dijo Linda amistosa

-no reniegues a lo que eres-dijo su compañero con cierto desprecio

-cálmate ken-dijo la chica amistosa

-mi nombre es K.E.D. -dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre-que los humanos me llamen Ken no significa que tú lo hagas-añadió molesto

-oye no la trates así-dije viéndolos fijamente mientras aun caminábamos por la academia

-ella es mi esposa y no la trato mal solo digo que no confió en ustedes los humanos-dijo Ken

-¡¿esposa!?-pregunte sorprendido, parecían tener como unos 15 o 16 años como la mayoría de estudiantes nuevos

-oh si es una costumbre de nuestro pueblo, nos casaron el día de nuestro nacimiento-dijo Linda de forma tranquila

-¡guao!-dijo Cristi sorprendida-y ustedes no tienen forma de separarse pues, ósea si no se agradan o no son compatibles ¿no tiene forma de divorciarse?-pregunto de forma indiscreta Cristi

-no-respondió Linda-pero no hace falta las estrellas nos elijaron porque somos una buena pareja-explico

-vaya-dije sorprendido

-¡ya llegamos!-dijo el súbdito abriendo la puerta-hasta aquí me necesitan las habitaciones ya están macadas-una vez dijo eso desapareció

-vale-dije, finalmente todos entramos aunque Ken no paraba de verme de forma amenazante

 **/En algún lugar lejos de ahí/**

-el chico se ha vuelto débil-dijo una mujer oculta en la oscuridad

-simple, decidió mantener vivo un parasito en vez de tomar su poder y asesinarlo-dijo una figura masculina en la oscuridad

-el primer cambio funciono por lo que parece que es viable-dijo la mujer oculta en las sombras

-perfecto pronto podremos comenzar la invasión a Runaterra-dijo el masculino

-si pronto podremos vivir en un mundo que no esté desolado -dijo la figura femenina

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **¡LO OLVIDE! Ta cual olvide que escribo una historia que leen 31 personas y ninguna deja review XD bueno se me olvido por que básicamente después de salir de vacaciones el viernes no pensé en escribir hasta ase 15min y escribí este cap exprés en fin espero que me perdonen**

 **Y díganme que les pareció este corto arco argumental (iba a ser más largo pero no tome en cuenta que se me iría toda la inspiración durante los exámenes de final de año) y que esperan del siguiente este va a ser de capítulos hasta donde me dé la inspiración y va a estar lleno de rellenos y ¿qué opinan de los compañeros de cuarto de nuestro dúo dinámico?**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Dante ya no es tan poderoso pues cando Rexiaar tomo el control total(así es Dante perdió en la pelea de poder) tuvo la decisión de tomar todo el poder de Rexiaar para el pero destruyéndola o tomar solo una pequeña parte y dejar a Rexiaar viva en un estado espiritual**

 **No hay más que aclarar a mi parecer si tienen alguna duda déjemela en las reviews**

 **Adelantos del próximo arco (idea sacada del (fic interactivo) La última esperanza en el cual junto a otros escritores estoy trabajando)**

 **-¡NO LO ACEPTARE!**

 **-sabes perfectamente que no tiene otra opción-**

 **-lo sé, pero no me rendiré-**

 **-¡estas loco lo sabias!-**

 **-¡CORRE!**

 **-¡Es tu ultima oportunidad, déjala morir y sufre las consecuencias!-**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **ADIOS!**


	21. Chapter 20 La rutina

**La última esperanza capitulo: 19 La Rutina arco 3: La Academia**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia sin publico XD**

 **/NOTA IMPORTANTE/**

 **El capítulo anterior no se subió correctamente a la página y me encuentro trabajando en arreglarlo en fin se perdió una información muy importante y es que Ken o "Kediko" (eso se borró también pues su nombre vastaya es Kediko) el esposo de la pareja Vastaya es de piel oscura (Afroamericano, negro, chocolate como mejor les parezca) y la esposa seria de un tono moreno pero no tan oscuro eso era todo y disfruten de este cap**

Me encontraba en el salón de clases de invocación, parecía imposible pero me estaba aburriendo de muerte en una clase de invocación. Motivo Ryze llevaba más de 1 maldita hora explicando que hacían los bufos Red y Blue, hacia rodar hacia arriba en mi escritorio mi lápiz y volvía hacia abajo a mi manos en donde repetía el proceso. Comencé a recordar lo que había pasado los últimas horas

 **/Flashback/**

Días atrás después del discurso de Vecssaria entramos en nuestra habitación (Por primera vez para los Vastaya) cuando entramos les dijimos a los Vastayas donde quedaba su habitación y ellos dejaron su poco equipaje en la misma, pasado un rato ellos salieron de su habitación y desayunamos la horrenda comida de Cristi quien intento realizar una receta que le enseño Karma pero resulto ser todo un desastre

Una vez termino la comida yo lave los platos aunque me causo gracia ver como los Vastayas se sorprendían con el agua corriente saliendo del grifo, nos sentamos en los sofás y por iniciativa de linda compartimos nuestras historias aunque Ken se negó al comienzo ella lo convenció

Ellos nos contaron que su tribu los envió para ser los primeros invocadores Vastaya y así obtener mayores oportunidades para su pueblo, pero ellos decidieron convertirse ya que admiraban a Rakan y Xayah quienes para los Vastayas eran o héroes o traidores por su decisión de unirse a la liga

Después de esa charla ellos salieron a explorar la liga mientras Cristi y yo entramos a nuestras habitaciones, al entrar note algo que no estaba hay antes de irnos, un ordenador muy similar a los de la tierra se encontraba junto a los escritorios cuando lo vi tuve una sensación de entre nostalgia y enojo pero aun así la nostalgia era mayor que el enojo. Me acerque al ordenador y lo encendí, lo primero que note es que tenía windows10 o algo muy parecido la imagen que me salió al inicialar fue una de demacia paro a diferencia de las imágenes en la página de universo LoL esta se veía muy real

Retire con el mouse la imagen y me pidió una contraseña pensando la situación con lógica decidí escribir la contraseña de mi vieja PC así que escribí en el recuadro "LOLMASTERMADAFAKADIAMANTE2001 TESTIGO DE TEEMO" una contraseña algo larga pero necesaria para mi seguridad. Cargo por unos segundos y me encontré con mi escritorio tal cual como lo había dejado en la tierra el mismo fondo de pantalla de Proyecto Zed y mis accesos directos a LoL, Far Cry 2, CoD MW4, Payday the heist y varios juegos piratas más (nunca me daban dinero para compras online) tenía una especie de navegador a un internet bastante primitivo mis juegos estaban como los había dejado, Cristi seguía intrigada en mi facilidad para manejar el aparato

-¿es uno de esos inventos de Piltover?-pregunto curiosa

-sí, algo así-respondí

-hay otro por allá ¿cómo sé que ese no es el mío?-pregunto

-por qué esta, esta de mi lado de la habitación-dije con cierta excentricidad

-y ¿Cómo sabes que este es tu lado de la habitación?-pregunto ya solo por molestar

-pues porque tu reclamaste el armario grande y ese esta de ese lado de la habitación-dije señalando el lado opuesto de la habitación en donde estaba un armario empotrado con un diseño bastante moderno

-bueno ¿me enseñas a usar esta cosa?-dijo señalando la computadora más específicamente el monitor

-si claro-dije tranquilo. Y así pase media tarde enseñándole como usar medianamente un ordenador, cuando ya parecía haber aprendido suficiente vi que ya eran las 17:32 de la tarde del jueves (y seguía sin comenzar a escribir el próximo capítulo de la historia) por lo que la deje hay embobada con todo lo que hacía el nuevo aparato, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina para mi sorpresa Linda se encontraba cocinando

-no recordaba que ahora somos cuatro-dije sonriente por no tener que preparar la (Jhon) Cena, la misma llevaba ropa diferente, más "normal" que al mediodía y unos guantes de cocina

-oh si, pensé que sería mal educado solo prepara comida para mí y para Ken, así que decidí preparar suficiente para todos, sabes a pesar de lo bien que explico la señorita Vecssaria el uso de todos estos aparatos modernos, no los entiendo del todo-dijo mientras metía una olla de lo que parecía sopa sin terminar al microondas

-eso no se usa así-dije tomando la olla por las asas pero arrepintiéndome al instante y dándome cuenta de por qué Linda llevaba guantes-dime precalentaste la olla con la estufa-dije tranquilamente mientras señalaba con la boca la cocina

-si el agua estaba precalentada-dije tranquila

-bueno trae una vendas porque mis manos están soltando vapor-y en efecto mis manos estaban liberando vapor y yo sentía un dolor indescriptible

-¡OH si ya las traigo!-exclamo mientras corría al baño-aquí están-había traído las vendas y alcohol para tratar heridas

-que bien ahora el problema es soltar mis manos de las agarraderas-dije pues mis manos estaban pegadas

-¿Cuánto falta para que esté lista la comida…?-pregunto Ken llegando por el pasillo. Vestido únicamente con unos pantalones de lana de color verde oscuro, se podía notar varios tatuajes tribales que tenía en el cuerpo y unos collares y muñequeras con dientes de animales

-¡ven aquí y ayúdame con esto!-dijo linda, él se acercó para ver qué pasaba dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría

-humano inútil-dijo con desprecio el Vastaya, se acercó a mí y tomo mis brazos

-no te atreverías-dije pensando en lo mucho que dolería, pero él me ignoro y jalo mis brazo separándome dolorosamente de la olla

-listo ahora termina la comida-le dijo a linda antes de irse a su habitación nuevamente

-¿estás bien?-pregunto linda con amabilidad

-exceptuando el hecho de que si pudiera me cortaría las manos y me haría unas nuevas, todo bien-dije sarcásticamente

-je eso te enseñara a pensar antes de actuar-dijo burlona mientras ponía la sopa en la estufa, después de un rato de charla trivial, ella me entrego lo que parecía ser un tazón de agua roja-mete tus manos en él, aliviara el dolor y ayudara a que sane más rápido-puso el tazón en la barra

Yo metí mis manos en él tazón y aunque al inicio ardió más de lo que ya dolía poco después ya tenía las manos adormecidas-gracias-dije con una sonrisa sincera

-no hay de que, seguro tu harías lo mismo por mí-dijo mientras comenzaba a servir la comida-¡A COMER!-grito al pasillo sorprendiéndome un poco y haciéndome recordar mi anterior vida

Poco después llegaron tanto Cristi como Ken este último se mostró molesto al ver mis manos en el tazón con agua roja

-¡a comer!-exclamo Cristi sentándose y tomando una cucharada de sopa caliente… muy caliente-¡ahh!-grito bajo poniéndose las manos en la boca-está muy caliente-añadió

JAJAJA se rieron los Vastayas

-ustedes dos*nos señaló a ambos* son iguales-dijo Linda tapando su boca para ocultar su notoria risa

-no te voy a dar de mi agua mágica-dije sarcásticamente

-no es agua mágica humano ignorante-dijo Ken molesto, tomo su sopa y se fue a su habitación

-¿Qué le pasa a Él?-pregunto Cristi

-nada es solo que no confía en los humanos-dijo Linda mientras se sentaba junto a cristi, yo me les uní poco tiempo después. Comimos en relativa paz charlamos de cosas varias yo seguí sufriendo con mis manos quemadas pero no tanto como antes

-y entonces-empezó Cristi-Ken y tú combinan a la perfección y nunca se separaran como pareja-

-algo así, no somos una pareja perfecta tenemos dicciones y peleamos, pero siempre nos recuperamos y perdonamos-explico Linda

-interesante, sabes yo no podría durar tanto tiempo con una sola pareja-dijo Cristi

-ustedes dos no ¿no son pareja?-dijo nos señaló a los dos. Ambos no vimos fijamente y luego comenzamos a reír-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto

-es que… no somos…-intento decir Cristi entre risas

-no somos nada-dije recuperándome del ataque de risa-solo somos amigos-añadí

-oh, es que parecen una pareja ya saben combinarían muy bien-dijo Linda

-lo ciento, pero no acostumbro salir con secuestradores pervertidos-dijo Cristi confundiendo a la Vastaya

-¿Cómo fue que se conocieron ustedes dos?-pregunto curiosa

-bueno sería una larga historia pero básicamente…-dije para ser interrumpido

-el me secuestro y me violo-dijo Cristi señalándome, yo al instante la mire con cara de ¡HIJA DE PREMIUN!

-¡que!-dijo Linda asombrada, pero Cristi solo se partió de risa

-no niña, nos conocimos cuando intentaba conseguir una recompensa por su cabeza, pero por desgracia no lo mate cuando pude-dijo Cristi con más sinceridad

-así fue-dijo Linda dudosa

-si así fue-le confirme

-después de eso nos fuimos de aventura-dijo Cristi mientras le daba la última cucharada a su sopa-y el resto es historia-

-entonces así se conocieron eh-dijo Linda

-aunque lo de que la secuestre es cierto, pero antes de que te lo pregunte no la viole-dije mientras tomaba los tazones y los metía al lavatrastos

-oye, esa es tu versión de la historia-dijo Cristi en tono burlón

-ustedes son raros-dijo Linda con sinceridad

-lo sabemos-dijimos Cristi y yo al unísono

-bueno ya es tarde y mañana será el primer día de claseeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss…-dijo Linda bostezando. Nos fuimos a dormir y despertamos a la mañana siguiente

Durante la mañana nos dejaron un paquete con varias túnicas negras sin decoraciones algunas

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunte, estábamos todos reunidos en la sala viendo las vestimentas

-son los uniformes de estudiantes de la academia humano inepto-dijo Ken con su característico enojo

-calamite-dije con cierto sarcasmo

Después de ponernos las túnicas sobre nuestras ropas fuimos a los salones guiados con nuestros "Clientes LoL", llegamos hasta el aula donde Ryze con su skin de profesor estaba viendo los nuevos alumnos. El aula consistía de un semi circulo con un anfiteatro griego en el cual había varias sillas con mesas ligeramente inclinadas y a las que se accedía atravez de 3 escaleras y al frente un gran pizarrón y un podio en donde estaba ryze

Cuando entre en el aula vi los grupos ya preestablecidos probablemente de los primeros años en sus respectivas naciones aunque los mismos tenían divisiones, observe que también parecía haber grupos que se saltaban la norma pues consistían de miembros de diferentes naciones. Cuando me senté en un asiento desocupado parte de mi ropa brillo creando diferentes decorados

Parecía que cada alumno tenía uno especial y se basaba en su personalidad, el mío parecía un laberinto de procesador que llegaba hasta mis codos y en mi espalda apareció el Escudo de Piltover, en el caso de Cristi aparecieron motivos tribales hasta sus codos y en su espalda el Escudo de Aguas Turbias, con Linda fueron flores hasta sus codos y el Escudo de Jonia solo que se veía más salvaje y desgastado, Ken tenia diseños similares a cortes o heridas hasta sus codos y el mismos Escudo que Linda

-¡bueno estudiantes, el proceso de identificaron termino, ya no hay vuelta atrás de ahora en adelante le pertenecen a la academia!-exclamo Ryze con amargura-¡recuerden sus nombres reales son lo más valiosos que tienen no se los revelen a nadie ni siquiera a sus amigos más cercanos!-

La forma en la que ryze dijo eso me dio curiosidad pero no le preste mucha atención pensando que no habría problema pues yo no usaba mi nombre verdadero directamente. Pero mis 3 compañeros se vieron mutuamente

-bueno estamos condenados-dijo Ken a Linda-dos humanos saben nuestros nombres-añadió con desprecio

-hey cálmate no te haremos nada además tú fuiste el que no los dijo por voluntad-dije molesto por la actitud que tenia

-ustedes dos me agradan no haría nada para lastimarlos-dijo Cristi-y estoy segura que Dante tampoco-cuando me vio sabía que eso también se dirigía a ella misma pues también conocía su nombre

-si… yo nunca haría nada para lastimarlos-dije con cierto nerviosismo

-En fin, comenzaremos las clases con un breve repaso, quizás la función de los Bonos Red y Blue-al decir esto Ryze me miró fijamente

 **/El Presente/**

-¡joven Dante!-dijo Ryze desde el frente del gran salón

-ahh-dije espabilando, varios se rieron por lo bajo

-pregunta sorpresa. Dígame si estuviesen manejando en la grieta-pregunto Ryze con malicia

"¡HIJODEPREIMUN!" grite en mi mente

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Bueno está aquí este capítulo espero que les guste y en el próximo capítulo comenzare a meter ideas que llevo tiempo queriendo aplicar espero que les haya gustado dejen su review y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

 **CONTESTANDO MENSAJES PRIVADOS**

 **ELPANDA: "me gustamucho tu FF pero no entendí del todo eso del grupo y que se separaron lo explicas por favor del resto sigue escribindo y espero que vuelvas a escribir tan rápido como antes"**

 **R:y luego dicen que yo escribo mal XD, en fin el grupo éramos 5 nuestros apodos eran "EL AUTOR" quien fue el primer autor quien abandono por el mal recibimiento del FF luego esta "LOLI" que como su nombre lo dice era la niña del grupo (aunque tenia la misma edad que todos) pero era muy inocente "ELSADICO" creador de la escenas gore y aun sigue con nosotros pero no aporta mucho y yo el autor actual y mi novia. Sin mas que decir**

 **ADIOS!**


	22. Chapter 21

**La última esperanza capitulo: 20 Viejos y Nuevos Rivales arco 3: La Academia**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia sin publico XD**

¡AHHG! Se escuchó un grito de dolor, un chico con una capa roja y cabello blanco se encontraba luchando por mantenerse de pie

-te rindes niño-dijo un chico rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-ya quisieras pero aun no-le respondió el chico de cabello blanco-ya no me queda de otra-cerro sus ojos y suspiro-¡MODO CON HACKS ACTIVADO!-grito este abriendo sus ojos mostrando algo que sorprendió a algunos de los presentes

 **/Flashback/**

-bueno si tuviera que llevarte por el rol de jungla probablemente llevaría, cosas compradas en la tienda-dije burlón mientras Ryze me miraba con desprecio

-responda seriamente o lo saco de la clase-dijo Ryze mientras me miraba desafiante

-simple entonces, comenzarías con un machete y unas posiciones revitalizantes-comencé-después de eso me armaría, después de eso me iría armando con gran cantidad de mana para aprovechar el escudo que se crear al mezclar tu "Descarga eléctrica" y tu "Tormenta eléctrica", también me armaría objetos de poder de habilidad como un "Bastón del vacío" un "Velo del hada de la muerte" y varios ítems de mana para utilizar mejor el combo que ya dije y tu pasiva-explique para luego tomar mucho aire

-¿y que ruta de jungla usarías?-pregunto con cierta malasia

-pues comenzaría en Red-dije lo cual sorprendió a Ryze-después haría Lobos, Sapo, Blue y Escurridizo. Después de eso un pequeño gank a top o mid dependiendo de la situación y a base para comenzar a hacer inmersiones en la jungla enemiga n comenzaría a hacer ni Pájaros ni rocosos hasta que ya tengo suficiente poder como para no perder media barra de vida-mis palabras sorprendieron a todos menos a Ryze

-usas palabras extrañas pero se entiende lo que quieres decir-dijo Ryze para después mirar a toda la clase-quiero que para la siguiente clase todos ustedes me traigan un informe sobre estrategias para usar magos en la jungla-ordeno Ryze

Todos se retiraron yo por inercia los seguí hasta la salida, pero antes de llegar

-Dante ven aquí-dijo Ryze mientras señalaba un área a su lado

-diga profe-dije burlón

-no quiero que destaques demasiado-fue claro y conciso como siempre-hay invocadores y campeones que podrían averiguar que eres un interdimencional, después de eso podría haber preguntas y después de lo sucedido con el mago de sangre no corroeré riesgos-era claro que tenía razón por lo que no me interpuse

-vale no destacar-dije mientras salía de la ya desierta aula

Camine unos minutos hasta encontrarme a Cristi y mis compañeros de clase en el área de comidas, se notaba como ahora había más súbditos trabajando a toda velocidad, se veían algo graciosos al moverse a tan gran velocidad y siendo tan pequeños

-valla, valla pero si es el castigado, dime que te dijo el viejo tira agua-dijo Cristi burlona

-jeje-reí por lo bajo-nada solo que yo no tenía que hacer la tarea que mando-mentí

-suertudo-dijo Linda-yo estoy pensando cómo hacer una hoja de invocador para Annie jungla-me mostro una hoja manchada con salsa de tomate y refresco

-usa a Evelynn, también es un mago-dije mientras me sentaba con la única bandeja de comida sin dueño

-tiene que ser Annie, eso fue lo que le ordeno Ryze yo tengo que crear una bluid para Swain-dijo Cristi viendo su hoja y dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa

-al menos nos les toco Sona-dijo Ken viendo su hoja

Las hojas de invocación eran pergaminos amarillentos con una foto del splas art del campeón, varios recuadros para meter objetos otros para runas y un mapa de la grieta en donde se dibuja la estrategia base más 5 recuadros en donde aparecían las imágenes de las habilidades del campeón, note que cuando tocaban un recuadro cerraban los ojos y en ese recuadro parecía la runa u objeto que deseasen

Les ayude con la tarea hasta que termine de comer, después de eso seguimos un rato más hasta que fuimos a otra aula en donde nos encontramos a un hombre con una bata 100tifik (científica, es que no pude evitarlo era muy tentador) y el cabello muy alborotado, no lo pude identifica pero aun así no me preocupe

-¡bienvenidos a la clase de química del Dr. Mundo!-dijo con emoción el hombre, me sorprendí por su nombre y comencé a detallar el salón. Era un salón largo con múltiples formulas pegadas en papeles por las paredes varias ventanas y 3 filas de varias mesas con implemento químicos sobre ellas y en las cuales podían ubicarse 2 personas

-el loco de Zaun-dije sorprendido

-si cuando no está en la grieta está curado y se convierte en una persona normal, pero cuando sale de la academia o entra en la grieta comienza lo bueno-dijo un chico cerca nuestro, este llevaba trazos de engranajes y maquinarias en su túnica y el Escudo de Zaun en su espalda

-tomen asiento futuros experimentos, digo estudiantes-dijo Mundo con malicia

-qué bonita bienvenida-dije sonriente

-es mejor que las clases de educación física de 5to año con Garen-dijo el Zaunita con gracia

 **/Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la Academia/**

-¡DEMACIA!-grito Garen con un Chándal azul con franjas doradas

-podría explicar de nuevo entrenador-dijo un alumno con túnica negra y varios dibujos en plateado de espadas y armas bélicas

-¡dije que pusieran el DEMACIA en el DEMACIA!-grito señalando el balón y red de Basquetbol-¡QUIEREN QUE LES VUELVA A APLICAR EL DEMACIA!-grito nuevamente y todos comenzaron a jugar

 **/Devuelta con nuestros protagonistas/**

-entonces diferentes años tienen diferentes profesores-dije pensativo

-sí, de no ser así los profesores no podrían trabajar en la grieta-explico el Zaunita

-vale, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunte

-llámame, Grey-dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano

-está bien Grey-poco después nos separamos para sentarnos en mesas diferentes, yo me senté con Cristi y el con una chica con el escudo Noxiano

-¡Bueno clase, hoy aprenderemos como…!-despues de eso siguió una clase de química bastante aburrida y sin nada interesante, exeptuando cuando el profesor se inyecto NaOH directamente en las venas, eso y como fabricarlo

Seguí hablando con Grey y se lo presente a mi "grupo", charlamos hasta que

-Miren la rata que me encontré aquí-dijo un invocador de Piltover

-lo dice el estafador y roba ideas-dijo con desprecio Grey

-los Zaunitas solos sois plagas, y como una plaga deben ser erradicados-dijo el otro con convicción

-oye que te pasa rata sucia-dije sin dudarlo

-miren un traidor-dijo el piltillo quien ni siquiera se merece la mayúscula al inicio de su apodo-eres de mi ciudad, no te me haces conocidos, en donde estudiantes los primeros 3 años de invocación-exigió saber más que preguntar

-en casa de tu abuela, o era la de tu madre no recuerdo bien a la vieja-respondí burlón

-espero que ese comentario allá valido la pena, porque ya firmaste tu sentencia de muerte-dijo, se quitó la capucha mostrando sus ojos verdes y su cabellera rubia

-no-dijo el Zaunita-este es mi problema, yo peleare no tú-

-escúchalo bien, aun estas a tiempo para retirarse-dijo el rubio

-pelearemos juntos-dije viendo a todos mis compañeros

-esta no es mi pelea-dijo Ken mientras se daba la vueltas

KAC

Se escuchó un chasquido de dedos al instante de entre los puntos ciegos creados por la estructura salieron varios invocadores con el escudo de Piltover

-sujétenlos-dijo el rubio quien parecía ser el líder. Todos los piltillos tomaron a mis compañeros entre dos

-enserio, llamaste a tus novias para que te protegieran-dije tranquilo pero por dentro mi nervios estaban por el cielo

-ya veras, ustedes-señalo a los invocadores que sostenían a Grey-suelten a la rata-poco despues lo soltaron-serán 2 ratas contra un león-se puse en posición de combate

Yo me puse en pose de combate mientras pensaba un plan de ataque, Grey pareció sacar algo del interior de su túnica, saco un guante metálico con varias varillas de un metal amarillento en la parte superior del mismo y se lo coloco en la mano izquierda

-bueno-dijo el Zaunita colocándose el guante-ahg-gruño, de repente las varillas retrocedieron dejando unos tubos llenos de un líquido verde tras ellos (algo así como la garra metálica de Warwick) –tendrás que defenderme un poco mientras esto ase efecto-me dijo el Zaunita

-perfecto-dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

 **/Para mejor ambientación colocar** **Skillet – Monster (Official Video)/**

-ya terminaron, es que quiero matarlos ya-dijo el rubio

-adelante-dije para despues salir corriendo a por él, pero antes de alcanzar al piltillo este desapareció y reapareció junto a mí con su mano en mi cuello

-te dije que habías firmado tu sentencia de muerte-dijo en mi oído, su mano comenzó a apretar mientras sentía como mis pulmones no podían obtener el oxígeno que tanto necesitaban, instintivamente puse mis manos en sus brazos-eres patético-me lanzo contra un muro yo grite de dolor pero me reincorpore-te matare lentamente y luego los matare a ellos-señalo a mis amigos contenidos por los otros invocadores

-no, sabes esto no es lo peor que me ha pasado, tus manos parecen de peluche-me burle-¡AHHG!-grite de dolor al recibir un golpe contra el muro

-te rindes niño-dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-ya quisieras pero aun no-le respondí-ya no me queda de otra-cerro sus ojos y suspiro-¡MODO CON HACKS ACTIVADO!-grito este abriendo sus ojos mostrando algo que sorprendió a una de los presentes

-¿eso es todo solo te cambias el color de un ojo?-dijo el rubio burlón, y efectivamente solo cambien el color de mi ojo izquierdo de rojo a azul

-Dante que hiciste…-susurro Cristi sabiendo lo que se venía. Realice un movimiento rápido en el que estire mi brazo y una pequeña llamarada de la cual salió una espada espiritual similar a la de Shen pero de color rojo y con el ojo en el centro de la empuñadura

-¿un darkin?-dijo el piltillo mientras sus compañeros mostraban cierto temor-esto se pone interesante…-susurro

-algo así-dije tranquilo-pero eso no es todo-al instante varios yo aparecieron detrás de mí un total de 4, 5 si me incluía a mí mismo-hora del espectáculo-

-veamos de que eres capaz-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. Al instante ambos desaparecimos y reaparecimos chocando nuestros puños, al instante desaparecimos nuevamente para reaparecer en los lados opuestos de donde empezamos-eres hábil, dominas las tele transportación corta pero no sabes medir el esfuerce que pones en ella-

-gracias, solo quería ver de lo que eras capaz antes de meterme de lleno-dije sonriente. En un movimiento rápido desaparecí y reaparecí un poco más delante de donde estaba el inicio

-bien hecho-dijo el rubio, en su túnica se formaron 4 cortes de los cuales salió una cantidad pequeña de sangre

-valla, eres veloz casi esquivaste los 4 ataques, casi…-dije con cansancio

-bueno es mi turno-dijo y apunto con su dedo hacia mí, varias micro maquinas similares a mosquitos salieron de sus mangas y volaron en dirección hacia mí, yo trate de esquivar el enjambre pero este me rodeo rápidamente y se juntó para crear un capullo

-esto no se ve nada bien y mi flujo de mana no se ha recuperado lo suficiente para transpórtame afuera-dije apurado, el interior del lugar se llenó de una luz roja y la temperatura comenzó a subir

-calma no te matare, solo te dejare inocente-dijo el rubio con cinismo

-listo…-susurro Grey, al instante el líquido de su guantelete se volvió naranja-espero no tener que hacer esto muy seguí…-fue interrumpido por un fuerte dolor ya que ese líquido se comenzó a inyectar en su sangre y le quemaba las venas-¡AHG!-grito mientras sus venas se comenzaban a marcar por toda su piel

-pero que…-dijo el rubio, para ser golpeado por Grey quien parecía haber crecido medio metro y haber pasado 9 años en un gimnasio. El rubio fue golpeado salvajemente por Grey mientras yo golpeaba con mi espada espiritual el interior del "capullo" creado por las micro maquinas

-¡AHG!-grite para finalmente desplomarme lleno de sudor-solo un poco más-me levante y comenze a recodar las palabras que no recordaba de Maestro Yi, palabras que no podía recordar por esa pelea entra Ryze y Zilean-¡AHORA!-golpee a puño limpio el capullo rompiéndolo en vario pedazos

Me encontrar con Hulk con piel normal golpeando al rubio, pensé en dejarlos terminar ellos pero un par de secuaces anónimos y sin importancia tomaron a Grey con ataduras mágicas. Indignado invoque varios clones e hice que golpearan a los secuaces anónimos y sin importancia para la historia

-esa no es su pelea-dije sonriente, mientras mis 4 clones golpeaban a esos 2 secuaces anónimos y sin importancia para la historia, me les acerque a los secuaces anónimos y sin importancia para la historia que sostenían a mis amigos, saque mis hojas ocultas y usando mi versión menos efectiva de la Q de Yi libere a mis amigos de esos secuaces anónimos y sin importancia para la historia dejándolos con heridas superficiales pero dolorosas

-cuál es el plan-dijo Cristi con sed de sangre

-protejan a Grey *Grey estrella al rubio contra un muro dejándolo empotrado al muro* impidan que esos secuaces anónimos y sin importancia para la historia le impidan vengarse-dije a las chicas asintieron animadas y Ken solo se apoyó a la pared

Grey estaba destrozando al rubio cuando los insectos robóticos dejaron de ser un capullo destruido y en forma de enjambre rodearon a Grey, Cristi estuvo a punto de intervenir pero yo la detuve

-déjalo lo único que nos importa es que esa pelea sea justa-dije mientras un grupo de secuaces anónimos y sin importancia para la historia se acercaban, Cristi dejo K.O a dos con un rayo de energía violeta, Linda corrió tras los otros 3 y los dejo noqueados con una patada giratoria, yo me quedé asombrado por su agilidad

-¡AHHHG!-se escuchó un grito mostros, yo voltee y vi a Grey con lo que parecían ser abejas eléctricas picándolo

-no, ¡Ken has algo!-exclamo Linda harta de la actitud de su marido

-no me meteré en asuntos humanos-dijo con desprecio, yo me le acerque y lo tome del cuello de la túnica

-escucha cobarde inútil, más te vale que dejes esta estúpida mentalidad, no todos los humanos somos monstros, pero da igual aunque ayudaras no podrías hacer casi ninguna diferencia

-suéltame o ya verás-dije seriamente

-o que, seguramente no puedes ni siquiera matar una mosca ni usando todo tu poder-dije burlón

-no sabes lo que dices ahora suéltame-dijo con una vena marcada en la frente

-que vas a hacer aún no te suelto, solo eres un débil Vastaya-dije, y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-conq eu débil eh-dijo con gran enojo, tanto enojo que no corrigieron su error ortográfico. Puso sus manos al frente y junto sus dedos pulgares y medio y comenzó a hacer formas y se creó una especie de patrón en el aire con cierta similitud a un árbol, finalmente lo golpeo y varias raíces de energía verde pasaron por el suelo hasta llegar a Grey y alejaron a las micro maquinas

-no que no iban a interferir-dijo el rubio con superioridad

-solo pelea sin esas máquinas-dije, y al instante me di cuenta de mi error-bueno si Grey también usa una maquina así que tus mosquitos-dije nervioso

-¡hey ustedes secuaces anónimos y sin importancia para la historia, vallan y acábenlos!-dijo el rubio a los que sus secuaces obedecieron

-esto se pone interesante-dije mientras todos los secuaces anónimos y sin importancia para la historia se reunían, en total eran 9 secuaces anónimos y sin importancia para la historia

-Ken muestra de lo que eres capaz-dijo Linda poniéndose en posición de combate. Ken asintió y realizo varios movimientos con sus manos hasta que en un círculo frente a él se creó el dibujo de un oso, él lo golpeo y del mismo salió un oso hecho de magia, pero a diferencia del de Annie este era realista y no parecía un peluche

-esto se pone interesante-dijo Cristi viendo al gran oso-mi turno-saco su arma hexted y la potencio con su magia oscura

-a darle-dije poniéndome en posición de combate con mi espada espiritual en diagonal y frente a mí

Los secuaces anónimos y sin importancia para la historia se posicionaron con sus diferentes estilos de combate ya fueran magos elementales, físicos o tiradores. La batalla comenzó cuando Grey grito al ser atacado por el rubio quien creo una armadura, escudo y espada con las micro maquinas

Los secuaces anónimos y sin importancia para la historia atacaron primero y se dividieron en 3 grupos de 3, Ken usando a su oso distrajo e hirió al primer grupo de magos físicos, Linda fue tras los magos elementales, acabo con el primero quien no pudo golpearla con unas piedras que levanto con dificultad del suelo con una patada en la nuca, el siguiente quien usaba fuego fue golpeado por su puño rompiéndole la nariz y el ultimo se desmayó por sobre esforzar su poder de hielo

Cristi disparo a los tiradores de atrás con unos rayos de energía violeta potenciados que acabaron con los tiradores-eso fue todo, yo ni pude pelear contra los secuaces anónimos y sin importancia para la historia-dije molesto

-bueno al menos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por los secuaces de ese sujeto-dijo Linda con la respiración agitada

PUMM

Se escuchó un fuerte golpe y nos encontramos que Grey acababa de desbaratar el escudo del rubio

-¡SE ACABARON LOS JUEGOS!-grito. Varias de sus micromaquinas aparecieron por los pasillos y rodearon a Grey pero a diferencia de la última vez también nos rodearon a todos como un gran enjambre el ruido que hacía y el calor que emitían no nos permitían invocar nada para defendernos

-¡AHH!-se escuchó un grito femenino, de la nada una gran ventisca golpeo atraves de los pasillos debido a esto los "robots mosquitos" fueron enviados contra una pared cercana y de debajo del rubio salió un gran pilar de hielo que lo elevo hasta golpear el techo

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Dante!-exclamo una voz grave que reconocí muy bien, la ventisca se detuvo mostrando dos figuras las cuales me alegraba ver

-Lissandra, Trundle cuanto tiempo sin verlos, que mal que nos encontremos en estas condiciones-dije alegre

-eres un imán para los problemas lo sabias Dante-dijo Lissandra quien llevaba su skin clásica

-no puedo creer que tengamos que defenderte, ¿qué te paso?-pregunto Trundle

-¿a qué te refieres?-dije nervioso

-por favor Dante, desde aquí puedo oler que tu poder ha disminuido mucho, aun así sigue siendo formidable-dijo Lissandra mientras se acercaba

-es una larga historia, pero en resumen la darkin me poseyó, la vencí asiendo trampa en el combate y pero no pude absorber todo el poder necesario, en fin tengo el potencial mágico pero no los conocimientos para aprovecharlo-dije rápidamente para luego tomar aire

-eso no tuvo mucho sentido pero luego no los explicas todo-dijo Trundle

-valla, de verdad conoces a Lissandra-dijo Cristi incrédula

-sí, enserio no me creías-dije fingiendo indignación

-no, Lissandra es una de las campeonas más difíciles de invocar, conseguir un vínculo con ella es casi imposible, es muy amargada-explico Cristi

-hey, vamos a terminar la pelea o que-dijo el rubio. Ahora sus máquinas formaban una armadura similar al traje de "iron man"

-¡AHG!-grito Grey golpeándolo, el rubio retrocedió una par de metros

-se te está acabando el efecto, ese líquido no te durara mucho más y no creo que te arriesgaras a subir al nivel 2-dijo el rubio con una voz similar a la de Zed

-Grey-llame su atención-relevo-le dije para ponerme frente al rubio

-yo puedo hacerlo-dijo con su voz que se volvía más normal

-no, no dejare que te hagas más daño de esa forma así que mejor retírate de la pelea, ya demostraste que puedes ganarle limpiamente-dije

-bien-dijo poco despues sus venas y tamaño volvieron a la normalidad, despues de eso Grey tenía un aspecto cansado y con ojeras

-valla vienes a rescatarlo-dijo el rubio

-el té gano limpiamente, a diferencia tuya el no paso al segundo nivel-dije poniéndome en pose de combate y pensando un plan

-ahg-gruño molesto-bueno en fin, te ganare y despues a ellos-dijo el rubio tranquilamente

-es cierto yo no puedo ganarte ni ninguno de nosotros por lo menos no solos, pero juntos si podemos, no es así chicas-dije viendo a Cristi, Linda y Ken

-hagámoslo-dijo Cristi emocionada

-adelante-dijo Linda

-ya que…-dijo Ken re invocado a su oso

-interesante…-susurro Lissandra

-¿Qué?-pregunto Trundle

-Dante ya es un solitario, sabe que debe pelear en equipo y que esta amenaza es mayor que el-respondió Lissandra

-tienes razón-dijo Trundle

-el chico está creciendo-añadió

-¡ATAQUEN!-grite y Cristi, el oso de Ken, Linda y yo atacamos al rubio, el usaba sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo para defenderse e intentaba poder pasarnos a Linda y a mí para dejar fuera de combate a Ken y Cristi, quienes con su oso y rayos de energía potenciados estaban debilitándolo mientras Linda y yo lo dejábamos expuesto a sus ataques

-¡AHHH!-grito el rubio al recibir un rayo de Cristi que atravesó la armadura y le causó una herida que definió la batalla-¡ya verán!-exclamo para luego liberas grandes cantidades de humo

-no hace falta-le dije a Lissandra quien ya iba a disiparlo-ya ganamos-me senté en el suelo por el cansancio

-lo hicimos, guau-dijo Cristi cansada-dame un espacio en el suelo-dijo sentándose en mi regazo

-humanos-dijo Ken retirándose su esposa solo lo siguió molesta

-bueno Dante, que te pareció la academia-dijo Lissandra mientras se voltea para marcharse

-me parece, entretenida-dije cansado-si todos los días serán como este, pronto volveré a estar en mi antiguo nivel-añadí

-pronto, hasta entonces Trundle te entrenara-dijo Lissandra, cosa que sorprendió a Trundle

-yo porque mi señora-suplico Trundle

-es eso o vuelves a ser la reina sustituta-amenazo Lissandra

-Trundle, ya quiero verte usando ese vestido, quizás una mini falda te vendría bien-dije burlón

Tanto Lissandra como Trundle se fueron por los pasillos "negociando" que Trundle no tuviera ni que entrenarme ni ser princesa

-que par-dijo Cristi

-si ya se-dije

-oye-me llamo la atención Cristi

-si-

-podrías sacar tus pistolas de tus bolsillos me incomodan-dijo Cristi mientras se movía en mi regazo

-esa no es mi pistola-dije de forma picara

-entonces que es-dijo Cristi siguiéndome el juego de la picardía

-es mi cliente lol-me burle de ella

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Despues de muchos intentos y reescribir 4 veces el capítulo, aquí esta con una semana de retraso pero esta, perdonen lo ocurrido es que no encontraba como meter todo junto así que reescribí muchas veces e incluso aun quiero reescribirlo pero es que ya está muy retrasado**

 **En fin dejen su review que yo aquí lo contestare tranquilamente, sin más que decir**

 **ADIOS!**

 **Pd: se han dado cuenta de que en el capítulo 18 siempre escribí calses en vez de clases, pues ya lo arregle pero lo estaba dejando apropósito sin se dieron cuenta es que son muy buenos lectores**


	23. Chapter 22 HAY MAS!

**La última esperanza capitulo: 21 ¡HAY MAS! arco 3: La Academia**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia sin publico XD**

-entonces, todos entregaron su tarea por lo que veo-dijo Ryze revisando unos papeles

-básicamente me estás diciendo que, él es tu rival que se robó tu invento y que ahora trata de matarte para que no lo perjudiques-dije mientras charlaba con Grey que al igual que todos incluyéndome llevaba su túnica de estudiante de invocación

-sí, el robo mis micromaquinas y ahora trata de matarme para que no lo delate-explico Grey

-oh, una historia de venganza me gusta-dijo Cristi con tono sombrío

-¡hoy veremos la primera clase importante!-dijo Ryze-¡invocación!-todos los alumnos comenzaron a hablar por lo bajo y susurrase cosas

-¡pero profesor, aún tenemos que ver varias clases antes!-dijo un invocador encapuchado con el escudo de Demacia

-¡si, pero todos ustedes están muy avanzados así que veremos invocación ahora mismo!-dijo Ryze burlón-¡les diré algo, si alguno de ustedes puede siquiera crear una esfera de invocación, recibirá mi vinculo de campeón!- al decir esto todos comenzaron a susurra a hablar de forma animada

-¿Qué tiene de especial?-pregunte

-enserio tu no estudiaste 3 año o que-dijo Grey extrañado

-por el bien de la conversación digamos que no-dije sarcástico

-hay 4 tipos de vínculos, eran 3 pero Jhin se puso insistente-dijo Grey

-y ¿cuáles son?-pregunte nuevamente

-el primero es el básico o temporal, este es solo para un combate y nada más. El segundo es el continuo, este lo da un campeón para poder luchar más a menudo con un invocador, este puede avisarle sobre un combate pero el campeón puede negarse a participar, también si este se niega se le entregara una versión "espiritual" o copia mágica del mismo para que combata en la grieta en vez del real-tomo aire

-ok-dije ante su explicación

-el vínculo de tercer tipo o vinculo de campeón, este le permite al invocador usar al campeón en sus combates principales o "Clasificatorias" como se pone en el cliente LoL pero si el campeón se niega pasara lo mismo que con el de segundo tipo, además de que el invocador tendrá permitido tener una relación más personal con su campeón-para ese punto ya tenía lo que necesitaba -Cuarto y último el vínculo P-E-R-M-A-N-E-N-T-E-hizo énfasis en esa palabra-este hay que saber con quién hacerlo, este vínculo causa cambios tanto físicos como de personalidad además de que el campeón con quien lo realizaste ya no podrá negarse a combatir a tu lado en la grieta en ningún tipo de combate y tendrá que enseñarte sus habilidades-una vez explicado eso saco una botella de agua de su túnica y bebió de la misma

-valla, entonces quiero ese vínculo de campeón-dije pensando en las posibilidades

-imposible-interrumpí Linda quien junto a Ken quienes se sentaban detrás de Grey Cristi y yo-Ryze todo los años realiza esta prueba y nunca nadie la pasa. No has notado como nadie lo intenta-

-¡Nadie se ofrece, parece que solo son unos insectos!-dijo Vegeta digo, digo Ryze

-¡yo me ofrezco!-dije sin pensarlo por recordar mis múltiples intentos previos de convertirme en un súper sayayin

-entonces pase Dante –dijo Ryze con malicia

-está bien-dije nervioso y odiándome mentalmente por ser tan distraído, subí al podio y Ryze se colocó frente a mí

-adelante, invóqueme-dijo confiado

-tu puedes…-susurre para darme ánimos, comenze a pensar en Ryze y en que quería manipularlo, pero no podía lograrlo ya que algo invisible me lo impedía era como tratar de realizar magia antes de que Ryze me ascendiera. Hay obtuve una epifanía la asencion arca-rúnica eso me conectaba con Ryze de alguna forma, me concentre en eso en el momento en que me ascendió, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme mas

-no puede, que patético-dijo con desprecio

-si se calla sería más fácil-dije desafiante, todos observaron la situación con más curiosidad pues querían verme fracasar. Sentí algo caliente en mis manos pero no le preste atención yo solo quería invocar a Ryze, comenze a sentirme separado de mi cuerpo con si flotara y un frio inclemente me asolo. Mostré dolor en mi expresión hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en el pecho, abrí mis ojos volviendo a la realidad

-estas bien chico-dijo Ryze viéndome con superioridad y desprecio

-estoy-fui interrumpido por una fuerte toz, al poner mi mano para tapar la saliva y el sonido sentí un líquido caliente en ella y al verla vi sangre en gran cantidad-bien…-dije para desplomarme en el suelo

 **/Tiempo indefinido despues/**

-bien…-se escuchó un susurro en un habitación de lo que parecía ser un hospital-¿Dónde estoy?-dije sintiéndome débil

-no trates de levantarte-dijo una voz masculina y fuerte, abrí los ojos y note que estaba en una habitación de hospital con una bata de hospital y el sitio donde estaba tenia cortinas a mis costados

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte con mis manos en mi cabeza

-sufriste un fuerte shock mágico, tu cuerpo movió más magia del que el por sí mismo podía. Tu falta de órganos especiales para mover mana hizo que quedaras en ese estado, tu mana se mueve por tu sangre cuando realizas un hechizo, y ¿si tienes demasiado de algo pasando por un sitio que pasa?-explico esta voz masculina cuyo poseedor era tapado por las cortinas

-se rompe el conductor-dije viendo como mis brazos estaban completamente rojos-como es que no morí desangrado-

-de no haber estado caminando por el sitio hubieras muerto en segundos-dijo quien creía era mi doctor

-que bien segundo día de clases y casi muero-dije sarcástico

-deberías descansar, si vuelves a sobre esforzar tu flujo de mana antinatural podrías terminar como otros interdimencionales que llegaron aquí-dijo yo solo levante mi torso y abrí los ojos sorprendido por la noticia

-¡HAY MAS interdimencionales!-dije sorprendido-digo ¿interdimencionales que significa eso?-

-no tienes que fingir con migo, sé que eres un interdimencional hay varios aquí aunque de tu dimensión eres el 3ro que llega a la academia-dijo el doctor abriendo una de las cortinas y pasando. Era un hombre alto y fornido con una camiseta entre rosa y morado con un cuello en V que llegaba hasta sus pantalones de un tono similar con un cinturón con gemas incrustadas, en su espalda un martillo hecho de diamantes rosados y empuñadura de metal

-Taric-dije pensando en sus stunts del demonio y si era Taric el escudo de Valoran

-sí, ese es mi nombre y por lo que veo el tuyo es Dante, soy tu doctor pues soy el más experimentado con interdimencionales y no soy tan chismosos como la mayoría de soportes-dijo este

-bien solo dos preguntas-dije mientras ponía mi mano en mi cabeza para aliviar una fuerte migraña

-adelante-dijo este confiado

-¿Cuánto estuve desmayado?-pregunte con dolor de cabeza

-2 años-respondió este tranquilamente

-¡2 AÑOS NO ESTABA DESMAYADO ESTABA EN COMA!-grite a todo pulmón

-2 años perdón quise decir 12 horas-dijo burlón

-eso está mejor que 2 años-dije para luego suspirar

-tu otra pregunta-dijo Taric

-ha si-pensé bien que preguntarle-¿tú y Ezreal de verdad son pareja?-necesitaba sacarme esa duda de la cabeza

-algo así- dijo este de forma sádica "no Taric no otra vez" "no espera aun ¡no AHH!" "gracias por la cena Taric" recuerdos felices con Ezreal llegaron a la mente de Taric

-vale-dije dándome cuenta de que eso era un rotundo Si

-te veré mañana por ahora descansa y tus cosas están en ese cajón de ahí-dijo Taric señalando una mesa de noche junto a mi cama que tenía dos cajones en el de arriba estaba mi ropa y mi túnica y en la otra mis cosas personales como mi teléfono y armamento-ha si-dijo este volviendo rápidamente-tienes visita, está en el pasillo yo que tu iría es una buena pesca, si me entiendes no-dijo antes de irse

Pensé en lo que me dijo, varios minutos despues me levante de la cama con algo de dolor en todo el cuerpo tenía una ultra venosa en el brazo así que tenía que caminar moviendo el soporte de la misma, aun me impresionaba como habían replicado la tecnología de mi mundo, camine y vi un par de camas aparte vacías llegar a la puerta la abrí y vi a alguien acostado en un sillón afuera de la habitación

-Cristi…-susurre ella estaba en el quinto sueño y no quería despertarla pues se veía muy pacifica con ese hilo de baba que le llegaba has el cuello, la sujete entre mis brazos con cuidado y me arrepentí cuando se movió y rompió la aguja de la ultra venosa, sentí un dolor mayor a cuando Lissandra me aplasto con un bloque de hielo en el abismo de los lamentos, mayor a cuando Krilin se murió por tercera vez y a cuando Pikachu lloro porque Ahs parecía haber muerto-maldita perra hija de Premium es que te voy a tirar en la cama y voy a…-susurre

-vas a hacerme que…-dijo picara, yo me asuste pero al verla note que seguía dormida

-incluso dormida intentas coquetearme-dije sonriente, la metí a la habitación y la deje en una de las camas vacías, yo me saque la ultra venosa e hice algo que no le recomendaría a nadie que hiciera, me saque el otro fragmento con un imán muy doloroso y poco recomendable, cambie la aguja y me recosté y caí por la presión del cansancio de haber dormido 20 horas

 **/En 30 minutos despues/**

-Dante…-escuche un voz lejana-Dante-la escuche más cerca-¡Dante levántate flojo presumido!-exclamo, yo me desperté de golpe y me encontré con una vista preocupante pero no mala

-Cristi que haces sentada sobre mí-dije somnoliento

-solo te despertaba-dijo Cristi quien en efecto estaba sentada sobre mi abdomen-tienes el sueño pesado-

-casi muero ayer que esperabas-dije tranquilo

-sí, eres un presumido pudiste haber muerto-dijo está fingiendo preocupación

-si ya lo sé-dije sonriente

-oye ya que estamos así-dijo Cristi bajando hasta dejar su torso pegado al mío-podríamos ya sabes-me dijo al oído

-lo haría si mi pervertidor doctor no nos estuviera espiando-dije sarcásticamente

-no me importaría tener testigos-dijo ella picara

-adelante pues-dije burlón

-ya no es divertido-dijo Cristi levantándose-antes eras más inocente, te ruborizabas al menos pero ahora eres aburrida-dijo Cristi como niña que se aburre de un juguete

-aburrido-le corregí-es como si al autor le pareciera más fácil escribir todo esto que simplemente, no se cambiar esa A por una O-añadí

-estás loco te lo han dicho-dijo Cristi

-¿no van a seguir?, has nunca continúan-dijo el doctor Taric decepcionado

-que-dijo Cristi en voz baja-no creí que realmente ese doctor nos estuviera espiando-

-bueno, mejor bájate que tenemos que ir a clases-dije tranquilo. Ella se bajó de mi abdomen y salió de la habitación, yo me puse mi ropa común con mi túnica encima, salí de la habitación despues de que mi doctor me diera unos consejos sobre no sobe esforzarme

Las clases ese día fueron aburridas cosa que aún seguía sorprendiéndome, solo hablaban de cosas que yo ya sabía, ¿Por qué la insistencia en que armáramos bluids para roles para los que no estaban hechos los campeones?, al parecer por haber quedado inconsciente el día anterior obligaron a Ryze a bajar el ritmo de las clases

Al terminar la hora de Ryze fuimos al siguiente salón al cual nos indicaban nuestros clientes. Hay nos encontramos con una grata sorpresa

-¡BIENVENIDOS A LAS CLASES DE FISICA Y CIENCIAS CON SU GRAN GUAPA PROFESORA!-grito una voz femenina mientras todos entrabamos al salón

-esto no se ve bien-dije viendo que el salón estaba lleno de piezas de armamento y aparatos para los cuales no les veía función, las ventanas estaban tapadas con cortinas y no había casi ninguna iluminación más allá de las chispas eléctricas que soltaban algunos de esos extraños aparatos

-¡LA GRAN UNICA E INIGUALABLE JINX!-grito Jinx bajando al frente del salón en un tubo de bomberos, pero quedo atorada a la mitad del mismo y tuvo que dar pequeños saltitos para poder seguir bajando a una velocidad media

-estamos fritos-dije viendo su expresión de maldad pura

 **/1 hora despues/**

POM

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión mientras de la puerta del salón de física de 4to año se veía salir una gran cantidad de humo

-¡AHG, AHG, AHG!-tosíamos todos mientras salíamos apurados del salón

-¡Y ASÍ SE CONTRUYE UN REACTOR NUCLEAR INESTABLE!-grito Jinx que seguía en el interior del salón

-cómo fue que la dejaron dar clases de física-dije con la voz afectada por el humo

-nadie sabe, ¿Cómo es que Dr. Mundo da clases de química?-respondió Grey

-al menos esta clase fue menos aburrida que la de Ryze-dije mientras mi voz se recomponía

-quieren ir a beber algo al bar de Gragas-propuso Cristi, todos concordamos

Una vez en el bar de Gragas aproveche e invite yo ya que tenía tragos gratis de por vida

-¿ustedes son mayores de 17 años cierto?-pregunto Gragas

-tu qué crees-dijo Ken mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza

-no hay problemas por mí, siempre y cuando no le digan a nadie que fui yo quien les dio esos tragos-advirtió Gragas

Reímos con el comentario y comenzamos a beber, despues de unos 30 minutos Grey se fue pues tenía unos asuntos que atender, Cristi Ken y Linda se fueron juntos a la habitación pues estaban algo cansados a pesar de que apenas eran las 2:00 de la tarde. Yo Salí del bar y me dirigí a la oficina de Vecssaria pues me había acordado de algo bastante humillante

"no eh vuelto a reclamar a mi poro y a Wilow" pensé mientras caminaba angustiado y apenado por la academia hasta que

-¡ahh!-exclame cuando una carta paso a pocos centímetros de mi nariz y se incrusto en la pared

-¡hola chico quieres ser mi asistente!-exclamo un Yordle que vestía ropa de un mago de los años 30 con pelaje marrón claro

-¿Quién eres?-dije ya que no se me hacía conocido para nada

-¡cómo no vas a conocerme, que clase de invocadores hay ahora en la academia!-dijo el Yordle enojado-¡SOY EL GRAN TRICKY EL ILUSIONISTA DE BANDLE!-grito el Yordle con mucha ira

-Tricky, Tricky…-susurre pues ese nombre se me hacía conocido, "NO puede estar pasando" pensé al recordar "Tricky es un OC de un autor que no recuerdo bien, eso quiere decir que también hay OC´S de personas aleatorias" pensé alterado "¿estará el que me invente yo?"

-valla, necesito mejorar mi acto si alguien aun no me conoce-dijo Tricky mientras sacaba una varita mágica negra con una punta blanca y convertía su mazo de cartas en unas flores-¿quieres ser mi asistente? Pero te lo advierto, mis asistentes nunca duran-añadió

-no, gracias-dije nervioso, recordaba su historia sabia de sus problemas pero aun así debía fingir que no sabía nada de el

-bueno, cuídate muchacho y recuerda este día por que algún día esto será lo que le cuentes a tus nietos, el momento en que conociste al ¡Gran Tricky!-añadió con euforia, yo me aleje poco a poco

Despues de abandonar al Yordle me fui a la oficina de Vecssaria, ya que me conocía de memoria el camino no fue muy difícil llegar a pesar de lo grade que era la academia. Una vez estuve en frente de la puerta de su oficina tome aire y toque la misma

-¡pase!-se escuchó una voz femenina que deduje era Vecssaria

Entre en la oficina y me acerque a Vecssaria quien se encontraba encorvada en su escritorio revisando unos papeles

-¡oh! Dante, pensé que eras otro-dijo para despues enderezarse, sus huesos crujieron como si hubiera pasado horas en esa posición

-¿estás bien?-pregunte

-sí, solo que los primeros días de clases suelen ser muy exigentes-dijo mientras se levantaba-¿quieres un café?-pregunto amablemente

-no gracias vine por otra cosa-dije mientras la pena se comenzaba a notar en mi voz-¿tienes a mi poro y además sabes donde esta Wilow?-pregunte mientras me rascaba la nuca

-tu poro es en aquel armario, mi versión paralela lo dejo hay con algo de comida, cuando los encontré les puse comida para que no estuvieran tan mal-respondió Vecssaria

-momento, creo que el traductor que me pusiste está fallando, tu dijiste ¿los encontraste?-dije sin entender del todo

-no todo está perfecto con tu traductor, ven te enseñare a lo que me refiero-dijo mientras caminaba entre varios papeles los cuales yo también los evite, finalmente llegamos a una puerta de la cual salía ruido de golpeteo multiplicado por mil

-abre la puerta-dijo Vecssaria

-estas segura-dije nervioso

-si ábrela-dijo tranquila

-ok-dije, puse mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta lo gire y la abrí, al instante una gran masa blanca me rodeo dejándome sepultado en la misma

-¡JAJAJA!-se rio Vecssaria mientras yo caía al suelo y tiraba varias pilas de papeles, cientos de poros se encontraban lambiéndome y saltando sobre mí, todo lo que se veía de mi ser era mi mano que apenas sobresalía pidiendo ayuda

-¡AYUDAA!-grite con poca fuerza ya que el aire de mis pulmones era obligado a salir por todos esos adorables, suaves, esponjosos, apachurrables y mortales poros

-bueno ya está-dijo Vecssaria, su mano brillo en color dorado y en una onda expansiva hizo desaparecer a todos los poros menos uno

-¿Qué hiciste?-pregunte mientras recuperaba el aire y me ponía en posición de sentado

-devolví a Freljrod a todos esos poros menos uno-respondió

-¿este es Antoni?-pregunte

-que no, Antoni murió dolorosamente cuando su ser exploto en cientos de poros debido a su sobrealimentación-respondí tranquilamente

-mu-mu… murió-dije casi sin poder creérmelo

-si murió, pero al morir volvió a su tamaño normal y este poro se quedó con todos sus recuerdos, en los asuntos prácticos, ese es tu poro-dijo tranquilamente

-ahg, ahg, ahg-solo podía hacer ese ruido pues-no se mano, eso me peltulba-dije recordado esa broma que hacía con mis amigos

-JEJEJE, tranquilo solo te jugaba una broma ese es tu poro, Antoni solo que ahora es más pequeño-dijo yo me quede viéndola pero cuando "Antoni" se metió a mi capucha y comenzó a dormir me relaje

-bueno, no me queda de otra que confiar en tu palabra-dije mientras me levantaba con el poro durmiendo en mi capucha-bueno tengo que irme, tengo clase de historia en 30minutos-añadi

-bueno ve a tu clase-dijo Vecssaria mientras yo salía por la puerta

-no puedo creer que le tomara 2semanas al autor hacer este capítulo-dijo Dante mientras corría para llegar a tiempo a su clase

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **-antes de que vallan a hacer algo déjenme explicarl…-el autor es interrumpido por tomates que llueven sobre el-¡ES QUE LAS CLASES ESTAN MUY EXIGENTES, ES IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR CUANDO EN LO UNICO QUE PIENSAS ES EN COMO PASAR LA MATARERIA, CON PROFESORES QUE NO SABEN EXPLICAR-grito el autor mientras se ocultaba en el podio y tomaba aire**

 **Todos se calman hasta que sale el autor y…**

 **PAM**

 **-¡AHH! ahora lanzan Teemos- exclama el autor-esto va a salir muy mal…-**

 **RESPUESTAS A LOS M.P**

 **THEMASTERPAN: "¿Por qué tardas tanto en subir capitulo y dentro de cuanto crees que vuelvas a escribir como antes?**

 **Pd: no puedo olvidar lo de "secuases anónimos y sin importancia para la historia" "**

 **R: ya lo explique arriba tengo que estudiar mucho pues todos los profesores buenos se fueron del país, me da clases de ingles un tipo de 18 años que estaba estudiando 5to año el año pero no es lo importante y que bueno que te divierta ese chiste mal hecho e improvisado.**

 **Sin mas que decir, dejen su REVIEW y nos leemos en la próxima vez que me inspire para escribir**

 **ADIOS!**


	24. Chapter 23 otra vez

**La última esperanza capitulo: 22 Otro vistazo al futuro… arco 3: La Academia**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia sin publico XD**

PUMM

Mi visión se volvió borrosa, vi a mi alrededor estaba en una sala oscura con un foco apuntando a mi cara

-entonces no vas a hablar, ¡EH!-dijo un sujeto con un claro acento ruso

-me acabas de despertar de un puñetazo-dije a forma de reproche y dándome cuenta de que estaba atado con cadenas-cadenas, al fin alguien me toma enserio-sonreí

-como no, eres el bastardo que acabo con la mitad de mis hombres-dijo con desprecio

-oh, lo ciento te equivocas de hombre-dije con una pequeña sonrisa

 **/Para mejor ambientación colocar P** **AYDAY 2 OST - Evil Eye: Extended Edit en el minuto 3:00/**

-así, ¡chicos torturamos al hombre incorrecto, suéltenlo!-dijo el hombre quien vestía un traje bastante elegante hecho de piel de oso y una corbata hecha de serpiente

-jajaja-se rieron todos

-tú mismo lo dijiste, suéltame ahora-dije sonriente

-entonces, ¡como explicas esto!-dijo sacando una máscara de Gallina (PAYDAY 2 jacket mask)

-oh, ese es a quien buscas-dije señalando con los labios la mascara

-ahora me vas a decir que, ¡UNA MALDITA MASCARA MATO A LA MITAD DE MIS HOMBRES EN UNA NOCHE!-grito mientras se le marcaban las venas del cuello

-si lo dices de esa forma suena tonto pero cuando lo piensas bien-dije tratando de sonar razonable

-sabes que veamos si ella lo hizo-dijo colocándola en el suelo, pocos segundos despues la levanto y dijo-no veo que allá pasado nada-

-no se hace así, necesita estar en la cabeza de alguien-dije tranquilamente

-bien entonces usemos la tuya-dijo, me coloco la máscara-¿ahora qué?-pregunto de forma sarcástica

-sacan sus armas para que los mate-dije sonriente. Al instante me levante rompiendo las cadenas y tome la silla para despues romperla en la cabeza del líder tome su corbata y la use para estrangular a un mafioso cercano, todos sacaron sus armas hexted y yo me refugie tras el hombre a quien estrangulaba, todos dispararon yo me tire al suelo asiéndome el muerto

-¿ya?-dijo una de los hombres quien veía la escena horrorizado, varios se acercaron a mí, estaba cubierto de sangre pero en cuanto se acerco tome su arma y dispare al resto de los presentes asesinándolos en el acto

Tome una de las patas de la silla y Salí corriendo por el pasillo, me encontré con un mafioso al cual mate de un golpe con la pata de la silla y continúe mi huida me, vi a otro mafioso el cual al verme me dispara atravesando mi cabeza, caí al suelo muerto pero antes de tocarlo estaba de vuelta en donde empecé

PUMM

Mi visión se volvió borrosa, vi a mi alrededor estaba en una sala oscura con un foco apuntando a mi cara

-entonces no vas a hablar, ¡EH!-dijo un sujeto con un claro acento ruso

 **/quitar música si lo desean (NO CERRAR EL VIDEO)/**

-ahh-aspire al despertar de esa pesadilla-solo otra pesadilla-suspire y me levante, me puse mis botas y me prepare para salir de la habitación, mire en la litera de arriba y vi a Cristi durmiendo plácidamente. Salí del cuarto me dirigí a la cocina y comenze a cocinar

Despues de media hora había preparado unos huevos revueltos con tocino y tostadas, vi la hora y al darme cuenta de la hora y que eran las 5:42 pm decidí ponerme a jugar en mi PC

-tengo suerte de haber tenido problemas con el internet y haber descargado tanto jugos offline…-susurre

-¡DANTE APURATE YA ES TARDE!-grito Cristi sacándome de mi trance al estar jugando Payday

-pero si apenas son las, ¡7:30 corre maldita sea!-exclame para saltar de la silla tomar mi túnica de la cama y salir corriendo por el pasillo, salí de la habitación y corrí por los pasillos de la academia mientras Cristi me seguía

-ya casi…-susurre al estar en el último pasillo, rápidamente me puse encima de mi ropa la túnica, abrí la puerta del salón de Ryze encontrándome con que no había nadie-¿Qué paso?-pregunte mientras veía el salón vacío

-llegamos tarde, tendremos que alcanzarlos en otro punto-dijo Cristi con las manos en la cabeza

-¿A dónde se dirigen?-pregunte cansado

-a la grieta del invocador-dijo Cristi

-¿puedes guiarme?-dije pensando un plan

-claro, pero no sé cómo planeas atravesar media academia en 5 minutos

 **/Para mejor ambientación colocar P** **AYDAY 2 OST - Evil Eye: Extended Edit en el minuto 4:40/**

-súbete a mi espalda-dije y ella obedeció un poco dudosa, yo comenze a correr por el pasillo

-a la izquierda-dijo y yo cruce, aumente la velocidad a los máximo que pude unos 40Km/h

-olvídate de las escaleras a que piso vamos-dije viendo una oportunidad

-al 5to piso estamos en el 2do piso-dijo algo acelerada, yo sin pensarlo mucho salte directamente a una cornisa y comenze una escalada rápida hasta el tercer piso, de ahí corrí hasta llegar a un jardín en donde se elevaba un árbol jonio que parecía compuesto de varios árboles enrollados, yo me lance sobre el mismo y comencé a subir tan rápido como podía, hasta tener detrás de mí el 4to piso yo suspire y me lance a ciegas hacia el mismo di una vuelta en el aire y me golpee con una ventana de pecho y despues me sujete de la poca superficie que dejaba esa ventana

-¡ahg!-exclame, sujetándome del mármol como podía-Cristi dispárale a la ventana…-apenas fui capaz de decir

-¡ya!-exclamo esta mientras con una mano le disparaba magia al cristal fragmentándolo en cientos de pedazos, yo use mis manos para elevarme y entrar en la academia, seguí corriendo aun con una mano sangrante por los cristales incrustados al entrar, corrí hasta unas escaleras y hay dije

-ahora a donde-dije cansado

-a la azotea-dijo mientras sacaba su cliente LoL y veía rápidamente el mapa

-ya que-dije mientras concentraba algo de magia en mis piernas, rápidamente corrí por el pasillo y llegue a una escalera mientras el sudor aparecía en mi rostro, comencé a subirla y en cuanto Salí al exterior un gran resplandor me encegueció

-ya casi llevamos 6 meses estudiando aquí-dijo Cristi mientras el resplandor aumentaba

 **/5 meses antes/**

-¡AHG!-grite al impactar contra un pilar de hielo

-vamos chico, levántate que ya no tengas nada que te permita sacar tu potencial sin matarte no significa que no debas sacarlo-dijo Trundle con exasperación

-perdona por no querer morir-dije mientras me levantaba, nos encontrábamos en una plataforma de combate cuadrada

-sabes que estando en esta plataforma, se crea un bucle temporal y si mueres o el combate termina tu cuerpo volverá a como estaba al inicio-dijo Trundle para volver a correr así mi

-está bien saca todo tu potencial…-susurre mientras sentía el mana corriendo por mis venas, suspire y comencé concentrar mi mana en diferentes puntos de mi cuerpo

-vamos niño, tu puedes-dijo Trundle mientras yo seguía concentrando mi poder

-ahora…-susurre-¡SACALO!-grite mientras comenzaba a moverme a una velocidad casi imperceptible para el ojo humano

-¡BIEN HECHO; QUE COMIENCE EL COMBAT!...-Trundle fue interrumpido cuando mi cadáver cayó al suelo y la sangre salía como agua de mi boca

-esto es muy difícil-dijo el trol mientras se ponía la mano en la frente, alrededor de nosotros todo volvió a como estaba antes de comenzar a entrenar

-¡AHHH!-tome aire desesperadamente al volver a estar vivo

-esto todo por hoy-dijo Trundle con enojo-repasemos lo que has aprendido en estos 2 días desde que Lissandra me obligo a entrenarte-

-pues primero-dije levantándome-ilusiones sobrias-varios clones de mi aparecieron a mi alrededor-segundo, armas de hielo-varios kunais hechos de hielo se crearon en mis manos-tercero, ilusiones-(como las que ella te hace con su amor) el ambiente cambio por uno de bosque lleno de nieve

-bien hecho, nos veremos en 2 días, tendré muchos combates en la grieta y lo usare como excusa para no entrenarte-dijo el trol mientras se iba alejando por los pasillos de la academia

Yo me fui a mi habitación, pero cuando estaba a medio camino

-¡ALTO, DETENGANSE!-grito un hombre de unos 52 años de edad llevaba túnica pero sabía que había comerciantes y vendedores en la academia no únicamente invocadores y campeones

Huyendo con facilidad de él había unos chicos que usaban ropa que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y unas mascaras que ocultaban sus rostros, estos corrían a gran velocidad yo corrí tras ellos más que nada porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, eso y porque quería creer que una buenas acción borraría una de tantas malas acciones que había cometido en el pasado

Ellos corrían más rápido que yo pero yo tenía la ventaja de no estar solo en la persecución

"Rexiaar reporte de tráfico y mejores rutas para atrapar" dije mentalmente a mi compañera espiritual

"Dante aquí Rexiaar en el helicóptero imaginario 6" respondió Rexiaar quien flotaba varios metros frente a mi "te recomendaría que tomaras la ruta de la izquierda saltaras usando ese banco de ahí y pasaras al 3er piso"

Yo seguí su ruta y en la intercepción del pasillo cruce a la izquierda pasando a un área abierta, de ahí usando un banco similar a los de parque logre dar un salto con el quede colgado de una cornisa del 3er piso, rápidamente me subí y usando el barandal de seguridad pude atravesar el obstáculo y correr por el pasillo que seguía de frente

"ahora ve por la derecha" me guio Rexiaar, yo obedecí con mis dudas sobre la ruta "acelera al máximo se viene un gran salto" exclamo, yo aumente la velocidad y cuando vi el barandal lo salte y con el impulso de la caída rodé en el suelo para amortiguar el impacto, pero antes de que reaccionara el grupo de maleantes me pasaron yo los perseguí pero esta vez mas de cerca

-deja de seguirnos chico este no es tu problema-dijo quién iba al frente, supuse que era el líder

Seguí corriendo mientras ellos tomaban rutas bastante extrañas con el objetivo de despistarme, cuando ya pensaba en dejarlo ellos corrieron hacia un barandal que daba con el área externa de la academia más específicamente la cascada que había a un lado de la misma yo sabía que eso podría salir muy mal pero aun así quería seguirlos, sabía que tenía un buen seguro de vida

-¡SALTEN!-grito el jefe y todos saltaron yo los seguí ellos cayeron en un relieve en la estructura, este estaba mojado y resbaloso y uno de ellos cayo, para suerte del mismo otros lo tomaron y el resto ayudo a levantarlos quitándoles segundos valiosos en los que yo salte y quede junto a ellos

-¡hey solo quiero saber que le quitaron a ese hombre!-exclame apunto de matarlos a todos

-¡no le quitamos nada solo que él no quería qu colocaran su arte en las pared de atrás de su negocio!-exclamo el líder

-eso es todo-dije apunto de gritarle a los cuatro vientos algo que haría que hasta un camionero de 74 años ebrio pareciera un niño diciendo "demonios"

-pero tengo algo que decirte, tienes valor-dijo el líder-si necesitamos a alguien con el valor o determinación que tienes te llamaremos-todos salieron corriendo

 **/Quitar música/**

 **-** qué forma de perder 10minutos-dije con fastidio. Despues de eso volví de forma lenta y aburrida hasta mi habitación y al entrar hay

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Cristi con desinterés

-persiguiendo gasfiteros-respondí imitando su tono, despues de eso tome una ducha y me puse ropa más casual, una camisa negra y un mono suelto de algodón y para los pies un par de Cross

-no podías ponerte algo más feo-me regaño Cristi

-lo ciento es que esto es muy cómodo-respondí de forma burlona

-bueno, los Vastaya tendrán una cita esta noche así que estamos solos-dijo Cristi de forma picara

-¿Qué no ibas a dejar de hacer eso porque te aburriste de mí?-pregunte burlón

-sí, pero sigue siendo divertido intentar sacarte un sonrojo-se excusó-es que pareces un niño pequeño al que le dieron su primer beso-

-ja, ja mira como me rio-dije sarcásticamente-ahora, que asquerosa comida preparaste-me burle cruelmente

-ja, ja mira como me rio-me imito, yo reí ante ese gesto-y estoy cocinando cereales con leche-me mostro un tazón con llamas encima-queda mejor si esta flameado-se excuso

-hay aja-respondí burlón-mejor lo preparo yo-me acerqué y rápidamente junte una gran cantidad de cereales y leche y despues le coloque unos 250g de azúcar, siempre me gusto todo exageradamente dulce

-te dará un paro cardiaco con eso-me advirtió

-de algo hay que morirse-respondí mientras comenzaba a comer, finalmente Cristi se comió sus cereales negros y quemados. Despues de esos conversamos de temas triviales hasta que nos acostamos a dormir

 **/En la mañana/**

Me levante un poco antes de tiempo, motivo hoy le tocaba a Cristi hacer el desayuno y prefería levantarme temprano antes de tener que volver a comer algo preparado por ella

Prepare un desayuno simple, me cambie y Salí a dar un paseo por la academia, durante ese paseo me encontré con alguien no muy de mi agrado

-valla es grato verte de nuevo-dijo Tricky con una sonrisa

-a qué hora te levantas-dije mientras el sol comenzaba a dar sus primeros rayos de luz

-yo, solo estaba practicando mi acto-dijo tranquilo, mientras hacía varios trucos con cartas y su varita mágica

Yo escape de ahí pues por algún motivo ese Yordle me causaba escalofríos, una vez lejos de ahí comprobé que faltaba una hora para la primera clase así que decidí ver en mi cliente la lista de campeones había varios que no estaban en la lista de la tierra pero faltaban campeones también

-qué extraño… -susurre mientras veía las habilidades de Tricky, al notar que faltaban 10 minutos para comenzar las clase de ese día me dirigí al salón. Al llegar al salón me di cuenta de que mis compañeros de habitación aún no habían llegado, así que me senté donde siempre, también note la ausencia de un profesor cosa que me extraño ya que Ryze siempre solía llegar temprano pero no me preocupo por ello si no porque los únicos ahí aparte de mi eran el grupo de los de Piltover y se acercaban rápidamente

-hey tú traidor-dijo el líder de ellos con un claro desprecio

-tu traicionaste la ideología de la ciudad, robar inventos de otros es una gran traición a nuestro código moral-dije sarcástico

-de que clase de mentiras te lleno la cabeza la rata de Zaun-dijo el chico mientras sacaba unos cuantos robots de su manga

-reconozco a un mentiroso, y tu pareces más uno que Twitch-dije burlón

-sabes perfectamente de que rata Zaunita estoy hablando-dijo con una vena marcada en la frente

-no quiero pelear-dije viendo como sus compañeros sacaban sus armas y prepararan hechizos

-pues no te queda de otra, eres un traidor a nuestra gran ciudad-dijo el piltillo con muchas ganas de recibir una paliza

-clase, si se van a matar háganlo cuando termine mi clase al menos no quiero que me reclamen por que los asientos estén llenos de sangre-dijo Ryze comenzando a preparar la clase

-te salvaste esta vez, pero la próxima no te salvaras tan fácil-dijo el piltillo

-espero con ansias ese día-dije con falsa soberbia

El resto de la clase transcurrió sin preocupación despues de esa clase tendríamos clases de deporte con adivinen quien

-¡arriba sabandijas, demuestren que le sirven de algo a su nación!-dijo un hombre de unos 2,15m de altura, una musculatura desproporcionada a su cuerpo y algunas canas en su cabello, una cicatriz que cortaba en dos partes su rostro así era, Darius La Mano de Noxus, quien llevaba su skin Rey de las clavadas (si la que tiene daño extra)

-pensé que nos daría estas clases no sé, alguien menos estricto-dije agotado, habíamos corrido por 30minutos sin descanso y ahora teníamos que escalar una soga de unos 10 metros de altura

-estoy a punto de vomitar-dijo Cristi

-que no eras caza recompensas, no deberías poder seguir a alguien durante horas-le replique burlón

-soy una tiradora experta lo mataría desde un tejado y ya, además cuando eres mujer acercárseles y dispararles a quema ropa es muy fácil-dijo completamente agotada

-mi turno-dije comenzando a escalar la soga con dificultad

-recuerden que usar magia conllevara una penalización de hasta 20minutos mas de trote-dijo Darius con desprecio, yo seguí subiendo hasta llegar arriba de ahí me tuve que lanzar a otra cuerda y de esa a una plataforma en donde teníamos que esperar más intrusiones, cuando Cristi subió por la cuerda de las chicas (cuya única diferencia era que esa tenia nudos que facilitaban el subir por las mismas) casi se cae en un par de ocasiones pero logro llegar a la plataforma

-bien, no moriste-dije burlón

-cállate-dijo mientras se tiraba al suelo de la plataforma. Despues de 15minutos todos estaban en la plataforma

-bueno, ahora tienen que bajar saltando desde hay-dijo Darius burlón-hasta la próxima clase-añadió con sarcasmo

Debido a que la plataforma estaba a unos 5metros del suelo muchos bajaron usando magia, yo en cambio tenía una mejor idea

-espero no lamentarme de esto-dije mientras hacía que cenizas crearan unos guantes en mis manos, estos eran de cuero negro-uff-gruñí al lánzame a la soga más cercana, una vez hay comenze a dejarme bajar pero al ser tan alto se calentó y casi se me queman las manos

-listo, ahora salta tu-dije refiriéndome a Cristi, ella salto y yo la atrape. Ken imito mi maniobra con Linda y una vez en el piso, todos suspiramos y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación

Despues de ducharnos y ponernos ropa cómoda nos encontrábamos tirados en los muebles muy adoloridos

-he cazado una pesa durante días y no he quedado tan agotado-dijo Ken mientras bebía una cerveza

-no me creo que enserio nos haya obligado a correr a máxima velocidad durante 30 minutos y lo peor es que si nos quedábamos atrás comenzaba a usar el látigo-se quejó Linda

-tienen idea de lo difícil fue llegar a esa plataforma subiendo las sogas, despues de hacer todas esas flexiones-dijo Cristi

-no te quejes, tu no tuviste que bajar de esa forma de la plataforma-me queje

TOC, TOC, TOC

-alguien toca la puerta-dije con fastidio

-pues abre tu-replico Ken

-¡ha!-me queje mientras me levantaba y abría la puerta-¿Grey que haces aquí?-pregunte al mencionado quien llevaba ropa similar a la de Taliya solo que sus flecos eran grises y su chaqueta era verde oscuro y bastante roída

-el los mato a todos-dijo Grey mientras se jalaba el cabello desesperada

-de que estas hablando-dije pues a pesar de tener una idea de lo que pasaba no quería sacar conclusiones adelantadas

-recibí una carta de Zaun-dijo mientras se tiraba al suelo y se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta-mama, papa, hermana mis amigos más cercanos-lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

-quien fue, ¿Quién lo hizo?-dije habiendo conectado los puntos

-fue el-dijo mientras se terminaba de derrumbar

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Cristi hasta que vio la mirada de Grey-oh, ya lo entiendo-había visto esa mirada antes la de alguien que lo perdió todo y no tenía más que perder

-el los asesino, y no tengo pruebas de que fue el, la liga no hará nada ni tampoco esos malditos policías de Piltover-dijo Grey mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared-mátame Dante, eres la única persona a la que puedo pedírselo-la sinceridad en su voz era demasiada no sabía que hacer

-que ¡claro que no!-exclame asqueado por la idea

-no me queda nada, no tengo por qué vivir-dijo Grey mientras me entregarme un arma hexted y me hacía apuntar a su cabeza

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews, y otra cosa ustedes deciden Dante matara a Grey? Grey tendrá que llevar su dolor solo y ¿Quién habrá sido el asesino de su familia?**

 **Repuesta a review:**

 **queso:**

 **GRACIAS! no se si seas el mismo de la vez anterior pero tu comentario me animo mucho espero saber mas de ti querido lector**

 **ADIOS!**

 **Pd: Se va a montar una guerra civil en mi país así que preocúpense si no subo cap dentro de 2 semanas**

 **pd2: el personaje de Tricky le pertenece a alphacasaurio (Favianvillegas3) y tengo permiso de el para usarlo en este Fanfic**


	25. Chapter 24 Vida prestada

**La última esperanza capitulo: 23 Vida Prestada arco 3: La Academia**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia con poco público XD**

Oh, valla como explico esta parte. Sé que están acostumbrados a que Dante sea el protagonista pero hoy me paso la antorcha a mí y si, si se lo pregunta si esto es un relleno así que no lo piensen mucho

Nací en Zaun específicamente en el sumidero. Mis padres eran trabajadores en una de las muchas fábricas de armas, químicos y más que solo existían para mantener el estilo de vida de muchos lujos de los Piltovianos, a pesar de mi situación en ese horrible sitio todos los días me refugiaba creando cosas

Solía pasar mucho tiempo en casa pues era el único sitio en donde el aire que respiraba no me hacía arder los pulmones, mi primer invento importante lo cree a los 7 años cuando juntando piezas que cayeron de un transporte logre crear un filtro de aire. Tiempo despues descubrí que era un filtro de aire y solo lo había armado, pero para mí fue el mayor impulso para convertirme en inventor

Durante meses usaba piezas que lograba conseguir por diferentes partes del sumidero para crear cosas que ayudaran a mis padres, cuando tenía 12 años cree un dispositivo químico que aumentaba las capacidades físicas de aquel que lo usara, lo coloque como una hombrera y gracias a este pude salir triunfante de varias peleas

Cree dos para mis padres y que hace fueran más eficientes en el trabajo con la esperanza de que pudieran volver a casa más temprano, pero no funciono en cambio un día llego un hombre con ropa fina, era un Piltoviano el me pidió que le mostrara mi invento y en efecto se lo mostré el quedo maravillado con el aparato y me dijo algo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre

-niño, ¿te gustaría estudiar en la academia Yordle de las ciencias?-dijo el hombre mientras me veía fijamente

-e-en la a-academia Yordle-dije asombrado pues ese era el mayor de mis sueños

-si en esa misma y no te preocupes por los gastos yo me ocupare del dinero, yo solo necesito que sigas inventando cosas como esas-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¡PUEDO MAMA!-grite sin ánimos de pregunta

-¿puede?-le pregunto a mi padre

-no sé, ¿está seguro de que pagara todo?-pregunto mi padre

-se lo juro, su hijo tiene un gran potencial-dijo el hombre mientras me tomaba por los hombros

-está bien-asedio mi padre

Desde ese día mi vida nunca fue igual, nunca olvidare mi primer momento en Piltover, poder respirar sin que me ardieran los pulmones fue increíble, llevaba ropa nueva muy típica de piltover comprada por aquel hombre

Una vez llegue a la academia fui llevado a mi habitación en donde conocí al bastardo que me arruinaría la vida más adelante

-hola nuevo-me dijo un niño de 12 años con cabellera rubia

-hola soy Greymont-dije mientras traba de hacer un amigo

-hola Greymont-respondió este-soy Vitlyn-

-un gusto Vitlyn-dije dándole la mano

Desde ese día fuimos inseparables, estudiábamos juntos y lo que uno no entendía el otro si, durante 2 años fuimos los mejores amigos hasta que llego el día en que mi vida cambio

Llevábamos meses trabajando en nuestro proyecto para la feria de ciencias, estábamos emocionados, había realizado la mayor parte del trabajo yo pero él era el que daba el dinero pues el hombre que pagaba mi educación solo pagaba los semestres el hospedaje y la comida y una que otra muda de ropa

Cuando llego el día de presentar nuestro proyecto nos preparamos para presentar lo que creíamos revolucionaria para siempre el mundo, preparamos todo y nos alistamos había varios proyectos preparados todos estaban listos

-¿crees que alcanzaremos el primer lugar?-le pregunte a mi compañero

-si seguro que gano-respondió este

-queras decir ganamos-le replique

-si eso-

-bueno todo está calibrado ahora solo queda esperar-dije mientras sonreía e inspeccionaba algo debajo de una manta

-hay vienen los jueces-dijo Vitlyn mientras se ponía un guante y luego así una ligera expresión de dolor-espero que esto funcione, si falla será tu culpa-

Nunca antes se había comportado así y me extrañaba ese comportamiento en el

-que nos presentan ustedes dos-dijo la directora y un par de maestros

-esto será algo revolucionario-dijo Vitlyn mientras destapaba lo que estaba bajo la manta

-adelante…-susurre mientras de una cubeta comenzaban a salir cientos de insectos asustando a los jueces debido que estos eran de gran tamaño

-eh logrado crear micro maquinas-dijo Vitlyn mientras hacía que las micromaquinas volaran en formación

-momento, las creamos los DOS-dije enfocándome en la última palabra

-claro que no Zaunita-dijo con desprecio

-¡pero!-exclame ofendido-¡profesora él está intentando robar mi invento!-estaba enojado por la forma en la que se llevaba el crédito injustamente

-en la palabra de quien creerá-dijo con cierta imposición-en la mía uno de los mejores alumnos de esta escuela o en la de un sucio Zaunita-sus palabras estaban por hacerme llegar a mi límite

-hasta ahora ningún Piltoviano le ha robado un invento a un Zaunita, y a mi parecer eso aún no pasa, ese invento para mí fue creado por Vitlyn

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!-grite mientras cierto brillo aparecía en mis ojos

-cálmate o te llevaremos a la perrera-dijo Vitlyn

-no admitiremos esa clase de comportamiento Greymont-hablo la directora con gran autoridad

-¡PERO ES INJUSTO QUE EL SE LLEVE EL CREDITO POR MI INVENTO!-grite a punto de comenzar a golpear a alguien

-¡es todo queda expulsado de esta escuela!-exclamo la perra directora

-¡ESTO ES INAUDITO!-grite al tiempo en el que golpeaba al muro-¡NO HAY JUSTACIA EN ESTE MUNDO!-rápidamente me coloque un guante que tenía guardado en mi ropa, al instante liquido de color violeta entro en mis venas, este era uno de dos frascos con químicos morado y naranja respectivamente

-¡aléjense!-exclamo Vitlyn mientras corría y se cubría detrás de una mesa y todas la micromaquinas igual

-¡VITLYN!-grite mientras iba tras él, el mencionado corrió por la zona en donde realizábamos la feria de ciencias, yo evitaba destruir las creaciones de los demás pues no era mi objetivo

Vitlyn corrió durante varios minutos mientras yo lo seguía por los pasillos de la academia hasta que

-¡AHG!-grite mi cuerpo no había cambiado mucho solo había mejorado mis capacidades físicas, debido a esto caí fácilmente al ser impactado por un hombre con túnica morada y detalles en hilo de platino

-¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo el hombre mientras llamas azules salían de sus manos

-¡DARLE UNA LECCION A ESTE ROBA INVENTOS!-dije con mi voz más grave de lo normal debido a los efectos de los químicos

-¡mentiroso yo no te robe nada!-dijo Vitlyn con una sonrisa

-¡HABER SI PUEDES COSERVAR ESA SONRISA CUANDO TE OBLIGUE A COMER TUS PROPIOS OJOS!-grite enojado pero el hombre de la túnica me impedía avanzar

-¡no puedo permitirte hacer eso!-exclamo el hombre mientras se esforzaba por contenerme

-¡HABER SI PODRAS IMPEDIRMELO DESPUES DE ESTO!-lo lance lejos con algo de esfuerzo y con un rápido moviente de un interruptor el segundo contenedor de químicos se inyecto en mis sangre

-¡oh, él dijo que ese frasco nunca lo usaría al menos que estuviera dispuesto a morir!-exclamo Vitlyn asustado

-¡no creo que sea mucho problema!-dijo el hombre mientras ese fuego en sus manos desaparecía y luego reaparecía pero de color rosa

-¡AHHH!-grite mientras mis músculos crecían de forma desmedida y sentía un gran dolor. Una vez deje de sentir ese dolor levante la mirada y sonreí, me lancé al ataque corrí a máxima velocidad no esperando ninguna interrupción pero ese hombre de la túnica morada volvió a interrumpir en mi camino yo me enoje por eso

-¡no lo vale!-exclamo mientras me sostenía casi sin ningún problema

-¡EL NO SE ROBARA MI ESFUERZO!-grite mientras golpeaba ferozmente al encapuchado

-¡ah, ah!-balbuceo Vitlyn mientras se iba corriendo

-¡VEN AQUÍ!-grite mientras corría tras el pero el hombre encapuchado sujeto mi pie asiéndome caer

-¡CALMATE!-grito el encapuchado golpeando mi pierna, esta se fracturo impidiéndome correr adecuadamente debido al fuerte dolor ligeramente mitigado por la adrenalina

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!-grite mientras daba una patada con la otra pierna y con mucho esfuerzo trate de correr tras el rubio, este corría como si su vida dependiera de ello y tenía razón pues realmente era así su vida dependía de ello

Ido por la ira corría débilmente tras él, aun así gracias a mis aumentadores no tenía problema en estar por alcanzarlo, cuando lo alcance lo tome de la cabeza y comenze a aplastársela contra la pared, pero antes de completar mi venganza un gran rayo de poder me dio de lleno y despues 4 barreras mágicas me sujetaron del suelo boca abajo de mis 4 extremidades

-cálmate esos químicos no te hacen pensar claramente, ya he visto este efecto antes-dijo mientras se acercaba, yo ante mi impotencia trate de pensar una forma de salir de esa situación hasta que

-¡AHHH!-grite zafando uno de mis brazos pero algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes, con gran esfuerzo lance un rayo verde de energía que impacto en Vitlyn, este cayó al suelo mientras escupía algo de sangre-ah-solté todo el aire antes de rendirme ya sin energías

 **/Tiempo indefinido despues/**

-cuales fueron tus motivos para realizar ese disturbio-dijo una voz femenina con un marcado acento Piltoviano

-no creo que nos valla a hablar mejor le sacamos la verdad a golpes-dijo otra chica pero con un acento Zaunita también bastante marcado

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte mientras miraba a mí alrededor, estaba en una sala con un espejo en un lateral una puerta en el otro y el resto era pro concreto sin pintura, enfrente de mí una lámpara apuntaba directamente a mis ojos impidiéndome ver

-¡que paso!-dijo la Zaunita mientras golpeaba la mesa-¡causaste un gran disturbio en la academia, intentas matar a alguien muy importante para mí y aun así te atreves a preguntar qué fue lo que paso!-

-déjalo, debe estar aún atontado por los químicos-dijo la Piltoviana con cierto desprecio

-tienes suerte, si fuera por mí ya estarías muer…-la Zaunita fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió rápidamente

-¡señoritas!-exclamo un hombre con el uniforme de policía de Piltover-¡el asesino del 4 volvió a atacar!-

-tienes suerte niño-dijo la Piltoviana mientras salía de la habitación rápidamente

-¡que desgracia que la liga quiera reclutar a ese asesino, si no ya estaría muerto!-escuche a la Zaunita que iba por el pasillo

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales mis nervios aumentaban por el hecho de no saber qué sería de mí, note que mi mano aún tenía el guantelete pero por desgracia no podía usarlo para escapar pues no tenía reservas de químicos de aumento. Así pasaron los minutos que despues se hicieron horas hasta que

-¡mira a quien tenemos aquí!-escuche a un policía, este llevaba el uniforme policial básico. Una gabardina azul con botones dorados y su rango marcado en sus hombreras y en el ante brazo, como arma tenía una escopeta recortada de 2 tiros y un revolver-asalto agravado, disturbios, intento de asesinato y la lista sigue, los videojuegos arruinaran esta generación-

-no hay justicia en este mundo-dije con desprecio-él se robó mi invento, se lo merecí…-fui interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que casi me deja K.O

-no digas idioteces-dijo el hombre con alegría-ningún Piltoviano necesitaría robarle un invento a un mugroso Zaunita-el desprecio denotaba en cada una de sus palabras

-Jayce le robo el invento a Viktor, Blizzcrank fue creado en su mayoría por Viktor pero ja…-otro golpe me interrumpió

-¡solo hablaras si te lo ordeno rata!-grito el hombre, mientras lo veía note que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo

-¿Qué le paso a tu brazo?...-pregunte en susurro arrepintiéndome al instante

-fue obra de una de esas ratas de Zaun-dijo con desprecio-en fin, nadie te extrañara aquí-al decir esto me quito la esposas-toma-me entrego un clip doblado de forma extraña-levántate-al decir eso saco su revólver, yo obedecí impotente

-todos sabrán que eres un asesino-dije mientras pensaba en cómo salir de ahí

-solo eres un asesino si matas a una persona, pero si matas a una rata no hay problema-dijo con desprecio en cada palabra, finalmente jalo el gatillo aunque digan que es imposible se podría decir que vi el proyectil acercarse a mí, hasta sentí sus voces susurrándome al oído

-¿la flecha o… ¡la caza!?-escuche una voz que se hacía más grave mientras hablaba, ¿eso era todo? Aquí yace Greymont su familia le desea la mejor de las suertes siempre elije la flecha piadosa y no la caza del sufrimiento, pero el impacto nunca llego en cambio sentí alivio, como si hubiera escapado de las garras de la muerte

-¡qué crees que estás haciendo!-exclamo un hombre encapuchado

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el oficial mientras sacaba su escopeta y le apuntaba

-el único con un verdadero sentido de justicia en esta ciudad-dijo el encapuchado-un invocador, alguien que ve más allá de su nación y solo vela por el bien del pueblo-

-un traidor básicamente-dijo el policía mientras le apuntaba con su arma

-ya cállate-dije mientras sentía toda esa ira acumulada dentro de mi

-tú no te metas-dijo el policía mientras apuntaba directo a mi

-déjalo-ordeno el invocador

-tú no tienes autoridad aquí-dijo el policía mientras se preparaba para jalar el gatillo de su escopeta

-la tengo pues este es un asunto que le compete a la academia-dijo para despues dar un paso rápido y arrebatarle la escopeta de las manos, le saco las balas y la tiro al suelo-así que por favor no interfiera-

-esta es ¡mi ciudad!-exclamo golpeando al invocador, pero este ni se inmuto

-cállese y no interfiera-dijo el invocador golpeándolo en el estómago-tu niño vienes con migo-

Caminamos durante varios minutos hasta salir de la estación de policía. Una vez fuera seguí al invocador durante unas 2 horas por toda la ciudad, hasta llegar a una estructura con un estilo de construcción gótico, era grande de unos dos pisos con varios ventanales pero no se podía ver hacia dentro era como si estuvieran oscuros

-bienvenido a la escuela de invocación de Piltover, serás el 3er Zaunita en estudiar aquí-dijo el invocador, entramos a la estructura y me di cuenta de que era más grande por dentro. El estilo de construcción gótico se mantenía pero se notaba cierta tendencia a la arquitectura demaciana

-¿Por qué me trae aquí?-pregunte pues no entendía lo que pasaba

-dentro de ti hay magia residual, este tipo de magia es muy común pero pocos la llegan a poder usar. Consiste en restos de esencia mágica de algún mago que hubo en tu familia, por lo general es muy débil y no se puede usar. Pero en tu caso me parece que puedes liberarla cuando estas bajo mucho estrés-dijo el invocador, este se quitó la capucha unos segundos despues mostrando su cabello blanco y ojos azules

-¿magia?-dije sorprendido-pero en mi familia nunca hubo un mago-

-pues tuvo que haberlo habido, tu tipo de magia no es magia primigenia. Pues esta solo se da atravez de dos elementos, luz y oscuridad en cambio tu usas magia natural-dijo mientras subíamos unas escaleras

-tengo demasiadas preguntas-dije mientras sujetaba mi cabeza

-lo sé pero de momento descansa-dijo señalando una puerta

-pero si estoy lleno de energía- en cuanto dije esto el invocador movió sus dedos y de estos salió algo de energía azul y yo caí al suelo desmayado

-pensé que estaría menos cansado, mi magia no pudo hacer mucho para darte energías permanentes estarás dormido por unos 5 días-despues de eso pase 4 días dormido y otro casi paralitico

Al 6to día me levante mejor aún un poco cansado pero mejor, mi habitación era muy sencilla solo una cama un escritorio y una ventana. Pero aun así era mejor que mi cuarto en Zaun. Salí del cuarto para poder explorar el área encontrándome con la sorpresa de que no era el único que había cambiado de escuela

-¡tú!-exclame al ver a Vitlyn-¡como entraste a esta escuela!-

-es un secreto-dijo sonriente mientras se ponía un guante, al instante se escuchó el sonido de miles de alas-oh si, mejore MI invento en tan solo 6 días, es increíble la forma en la que me auto supero-

-eres un cabronazo lo sabias-dije mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que haría con su cadáver, un abrigo, quizás una silla echa con sus huesos, un rico filete de carne humana

-sí, pero aquí somos iguales-dijo pero poco despues comenzó a carcajear de forma desesperada-claro cómo no, ahora ¡muere!-

Miles de micro robots se acercaron rodeándome pero no me inmute, sonreí mientras él se mostraba confundido. Movió el guante varias veces pero nada pasaba

-ta y cual como lo sospechaba-reí mientras él se mostraba confundido-recuerda las 3 reglas de la robótica de Heimerdinger. 1) Un robot debe auto cuidarse 2) Siempre debe obedecer a un humano 3) no pueden lastimar a un humano-mencione sonriente

-ahg-gruño retirándose mientras los robots se dispersaban

-tienes suerte de que me des tanta lastima como para no matarte aquí mismo-dije sonriente

-maldito…-dijo Vitlyn entre dientes

-bien hecho-escuche una voz detrás de mí

-como ya dije tuvo suerte. Amanecí de buenas-dije mientras me ponía pensativo

-bueno, hay que entrenarte tu magia es débil aun pero, algún día serás más fuerte que yo-dijo el invocador mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro

Pasaron 2 años en los cuales estudio los fundamentos de la invocación, el hombre quien me inscribió en la escuela de ciencias fue multado pero la academia de la guerra pago la multa. En cuanto a mis padres ellos se sintieron aún más orgullosos al saber que sería un invocador. Durante todo ese tiempo fui entrenado por aquel invocador cuyo nombre nunca se me fue mencionado hasta que un día…

-usted es el estudiante de invocación conocido como, Grey-dijo un hombre al cual gracias a su túnica identifique como un vocero de la academia

-si, en que puedo ayudarle-dije mientras el hombre puso una expresión triste

-lamento infórmale que el invocador de nombre Vir…-de ese punto en adelante no escuche más, mi mente colapso al saber que mi maestro había muerto. Causa de la muerte, fue enviado en solitario a buscar criaturas del Vacío a Shurima, en mi opinión lo querían muerto. Aunque su muerte me impacto mucho sentí la necesidad de seguir adelante

Mis padres fueron mi mayor apoyo para superar su perdida, durante las vacaciones de mediados de año entre 3er y 4to año se nos obligaba a ir con nuestras familias. Todavía no entiendo el porqué de eso, pero durante ese tiempo descubrí que tenía una hermanita que había nacido hacia 1 año, no me habían contado de ella atravez de las cartas que nos enviábamos pues querían que fuera una sorpresa

Pase con ellos 4 maravillosos meses y finalmente cuando viaje a la academia de la guerra prometí que siempre volvería a verlos, en mis primeros días en la academia me costó adaptarme pues no encontraba a nadie como yo y estudiar en los mis salones que Vitlyn a quien había logrado mantener lejos durante 3 años fue horrible. Hasta que un día conocí a Dante, un chico que estaba tan fascinado por la tecnología como yo

Parecía que lo tenía todo pero el destino abecés juega malas pasadas, pues en un día recibí una cara de mi familia diciéndome que me necesitaba y nada más, cuando fui a mi casa me encontré con la peor escena posible. Toda mi familia asesinada de una forma horrible pero por la forma de las heridas pude ver de qué se trataba

-micro bots-dije mientras con dolor observaba las heridas de mi madre, en medio de todo eso encontré a mi padre abrazando a mi hermana la cual tenía las mismas heridas. Millones de cortadas diminutas causadas por pequeñísimas hojillas, una horrenda y dolorosa forma de morir. Quería vengarme pero a ese punto ya no tenía nada, las ganas de vengarse eran superadas por la inimaginable perdida de mi familia

Volví a la academia y llorando me arrastre por los pasillos hasta que llegue a la puerta de la única persona con la que podía hablar, toque la puerta y…

-¿Grey que haces aquí?-dijo Dante encontrándome tirado en su puerta

-los mato a todos…

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Este capítulo lo escribí con nitro en las manos pues estuve hasta el cabello de tarea y no tuve tiempo de escribir, mi novia no pudo ayudarme por diversos motivos así que si hay más errores ortográficos de lo normal perdóneme**

 **En fin dejen sus review. Les parece que hice la historia de Grey algo confusa a mi si y es apropósito pues muchas cosas interesantes pasaran con él a futuro por cierto le puse canción oficial a los diferentes personajes según sus personalidades y por petición de Queso y serian**

 **Dante: My Demons lyric version**

 **Cristi: The Wolf siames**

 **Ken y Linda: The Phoenix The Fall out boy**

 **Grey: Monster The skillet**

 **Respuesta de review:**

 **Queso:**

 **Eres el primero de los que me escriben por mensaje privado que deja review, en fin gracias por la review eso moraliza mucho y espero que sigas comentando sin más que decir**

 **ADIOS!**


	26. Chapter 25 Pelea inecesaria

**La última esperanza capitulo: 25 Nuevos rivales viejas ideas arco 3: La Academia**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia con poco público XD**

Caminaba por la academia mientras mi mente repasaba los acontecimientos de la última hora que me llevaron a la sala de castigos de la academia

-espero que estés contento canoso, nos metiste a todos en problemas-dijo Ken quien caminaba detrás mío junto a Linda y Grey todos llevamos nuestras ropas comunes en vez de la túnicas de invocación

-tranquilízate, nuestra primera pelea como equipo fue bastante exitosa si me lo preguntas-dije sonriente

-¿a qué te refieres con "equipo"?-pregunto Ken

-simple, somos un grupo de amigos que son muy buenos complementándose y lo que le falta a uno otro lo compensa y así. Si me lo preguntas eso me parece un equipo-respondí mientras ponía mis manos detrás de mi cabeza

-vomitare si vuelves a decir algo así de cursi-dijo Cristi quien se había pintado el cabello de azul celeste y caminaba a mi lado

-lo dice la que se disfrazó de Sona pero versión tabla-dije burlón

-como vuelvas a decir eso te juro que te castro-dijo Cristi mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo

-tranquilos chicos no hay necesidad de ponerse así-dijo Grey quien se había rapado el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y se había dejado crecer el derecho hasta que le llegara casi al hombro

-exactamente, escuchen al rarito no hay que pelear entre nosotros somos un equipo-dijo Linda con cierta ilusión en su voz

-recapitulemos para ver cómo fue que el canoso nos metió en todo esto-dijo Ken mientras me señalaba con el dedo

 **/1 hora y media antes/**

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde la muerte de la familia de Grey su recuperación emocional fue bastante rápida, me gustaba pensar que eso fue gracias a mi pero no me daba todo el crédito por su recuperación

Debido a algo relacionado con una tradición de luto Zaunita él se rapo el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y se dejó crecer el pelo en el lado derecho, también me explico que cuando alguien rapaba la mitad de la cabeza era porque sus acciones llevaron indirectamente a la muerte de alguien importante para esa persona y si se la rapaban completa significaba que eran culpables directos de la muerte de alguien importante para ellos

Caminaba junto a él y Cristi mientras contábamos anécdotas divertidas junto a nosotros estaban Linda y Ken, este último venia casi a rastras

-jajaja-me reí de la anécdota que acaba de contar Grey

-entonces él me dijo que no me lo podía quedar pues era su reloj y yo le dije que ahora era mío pues lo había encontrado y al final el quedo en prisión y yo aún conservo el reloj-dijo mostrando bajo su manga un reloj de agujas plateado con decoración en oro y varias manillas a su alrededor

-eso me recuerda una vez que estaba cazando la cabeza de un pirata que acostumbraba saquear barcos-burdel y quedarse con todas sus "trabajadora" y el oro que hubiese dentro. Un día Sarah y yo lo emboscamos mientras emboscaba otro barco pero entonces su escolta no emboscó y todos los barcos comenzaron a esquivarse pero de alguna manera quedamos formando un perfecto cuadro de cuatro lados. Al final de ese día cobramos la recompensa confiscamos un barco y las aguas volvieron a ser seguras para los burdeles flotantes-conto Cristi mientras llegábamos a un gran balcón donde había varias persona observando el paisaje

Era medio día de un lunes pero por algún motivo los Runaterranos acostumbraban descansar los lunes y los martes, aun esos no eran sus nombres pero yo los identificaba así atravez de mi teléfono. El paisaje que teníamos en frente consistía de un gigantesco rio en el fondo de un valle alimentado por la gigantesca cascada que pasaba debajo de la academia varias decenas de metros más abajo, aparte del rio había una hermosa vegetación y también varias estructuras aledañas a la academia

La conversación se silenció mientras todos observaban el paisaje, varias aves volaban por ahí en el cielo que tenía varias nubes que amenazaban con causar una fuerte lluvia en unas horas aun así se podía ver azul en la mayoría del cielo

-es increíble, pero esta clase de cosas me hacen pensar que todo esto es un sueño del que me niego a despertar-dije con completa sinceridad

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Cristi

-obviamente a que entrar en la academia es algo muy difícil para el Runaterrano promedio y para muchos es un sueño que nunca se conseguirá-respondió Grey por mí

-si claro, es eso-dije tranquilo

-vaya, vaya, vaya-escuche decir detrás de mí

-no es el momento Vitlyn, enserio a ¿quién se le ocurrió ese ridículo nombre?-dije con media sonrisa

-ese no es tu problema-respondió el nombrado

-no te he visto en tres semanas y de la nada apareces para arruinarme la tarde-dije mientras me volteaba notando que todos los demás ya lo habían hecho-vete antes de que te arrepientas-amenace

-tú no puedes ordenarme que hacer-respondió el rubio mientras se comenzaba a escuchar un zumbido-esta vez no está la loca del hielo para protegerte-

-voy a disfrutar esto-dijo Grey mientras se colaba el guantelete hexted

-espera, tengo nuevos amigos que quieren conocerlos-dijo Vitlyn

Del área tapada por las paredes aparecieron varios estudiantes de invocación con aparecería siniestra junto a Vitlyn eran un total de 5, el primero era un chica de cabello marón y ojos negros, el segundo tenía un flequillo que tapaba su ojo derecho y su cabello y ojos eran azul oscuro, el tercero era calvo tenía una apariencia bastante inquietante y ojos de color gris, el cuarto se cubría por la capucha de su túnica y una máscara kabuki

-al menos tuviste la decencia de buscar uno para cada uno-dijo Cristi mientras observaba a todos los presentes-yo me quedo con el peli azul, me recuerda a alguien quien solía verse así-mención mientras me veía

-pido a Vitlyn-dijo Grey mientras se inyectaba el primer tubo de químicos, el segundo se calentaba y el tercero era enfriado

-me quedo con calvo-dijo Ken mientras sonreía

-pensé que no querías venir-le dije a Ken burlón

-el paseo se está poniendo interesante-dijo Ken al tiempo en el que comenzaba a crear círculos mágicos con las manos

-¡yo pido al de ojos negros!-dijo Linda con emoción por la pelea

-bueno me quedo con él de la máscara kabuki-dije tranquilamente

-si ya está todo listo, será mejor que finalmente demuestre que ustedes. "clase baja" no deberían estar en esta academia-dijo Vitlyn con desprecio

Antes de que siquiera me diese cuenta el tipo de la máscara kabuki estaba a centímetros de mi rostro observándome fijamente

"¡COMO CARAJO SE MUEVE TAN RAPIDO!" grite en mi mente al tiempo en que notaba que el resto de la batalla parecía haber avanzado varios segundos

Cristi estaba disparando al chico del flequillo quien se encontraba lanzando agujas de cocer con hilos atados a la vez que esquivaba los disparos de Cristi

Linda estaba dando le una paliza la chica de ojos negros quien parecía tratar de conjurar algo pero ser incapaz por el hostigamiento que recibía de la Vastaya

Grey estaba luchando en una pelea bastante igualada con Vitlyn quien estaba usando los micro robots para crear muros para bloquear los golpes rápidos de Grey y a la vez trataba de ocasionarle heridas a Grey con cuchillas que generaba de la nada en el aire cuando varios "Chips" se juntaban creando armas y muros

Ken estaba tratando de asestar algún hechizo al calvo quien lo burlaba siempre gracias a su gran agilidad y velocidad, en un momento al esquivar un ataque tuvo suficiente confianza como para sentarse en la cabeza de Ken

Y todo eso lo vi mientras el de la máscara kabuki me veía fijamente sin hacer nada. Quería golpearlo pero me intrigaba su actitud poco violenta

-si sabes que esto es una pelea sin motivo ni razón más allá del ego golpeado de un niño mimado cierto-dijo una voz femenina detrás de la mascara

-lo sé perfectamente, y también quiero destacar que no golpeare a una mujer-dije mientras alzaba mis manos a la altura de mi pecho

-valla eres el primer caballero que veo desde que llegue a este mundo-dijo mientras se acercaba y me olía el cuello-interesante pero sin mucha importancia, puede que tu no vayas a golpearme pero yo a ti si- al decir esto dio un giro y me dio una patada voladora

-soy caballero pero no tonto-dije al tiempo en que me boletaba para golpearla. Pero al voltearme para golpearla ella ya no estaba ahí y la batalla parecía haber cambiado de rumbo como si hubiera parado un minuto o dos en esos pocos segundos

-¡DANTE NO TE QUEDES PARADO Y VEN A AYUDARNOS!-grito Cristi mientras con su navaja cortaba un hilo enrollado en su muñeca

-pero que está pasando-dije para luego ver a la chica kabuki aparecer de la nada frente a mi

-¿me ibas a golpear? que poco caballero-dijo para luego moverse tan rápido que solo sentí el golpe en mi pecho que me empujó hacia atrás y casi me hace caer al abismo

-¡mascarita, deja de jugar con tu comida!-dijo Vitlyn al tiempo en que Grey convertido en monstro se cercaba corriendo

-cállate tu no me mandas-respondió "mascarita"-perdona la interrupción-

Yo me puse en guardia esperando recibir el golpe de frente pero en vez de eso lo recibí por la espalda

-¡COMO HACES ESO!-grite mientras pensaba que hacer

"es una maga del tiempo ten cuidado" dijo Rexiaar a mi oído

-¡manipulas el tiempo!-exclame mientras invocaba una espada espiritual

-¡Din! ¡Din! ¡Din!-dijo mientras me daba toquecitos con el dedo índice en la nariz, luego sentí un golpe que me dejo sin aire en el estómago seguido de otro en la mejilla y otro en la barbilla. Todo eso me dejo semi-consiente

-por qué me toco con tigo-dije mientras me levantaba

-fácil porque me gustas…-me susurro al oído despues de aparecer detrás de mí, luego sentí un golpe en mi pecho cerré los ojos un segundo y estábamos todos arrinconados contra una pared interna de la academia mientras Vitlyn y sus compañeros se acercaban. Todos comenzaron a invocar hechizos cuando

-¡suficiente!-exclamo una mujer al tiempo en que un fuerte estruendo golpeo los oídos de todos los presentes, la chica kabuki desapareció al mismo tiempo

-¡Corran!-Exclamo Vitlyn al tiempo en que él y todos sus secuaces salían corriendo despavoridos

-Vecssaria, sé que esto se ve mal pero hay una muy buena explicación-dije con media sonrisa y varias heridas

-a mi oficina ahora-dijo Vecssaria con la capucha levantada cortante para despues retirarse, poco despues las heridas de todos sanaron

 **/30 minutos despues/**

Nos encontrábamos de pie esperando afuera de la oficina de Vecssaria. Todos nos veíamos las caras pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar de lo sucedido, por mi mente solo pensaba en las palabras de esa chica que me derroto tan fácilmente

"fácil porque me gustas…" repetía un y otra vez en mi cabeza

"puedes dejar de pensar eso se vuelve frustrante" dijo Rexiaar al tiempo en que me veía desde el frente

"¿Quién te está obligando a oír esto?" respondí cortante

"¡oye no te desahogues con migo porque te venció una chica!" me reclamo

"no es que me haya ganado es el no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo, fue todo tan rápido"

"no fue rápido, ella te paralizaba en el tiempo de tal forma que no pudiste darte cuenta de que la pelea duro 7 minutos"

"eso también me enoja el saber que no pude hacer nada para ayudar a los demás. Y para terminar la trinidad de la miseria me dijo que le "gusto" como si quisiera burlarse de mi" dije mientras veía a los demás quienes también parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos

-los alumnos conocidos como Grey, Ken y Linda pasen por favor-dijo un súbdito con una hoja en su mano

Los nombrados pasaron dejándonos a Cristi y a mí solos en el pasillo, pasaron varios minutos hasta que los tres llamados salieron

-los alumnos conocidos como Dante y Cristi pasen por favor-dijo el mismo súbdito y ambos pasamos

-¿se preguntaran por que los llame a mi oficina cierto?-dijo Vecssaria mientras le daba la vuelta a su silla

-para decirnos que Vitlyn y su banda recibirán su merecido-dije tranquilamente

-no, porque ustedes cometieron una infracción al pelear en la academia-dijo Vecssaria mientras nos veía a ambos

-¿Qué? pero si nosotros solo nos defendíamos-dije mientras comenzaba a replantearme que Vecssaria fuese más imparcial de lo que pensaba

-si pero como sabrán, el objetivo de la Academia de la Guerra es evitar que estos conflictos se resuelvan de esta forma tan mundana. Si tienen que resolver un conflicto, háganlo en la grieta-dijo mientras se levantaba-señorita Cristi le quiero pedir que se retire-

Cristi se retiró de forma silenciosa mientras yo la miraba retirarse, voltee para ver a Vecssaria quien se había quitado la capucha y me veía fijamente

-tenemos que hablar-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar, hizo una seña y yo la seguí hasta esa plataforma de pelea-quiero ver como haz progresado gracias a ese entrenamiento que realizas con Trundle-

-¿sabes de eso?-pregunte mientras subía

-yo se absolutamente todo lo que pasa en este edificio-dijo mientras movía su mano y se creaba una barrera mágica alrededor de nosotros

-Vecssaria ¿Qué sabes de manipulación del tiempo?-pregunte mientras me ponía en posición de combate

-esta rotundamente prohibido hacerlo fuera de la grieta del invocador-dijo Vecssaria

-pues encontré a alguien que puede hacerlo y lo hizo fuera de la grieta-dije mientras cambia el color de mi ojo izquierdo a un azul profundo

-cuantas veces te ha cambiado de color ese ojo-dijo Vecssaria al tiempo en que desaparecía y reaparecía detrás mío para darme una patada en la espalda

-¡ahg!-exclame mientras caía al suelo y rodaba varias veces, con mucha dificultad logre levantarme-no me cambies el tema-corrí rápidamente hacia Vecssaria quien esquivo fácilmente un golpe pésimo, yo moví el codo hacia atrás asestándole un golpe ella respondió rápidamente con una patada a mi rostro casi acrobática

-no hablare de eso contigo-dijo mientras me empujaba hacia atrás-tu fuerza está creciendo pero sigue siendo nada en comparación con lo que era antes, además sé que me estas ocultando algo no estas usando todo tu poder-

-en eso tienes razón, tengo algo pero aún no está listo-dije mientras luchaba por mantenerme en pie

-muéstramelo igual-dijo persistente

-si tu responde*suspiro* mi pregunta-dije mientras invocaba mi espada espiritual

-lo hare pero tu muéstrame eso primer-dijo Vecssaria mientras sonreía confiada

-trato-di un giro rápido con la espada rozando el suelo y convirtiéndolo en polvo, ese polvo se levantó creando una nube de polvo que dificultaba seriamente la visión-¡ASENCION RUNICA!-grite

-aprendiste a hacerlo solo, bien hecho-dijo Vecssaria al tiempo de que entre el polvo se podía observa un ligero resplandor rojo, este resplandor se acercó rápidamente Vecssaria se giró para golpearme. Pero solo alcanzó a golpear el aire

Yo rápidamente corrí desde mi dirección detrás de Vecssaria y le di una nalgada ¿Por qué? pues porque antes de que siquiera pudiese lograr acercarme lo suficiente como para tocar otra parte de su cuerpo, ella ya me había tomado del cuello

-¡ya verás muchacho irrespetuoso!-exclamo Vecssaria al tiempo en que me lanzaba contra el muro de contención

-¡jajaja!-me reía mientras me levantaba con algo de sangre saliendo de mi boca

-te quitare esa sonrisa niñato-dijo Vecssaria pero nuevamente de un rápido movimiento cause una ralladura en el piso y que de esta saliese mucho polvo-otra vez con lo mismo-

Rápidamente un resplandor rojo se acercó a Vecssaria pero ella rápidamente se giró hacia atrás, pero lo que no se espero es que llegara de uno de sus costados y le sujetase un seno. Ella rápidamente respondió con un golpe que habría matado a muchos

-se lo que intentas hacer, quieres que me enojo pierda la paciencia y que cometa un erro tonto. Uhhm déjame decirte que tengo más de mil años, necesitas mucho más que eso para poder hacerme perder la paciencia-dijo Vecssaria al tiempo en que más polvo hacia más densa la nube de polvo-¡ya basta!-Vecssaria chasqueo los dedos y un fuerte viento disipo mi nube de polvo

-¡me arruinaste la sorpresa!-dije sentado en una esquina comiendo palomitas imaginarias

-ahora sin trucos, como hiciste eso. Tú no eres tan rápido-dijo Vecssaria cuando noto la verdad-puedes hacerlo de nuevo-dijo refiriéndose a varios clones de mi persona que la rodeaban-buen truco-

-sí y como aprendí en un Anime cuyo nombre no mencionare, la perversión es la mayor fuente de poder que existe para un adolecente-dije mientras me levantaba, Vecssaria me observo de forma juzgante-¿Qué? estaba pasando una fase-

-bueno, viendo que tienes este truquito voy a aumentar el porcentaje de poder que usare*trague saliva* ¿Listo?-pregunte ante mi nerviosismo

-lo harás aunque diga que aún no estoy listo-dije mientras me ponía en posición de combate

-exacto-se movió más rápido de mi percepción hasta estar frente a mí y. me dio un golpe en el estómago otro en el pecho, uno en la mejilla y una patada en los bajos. Con esos tres golpes mi cuerpo entro en un estado de shock total debido a la explosión de todos mis órganos vitales, lo cual me dejo muerto

-eso solo fue un 20% de lo que puedo dar-presumió Vecssaria

-¡AHHH!-tome aire al revivir-cuantas… veces… me eh muerto… desde que llegue a… este mundo-dije entre jadeos

-cálmate no es para tanto, tu cuerpo está igual que cuando comenzamos el combate-dijo Vecssaria mientras se dirigía a su escritorio

-lo sé pero, sigue siendo difícil acostumbrase a morir de forma tan sorpresiva y luego estar como si nada-dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía al escritorio de vecssaria

-llama a tus amigos diles que negociamos un trato-

-lo hare, pero primero respóndeme. ¿Quién es la chica que manipula el tiempo?-pregunte sin escrúpulos

-es una estudiante de 6año avanzada para su edad y el apodo que eligió al llegar aquí fue Rexiaar en honor a una antigua leyenda, que tú ya debes conocer bien-dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su escritorio

-y ¿Por qué le dejas manipular el tiempo fuera de la grieta?-

-solo dije que contestaría a tu pregunta no a tus preguntas. Ahora llévale esto a tus amigos-dijo entregándome el papel

-¿sospecho que nos compensaras por las molestias que nos causaste y castigaras a Vitlyn y su banda no?-pregunte sarcástico

-no, ustedes irán a detención 3 y ellos a detención 2-dijo al tiempo en que me hacia una seña de que me fuera

Salí de su oficina con un sabor de boca agridulce y metálico, ¿debería dejar de morderme los cueritos del interior de la boca cuando estoy aburrido? Afuera me encontré con mis amigos conversando sobre la pelea

-¿y que te dijo canoso?-pregunto Ken

-negocie un trato para ir a detención 3 en vez de a detención 2 con los demás-dije tranquilamente

-no puede ser ¿solo eso lograste?-pregunto Grey

-déjalo, pudo ser peor-dijo Cristi-destruimos todo el sitio durante la pelea-

-cuando digas destruimos, no deberías incluir al canoso. Solo se quedó hablando todo con la enmascara en vez de pelear, si hasta le dio un beso-dijo Ken reprochándome y sinceramente me esperaba todo excepto lo del beso

-momento, esa chica controla el tiempo no pude participar en la pelea por que me tuvo detenido en el tiempo, casi no pude moverme durante la pelea-me defendí

-mentira, si alguien jugara con el tiempo fuera de la grieta, la mitad de la academia iría tras esa persona-respondió Ken

-ya dejen de discutir, Ken amor pareces un niño peleando por todo, relájate no puedes pasarte la vida amargado con el mundo-dijo Linda mientras le tomaba la mano a Ken, este me miro de forma despectiva y comenzó a caminar

-castigo… ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-pensé en voz alta

 **/30 minutos despues/**

-creo que esto puede ser peor de lo que esperaba-dije mientras un par de súbditos me ataban con correas de cuero en mis muñecas a una especie de silla de dentista

-¿Qué nos van a hacer?-pregunto Cristi mientras un súbdito ajustaba sus correas

-¿ustedes no estudiaron nada sobre la academia?-dijo Grey sarcásticamente-nos inducirán en nuestra peor pesadilla durante una hora completa, es un castigo horrible pero hay peores-explico

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunte

-no es la primera vez que me peleo-respondió tranquilamente. Note como un súbdito con un bastón de madera con una gema encima comenzaba a crear un hechizo, salió un pilar de piedra enfrente de nosotros. El súbdito lo toco y se creó un cubo de protección anti daños

-¡para que la barrera anti muerte!-exclame algo asustado

-por si alguno sufre un infarto o una falla masiva de o.r…galo… -balbuceo Grey mientras le metían una correa de cuero en la boca igual que a Cristi, Ken, Linda y mi persona

-dulce sueños-dijo el súbdito del bastón para luego darnos un beso en la frente todos nosotros-que sueñen con los angelitos ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!-se rio malignamente mientras yo perdía la conciencia

 **/Nota de autor 14/08/18/**

 **Un capitulo a la antigüita pésima narrativa comedia sin sentido problemas argumentales y saltarse una cantidad aleatoria de tiempo para evitar tener que poner conversaciones profundas y serias con las que se duran 3 semanas en escribir 300 palabras.**

 **Ya fuera de broma como pueden ver le dedique su tiempo a este capítulo, no quise guiarme por la primera idea que se me venga a la mente y pensé a futuro y como cada una de mis decisiones afectan a largo plazo la historia**

 **En fin mucha tontería no tengo nada más que decir así que…**

 **ADIOS!**

 **Pd: los cambios de apariencia física en los personajes serán periódicos, pues en la vida real no mucha gente pasa 10 meses con el cabello exactamente igual y la misma ropa, por eso realizare cambios en la aparecían de los OC esporádicamente**


	27. Chapter 26D Nihgmare

**La última esperanza capitulo: 26D** **Nightmare** **arco 3: La Academia**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí s** **e muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia con poco público._.**

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mire a mi alrededor y me encontraba en un cuarto con paredes acolchadas y solo una puerta apenas distinguible por el acolchado. Rápidamente intente mover pero algo me impedía moverlos de la posición en la cual estaban sobre mi pecho, rápidamente identifique como una camisa de fuerza

"NO. NO. NO." Pensé mientras me temía lo peor "¡Rexiaar!" exclame mentalmente, pero no hubo respuesta. Durante varios minutos estuve en silencio pensado que diablos pasaba y que estaba haciendo en este lugar, hasta que la puerta se abrió y un hombre fornido con una bandeja de comida en la mano y un bastón extensible en la otra, entro en la habitación con cuidado y recelo

-¿no vas a atacarme?-pregunto mientras me veía fijamente

-¿atacarte?-dije con la mente dando vueltas-llevo un buen rato preguntándome donde estoy, crees que atacaría a la primera persona que veo-respondí mientras trataba de levantarme-ahora dime ¿dónde estoy?-

-que acaso no recuerdas nada-dijo mientras dejaba la comida en el suelo sin dejar de verme fijamente

-solo recuerdo estar en mi cuarto y luego todo se vuelve borroso-mentí pues mi último recuerdo era la pelea con la chica kabuki

-estas en el hospital psiquiátrico santa 'o-respondió el hombre quien un me miraba raro

-¡que ¿Por qué iba yo a estar en un hospital psiquiátrico?!-exclame preocupado

-no tengo tiempo para explicarte eso-dijo mientras salía de la habitación-cada día están más locos-murmuro mientras cerraba la puerta

Estaba asustado, recordando todas las veces que pensé que podría estar en coma o en un hospital psiquiátrico, luchaba por pensar en cómo podía descubrir si esta era la realidad o simplemente una creación de mi cerebro. Paso un tiempo el cual medí como horas aproximadamente, hasta que entraron 2 hombres fornidos al cuarto y me sujetaron por unas agarraderas de cuero en la camisa de fuerza

Me llevaron durante por varios pasillos y salas del edificio hasta llegar a una puerta con la inscripción

-doctora Beatriz Choz…-susurre al leer en la puerta. Abrieron la puerta y me introdujeron a la sala, me sentaron en una silla y sujetaron las correas de cuero a la silla, despues de eso salieron dejándome solo en la sala la cual estaba a oscuras

-es un gusto verlo Sr "Dante"-dijo una mujer por cuya voz deduje que no era un hombre, las luces se encendieron revelando una oficina con varios títulos cuadros y estanterías llenas de libros decorando las paredes

-¿Dante?-pregunte fingiendo confusión

-esto es nuevo, ya antes habías logrado tener momentos de cierta lucidez. Pero nunca uno como este-dijo mientras daba la vuelta a su silla revelándola, era una mujer de unos 35 a 40 años con cabello negro con algunos mechones tintados de azul oscuro y ojos café, iba vestida con una blusa blanca de botones con solo un botón desabrochado, un saco negro con botones en la manga, una falda negra del mismo material del saco y panti medias de color negro

-sinceramente no tengo ni idea de cómo eh llegado aquí-dije tranquilamente

-actúa muy tranquilo para el gran cambio de paradigma que ha sufrido, según el enfermero que me hablo de usted, dijo que lo último que recordaba era estar en su habitación. ¿Cierto?-dijo la doctora mientras me apuntaba con una pluma

-así es, lo último que recuerdo es haber estado en la computadora y sobre mi tranquilidad, digamos que eh aprendido a estar tranquilo en esta clase de situaciones-dijo con media sonrisa

-gracias a "league of legends"-dijo la doctora mientras me veía fijamente

-¿Cómo sabe que lo jugaba?-dije con curiosidad

-era desconocido para mi hasta que tu comenzaste a hablar de su historia, de cómo estabas teniendo una épica aventura en un mundo mágico y de cómo ese juego era un escape para tu mediocre realidad-dijo la doctora con una sonrisa

Esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, todos mis temores se volvían realidad frente a mis ojos. Tuve miedo un miedo que nunca podre describir, sentía que ese sería mi final

-de hecho, en base a tu caso se comenzó a limitar el uso de videojuegos a nivel mundial. Hasta que finalmente con apoyo de la iglesia católica las principales 20 potencias mundiales y otros 30 países más, pidieron a la ONU que se prohibieran los videojuegos a nivel mundial-dijo la doctora con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Yo estaba en shock, eso me había debajo con ganas de morirme. Que por mi culpa, millones de personas se quedaran sin empleo, varios millones más sin entretenimiento de calidad y que varios otros millones se quedaran sin un escape de su miserable vida que no fueran las drogas. Eso me devasto

-al juzgar por tu cara de tragedia, parece que te afecto mucho-dijo la doctora con una cara de placer absoluto-adoro cuando un paciente se recupera, descubre que el mundo ya no es lo que era y se quede con esa cara de idiota durante varios minutos

-perra-dije mientras la veía fijamente

-me dijiste perra-dijo la doctora, se levantó y acerco a mí. En ese momento note que llevaba tacones altos

Se sentó sobre mis piernas y dijo

-dime perra de nuevo-dijo en tono de amenaza

-no te diré perra, porque tú eres la ¡reina de las perras!-dije mientras me sacudía

-oh parece que el paciente intenta atacarme-dijo para despues levantarse y decir-¡pasen! Llévenselo a electro choques-

Los dos guardias me tomaron fuertemente y me llevaron atravez de los pasillos durante varios minutos. Hasta que entramos a una sala con varias camillas y múltiples maquinas con medidores de voltaje y electrodos saliendo de las mismas

-¿electrochoques? Que no habían dejado de usarlos en los 90s-dije notando la clase de aparatos que había en la sala

-si pero fueron aprobados como método para curar la adición electrónica. Al fin algo bueno en este trabajo-dijo un doctor mientras se me acercaba con múltiples electrodos

-¡carajo!-dije mientras ataban mi pecho y piernas en la camilla. El doctor me puso los electrodos sin mayor problema a pesar de mis constantes movimientos

-espero que puedas hablar con tus amigos imaginarios, "Dante"-dijo el doctor el tiempo en que comenzaba a mover varios interruptores y la carga eléctrica comenzó a circular por mi cuerpo…

 **/Nota/**

 **Este es el primero de 4 capitulos**


	28. Chapter 26C Nihgmare

**La última esperanza capitulo: 26C** **Nightmare** **arco 3: La Academia**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí s** **e muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia con poco público._.**

 **/P.V Cristi/**

Desperté un camarote de capitán, note que me encontraba acostada en una hamaca y a mi lado estaba Miss Fortune

-¿Dónde estoy?-dije con las manos en la cabeza

-no reconoces tu propia nave-dijo Fortune al tiempo en que se levantaba de mi lado

-¿mi propia nave?-dije con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El camarote era bastante amplio para un navío común, había un escritorio en el medio un mapa mundial en la pared con varios puntos marcados, el sitio era iluminado por lámparas de cera y varios sitios tenían decoración en oro y plata

-sí este es tu envió, o es que la fiebre fue tan grave que perdiste la memoria-bromeo Fortune mientras serbia una copa de ron y despues se bebía la mitad de la botella directamente de la misma

Rápidamente cientos de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente como un relámpago. Dante y yo fuimos expulsados de la academia por haber intentado invocar un dios de aguas turbias con pésimos resultados que llevaron a nuestra expulsión y confiscación de nuestras habilidades mágicas, sin nuestras habilidades y sin nada que perder ambos nos dirigimos a Aguas Turbias con el objetivo de convertirnos en los capitanes supremos de las islas. Durante 3 años escalamos para convertirnos en grandes caza recompensas y compramos una flota completa todo iba bien hasta hace una semana cuando caí en cama por un enfermedad

Al recordarlo todo rápidamente saque mi pistola de su funda y apunte a Miss Fortune, pero me encontré con que ella ya tenía su pistola apoyada en mi frente

-te aprovechaste de mi enfermedad, pensabas venir a matarme mientras estaba débil, pero desperté justo a tiempo-dije mientras colocaba el cañón en su frente

-llevo 2 días aquí, si quisiera matarte te habría dejado morir. Pero te cure así que agradece niña-dijo al tiempo en que quitaba el cañón de la pistola de mi frente

-¿Cómo entraste aquí?-pregunte ahora con los ánimos un poco más calmados

-tu novio me dejo pasar-explico mientras apuntaba a la puerta. En ese momento entro Dante con ropa típica de un capitán aristocrático, una chaqueta azul que llegaba hasta las rodillas con decoraciones en oro y varios detalles más aparte del distintivo sombrero, además había que agregar que llevaba dos espadas a cada lado de su cadera un par de pistolas de crispa cruzadas en su pecha un fusil par de hachas colocadas en forma de X en su espalada y un mosquete colgando de su cintura. Entro con una expresión de alegría pura

-Cristi amor despertaste-dijo tranquilamente-eh estado vigilando a Fortune para asegurarme de que no haga nada, digamos… complicado-dijo mientras acomodaba el mosquete en su espalda

-explícame que hace ella aquí-dije señalándola con la pistola

-oh eso, ella era la única con acceso al remedio para tu enfermedad-dijo mientras le entregaba un botella a Fortune

-gracias el veneno no se siente muy bien cuando es en uno mismo-dijo mientras bebía el contenido de la botella

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte mientras intentaba levantarme de la hamaca

-le di un veneno de acción lenta, si intentaba escapar o matarte el veneno le daría una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa. Lleva 2 días envenenada y le quedaban 5-explico Dante al tiempo en que me ayudaba a levantarme

-¿Por qué me ayudaste, somos rivales desde hace años?-dije mientras intentaba apoyarme por mi misma

-¿Por qué aun no eh destruido tu flota de tan solo 5 barcos de los cuales solo 2 son realmente efectivos en combate y el resto son barcos mercantes adaptados?-pregunto mientras nos miraba de manera despectiva

-a que quieres llegar-dije apoyándome finalmente por mí misma

-no te he destruido por que para mí eres como la hija que nunca podre tener, alguien a quien no por mucho tiempo le enseñe todo lo que sabía y le ofrecí todo lo que era mío-dijo mientras me veía fijamente

-¿a qué quieres llegar?-dije confundida

-lo que quiero decir es que…-no pudo terminar su oración cuando de la nada un fuerte impacto de cañón movió el barco

-¡NOS ATACAN!-grito un tripulante

-hablaremos despues-dije mientras salía rápidamente a la cubierta solo para encontrarme con la mayor pesadilla de cualquier capitán

-¡SON DEMASIANOS PREPARON TODA LA ARTILLERIA!-grito Dante al tiempo en que salía de mi camarote-amor tengo que estar en mi barco pero te prometo que todo sal…-no termino su frase cuando su barco exploto al ser atravesado justo en el polvorín por un fuerte rayo de energía mágica

-¡MALDICION!-grito Fortune mientras Dante solo se quedaba cayado-¡La maldita liga no hace nada mientras demacia intenta conquistar Aguas Turbias!-casi grita Fortune mientras veía los que parecían cientos de barcos en el horizonte

-hay que huir-dije anonadada por la situación

-¡a donde las Aguas Turbias está lleno de tropas Demacianas!-exclamo Fortune

-¡tenemos que pelear!-exclamo Dante con lágrimas en los ojos-¡MAXIMA VELOCIDAD ACABAREMOS CON ESOS BASTARDOS!-grito Dante

\- estas seguro-dije mientras lo tomaba de la chaqueta

-es hora de sacar el pacificador-dijo con media sonrisa

-dijiste que no estaba listo-dije mientras sentía el aumento de velocidad del barco

-es la única forma de sobrevivir a esto, tu pelea aquí arriba-dijo para despues salir corriendo a las cubiertas inferiores

-¿Qué es el pacificador?-pregunto Fortune mientras sacaba sus distintivas pistolas

-Oh ya lo veras-dije sonriente-¡TODOS A SUS PUESTO DE BATALLA!-grite mientras mis hombres comenzaban a correr por todos lados preparando el barco para la batalla, entre en mi camarote me acerque a un cofre de tamaño medio del que saque un pistola de chispa que Fortune reconoció al instante

-no la había ido a buscar porque sabía que la tenías tu-dijo Fortune sonriente. Yo me colocaba varias fundas para pistolas con pistolas dentro, que también tenían balas dentro y una chaqueta larga

-toma-dije lanzándosela-tú la sabrás usar mejor que yo-

-no deberías confiar tanto en nadie-dijo mientras examinaba el arma

-si me matas los Demacianos te volverán pedazos, así que necesito que me ayudes-dije mientras salía a la cubierta

-segur…-Fortune se vio interrumpida por una fuerte sacudida en el barco

-ya lo activo, recemos a los dioses por que funcione-dije sonriente

-¿qué cosa?-pregunto Fortune

-eso-dije señalando a una gran ola con algo gigantesco debajo

-por la dama barbuda que cosa han creado-dijo Fortune, al tiempo el barco tubo una fuerte sacudida y el barco comenzó a moverse a una velocidad realmente acelerada

-¡QUE CARAJO!-grito Fortune quien casi se cae por lo inesperado del acelerón

-¡es el pacificador una cosa loca que creo Dante, aún no está listo pero espero que funcione!-exclame mientras sacaba un par de pistolas de debajo de mi chaqueta

En un momento dando el barco comenzó a perder impulso mientras el pacificador continuo de largo, hasta que

-¡por la dama barbuda que pensaban cuando crearon eso!-repitió Fortune

-en que quizás nos atacarías y tendríamos que defendernos-dije mientras contemplaba casi en cámara lenta una bestia mecánica que sobresalía unos 10 m sobre el agua de unos 12 m de largo y de unos 6 m de circunferencia. Sin duda una máquina de guerra formidable

De la bestia salto Dante hacia la cubierta de un barco demaciano, asesinando al capitán al aterrizar con el hacha primero sobre el mismo, este rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a asesinar a todo lo que se moviese con todo lo que tuviese a la mano. No mire más pues el pacificador ahora estaba atacado barcos con fuertes embestidas, las cuales eran su única arma debido a que aún no estaba listo

-¡ABORDEN!-grite mientras golpeábamos a un barco demasiano. Mis hombres saltaron al barco enemigo entre disparos mágicos y espadazos

-¡MUERAN MALDITOS MARICONES!-grito Fortune mientras lanzaba una lluvia de balas gigantesca a todo lo que se moviese, matando a decenas de soldados en segundos

Yo disparaba todo aquel que intentase abordar a mi barco, tenía que ser muy precisa ya que la armadura de los soldados Demacianos complicaba las cosas, ya que solo podía dispararle en ciertas partes del cuerpo en donde no estuvieran cubiertas. Además tenía que recargar entre cada tiro a diferencia de las pistolas mágicas de Fortune

Dentro de la que cabía todo iba bien, podía ver como algunos de mis hombres morían o salían heridos, pero considerando que estos habían acabados con muchos más todo iba bastante bien hasta que…

-¡DANTE!-grite al ver como este era atravesado por una espada de gran tamaño, cuando esta salió el solo cayo de rodillas y con media sonrisa murió. Los recuerdos con el me invadieron solo comenze a llorar sin pensar en nada de lo que sucedida a mi alrededor hasta que…

-¡CRISTI!-grito Miss Fortune al tiempo en que recibía una flecha en el cuello

Había perdido a las dos personas más importantes en mi vida en tan solo 20 segundos

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-grite mientras corría hacia el primer soldado demaciano, el cual cayó de un tiro en la frente tome su espada ligera y continúe matando como podía a todo lo que se ponía frente a mí mientras me acercaba a ese soldado que me había quitado a mi gran amor

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a él una daga de clavo en mi espalda y rápidamente en un pestañeo tenía otras 5 dagas clavadas en mi cuerpo y caí muerta…

 **/Nota del autor/**

 **Estuve un tiempo sin escribir por bloqueo de escritor luego se me olvido y no fue hasta que escuche la nueva canción del mundial de LoL Rise que me decidí a escribir algo nuevo en fin no tengo mucho que decir lo diré todo en el próximo cap**

 **Respuestas a reviews:**

 **Lazy bear: perdóname por hacerte esperar pero tuve problemas con mi internet y bloqueo de escritor.**

 **Muchas gracias por lo que dijiste no lo había leído y realmente me anima mucho de corazón Gracias**


	29. Chapter 27 La Realidad

**La última esperanza capitulo: 27** **De Vuelta a la** **Realidad** **arco 3: La Academia**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí s** **e muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia Resucitada._.**

-¡CABRONES!-grite al despertar para despues romper las correas sacar una daga de mi bolsillo y asesine a un súbdito cercano-¡ahh!-exclame asustado sacando el puñal del súbdito

-¡JEFREI!(Pinche Word que se vuelve loco y en vez de apreciar la vida me pone signos de exclamación nomas: v)-grito un súbdito mientras socorría a su compañero herido-¡que alguien llame a su esposa eh hijos!-exclamo otro súbdito mientras buscaba un botiquín

Yo miraba horrorizado como salía un líquido azul brillante de la herida del súbdito, llegaron una figura de otro súbdito de capa roja con otro súbdito más pequeño de capa azul

-¡PAPA!-grito el súbdito más pequeño mientras yo gritaba internamente "¡TRAGAME TIERRA!"

-tranquilo hijo, solo cuida de tu madre-dijo el súbdito al que había apuñalado

-qué puedo hacer para ayudarte-dije entrando en pánico, pero el súbdito dejo de moverse y despues soltó unas cuantas monedas

-¡ESTA MUERTO!-grito el súbdito pequeño-¡Y TU LA MATASTE!-

-¡yo no quería!-dije mientras caminaba hacia atrás

-¡JAJAJA!-se rio un súbdito entrando por la puerta-¡enserio creíste que estaba muerto!-

Rápidamente voltee a ver a los demás súbditos y observe como el más pequeño se hacía de tamaño normal mientras reía

-los súbditos no podemos morir-dijo el que venía entrando-ni siquiera estamos vivos en primer lugar-explico sin parar de reírse de mi

-caíste en una básica Dante-dijo Grey mientras se levantaba de la camilla al igual que el resto de la mis amigos

-te la aplicamos-dijo el súbdito mientras tomaba el oro que había dejado su cadáver-toma-me entrego 10 monedas de oro-cada vez que matas a un súbdito suelta 10 monedas de oro, pero no pienses que eso te da derecho a matarnos a diestra y siniestra. Ya que sentimos la muerte y a nadie le gusta sentir la muerte-

-okay-dije pensando en irme de esa sala lo más rápido posibles

 **/5 horas despues/**

Me encontraba escuchando música mientras veía una ventana, los recuerdos de esa vivida pesadilla recorrían mi mente. Principalmente por mi miedo a que este sea el sueño y esa pesadilla fuera lo real, a pesar de que había muchas inconsistencias en la misma

-te afecto mucho eh-dijo Cristi mientras se acercaba a mi

-nunca pase por nada similar, fue demasiado fuerte-dije mientras escuchaba see you again

-no dejes que te afecte tanto, solo fue un mal sueño-dijo mientras tocaba mi hombro "¿Qué habrá visto que lo puso así?" se preguntó Cristi conociendo la forma reservada de ser de Dante en cuanto a sus emociones

-bueno-dijo Dante con media sonrisa-será mejor preparar mi cena-bromeo Dante sabiendo que ese día le tocaba cocinar a Cristi

-prepárame algo a mí también-dijo Cristi mientras me veía salir de nuestra habitación

-lo siento, pero te toca cocinar así que prepárate algo de carbón con hielo-bromee mientras me quitaba los auriculares

-al menos yo no creo peleas por donde quiera que paso-me "insulto" Cristi

-claro por qué tu eres una santa-le dije desde el pasillo. Cocine comida simple nada muy complejo, me puse comer hasta que un fuerte golpee me interrumpió

Identifique que venia del cuarto de Ken y Linda, no entendía que pasaba hasta que comenzaron a escucharse más golpees y de manera repetida. Asustado deje mi plato en la mesita y camine al pasillo, hay observe a Cristi quien tenía una pequeña cantidad de energía en su mano

Yo también coloque algo de energía en mi mano, se escuchaban más golpes contra el muro así que lentamente giro la cerradura y vio adentro. Su cara se puso algo roja y se quitó rápidamente

-no mires hay-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Yo movido por la mera curiosidad humana vi atravez de la puerta, la escena era bastante excitante pero estamos en horario de menores así que no hablare de ello

-te dije que no miraras-dijo Cristi mientras se terminaba mi comida-y podrías preparar más comida-me sonrió mientras tragaba la última cucharada

-tu no cambias cierto-dije mientras volteaba y comenzaba a buscar cosas para preparar comida

-nunca lo hare-dijo mientras sacaba su Cliente LoL y comenzaba a revisar que más podía hacer con él. Yo comenze a preparar la comida y a pensar en esa pesadilla hasta que pensé en alguien que no había visto desde que desperté

"tranquilo aquí estoy" dijo Rexiaar mientras flotaba boca arriba a pocos centímetros del techo

"has estado muy callada, más de lo normal" pensé mientras preparaba la comida, sin pensarlo estaba preparando 4 porciones y no solo una porción

"cuando entraste en tu peor pesadilla yo… también experimente mi peor pesadilla" dijo con tono neutral y sin ningún tipo de emoción

"que soñaste" dije mientras calentaba una estufa

"que estaba atada a un niño impertinente y metiche, que había decidido mantenerme viva como su prisionera y esclava" me reprocho mientras se alejaba atravesando el techo

"a donde crees que vas" dije mientras la acercaba con mi mente

"¿Qué ahora me pedirás que me desnude para ti?" dijo con reproche mientras yo la obligaba a estar a unos pocos centímetros de mi

"¿crees que me gusta tenerte en ese estado?" le pregunte tranquilamente

"pareciera, si no ¿Por qué me dejaste viva en vez de quedarte con todo mi poder de una vez?" pregunto enojada

"te salve para obtener buen Karma si te hubiese cosechado hubiera obtenido mal Karma y hubiera obtenido el final malo" bromee mientras ella se mantenía recelosa de acercarse más de lo que yo la obligaba

"detesto cuando haces referencias a videojuegos" dijo amargada

"sabes, te salve porque para mí eres importante. Más allá de todo lo que has hecho, ciento una conexión muy especial contigo, quizá solo sea porque durante un tiempo compartimos esencia mágica, quizás sea porque te tengo algo de lastima no estoy seguro pero lo que sí sé que es cierto es que ya tome la decisión de buscar una forma de devolverte a la vida" dije mientras serbia la comida

"claro, todos son iguales con sus promesas vacías" dijo mientras yo la dejaba alejarse

"algún día me agradecerás" respondí tranquilo

-te vez muy pensativo, ¿no se te sale de la cabeza lo que viste cierto?-bromeo Cristi mientras yo la miraba de forma picara-y esa cara, no me digas que te entraron ganas con lo que viste-dijo mientras se me acercaba picara

-un poco si-dije acercándome a ella, la abrace y la sujete de la cintura para despues tomar sus dos manos

-qué haces-dijo un poco molesta pues ya sentía esto más lejos de ese extraño juego que creamos con el tiempo. Junte sus dos manos en su espalda y le cole unos amarres de energía-¡suéltame!-exclamo por lo bajo

-no-dije cambiado a una actitud más bromista-tendrás que verme comerme tu comida-dije burlón. También permití a Rexiaar irse a donde quisiera

Yo comí los dos platos de comida mientras Cristi me miraba con reproche. En un par de ocasiones le ofrecí hacerle el avioncito pero ella por puro orgullo se negó, hasta que le hice algunas cuantas cosquillas abrió la boca y le metí la cuchara y la obligue a tragárselo todo [Pasa la ex del autor y le golpea la cabeza por colocar 4 chistes de doble sentido en un capitulo]

Despues de eso Cristi se dejó alimentar como si fuera un bebe. 15 minutos despues de que hubiéramos terminado y Cristi hubiera limpiado los tratos, vino Linda con serios problemas para caminar sin caerse tomo los dos platos de comida y se fue a su habitación

-pobrecita-dije burlón, desate a Cristi con tranquilidad. Ella se sobo las manos pero su imagen se detuvo en el tiempo de forma lenta-¡WWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIIIUUUUU!-grite fastidiado

-no pareces muy contento de vernos-dijo cordera quien ahora estaba sentada justo enfrente mío, en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas

-por qué siempre que detienes el tiempo es para darme un discurso existencia o para pedirme manzanas-dije burlón

-1) ¿Cuándo te eh dado discursos existenciales? 2) ¿Manzanas?-dijo extrañada ya que no entendía ninguna de las dos

-tienes todos mis recuerdos como la mitad de la academia-dije burlón y pensando en las sabias palabras del capi

-tengo los recuerdos de todas mis víctimas, no me pidas que recuerde cada detalle de tu miserable existencia-dijo cordera

-¿Qué acaso te irrite?-pregunte desinteresado del tema

-no puedes irritar a un ser sin sentimientos-dijo cordera

-¡¿QUE QUIERES?!-grite aburrido de la situación, había tenido un día difícil lo menos que quería era tener que lidiar con un muñeco de peluche, que también es un consumidor de almas compulsivo

-es hora de tu primer pago-dijo cordera mientras cambiaba el ambiente alrededor por una planicie. Esta tenía un hermoso cielo morado con nubes blancas y césped azul

-¡queremos tu alma!-exclamo lobo en mi oído, por mi parte caí al suelo con un muy varonil grito

-¡AAHHHH!-grite como niña pero de forma muy varonil

-serás nuestro…-comenzó cordera

-recolector de almas-termino lobo

-genial ya comenzaron-dije fastidiado. ¿Nunca les ha paso que están tan fastidiados cansados de la vida que hasta lo más loco, extraño o emocionante les puede quitar esa cara de Culo? Pues así estaba yo en ese preciso instante

-necesitamos que nos haga un favor, pronto te daremos más datos. Pero de momento solo te vamos avisando que no hagas muchos compromisos para la noche del sábado-dijo cordera mientras su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada a la derecha como tratando de verse adorable

-no puedo simplemente escuchar música-dije mientras ponía algo de KD/A-enserio despues de lo de hoy no estoy de ánimo para hacer tratos con el diablo-dije recordando lo vivido en la sala de castigos (Léanse el capítulo 25 que de 56 que leyeron el 26C solo 3 leyeron el 25 y 1 el 16D)

-humm el trato lo hiciste hace mucho, cuando de forma tonta y desinteresada salvaste a Ahri-dijo cordera-aun no entiendo del todo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-eso es fácil, desde que llegue aquí eh hecho todo lo que yo creo correcto. Algunas cosas estuvieron mal, en otras no tuve decisión y en muchas otras hice lo correcto-dije tranquilo

-¿no pensaste en las consecuencias?-dijo cordera mientras flotaba sobre mí en posición de meditación

-te conozco maldita oveja, deja el teatro ¿qué quieres de mí?-dije molesto, traba de entablar conversación de una forma extraña para ella y eso me perturbaba

-nos descubriste-dijo lobo-lo único que queremos es que…

-asesines a todos los miembros de una religión emergente, estos son capaces de evitar que nosotros recolectemos sus almas. Tu trabajo será matarlos a todos para evitar que su religión se esparza y amenace nuestro poder y el equilibrio-culmino cordera

-¿no pueden hacerlo ustedes mismos?-dije fastidiado

-si realizamos una masacre así…

-la liga nos podría sancionar de manera sebera-completo lobo

-y como es que la liga no descubrirá que ustedes me ordenaron hacerlo, es decir estamos en la liga y no sé ustedes, pero Vecssaria se entera de todo lo que pasa en este sitio-dije mientras me estiraba

En ese momento Lobo se lanzó al ataque, yo lo esquive de milagro girando sobre mi propio eje, pero uno de mis pies quedo atrapado en la hierba que parecía enrollarse alrededor del mismo

-¡QUE CARAJOS!-grite mientras movía el pie tratando de soltarme. Apenas reaccione a tiempo para esquivar una flecha de Cordera, pero debido a esta acción perdí el equilibrio y caí de espaldas en la hierba con mi pie en una posición dolorosa y antinatural

-¡AHR!-grito Lobo lanzándose al ataque, rápidamente saque mis pistolas y dispare pero las balas lo atravesaron rápidamente puso un brazo frente a mi rostro para proteger mi cuello. Sentí un fuerte dolor en el brazo mientras un líquido entre gris verdoso con machas doradas salía del mismo

-¡NI TE CREAS QUE ESO BASTARA!-dije con media sonrisa, pero la altanería no me duro mucho, pues la hierba comenzaba a enredarse en mis extremosidades y a pesar de ser solo monte (Césped) era imposible liberarme. Con un gran esfuerzo cree una navaja de hielo pero esta poco o nada hizo ya que solo atravesaba al gaseoso Lobo, pero se me ocurrió una idea. Lo apuñale justo en la mascara

-¡MALDITO!-grito Lobo mientras se alejaba un ligero brillo salía de su mascara

-¡se acabó!-dijo Cordera alto pero con serenidad y una flecha atravesó mi pecho, seguida por otras 2 una en mi cabeza y otra en mi mano

Me desperté y seguía en ese campo, voltee y vi a Cordera viéndome fijamente. Sin duda esa mascar la hacía ver intimidante al no tener idea de que expresión tenía

-el sábado a las 7 de la noche ve al puente de salida de la academia norte-dijo Cordera y toda la dimensión se espumo, dejándome nuevamente todo estaba como lo había dejado Cristi sobándose la manos y yo hay sentado con cara de idiota

-bueno tu lavas los platos-dije con un tono desanimado, Salí de la habitación y camine con ayuda de mi cliente hasta un área especial en donde se permitían peleas entre invocadores. Está en específico era un área de bajo nivel, desde que Rexiaar perdió todo ese poder en Jonia el cual yo utilizaba para pelear. Debido a eso me había debilitado mucho, mientras pesaba eso recordé la vez en la que pelee con un ejército completo-ahora solo 5 de ellos me acabarían…-susurre para mí mismo

Llegue al sitio, esta era una arena enterrada a 50m en forma de octágono de gran tamaño con paredes de unos 5m de ancho cada una, mire adentro y vi a 3 chicas peleando con 8 sujetos. Era obvia la ventaja de las chicas en cuanto a poder puro, pero la diferencia numérica le estaba costando caro

Salte con tranquilidad ya que la caída no hacía daño. Una vez en el piso me quite la chaqueta despreocupado, quedando así con mis pantalones negros, mis botas y una franela blanca

-no les parece que 3 contra 8 es algo injusto-dije con media sonrisa. Había ido a ese sitio a desahogarme y lo haba a hacer

-cállate lo menos que necesitamos es a un idiota que quiera hacerse el héroe-dijo una las chicas

-ya la oíste, no molestes-dijo uno de los chicos quien tenía una túnica de invocador

-si estas preciosuras prometieron darnos todo el placer que quisiéramos si lográbamos ganarles-dijo el otro que tenía pinta que no había vistos senos femeninos en su vida

-¿seguras de que no necesitan ayuda? –dije mientras me estiraba un poco y notaba que desde que llegue a Runaterra mis brazos se había anchado ligeramente

-sabes nos vendría bien su ayuda-dijo otra chica quien llevaba una armadura similar a la de katarina pero más cubierta-sabes por si acaso-

-está bien pero no…-la chica no pudo terminar por que fue lanzada a un muro el sonido de un grito de dolor y la imagen de un brazo que hace unos momentos era recto y ahora tenía forma de z me indicaron que no estaba muy bien

-¡TRAMPOSO!-grite mientras me lanzaba a por él, el sujeto era un gordo de gran musculatura así que al golpearlo mi brazo prácticamente se metió hasta el codo cuando lo golpee

El gordo voló unos metros y rodo por el piso unos mas

-veamos qué tan fuertes son ustedes realmente-dije con media sonrisa, troné mi dedo índice con el pulgar y salí corriendo tras ellos

El que tenía pinta de virgen fue el primero al que ataque ya que parecía ser el más débil, un golpe en el estómago y otro en la cara seguido por una patada voladora que lo dejo K.O

-¡ahg!-escuche a otro detrás de mí. Uno de los chicos había recibido un rayo mágico que le dejo graves quemaduras en la espalda

-te cubro-dijo la tercera chica quien llevaba una túnica de invocación femenina color azul con decoraciones en hierro y la capucha cubriendo su rostro

-¡ULTIMAS PALABRAS!-grito un chico de gran tamaño quien se lanzó hacia la chica de armadura de cuero similar a la de Katarina. Este la golpeo en la cabeza con una fuerza que le rompió el cuello, un brillo azul salió de su cuerpo indicando que había perdido el combate y seria revivida pronto-¡2X1!-grito lanzándose contra la chica con túnica pero la que tenía el brazo roto lo derribo en el aire de una patada

-¡CALLATE IMBÉCIL!-grito la chica para despues clavarle un cuchillo entre las vértebras del cuello

-unos menos quedan 7-bromee mientras me ponía enfrente de las chicas

-¡ATAQUEN!-grito el que parecía el líder y todos exeptuando el gordo quien aún se recuperaba del golpee saltaron hacia nosotros. Rápidamente me puse en pose de combate con dos kunais en ambas manos

Corrí contra ellos buscando al que estuviera en una posición desventajada, note que había uno que caminaba cojeando a la izquierda del todo. De un salto me puse cerca de él, lo que no pude notar fue que otro de los chicos se colocó detrás mío y estaba dispuesto a dejarme fuera del juego

Pero la maga del grupo lanzo un escudo que me permitió romperle la pierna al que cojeaba mientras que el de atrás se golpeaba la mano contra el escudo. Todo en menos de 1 segundo

-¡gracias!-exclamé mientras lanzaba un kunai para confirmar la muerte del que le había roto una pierna. El cuchillo arrojadizo atravesó su cráneo como un cuchillo a la mantequilla. La del brazo roto comenzó pelea con el que trato de atacarme por la espalda

Sin duda esta pelea era particular para mí. Como equipo improvisado lo hacíamos bastante bien principalmente gracias a la chica de la túnica a quien nombre como nuestra support

-¡MUERE!-grito el gordo mientras corría muy rápido para alguien de tal peso hacia nuestras support

-¡AHH!-grito está asustada y un rayo eléctrico de gran poder impacto al gordo y este comenzó a convulsionar hasta morir por los efectos de la descarga masiva de electricidad a su cuerpo

-¡buena!-dije animándola pero al instante note que algo andaba mal. La chica cayó de rodillas

-¡no ahora no!-dijo al chica del brazo roto-¡ALEJATE LO MAS QUE PUEDAS DE ELLA!-grito la chica. Esta intento alejarse de la maga lo más posible en nuestro limitado espacio

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte mientras traba de evitar que 2 chicos se acercara a la maga, pero estos salieron corriendo, voltee solo para ver como la maga se levantaba en el aire-o ya entendí-los ojos de la chica se abrieron mostrando que en su interior solo había poder absoluto

-mueran-dijo tranquila y una gran de poder comenzó a juntarse alrededor de ella y a formar una esfera a su alrededor. Yo me aleje pues sabía que esto no podía ser bueno, todos los chicos se quedaron viendo fijamente a la chica mientras el poder comenzaba a acumularse a su alrededor

-que le pasa-pregunte nervioso pues no sabía si eso pudiera anular los efectos resucitadores de la arena

-ya le ha pasado antes. Si sus emociones la controlan le puede llegar a pasar eso, por lo general lleva una gema que le impide que eso suceda pero decidió quitársela no más comenzar la pelea, quería ponerse a prueba-explico apurada la chica del brazo roto

-y que ¿hará ahora?-pregunte mientras veía como crecía lentamente el domo de poder

-cuando haya sacado todo el mana de su cuerpo lo hará explotar-dijo mientras trataba de acomodarse el brazo

-y ¿eso es malo?-dije nerviosos

-si uno de esos chicos puede crear un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte o absorber grandes cantidades de mana *suspiro* perderemos la apuesta y tendremos que hacer todo lo que ellos quieran-note cierto desánimo en su voz

-¿Por qué aceptaron una apuesta así?-pregunte tranquilo y con media sonrisa

-ellos nos ofrecieron todo su oro si ganábamos y confiaba en que no tuvieran a un absolvedor de daños tan eficiente-dijo molesta

-absolvedor de daños. El gordo-dije razonando un poco

-exacto llevábamos media hora dándole con todo lo que teníamos y hasta ahora nada. Me sorprendió que siquiera fueras capaz de derribarlo-dijo mientras miraba asombrada todo el poder que se estaba juntando

-te digo algo-dije sonriente-espero que me des mi parte de ese oro-mi ojo izquierdo cambia de color a azul

Todo exploto, yo me coloque frente la chica restante y recibí todo el daño y mana lo mejor que pude. Cuando el polvo se despejo se podía ver a la chica explosiva tirada en el suelo desmañada y solo quedaban dos chicos, el Gordo y el que parecía el líder

-sabes, ese fue un buen truco-dijo el líder quitándose su túnica chamuscada. Media como 1,87 con cabello castaño y ojos marrones-pero necesitaran más que eso para acabarme-añadió confiado

 **/Colocar** **Hiroyuki Sawano Perfect Time** **Version 2** **ft Mika Kobayashi & mpi/**

-eso crees-dije sonriente-piénsalo otra vez-desaparecí y reaparecí detrás del gordo. De un solo golpe en la espalda le rompí todos los huesos del torso-vienes tu ahora-

-al fin alguien con quien poder pelear en condiciones-dijo el líder mientras se lanzaba hacia mi dirección

-adelante-corrí hacia su dirección a velocidad normal. Aun así la gran cantidad de mana en mi sangre que me daba un ligero toque azul, me gritaba que usara todo de un solo golpe

Nos encontramos en el medio y lanzamos un par de golpes que se chocaron. Una explosión levanto una gran cantidad de humo nublando el sitio, rápidamente salte sobre el pero él me atravesó el pecho de un golpe

-creo que tuve que haberme contenido un poco-dijo el líder mientras sacaba su mano de mi pecho. Pero luego otro yo salió del humo el sujeto por poco no lo esquiva-¡CLONES!-grito conociendo ese tipo de técnica

-¡bien dicho!-dijo el Dante con un agujero en el pecho el cual entre sombras se cerró

-¡MIERDA!-grito el sujeto creando una pequeña onda expansiva que disipo el humo y revelo unos 50 yo

-¡CUAL DE TODOS SERA EL VERDADERO!-gritaron todos al unísono

-mierda…-susurro y todos se lanzaron sobre él, esquivaba como podía todos los clones hasta que noto algo. Solo uno de ellos no lo atacaba y además era el único que tenía los ojos de diferentes colores-¡HAY ESTAS!-grito y salto hacia mi dirección

-¡ahg!-recibí el golpe de lleno en la cara. Quede pegado al muro con el cabello de mi nuca de color rojo por unas cortadas

-querías hacer algo bueno pero te salió el tiro por la culata-dijo levantándome mientras me ahorcaba

-¡estaba escondido!-exclame sacando mis pistolas y descargando mis últimos 2 cargadores de las pistolas en su espalda-hay tienes-sonreí al ver su espalda llena de sangre

-creo que estas cantando victoria antes de tiempo-dijo mientras las balas aplastadas se caían de las heridas de su espalda

-bueno, hora de sacar la artillería pesada-dije invocando a Rexiaar como espada espiritual

-adelante-dijo mientras invocada un espada similar a una espada similar a una katana pero recta

-espero que estés listo. Por qué te hare un Fatalaty que nunca olvidaras-dije con media sonrisa

-valla así que eres tú. Tenía una descripción un poco diferente de ti pero en fin, es bueno ver a un compañero Lolero quien diría que este mundo realmente existía-dijo mientras cambiaba su semblante de serio a alegre

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte no creyéndome lo que decía

-oh bueno, creo que el disfraz ya no hará falta-dijo mientras su cuerpo se deshacía mientras se develaba una persona de la misma altura pero de compleción un poco más delgada pero robusta. De cabello blanco y ojos azules con una cara idéntica a la mía una chaqueta azul cerrada que se abría en la cintura para permitir mayor agilidad, sus pantalones eran de color blanco y semi ajustados y con zapatos de vestir (Formales) negros

Cuando lo vi todo encajo-¿Bob?-dije sonriente y temeroso

-¿Wabe?-pregunto lanzándose al ataque…

 **/Nota del Autor/**

 **Ya supere la depresión porque mi novia me dejara por otro pero no quiero hacer esto solo soy muy imaginativo pero me cuesta expresarme en papel así que pensando mi situación y en que extraño debatir con otras personas el cómo seguir decida lo siguiente en los acontecimientos. Debido a esto decidí armar un grupo de ayuda para mí (si sé que suena egoísta considerando que muchos lo hacen solos pero realmente me gustaría pedir ayuda [especialmente porque acabo de perder una relación de 2 años de duración y tengo las emociones muy volátiles] y necesita ayuda para no armar un desmadre) necesito personas con estas actitudes**

 **Dibujante para hacer una portada mejor para la historia**

 **Una persona que me pueda ayudar con los errores ortográficos**

 **Alguien que me ayude a reparar los capítulos antiguos para hacerlos verse más decentes**

 **Haría todas esas cosas yo mismo pero actualmente estoy hasta el cuello en tarea ocupado con las 120 horas de labor social obligatoria para que me den el título. La tesis y un proyecto social cultural eso y el viejo lesbiano de matemáticas**

 **En din seguro me arrepienta de haber puesto esa petición y la borre. Dejen su review que anima mucho si se quieren Ofrecer para alguna de esas 3 cosas avísenme por mensaje privado y sin más que decir**

 **ADIOS!**


	30. Chapter 28 Iguales Diferentes parte 1

**La última esperanza capitulo: 28** **Iguales Diferentes Parte 1/2** **arco 3: La Academia**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí s** **e muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia Resucitada._.**

 **/Nota de Autor/**

 **Este es el especial de 100K palabras el cual será publicado el 10 de diciembre como celebración por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero que lo disfruten**

 **/Capitulo 28 especial 100K palabras/**

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Solo quería pasar el rato-dijo Virgil

-valla forma de pasar el rato. Ya me contaron un poco sobre ti, aunque tengo muchas dudas-dije notando como el gordo desaparecía-¿Quiénes eran ellos?-

-avatares, títeres que use para no debelar todo mi potencial-dijo mientras lazaba su espada al aire para que diera varios giros y luego se clavara en el piso

-¿para qué hiciste esa apuesta con las chicas?-pregunte notando que ni siquiera sabía sus nombres

-tengo mis… necesidades-dijo con un tono que denotaba lo poco que le importaba la moral humana común… me dio miedito

-y ¿Quién eres?-pregunte como si fuese lo menos importante

-soy tu. Pero de una línea temporal diferente, una en la que todo no te salió con facilidad y a pedir de boca como aquí-dijo con enfado

-si eres yo dime, cual es mi contraseña de la PC-dije desafiante

-"LOLMASTERMADAFAKADIAMANTE2001 TESTIGO DE TEEMO"-dijo mientras sonreía de forma un poco macabra

-que nos pasó cuando teníamos 13 años-dije más desafiante

-Primera Sangre-dijo burlón

-cuando teníamos 15-dije tratando de asimilar todo

-Asesinato Triple-se burlo

-eres un Sádico-dije notando la forma tan relajada de hablar de esos temas

-como si tu moral fuese tan buena-me reprocho

-¿Qué quieres, como llegaste hasta línea temporal?-pregunte ahora más serio

-solo quiero llevar la paz a todos las líneas temporales. Y el cómo es un secreto-dijo mientras un pequeño brillo aparecía en sus ojos para desaparecer al instante

-y para que querías encontrarme-dije con recelo

-siempre que llego a una línea temporal a explorar que tan pacifica es y visito a mi yo de esta misma. Intuí que estarías aquí cuando supe que en esta línea la academia no había caído en las guerras sangrientas, eres tan predecible-dijo con desprecio al final

-y tú también. Hablaste sobre lo genial que eres el suficiente tiempo como para que llamara algo de ayuda-dije burlón

-¡exacto!-exclamo Ryze mientras caía a la arena seguido por Vecssaria quien llevaba su túnica blanca y sin la capucha mostrando sus cabellos naranja

-¡Virgil nos volvemos a encontrar!-casi grito Vecssaria con rabia-esta vez no la tendrás tan fácil-

-me lo imagino-dijo tranquilo-pero deberías saber que yo también eh aumentado mi fuerza-

-no lo subestimes este es un oponente muy peligroso. ¿O no es así ladrón de esencias?-dijo Ryze con repudio

-me atrapaste, Eh robado esencia mágica de todos los seres malignos que eh asesinado con el tiempo. Y créeme son muchos-dijo Virgil con altanería

-y esperas que te agradezcamos-dije sintiéndome molesto por su forma de habla

-no pero, los adultos estamos hablando-dijo Virgil moviéndose en milisegundos atrás mío. Solo sentí el golpee que me dejo de rodillas en el piso con gotas de sangre saliendo de mi boca. Metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta y saco mi teléfono lo metió en una burbuja y puso una canción

 **/ Colocar Starset –** **it has begun /**

-les dejare que acumulen el poder que necesiten porque esto no será un combate fácil… para ustedes-se burlo

-Ryze usemos el experimental-dijo Vecssaria mientras un aura ligero la rodeaba

-no tenemos de otras-dijo Ryze extendiendo una parte de su pergamino-espero que esa pelea con Zilean allá dejado algo más que una fractura temporal-añadió mientras una gran cantidad de magia se espacia por las líneas de la escritura rúnica ilegible del pergamino-*Palabras en un leguaje inentendible*-

La energía envolvió a Ryze y a Vecssaria, ambos experimentaron cambios en su apariencia. La apariencia de Ryze cambio a su skin victoriosa (Ryze triunfante en LAN), Vecssaria en cambio a una apariencia de una mujer de 40 años sus ojos eran poder puro y su túnica se había convertido en una armadura ligera similar a la de Lux pero en oro con decoraciones en diamante

-tendremos los cuerpos de nuestra versión más poderosa de cualquier línea temporal directa durante aproximadamente 10 minutos-dijo Ryze mientras sentía el enorme poder que ahora poseía

-y yo que-dije mientras usaba toda mi magia para poder curarme y volver al combate

-aguanta-dijo Vecssaria para despues teleportarse detrás de Virgil

Virgil la esquivo coloco una de sus manos en el piso y pateo la cara de Vecssaria. Ryze le coloco una marcar de flujo de hechizos, Virgil se colocó en pie con un brazo levantado al frente y se lanzó hacia Vecssaria, esta apenas pudo invocar un escudo para defenderse de tal ataque. Ryze aprovecho de lanzar un rayo de energía el cual impacto a Virgil este salió de curso y rodo por el suelo pero al final quedo levantado y sin ni siquiera un rasguño

-mi turno-dijo apareciendo detrás de Ryze y de un solo corte le quito la cabeza al mago más poderoso de Runaterra. Yo me quede estático con miedo de lo que ese ser fuese capaz

Vecssaria ataco por su espalda con una espada de poder puro pero esta se quebró en mil pedazos al chocar con la de Virgil quien había puesto su espada cubriendo su cuello. Vecssaria no reaccionó a tiempo y de otra patada el mando a volar a Vecssaria

-les estoy ganando con un brazo y una pierna-se burló el desgraciado

-¡ES NUESTRA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD!-grito Ryze lanzando una marca de mana seguida por un rayo que contenía todo el poder de todas las runas de Runaterra. El rayo atravesó a Virgil con si fuera de papel

-ahg, ahg…-tosió sangre Virgil mientras veía al cielo y sentía el enorme hueco en su pecho-¡JAJAJA!-se rio de forma imposible considerando que probablemente no tenía ni un cuarto de sus pulmones -¡se suponía que eso tenía que matarme!-exclamo mientras se regeneraba en un segundo

Ryze no pudo ver ni sentir nada pero su cuerpo fue cortado en pedazos como si fuera un tomate. Sus pedazos cayeron al suelo y esta vez un brillo azul confirmo su muerte

-y esta vez quédate muerto-dijo Virgil con repudio

Yo ya estaba sano y capaz de pelear pero no podía moverme, terror absoluto eso era lo que sentía ante tal monstro, tal cantidad de poder nunca la imagine posible pues aun cuando tenía el poder de Rexiaar completo Ryze era capaz de superarme en su forma base. Pero este monstro había derrotado a un Ryze 10 veces más poderoso

-¡AHH!-grito Vecssaria creando una esfera de energía oscura del tamaño de una casa directamente sobre Virgil. Yo corrí lejos para esquivarla de lo grande que era

Al caer hizo un estruendo gigantesco y básicamente exploto con la fuerza suficiente como para destruir un continente completo. Esto apenas y pudo ser contenido por la arena y de no haber sido así pudo haber extinguido toda la vida del planeta completo

Yo observaba todo mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se disolvía en la explosión…

Morí…

Mi alma salió de mi cuerpo…

Mi cuerpo fue reconstruido fuera de la arena…

Pero el…

El seguía intacto…

Esa cosa…

Que ya no podía ser considerado humano…

Seguía vivo…

Y no solo vivo…

Solo tenía raspones y cortadas pequeños…

Esa cosa había recibido algo capaz de destruir un planeta…

Y lo había resistido…

-¿Cómo es posible?-dije tembloroso…

Virgil estaba de pie con la cabeza de una temerosa Vecssaria en sus manos. Y de tan solo un pequeño movimiento...

CRAKC…

Le quebró el cuello como si nada…

Esto no debía terminar así…

Ahora estaba enfrente de mí…

Ya no estaba protegido por la arena…

Me tomo de cuello y me levanto mientras me ahorcaba…

Me clavo su katana recta en el pecho…

Y con ella absorbió toda mi magia…

Despues me soltó como un desecho…

Para que muriera en piso frio eh indiferente piso…

Solo pude ver a Ryze resucitar…

Ryze abrió rápido su pergamino y un brillo salió del mismo…

Mi último aliento fue gastado viendo como Virgil se le acercaba y lo apuñalaba…

-¡ahh!-tome aire y vi que estaba de vuelta en el punto en donde Ryze y Vecssaria se habían transformado

-ya viste de lo que es capaz ahora alejémoslo de nuestra línea temporal-dijo Ryze al tiempo en comenzaban a brillar todos sus tatuajes rúnicos y a soltar vapor. El mundo alrededor comenzó a romperse como si fuese cristal, Virgil nos dedicó una mirada de odio pero no intervino mientras las rupturas se concentraban alrededor del mencionado

-los volveré a ver pronto-dijo con simpleza y en ese monto todas la grietas explotaron y Virgil fue disuelto en las mismas

-uff-soltó aire Vecssaria mientras volvía a la normalidad

-yo que tu no me confiaría. Calculo que tardara unos 5 meses en volver hasta este punto-dijo Ryze mientras pensaban como combatirían a tal rival

 **/Quitar música/**

-Ryze llévame a donde está el-dije tranquilo

-¡ESTAS LOCO!-me grito Vecssaria mientras me tomaba del brazo-acabo con la 3era y 4ta persona más poderosa de Runaterra y esperas ganarle tú solo-

-Ryze hazme lo que ustedes hicieron. Quiero que me devuelvas a la época antes de que Rexiaar me dominase, antes de Jonia-dije seguro de mí mismo

-está bien pero solo tendrás 7 minutos para hacer lo que quieras hacer, despues de eso te traeré de vuelta-dijo Ryze molesto

-hecho-dije cortante

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Vecssaria-¿Qué es tan importante como para que arriesgues así la vida?-

-¿Quién soy yo?-respondí-¡Ryze ahora!-exclame y el me devolvió a esa etapa pasada. Rexiaar volvió a ser una espada similar a la sanguinaria y no una espiritual

-¿listo?-pregunto Ryze

-hazlo-dije y al instante sentí como todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a romperse. Hasta que en un instante estaba en un sitio completamente diferente

 **/SI O SI colocar RISE (ft. The Glitch Mob Mako and The Word Alive) Worlds 2018 - League of Legends/**

-que haces aquí-dijo Virgil mientras se me acercaba. Nos encontrábamos en una cueva morada iluminada precariamente por unos cristales de color blanco

-vine a pelear con tigo pero esta vez. ¡CON TODO LO QUE TENGO!-grite lanzándome a atacarlo, el ataque fue lento a velocidad normal. Él lo bloqueo yo lance otro golpe y él lo tomo en su otra mano, le di una patada en la cara y de un giro me puse en posición de combate

-¡RISE!-grite invocando a Rexiaar como espada Sanguinaria y dejando que la corrupción recorriera mi cuerpo haciendo que la mitad de mi rostro pareciera de piedra con grietas rojas

Aparecí en frente de el de un golpe lo lancé al otro lado de la cueva

-¡RISE!-grito Virgil invocando su espada. Ambos las chocamos y eso causo una gran onda expansiva que destruyo la cueva y convirtió lo que antes parecía ser un montaña en un estacionamiento

Volvimos a chocar nuestras espadas y todas las rocas en el aire se volvieron meramente polvo. Aun así sentía que Virgil se contenía y yo también lo hacia

-¡DALO TODO!-grite embriago por el recuerdo de poseer tal poder-¡ASENCION ARCA-RUNICA!-un aura morado rojizo rodeo mi cuerpo

-eso es todo-dijo Virgil quien solo puso un semblante enojado

Volvimos a atacarnos los estruendos se podían escuchar por todo ese extraño planeta. Nuestra pelea sucedía más rápido que el sonido por lo que no podía escuchar todo el desastre que estábamos ocasionando

-¡ILUSIONES SOMBRIAS!-grite creando millones de clones que atacaron a Virgil al mismo tiempo. Pero este los destruyo a todos de un solo ataque

Corrí hacia él y volvimos a chocar espadas pero esta vez con tanta fuerza que el suelo debajo de nosotros exploto mientras grandes cantidades de magma salían a la superficie a chorros

Saltábamos de piedra en piedra flotante golpeándonos y chocando espadas, yo de un modo frentico y rápido y Virgil de forma tranquila y elegante. Cuando llegamos al borde del cráter nuestra dinámica de pelea cambio, yo estaba siendo bombardeado por cientos de ataques y estocadas de Virgil los cuales apenas podía bloquear, sentía como para Virgil esto era solo un juego. Reuniendo todas mis fuerzas de un espadazo que al impactar con la espada de Virgil lo lanzo varios metros en el aire

Mi mente se nublo por una milésima de segundo hasta que pene en dar un último destello con todo mi poder sabiendo que pronto Ryze me devolvería a mi línea…

-¡ÚLTIMO RAYO!-grite creando un rayo que apuntaría hacia Virgil quien lo dejo formarse desde abajo

-¡ULTIMA ESPERANZA!-grito Virgil creando un rayo similar pero de mayor tamaño

Lanzamos ambos rayos y estos colisionaron *dale al joystick de derecha a izquierda* empecé a lanzar todo la magia que tenía, mientras que Virgil aún se limitaba para dejar todo parejo hasta que…

Un explosión tan grande que podía ser vista desde un planeta cercano. La superficie del planeta en la que peleábamos se comenzó a calcinar mientras partes de su núcleo de hierro y níquel salían a la superficie

Y en ese momento Ryze me devolvió a nuestra línea temporal, pero yo sabía que Virgil aun debía estar vivo. En cuanto entre a nuestro mundo mi cuerpo volvió a la forma que tenía en el momento antes de Ryze me devolviera a mi estado pasado es decir… Mucho más débil y tirado en el piso

 **/Quitar música/**

-eso fue ¡ASOMBROSO!-grite con mis manos extendidas por el suelo y tratando de romper el pesado ambiente

-este niño-dijo Vecssaria entendiendo el por qué lo hacia

-vec, profe-dije en tono infantil-me dan permiso para faltar mañana a clases-

-no-dijeron ambos al unísono

-has cambiado Vecssaria, has cambiado Ryze antes eran chéveres-dije burlón

-seguimos sin darte el día libre-dijo Vecssaria mientras se comenzaba a teletransportar a algún lugar de la academia

-te veré mañana en tu clase de invocación-dijo Ryze mientras replicaba el abandono de Vecssaria

Puse mis manos en mi cara y suspire, estaba agotado me sentía acabado psicológicamente. Ese día había sido jodidamente difícil, pelear con Vitlyn en la mañana, el castigo de las pesadillas, la visita de los Kindred y la batalla con el jodido Virgil

-un momento-dijo recordando algo crucial "mañana es martes no me tocan clases" pensé alegre. Pero en mi interior aun me sentía mal, siempre eh sido alguien quien sin importar lo le pase no es algo que pueda consternarlo mucho, pero sin duda este día había sido demasiado para mi mente-espero no tener que levantarme de la cama mañana

 **/En algún lugar de la academia/**

-estamos acabados Ryze-dijo Vecssaria mientras bebía el contenido de una botella marcada con un "No Beber solo Semi-Dioses" y veía fijamente un cristal luminoso en una habitación oscura

-pensé que habías dejado eso hace más de 400 años-dijo Ryze mientras tomaba la botella y se tomaba un sorbo

-en momentos como este quisiera que estuviera Reginald-dijo Vecssaria mientras recordaba mejores épocas-pero el desapareció antes de que comenzaran las guerras de sangre

-de momento no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Reginald usaba muchos trucos sucios y acostumbraba jugar con cosas que no entendía, la reencarnación fue una de las peores cosas que hizo pero aun así el consejo se lo perdono-dijo Ryze recordando a quien alguna vez fue su alumno

-a veces cuando estoy en los pasillos escucho historias y mitos de adonde se fue*risa* de los estudiantes eh invocadores graduados, e incluso de los campeones. Desde que Reginald deserto y se corrompió por el vacío, hasta que hizo un trato con los Kindred y estos le cobraron usando su alma-dijo Vecssaria un poco bromista y bebiendo de la botella

-ojala alguna de esas fuese lo que en verdad paso-dijo Ryze mientras tomando otro sorbo-pero la verdad es mucho más escabrosa-

-si no me lo recuerdes. Ahora tenemos el problema de Virgil, un ser humano de una dimensión no mágica traído por accidente que resultar ser un Dante de dimensión alterna que eligió otro nombre y apariencia, que ha ido de línea temporal en línea temporal absorbiendo la esencia mágica de versiones alternas de Runaterra-dijo Vecssaria dándole un largo tragó a la botella

-y por confirmación sabemos que Dante es el único que es capaz de derrotarlo-dijo Ryze mientras trataba de tomar un sorbo de la botella solo para descubrir que estaba vacía

Vecssaria invoco una botella similar-¿Por qué no dejaste que Dante tomase su forma más poderosa y acabase con Virgil?-pregunto Vecssaria mientras se bebía la botella completa de un trago eh invocaba otra para Ryze

-tu mejor que casi nadie sabe que el poder corrompe y no le daría a Dante todo el poder que me estas pidiendo que le dé, sin saber que es capaz de controlarlo-dijo Ryze dándole un sorbo a la botella y notando como Vecssaria comenzaba a caer al suelo mientras veía fijamente el cristal

Ryze la tomo en sus brazos y vio el cristal. Este mostraba a un Dante de una línea diferente el cual había logrado no solo conquistar el poder de Rexiaar sino también asesinar a un Virgil alternativo-aun así Virgil es más poderoso que el-reflexiono Ryze

 **/En otra línea temporal/**

-el chico esta en forma, si sigue entrenando como va mi plan se realizara a la perfección-dijo Virgil sonriente

-eres excelente amor. Pero esta operación necesita del encanto femenino-dijo una chica que se mantenía oculta en las sombras

-ya hiciste bastante-dijo Virgil mientras se volteaba y la tomaba por la cintura para darle un beso de lengua

-tranquilo tengo varias ideas par que tu planes funcionen-dijo la chica mientras se retiraba

-eres un encanto-dijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada lasciva-espero que esto salga mejor que tu último plan-

-¡esto va a salir Excelente!-exclamo mientras un portal se habría frente a ella

 **/Con Dante/**

-qué día-dije contra la almohada mientras me comenzaba a quedar dormido. La noche paso tranquila en la medida de lo posible, varias pesadillas me despertaron durante la noche algunas relacionadas con el castigo de pesadilla en psiquiátrico aunque con mucho menos detalle, otras más relacionadas al miedo que sentía de Virgil

En la mañana me levante totalmente despeinado y colgado de cabeza en la oficina de Vecssaria, ya saben una mañana común y corriente… un momento

-me duele la cabeza, siento que no me llega sangre a los pies-dije mientras bostezaba-¡Vecssaria!-llame a la directora pero esta no se veía por ningún lado

-despertaste-dijo una voz conocida

-Ryze viejo lesbiano, que necesitas-dije burlón

-saber si estás preparado para mejorar-dijo seriamente

-mejorar como, dándome cuenta de que esto es una ilusión-dije burlón

-te diste cuenta-dijo con alegría fingida

-fue fácil, no recuerdo que todos los papeles acumulados en la oficina de Vecssaria estuviesen en blanco-dije alegre-es una ilusión excelente (como la que te hizo ella) pero falla en que todas las ilusiones necesitan de 2 factores. 1) Recuerdos que manipular ya sea del ilusionista o del ilusionado y 2) Es imposible memorizar todos los detalles por lo que hasta la ilusión más sólida tendrá fallos-explique sintiéndome como L (el que entendió, entendió): v

-muy buena observación de tu parte-dijo Ryze quien luego chasqueo sus dedos y mostro que nos encontrábamos en una cueva con un traga luz a unos 6 metros de altura y yo estaba suspendido boca abajo por obra de la magia-te liberare-las ataduras se destruyeron… y yo caí de cara al suelo

-¡ahg!-exclame sintiendo el fuerte golpe en mi cabeza-¿para qué me trajiste aquí?-dije aun tumbado en el suelo

-entrenar-dijo Ryze mientras se alejaba un par de pazos de mi-atácame-

-no lo sé Ryze, no estás muy viejo para esto-dije mientras me levantaba y pensaba que hacer con mi vida-no quiero atacar a alguien de la 300ava edad-me burle

-entonces empiezo yo-Ryze me lanzo una esfera eléctrica que me impactó de lleno dejándome nuevamente en el piso

-que conste que yo te lo advertí-dije levantándome de un salto y preparándome para lo que sería otro combate innecesario. Aparecí detrás de Ryze y el fácilmente esquivo mi golpe, asombrado vi cómo me tomaba el brazo y me lanzaba contra una de las paredes de la cueva

-que no puedes con un simple viejo-se burlón el pitufo

-jeje-reí ligeramente mientras uno de mis ojos cambiaba a color azul

-¿Por qué haces eso?-pregunto Ryze

-¿Qué?-pregunte dudoso

-cambiar el color de uno tus ojos, no aumenta tu fuerza, no te permite controlar más tu fuerza. Es solo un desperdicio de concentración en una ilusión inútil, así que ¿Por qué?-la pregunta de Ryze era obvia

-me motiva y me ayuda a controlarme, eso representa que no voy a limitarme y cuando te acostumbras ni siquiera notas que lo haces-explique

-bien-Ryze sonrió y la pared de la cueva detrás de mí exploto dejándome vulnerable el tiempo suficiente como para que Ryze me dejase una marca de flujo de hechizos y luego me lanzase un rayo que me dejo fuertemente adolorido

-¡AHH!-grite levantándome eh invocando a Rexiaar como arma espiritual y dándole la forma de un bate. Salte sobre Ryze quien trató de esquivarme pero 1 clon sombrío lo retuvo, y aunque este se soltó destruyéndolo fácilmente la distracción fue suficiente como para que le llegase a impactar, aproveche y sujete su muñeca mientras lo derribaba con el objetivo de robar mana

-¡NO TE CREAS NIÑO!-grito Ryze llenando su cuerpo de electricidad causándome un fuerte dolor y obligándome a soltarlo. Yo con velocidad invoque dos clones sombríos que me atajaron en el aire y me lanzaron devuelta contra Ryze. Este al verme invoco una prisión rúnica a mi alrededor y yo choque contra el borde-últimas palabras-dijo lanzándome una esfera de energía del tamaño de una pelota de playa

-te equivocaste de hombre-dije detrás de el con media sonrisa. Ryze reacciono a tiempo y con una onda expansiva salí volando, clave mi espada en el suelo para no irme contra el muro y tras 2 metros me detuve a 4 centímetros del muro

-sabes no deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas, es un ataque predecible si te combaten más de una vez-me critico Ryze

-pero funciona muy seguido-dije mientras lo miraba desafiante. Coloque mis clones sombríos frente a mí y con media sonrisa nos volvimos invisibles

-buena ilusión pero olvidas con quien peleas-dijo Ryze al tiempo en el que unos rayos eléctricos pequeños se movían por el piso, mis clones no se veían afectados por esta habilidad, pero cuando levantaba mis pies pequeños rayos se levantaron del piso y conectaron con mis botas-hay estas-lanzo una esfera eléctrica que me impacto en el brazo derecho y me lo dejo inutilizado

-¡ahg!-exclame con el brazo roto-¡AHH A NEED A MEDIC BAG!-grite tirándome al suelo, ya antes me había roto huesos pero esta vez era diferente, el dolor era mucho más intenso

-tu brazo está sufriendo una sobrecarga de estímulos eléctricos al límite de ser muy dañino. Todos tus nervios están mandando señales de dolor a tu cerebro, lo que sientes es el límite del dolor antes de que el cerebro colapse-explico el mago rúnico

-¡AHG!(Que le pasa al Word me obliga a ponerle dos signos de exclamación)-gruñí con todas mis fuerzas levantándome apenas-¡necesitaras más que eso para vencerme!-me sorprendía lo resistente al dolor que me había vuelto-¡espero que no tengas muchos planes, porque puedo seguir así todo día-me burle mientras levantaba a Rexiaar del suelo con el brazo izquierdo-además olvidaste contar-al momento un kunai hecho de sombras apuñalo a Ryze por la espalda

Ese cuchillo había sido lanzado por mi clon de ilusiones y sombras-parece que el que olvido con quien peleaba fuiste te tu-me burle

-creíste que con eso me vencerías-dijo Ryze sacándose el kunai ensangrentado-sería más fácil si hubieras tirado a matar-

-no sé, tengo miedo porque si te mato no sé si resucitaras-dije refiriéndome a que esa podría ser una zona de entrenamiento

-crees que te estaría atacando con ese nivel si no estuviera seguro de que vas a revivir-dijo Ryze mientras me veía con ojos amenazantes

-muéstrame cuanto poder tienes, Mago Rúnico-dije mientras le apuntaba con mi espada

-si tú lo pides-Ryze cerro sus ojos, sus tatuajes rúnicos comenzaron a brillar con intensidad e incluso a soltar vapor. Abre sus ojos y dentro de los mismos solo se ve magia pura que también sale a borbotones al aire-¡este es mi máximo poder!-

-muéstrame que tienes-dije alegre de tener un combate así. Ryze invoco una esfera de energía y le dio forma de kunai

-espero que te sirva esta demostración de lo que puedo hacer, controlando solo 2 runas-dijo levantando 2 dedos. Realizo múltiples movimientos rápidos y precisos con sus dedos, el kunai de energía obedeció moviéndose a velocidades superiores al sonido, y realizando múltiples cortes en mi piel pero aun así logre esquivar varias de sus arremetidas

-eso es todo-dije jadeando-sé que tienes más-me burle. Ryze realizo movimientos muchos más rápidos y el kunai obedeció. Miles de cortes algunos profundos y otros superficiales, causaron que mucha sangre saliera de mi cuerpo y mi cerebro bloqueara las señales de dolor para no colapsar-¡AHG!-grite sintiéndome como la furia se apoderaba de mí, ya antes lo había vivido ya antes lo había sentido. Pero nunca tan intenso

-funciono…-susurro Ryze

Algunos de mis mechones se tiñeron de rojo, mi alma sentía el poder renovándola y utilizándola como solo una canal, un conductor

-¡AHORA SI CABRON!-grite emocionado por lo que sentía y lo libere-¡ASENCION RUNICA!-grite sintiéndome asombroso por lograr alcanzar ese estado. Alcanzarlo si controlarlo humm… no tanto

De un momento a otro estaba detrás de Ryze y de un golpe lo lancé hacia la pared. Ryze reacción a tiempo y creo un cojín de mana, y evito que se rompiera la espalda. Yo me lancé hacia el lanzando múltiples golpes sin orden ni sentido alguno, esta vez Rexiaar no me ayudaba a mantenerme consiente era un títere de la ira. Y en medio de todo eso los recuerdos de la madre llorando de la primera persona que asesine, la forma en la que me veían en el colegio despues de matar a 3 personas frente a varios de ellos

-¡AHH!-grite lanzando un golpe que pudo haber matado a cualquier ser humano pero no aun invocador o campeón de mediano poder mucho menos a Ryze el 3er ser vivo más poderoso de Runaterra

-¡caerás!-exclamo lanzando un rayo de energía que me atravesó el pecho, seguido de una electrocución que básicamente frio mi cerebro "gaste más poder del que debía para alguien de ese nivel de poder, es como si obtuviera su fuerza de otro lado pero ¿Dónde?" pensó el mago rúnico mientras la cueva desaparecía y se convertía en su sala de entrenamiento privada

-¿Qué paso?-dije despertando con recuerdos difusos de lo ocurrido

-¿Qué paso? Tu mente no aguanto, sucumbiste ante un poder que antes te habría parecido mínimo la pregunta es ¿Por qué? de donde sacaste ese poder-dijo Ryze con un rayo de energía cargado en la mano

-pues yo…-dije temeroso

-soy yo-dijo Rexiaar desde el plano espiritual

-sabía que tendrías que ser tu-dijo Ryze cerrando el puño con fuerza-Dante es muy débil de mente como para poder utilizar el poder al que le das acceso-

-todo lo contrario Ryze, él es demasiado fuerte mentalmente como para poder perder el control por el poder-desafío Rexiaar

-entonces que fue lo que acabo de ver-dijo Ryze mientras me encerraba en una prisión rúnica

-yo-dijo sonriente la chica de ojos azules-aproveche el momento para meterme en su mente y enseñarle a sacar su potencial oculto, pero para eso debía causarle mucha ira mientras él se concentraba en evitar que entrara-

-eres una perra-dijo Ryze enojado

-nunca me dijiste así cuando era tu sumisa estudiante, cuando hacía todo lo que decías, ¡cuando superaba cada una de tus expectativas!, ¡CUANDO SIEMPRE TE GRITABA INTERNAMENTE QUE ME DIJERAS QUE ESTABAS ORGULLOSO DE MI!-grito la chica mientras parecía sacar algo que tenía muy metido en el fondo desde hacia mucho tiempo

-nunca te lo dije porque pensé que no hacía falta, siempre te di preferencia, siempre te ayude cuando no lo hacía con ningún aprendiz, siempre te di preferencia y como me pagaste-dijo Ryze señalándola

-…-callo ante esas palabras, yo solo observaba su cara de impotencia

-¡dime!-exclamo

-¡desobedecí todas las ordenes y advertencias!-su expresión se quebró-¡ROBE UNA MALDITA RUNA!-

-y que hiciste cuando tuviste esa runa. Como reacciones ante el poder-dijo Ryze en tono sombrío, yo solo me sorprendí por su frialdad

-¡quise más iba a robar todas tus runas pero me detuviste!-exclamo-me expulsaste, tuve que vagar durante años hasta ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que decidieras unírteme-lagrimas comenzaban a verse en sus ojos

-¡y como te hiciste tan fuerte!-exclamo Ryze con rabia contenida

-¡ROBANDO MAGIA!-grito Rexiaar mientras finalmente las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-rompiste todas las reglas, causaste miles de muertes. Tomaste una runa eh hiciste lo que hicieron los antiguos cuando las obtenían, robar tanta magia como pudieran para aumentar su poder ¡CASI COMIENZAS OTRA GUERRA RÚNICA!-las palabras de Ryze me dolían hasta mí, no quería saber cómo se sentía Rexiaar-me siento asqueado de solo estar en tu presencia Victoria…-dijo con desprecio el mago rúnico

-¡ya basta!-exclame lanzando un golpe que Ryze recibió con una sola mano

-no te metas Dante-su tono era tan frio y macabro, casi se sentía cómo una persona diferente

-hablaremos despues-dijo mientras nos teletransportaba lejos de su sala de entrenamiento

 **/En algún lugar de valoran/**

-entendiste lo que quiero que hagas-dijo una mujer de cabello blanco con ojos del mismo tono y un cuerpo prácticamente perfecto y voluptuoso con ropa ajustada muy ajustada y reveladora que prácticamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación

-sabes a quien amenazas-dijo Cordera mientras tensaba su arco

-elijo la ¡casería!-exclamo la chica mientras levantaba la mirada mostrando su hermoso y casi perfecto rostro

Cordera disparo 3 flechas y la mujer solo las tomo en el aire parándolas en seco. Lobo ataco pero poco o nada pudo hacer cuando la chica apuñalo su máscara con una daga de energía pura, la chica lanzo su daga a una velocidad que Cordera no pudo esquivar y esta se clavó en su mascara

-¡AHH!-grito Cordera mientras sentía el dolor de ambas partes el de Lobo y el de ella

-harás lo que te digo-dijo la chica que ahora estaba frente a la de pelo lanudo y sostenía la daga amenazando con destrozar la mascara

-lo hare-dije temerosa mientras lloraba temerosa bajo su mascara

-perfecto… porque esto apenas acaba de comenzar…

 **/En algún lugar de la academia/**

Ahora estábamos en una habitación completamente oscura. No podía ni ver mi nariz, era la oscuridad más absoluta en la que había estado y sentía un miedo indescriptible e irracional

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dije mientras veía a todos lados buscando luz, trate de iniciar una llama pero solo sentía el calor en mi mano, lo mismo cuando intentaba crear una bola de energía

-es inútil Dante-escuche la voz de Ryze-estas temporalmente ciego-

-¿puedes hacer eso, y si podías por qué no lo hiciste con Virgil o porque lo haces ahora con migo?-dije mientras trataba de ubicarme o sanarme para recuperarme de cualquier daño que me hubiera hecho

-puedo hacerlo casi con quien quiera-comenzó Ryze-lo hago bloqueando la señal eléctrica que va de los ojos al cerebro, no lo hice con Virgil porque su aura era demasiado fuerte y bloqueaba mis poderes impidiéndome usar este sucio truco. Y lo hago con tigo únicamente para que no te niegues a ver-

-¿Qué me mostraras?-dije notando como me comenzaba a doler fuertemente la cabeza, el dolor era tan fuerte que me tuve que arrodillar mientras gritaba

-Quién eres para cambiar este mundo. Niño tonto-dijo mientras el mundo a mi alrededor se comenzaba a volver un monto de imágenes sin sentido hasta que

 **/Colocar Seven Nation Army (Glitch Mob Remix) Lyric Video en el 0:10/**

Observe el mundo a mi alrededor y pude ver como todo se destruía por una serie de explosiones lentas que destruían y corrompían la tierra lentamente

-¡FUEGO!-grito un hombre de brillante armadura y apariencia macabra con cara de poco amigos y una mirada determinada mientras aparecía un letreo que decía

"Runaterra Año 12 antes de la última guerra rúnica"

Al instante millones de esferas de energía pura cayeron sobre un valle en el cual ocurría lo que parecía una batalla a gran escala. Sin exagerar podría decir que se encontraban combatiendo en ese valle aproximadamente 5 millones de soldados en un espacio bastante estrecho para tal cantidad de personas

Pero eso no importaba…

Pues todos ellos fueron calcinados y borrados de la faz de la tierra en ese instante…

En menos de 1 segundo todas esas vidas se extinguieron…

-esa fue solo una batalla menor en la penúltima guerra rúnica-dijo Ryze mientras yo solo veía como ese valle ahora solo era una gigantesca grieta-y aquí murió su padre. Como un soldado más, un rostro más en la multitud y ese día murió en una multitud de más de 4 millones de soldados-la voz de Ryze era triste y melancólica-pero se venían coas peores-

-nací 8 meses despues, si mi madre le hubiera dicho a mi padre que estaba embarazada ¡NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO!-grito Rexiaar y después escuche como lloraba pero era incapaz de verla

-esta fue la peor batalla-comenzó Ryze-la que acabo con todas la guerras rúnicas-ahora se veía un letrero que decía

"Última Batalla de la Gran Guerra Rúnica"

Se veían cientos de arcos, explosiones lentas y rayos de energía volando por todos lados. En una batalla tan grande que haría ver pequeña cualquier guerra humana, no se trataba de unos cuantos millones no… se trataba de un planeta completo en guerra, era ridícula la cantidad de magia que circulaba por el ambiente

Y en medio de eso pude ver como a lo lejos una gran bestia del Vacío que no era otra que el Baron Nastor mataba cientos de miles en pocos segundos

-en esta batalla comenzó el recorrido de la pequeña Victoria, recorrido que la convertiría en Rexiaar

Entre toda esa carnicería y muerte se veía a una pequeña niña de apenas 11 años, quien cargar una pequeña piedra. El ultimo recuerdo de su padre, esta niña fue tomada de la mano por su madre para evitar que una gigantesca piedra la aplastara

La madre comenzó a disparar varios rayos de energía y a pesar de estar cubierta por una túnica gastada y mugrienta se movía con libertad y gracia mientras protegía a lo más importante en su vida, su hija por quien estaba dispuesta a morir

Ella le gritaba a su hija que soltara esa piedra, que era el motivo por el que la seguían. Pero la niña se negaba, no iba a perder el último recuerdo de su padre por nada en ese mundo. La madre y la hija se refugiaron en un antiguo templo mientras observaban el fin de toda una era y casi, de todo un mundo

Pero la paz no duro mucho, un hombre salió del interior de la cueva con el objetivo de tomar la piedra de la niña. La madre no lo vio por estar viendo tan impactante escena, pero la niña a último momento lo vio y lo apuñalo con la piedra. Esta absorbió el poder del hombre y se lo transfirió a la niña

La niña no lo pudo contener y un rayo de energía salió de su mano. Alertando a varios guerreros de que había poder que robar en esa cueva, la madre comenzó a atacar a todos lo que se acercaban, hombre, mujeres, niños y niñas…

Todo un mundo corrompido por el poder que lo había creado. La madre se estaba quedando sin energía y la hija no sabía cómo crear hechizos realmente útiles. Hasta que un hombre con apariencia cansada y con un pergamino en su espalda comenzó a matar a todo el que se acercaba con relativa facilidad

La piedra de la niña comenzaba a absorber todo el poder rúnico que salía de los cuerpos de todos los caídos. Hasta que el hombre recién llegado tomo la piedra con fuerza bruta, la madre trato de defender a su hija pero no pudo hacer demasiado por detener al mago mientras que su hija se aferraba a la piedra con todas sus fuerzas

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!-exclamo el hombre mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse al igual que la niña con él, la madre también se sujetó para evitar que su hija fue llevada por aquel hombre. Y en ese momento una explosión equivalente a una bomba de hidrogeno pulverizo todo

 **/quitar música/**

Ahora estábamos en una espacie de caverna en la cual se podía sentir que la magia ambiental natural quedaba completamente anulada

-¿Qué es este lugar?-decía la madre sintiendo una falta de magia total por primera vez en su vida

-es una cueva subterránea que tiene piedra capaz de absorber la magia y neutralizarla-dijo el hombre mientras con un pequeño hechizo le quitaba de las manos la piedra a la niña-y esto*la niña llora* es una runa débil pero peligrosa ¿Cómo permites que tu hija valla por el mundo con esto?-pregunto el hombre mientras metía la runa dentro de una columna ahuecada

-es lo último que le queda de su padre, devuélveselo-dijo la madre sin ánimos de pelear

-no-se negó mientras las sacaba fuera de la cueva a una planicie verde con un pequeño pueblo. A lo lejos en el horizonte se veía como todo el continente parecía haberse vuelto un yermo estéril y sobre el horizonte se alzaba un hongo de polvo y ceniza

-no se dejen engañar, muchos habrán sobrevivido. Esos malditos al final lo lograron-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba al pequeño pueblo que parecía bastante improvisado

-¿Qué lograron?-pregunto la madre viendo a lo lejos como todo lo que conocía había prácticamente desaparecido

-romper una runa-dijo el hombre mientras se acerba a una casa y pedía algo de comida

-¡romper una runa eso es imposible!-grito la madre quien tenía conocimientos sobre magia y hechicería

-¡ESA GRAN EXPLOCION DICE LO CONTRARIO!-grito el hombre señalando el horizonte en donde el hongo comenzaba a bajar-¡destruyeron una jodida runa nexo!-

-¡mientes!-exclamo la madre-¡si hubiesen destruido una runa nexo ya no habría planeta!-

-dije que la rompieron, no que la destruyeron-afirmo el hombre mientras le entregaban 3 tazones de sopa-coman y observen el fin de casi todo-

-¿que pasara con nosotros?-pregunto la madre asustada

-comerán un tazón de sopa-dijo el hombre mientras les entregaba los dos tazones a las femeninas y comenzaba a tomarse el suyo-después me iré a recolectar los fragmentos de nexo y unas cuantas runas-

-te acompaño-dijo la madre temiendo perder la protección del desconocido

-mantengo a las personas alejadas de mi porque me preocupan-dijo el hombre mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante-¡¿y tan rápido te olvidaste de tu hija?!-se burlo

-ah…-la mujer no tenía defensa ante tales palabras

-quédate en el pueblo, seguro podrás encontrar un trabajo y mantener a tu parásito-dijo el hombre mientras desaparecía en un monto de partículas azules

La madre observo todo el espacio alrededor tratando de analizar todo lo que había vivido en la última hora

"6 años después"

Se ve al mismo hombre pero ahora con sus ropajes rasgados y una apariencia cansada, este corría por un templo mientras era atacado por múltiples golem, este solo los esquivaba evitando sus lentos ataques. Los que no tenían tanta suerte y habilidad eran un grupo de adolescentes y adultos de todos los tipos que lo seguían por el templo, todos tenían que batallar con los golem siendo acorralados por los aunque lentos fuertes ataques de los mismos

Exceptuando a dos de ellos, uno era un chico de unos 13 años que dejaba que los demás hicieran el trabajo duro y el solo pasaba cuando los goleen estaban distraídos el pasaba como si nada. Otra era una adolescente de unos 15 años que se movía grácilmente atravez de los golem

-te estas volviendo lento Reginald-dijo la chica mientras saltaba sobre dos golem y después corrió un metro por una pared, para caer al piso y rodar hasta estar cerca del hombre quien parecía ser el más experimentado en estas situaciones

-a diferencia tuya yo prefiero usar… ciertos atajos-dijo fijándose en una grieta en el techo, rápidamente lanzo una daga que se incrusto en la grieta, el dio un pequeño salto y apareció varios metros arriba sujetando la daga. Rápidamente lanzo otra que cayó al lado de la chica y aprecio junto a la misma sosteniendo ambas dagas

-bueno no todos tenemos esa clase de juguetes-dijo la chica mientras Reginald reía por lo bajo

-deberías ser como yo, revisar todas la habitaciones hay cosas increíbles en estos templos-dijo Reginald mientras se sacudía algo de polvo

-silencio ustedes dos-dijo el hombre mientras abría una puerta gigantesca de piedra, dentro había una recamara gigantesca tallada en la piedra misma

-sin duda a los antiguos les encantaban las cosas muy espaciosas-dijo Reginald mientras veía alrededor encontrándose con una espada clavada en una piedra-espada de sangre -leyó una inscripción en la empuñadura- ¿Ryze puedo tomarla?-pregunto al hombre que no era otro menos que Ryze

-cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no toques nada-dijo Ryze mientras creaba una llama azul en su mano iluminando ligeramente el sitio

-mía-dijo Reginald mientras trataba de sacarla de la piedra inútilmente-esta, ¡atorADA!-dijo cada vez más alto el chico, este había usado toda su fuerza y aun así no podía sacarla

-déjame intentarlo-dijo la chica mientras empuja a Reginald para poder tomar la espada por la empuñadura

-es inútil esta atorada, no creo que una mujer debilucha pueda sacarla-dijo Reginald mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente

-si como ¡NO!-grito la chica pues aplico toda su fuerza y la espada salió demasiado fácil, esto causo que cayese hacia atrás con todo y espada

-¡pero que!-exclamo Reginald sin creérselo

-nada mal para una "chica debilucha"-dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y observaba la espada y la detallaba bien

-seguro que yo la afloje-trato Reginald de proteger inútilmente su herido ego-deberías agradecerme Victoria-

-te agradeceré cuando te lo hayas ganado-dijo la chica quien se llama Victoria

"Rexiaar" pensé mientras observa lo que sucedía

-¡cuidado!-exclamo Ryze. Un gigantesco golem azul con algunos símbolos rúnicos en su piel lanzaba un golpe al suelo que casi golpea a los chicos. De no ser por un escudo colocado por Ryze

"¿el blu?" pensé ya que era exactamente igual al bufo de la grieta

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!-exclamo Victoria mientras se alejaba rápidamente del golem

-¡es uno de los golem de afuera, pero este tiene una piedra nexo en su interior!-exclamo Ryze. El gigantesco golem se movía ridículamente rápido para su tamaño de unos 10 metros de altura, pero aun así sus ataques eran fáciles de esquivar

-tengo un plan-dijo Reginald-Vic la espada-pidió el arma

-no búscate la tuya-dijo la chica lanzándole la espada

-¡ahg!-exclamo el chico, atajando la espada en el aire pero siendo incapaz de sostenerla-esto pesa mucho…-susurro sin aire. Victoria tomo la espada y dijo

-no seas nena esto no pesa nada-rápidamente Reginald se levantó y esquivo un ataque del golem al igual que Victoria

-la espada esta hechizada solo la puede levantar una mujer-dijo Ryze mientras lanzaba varios ataques de energía seguidos al golem causándole marcas de quemadura pero no mucho mas

-Reginald dame una de tus dagas-dijo Victoria mientras se acercaba al chico

-no búscate la tuya-dijo Reginald mientras esquivaba otro ataque

-¡no seas infantil y solo hazlo!-dijo la chica. Reginald hizo un puchero y lanzo una de las dagas

-no te atrevas a rallarla-dijo mientras lanzaba la otra daga lejos de la zona de combate para evitar salir herido. La chica lanzo la daga a la cabeza del golem y esta se clavó como si nada, la chica dio un salto y concentrándose en la daga logro ser traslada hacia la ubicación de la misma

Tomo la daga en sus manos, dio un giro y clavo su espada en la cabeza del golem. Se sujetó de la misma y saco una piedra de sus ropajes

-¡espero que tengas estomago de hierro!-exclamo la chica lanzando la piedra en su interior. Rápidamente desclavo la espada de la cabeza del golem y lanzo la daga al suelo, salto para aparecer junto a la daga tomarla dar un giro y lanzarla a la entrada de la recamara

-segura que esa cantidad de petricita podrá absorber toda la magia de ese golem-dijo Ryze observando como el golem seguía caminando hacia ellos

-no lo hará, pero lo hará lo sufrientemente débil como para poder entrar en el-dijo con media sonrisa, rápidamente lanzo una daga al techo sobre el

-¡no te atreverías!-exclamo Ryze midiendo los riesgos de hacer tal cosa… pero su aprendiz nunca valoro su propia vida lo suficiente como para medir riesgos

La chica se trasladó en un instante hasta la ubicación de la daga, la tomo dio un giro y lanzo la misma daga hacia el interior del golem y se trasladó hacia el donde sea que se clavó la daga

En el interior de la bestia todo se volvía muy diferente, la magia se sentía en el aire y el calor era intenso. A la chica le costaba respirar y rápidamente lanzo la daga hacia arriba, pero esta solo se elevó un metro y volvió a caer, algo impedía que saliera. Sin opciones ella decidió caminar ya que no se sentía en condiciones de corre

-ahg-gruño mientras sentía como cada paso se sentía más pesado, no sabía hacia donde iba hasta que vio un fragmento de cristal azul. Este brillaba intensamente y sin pensarlo lo tomo, al tocar sus manos estas comenzaron a arden horriblemente-¡AHH!-grito trataba de soltarlo pero no podía, le era imposible, apenas sus dedos se despegaban un poco del cristal estos volvían a pegarse

Hasta que algo milagroso sucedió. El cristal acepto que esa persona seria su portador, pero para eso su poder y energía debían dejar de estar siendo contenidas en el cristal

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica, mientras una pequeña parte del poder mismo usado durante la creación del universo entraba en su cuerpo. Apretó tanto sus dientes que un par de ellos se astillaron, las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a liberar sangre y finalmente el cristal se apagó completamente…

"En ese momento Victoria, una chica que interiormente estaba devastada por lo que vio en la guerra, obtuvo el poder suficiente como para ser considerada una semi diosa. Se convirtió en Rexiaar…" escuche la voz del Ryze del presente en mi mente

La chica solo lloraba desconsoladamente, se sentía destruida por dentro. Pero su llanto se comenzó a convertir en una risa maniática mientras sentía todo el nuevo poder que ahora poseía…

 **/Nota de Autor/**

Dejo esto hasta aquí porque sino este será el primer capítulo del 2018, no tuve tiempo de corregirlo espero que este bien

Presentación oficial de nuevos personajes:

Virgil

El peleador perdido

Canción de Virgil: **Starset – CARNIVORE**

Sister

El talento prematuro

Canción de Sister: **SIAMÉS "Mr. FEAR"**

Reginald Ashram

El Invocador Perdido

Canción de Reginald Ashram: **Imagine Dragons - I'm So Sorry**

Dejen sus reviews que anima hasta la próxima

ADIOS!

Pd: le hice una correcion speed run espero que este bien escroto y no tenga errores pornograficos


	31. Chapter especial 1

**La última esperanza capitulo: Diferencia de Perspectiva Arco: Especial**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí s** **e muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia Resucitada._.**

 **/A Veces las cosas más importantes están frente a nuestros ojos, pero estamos muy concentrados en lo que no somos como para verlo/**

-760, 755, 750, 745…-esa cuenta la había realizado varias veces, me la sabia de memoria pero aun así. Debía hacerlo porque cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, eso era lo único que podía protegerme… aun que esa protección fuese solo una ilusión-600, 595, 590, 585, 580…

En ese momento me preguntaba ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?, ¿Cómo era siquiera posible?

Escuche pasos por el pasillo y lo peor, estaba tarareando una cancion-515, 510, 505…-¿Quién sería esta vez?, ¿Cuál de esos lunáticos me tocaría?, los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas-495, 490, 485-contaba mientras lágrimas de temor absoluto salían de mis ojos

-¿Cómo está mi niñito?-pregunto una mujer de cabello negro, ojos rojos y una armadura ligera y negra

-435, 430, 425…-continuaba la cuenta temeroso de lo que pasara cuando terminara, pero esa mujer de macabra belleza solo me miraba mientras yo perturbado seguía con la cuenta con una nerviosismo cada vez mayor. Pero ella disfrutaba de verme en ese estado y lo alargo lo más posible

-20, 15, 1…0, 5, 0-tartamudee hasta llegar al final de la cuenta, simplemente deseaba no terminarla

-¿ya terminaste o contaras los números negativos?- se burló la mujer mientras me miraba con ojos de desprecio-¿te digo algo?-yo la mire con terror absoluto mientras mi muñeca encadenada al respaldo de una silla de metal sufría por los cortes causado por los grilletes de metal, el mismo efecto tenía en mis tobillos-hoy tuve un mal día, ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando tengo un mal día?-

Yo no realice ningún movimiento solo la veía con ojos llorosos y temerosos-¡CONTESTA!-me grito golpeándome la cara. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza-dije ¡CONTESTAME, COMO SE DEBE!-me agito mientras me miraba fijamente

-¡YO LA PAGO…!-exclame para despues romper a llorar

-o pero no te pongas así-dijo con falso tono maternal-sabes que esto lo hago por tu bien, no queras que venga alguno de los otros en vez de mí, ¿o sí?-yo negué con la cabeza-que bien, ahora comenzamos-me coloco un clavo en la clavícula y con una martillo comenzó a clavarlo en el hueso

-¡AHH!-grite al tiempo en que trataba de contenerme, mis ojos vendados me impedían ver pero debía de tener un aspecto terrible luego de 2 meses de torturas constantes a manos de 3 sádicos, sin duda me estaba volviendo loco. Yo solo estaba jugado LoL en mi cuarto cuando de la nada apareció ese portal que me trajo hasta este lugar, me encontré con varios personajes que no deberían existir

-di mi nombre-su voz era tan fría y cortante, al tiempo mi clavícula cedió rompiéndose en varias partes y las esquirlas clavándose en los músculos circundantes

-Xul-no tenía apenas aire y eso fue apenas un susurro

-bien dicho ahora…-"Xul" fue interrumpida por un hombre que conocía terriblemente mal y detestaba completamente

-dame más tiempo con él, apenas comenzaba a divertirme-protesto la chica

-es hora ya está-dijo el hombre cuya voz reconocí al instante

Apenas escucharlo por puro instinto comenze a contar-1000, 995, 990, 985,980…-

-aún tiene mente propia, no está listo-

-si lo está, has la última fase-demando y ordeno el hombre

-le quitas lo divertido a la vida, además es mi favorito-se quejó la mujer

-también es mi favorito, pero es el único candidato que ha sobrevivido a todo esto. Sus cualidades de otra dimensión lo han vuelto extremadamente fuerte en nuestro mundo, está listo has la última fase-

-perdóname por esto amor-la chica toco el muñón de lo que alguna vez fue un brazo. Coloco sus manos en mi rostro y despues sus pulgares sobre mis ojos tapados por la venda

-por favor no-suplique aun sabiendo que era inútil. Rápidamente ella apretó fuertemente-¡AHH!-grite de dolor mientras sentía la fuerte presión. Sentía como mis ojos pedían a gritos ser liberados de tal presión pero no podía quitármela de encima, apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar o gritar siquiera

Sentía como la venda se llenaba de un líquido caliente y como dentro de mis cuencas oculares podía sentir los dedos, despues como esa misma mujer me quitaba la venda para despues calentar y cauterizar la herida. Posteriormente escuche un sonido de tela desgarrándose y sentir como me ponían un venda nueva. Ya no tenía ojos estaba siego

Me levantaron de la silla y me obligaron a caminar por primera vez en esos 2 meses, caminamos por un tiempo que no pude calcular, la chica dejaba que la usara como apoyo aunque para disgusto de ella ya que esa era orden del hombre quien era su jefe, cada paso era horrible en sí mismo, a pesar de que hasta cierto punto me había acostumbrado al dolor. La sensación de como los trozos de huesos de mi clavícula se clavaban en diferentes sitios por cada paso que daba, mis piernas y pies mal heridos y que no habían sido utilizados en varias semanas se quejaban terriblemente a cada paso

-déjalo aquí-dijo el hombre y la chica me soltó con rabia en el suelo

-¡AHG!-grite con todas mis fuerzas al sentir como el clavo se enterraba más en mi piel y mi clavícula y sus fragmentos se enterraban más profundos en mi interior. Solo llore mientras escuchaba como todos decían cosas a mí alrededor, no entendía nada y tampoco quería entenderlos los recuerdos de como llegue hay llegaron a mi mente

 **/2 meses antes/**

Un Chico Cabello y ojos marrones de 16 años jugando lol ese día baje de platino 5 a plata 5

-GG ADC DE MIERDA MID DE MIERDA JUNGLA DE MIERDA EL UNICO BUENO FUE EL TOP PERO LOS OTROS PUROS FEDEERS-dije en el chat

En ese entonces eso parecía la peor del mundo… que inocente era, repente vi una luz azul detrás de mí voltee y vi un circulo azul me asuste

-QUE CARAJO-grite estaba asustado de repente una esfera salió de ahí, era una esfera de nieve parecía de marte pero violeta la tierra y un sitio parecido a la tierra pero antes de poder notar algo más fui arrastrado dentro del portal mientras se cerraba absorbió mucho aire y apenas me mantuve consiente

Una vez dentro fui trasladado atravez de lo que parecía agua y aire a la vez, se sentía demasiado extraño. Quizás estaba en ingravidez no estoy realmente seguro, hay pude ver algo asombroso.

Estaba frente a mí mismo pero este yo estaba dormido o inconsciente, lo toque y ese mínimo empujón causo toda mi miseria como descubriría más adelante, como si él fuese un objeto inamovible toda la energía por muy poca que allá sido se pasó a mí, fui enviado hacia atrás y Salí del interior de lo que parecía un tubo, seguramente un agujero de gusano

Salí en un sitio desconocido, una sala precariamente iluminada con unas antorchas. Al ver a mí alrededor pude ver a un hombre rojo con varios cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y una apariencia diabólica, pero aun así lo reconocí

-no eres real-dije mientras comenzaba a desvanecerme, era Ryze con su skin de piedra oscura perdí el conocimiento viendo como este se acercaba con una diabólica sonrisa

Despues de eso desperté atado con grilletes a esa silla y fui torturado durante meses…

 **/En la Actualidad/**

-si esto funciona podremos ganar esta guerra rúnica-dijo Ryze mientras comenzaba a realizar varios conjuros- más vale que su mente aguante, detestaría matar a un espécimen tan útil y divertido-su tono era tan frio y macabro que me puso la piel de gallina. Rápidamente sentí que me clavaban algo en el abdomen, el dolor y el ardor eran intensos pero aun así logre evitar gritar

-pásame las pociones-dijo Ryze al tiempo en el que me ponía un embudo en la boca-bébetelo o morirás ahogado-morir… esa palabra sonaba tan tentadora pero aun así bebí todo por puro instinto-bien hecho-el sabor era raro, como menta con cereza y picante-comencemos- escuche varios sonidos inexplicables y despues-*palabras inentendibles*-no entendía que pasaba hasta que un fuerte ardor recorrió mi piel

-espero que esto funcione-dijo Xul mientras yo solo trataba de resistir. Recuerdos de mi vida pasaron frente a mí en segundos, el tiempo perdido en videojuegos y los momentos en familia… las 4 personas que asesine accidentalmente hasta que…

"valla al fin puedes comunicarte con el plano espiritual" dijo una chica de unos 17, 19 años que estaba cubierta por vendas y una armadura ligera

"quien eres" dije notando que no había nada a nuestro alrededor

"Soy quien te puede sacar de este problema" su voz sonaba oscura y hasta cierto punto loca

"como" dije ya que la idea de salir de ese tormento constante en el que se había convertido mi vida parecía demasiado tentadora

"solo relájate y observa, pero antes piensa en un nuevo cuerpo porque el que tenías se está destruyendo completamente" su tono me dio a entender que debía hacerlo rápido

"ya se" dije mientras pensaba en un personaje que siempre me había agradado, y a mi parecer era una de los mejores antagonistas de las historias que había visto. Aunque tampoco era muy allegado a las historias complicadas

"relájate y déjame todo a mi" su voz me tranquilizo inexplicablemente

-ya está el soldado perfecto, todos prepárense para contenerlo-dijo Ryze al tiempo en el que todos los magos presentes creaban una jaula conjunta alrededor de mí, pero yo no era el que estaba a cargo en ese momento, mientras una pequeña nube de polvo se levantaba

-tanto tiempo sin vernos Ryze, espero que seas alguien resentido. Porque yo si estoy muy resentida-mi voz había cambiado para sonar como la de una mujer. Al despejarse el polvo todos pudieron ver a que se enfrentaban, un chico de cabello blanco corto una chaqueta azul abierta para mejor movilidad que llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una camisa y zapatos negros y unos pantalones de color azul oscuro

-Rexiaar-dijo Ryze mientras apretaba los puños

 **/ The Score - Legend (Audio)/**

Tuve el control un momento solo para decir-¡MI TURNO MALDITA SEA!-grite, al instante Rexiaar tomo al control de mí y uno de mis ojos que ahora eran de color azul se volvió negro pero con el iris del mismo color

Ella invoco una espada similar a una katana recta y golpeo la prisión mágica causando que esta se rompiera en miles de pedazos. Al instante aparecí de la que parecía ser Poppy con su skin escarlata, de un solo espadazo la decapito y sentí como atravez de la espada todo la magia que le pertenecía a Poppy pasaban a formar parte de mí, luego saltamos extremadamente rápido hasta estar al lado de Garen con su skin caballero del terror, esto tomo mi pierna

-¡ni creas que te escaparas!-dijo mientras apretaba hasta romperme la pierna, pero de un giro la dejamos más destrozada le causamos una herida mortal en el cuello a Garen y caímos en el suelo sosteniéndonos con una pierna, pero la otra se recuperó en menos de un segundo de un daño que antes se me habría hecho irreparable

-pensaste que eso me dolería-dije al tiempo en el que mi pierna se curaba de una herida que antes se me hubiera hecho irreparable. Luego vi a Xul y al ver su apariencia todo tuvo sentido-así que tú eres la versión malvada de Lux-aparecí frente a ella y de una rápido movimiento le rompí el cuello después voltee y vi a Ryze con una expresión enojada

-nos volveremos a ver Rexiaar-dijo mientras desaparecí, seguido a esto el muro exploto y una gigantesca mano entro, me tomo su fuerza era mucha y me costaba un poco mantenerla abierta para que no aplastara. Me saco de la edificación y pude ver que se trataba de Galio

-más te vale que estés preparado para morir-dije notando que el mismo no tenía cabeza y solo era un cuerpo. De un rápido movimiento me solté y concentrando mucho poder realice varios cortes a su piedra causando que la misma cayera al suelo. Yo caí al suelo y me encontré con Ryze quien tenía varias piedras con símbolos brillantes en sus manos

-espero que estés listo para pelear contra 6 runas-dijo mientras todas los símbolos de las piedras perdían su brillo-¡MUERE!-grito lanzando una gigantesco rayo de energía pura, fue tan rápido que no pude esquivarlo pero aun así. Solo puse mi espada al frente y esta absorbió todo la magia de tan desbastador ataque

Sonriente me lance y lo apuñale con una mirada que indicaba mi pensamiento pero aun así lo recalque con palabras-¡PUDRETE MALDITO SADICO!-grite para despues explotar su cuerpo. Pude sentir como todo ese poder entraba en mi interior-esto se siente muy bien, podría acostumbrarme-aun así luchaba por mantenerme consiente hasta que…

"no te acostumbres" dijo chica en mi cabeza al tiempo en el que sentía como la espada se movía solo y comenzaba a tratar de cortarme el cuello

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte confundido

"yo te libere de tus verdugos ¡ahora págame!" grito mientras sentía como intentaba con más fuerzas matarme

-¡NO LO ACEPTARE!-grite y extendí la espada cortado algo de césped que había a mi lado-¡toda mi vida vi la maldad del mundo sin poder hacer nada!-me levanta mientras la espada brillaba-¡AHORA TE USARE A TI PARA ERRADICAR EL MAL DE ESTE Y TODOS LOS MUNDOS!-la espada exploto y todos su poder paso a ser mío-¡ahora seré conocido!... como Virgil el justiciero-una vez termine ese épico discurso que nadie escucho caí desmayado…

 **/quitar música si lo deseas/**

 **/En algún lado/**

Desperté en una especie de campamento pequeño solo una carpa y una pequeña fogata

-despertaste, dijo una chica de cuerpo perfecto y voluptuoso con cabello y ojos blancos, su cara no le hacía justicia a su cuerpo pero en la vida no se puede obtener todo… aunque fea de cara no era, aunque algo que le quitaba muchos puntos era u parche en su ojo izquierdo y una gigantesca cicatriz que recorrida desde su frente era tapada por su parche y despues seguía por su mejilla izquierda

-quien eres-dije mientras me levantaba, note algo que no había notado antes durante el caos de esos primeros minutos de poder absoluto. Mi brazo había vuelto a crecer, también detalle su ropa, bastante reveladora de color blanco con decoraciones doradas

-tengo muchos nombres, pero me apodan Leblanc-dijo mientras me entregaba una bellota, yo la tome y la mire curioso ya que esta era de color amarillo y la parte de arriba era verde-come-ordeno

-¿estas esperando que coma esto?-dije burlón

-come te he dicho-su voz autoritaria y mi mente algo rota me hicieron comérmela de un solo bocado-

-bueno chico-me acaricio la cabeza como si fuera un perro

-donde estoy-dije mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido anteriormente

-estas en Noxus o bueno a las afueras de la capital-dijo mientras me entregaba una taza de té-bebe-

-crees que porque tengo 16 años voy a hacer todo lo que digas-dije mientras pensaba si ese te estaba adulterado

-bébelo o *tararea una canción*-ese canción era la misma que todos mis verdugos tarareaban antes de comenzar la tortura, de solo escucharla bebí todo la taza de té de un solo trago-buen chico, quiero ayudarte a cumplir tu juramento de erradicar el mal, y beber esa taza de Té fue el primer paso-al instante todo se volvió borroso

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Tenía muchas ideas para este capítulo pero ninguna me llevaría a buen puerto y crearían problemas argumentales. Esta es la historia de Virgil la contare despues o antes de capítulos extremadamente importantes de la historia principal, el objetivo es obvio entender mejor la psicología de nuestro antagonista, al final lo eh reescrito no se cuantas veces**

 **Aclaratorias:**

 **Virgil fue torturado por varios meses con el objetivo de quitarle el libre albedrio y que fuese un perfecto super soldado con la experimental y peligrosa asencion rúnica de Ryze. Y que peleara en la guerra rúnica que sucede en el universo del que viene Virgil hablaremos de eso mas adelante**

 **Aquí hubo un gran cambio de eventos en el pasado, por eso algunos personajes como Ryze y Leblanc mantiene sus nombres ya que son campeones nacidos antes de este evento y los de otros cambian como Xul(la Lux de este universo) por que nacieron despues de este evento**

 **Los torturadores de Virgil fueron Ryze, Nerag y Xul. Quienes torturaron a Virgil Psicológica, Física y sexualmente respectivamente… Así es Virgil fue violado por una mujer no hagan preguntas .-.**

 **Dejen sus reviews que animan un montón, si tienen dudas háganmelo saber y perdonen que este corto pero lo reescribi demasiadas veces de hecho se suponía que lo publicaría ayer 24/12/18 y no hoy 25/12/18 tómenlo como su regalo de navidad atrasado sin mas que decir**

 **ADIOS!**

 **Pd: siento que no esta lo suficientemente largo lo pique a la mitad bueno hasta el año entrante**


	32. Chapter 282

**La última esperanza capitulo: 28** **Iguales Diferentes Parte 2/2** **arco 3: La Academia**

 **DICSCLAIMER: Los personajes que aquí s** **e muestran no me pertenecen son de riot por lo que si coloco esto no pueden demandarme por copyrigt jajajajajajaja en fin solo la trama y los personajes inventados por mí me pertenecen sigamos con esta historia Resucitada._.**

 **/P.V de Dante/**

Ahora estábamos en una especie de pueblo y se veía a Ryze regañado a su estudiante

-¡Victoria no puedo permitir esta clase de desobediencia!-exclamo Ryze mientras la alumna solo retrocedía-Dame la runa-amenazo

-no la tengo maestro se lo juro-dijo la chica mientras lagrimas se veían por la comisura de sus ojos

-cuando entramos al golem solo estabas tú y ya no había rastro de la runa, que hiciste con ella-dijo Ryze al tiempo en que daba varios pasos hacia adelante-acaso quieres terminar como Brand un espíritu sanguinario consumido por el poder-

-¡yo solo toque la runa por accidente, sentí un fuerte calor y me desmaye!-la alumna trababa de recordar lo que había pasado

-esto es demasiado, acepte que me siguieran, acepte que me ayudaran, acepte que decidieran que rumbo seguir. ¡Pero no voy a aceptar que tú y Reginald interactúen con las runas!-

-por favor deja de hablarme así…-la voz de la chica estaba quebrada y sus ojos era dos represas que no podrían contener el mar de lágrimas que se avecinaban

-¡Ya basta Ryze fue un accidente y Victoria no ha cambiado para nada!-las palabras de Reginald quien por primera vez en toda la discusión se había atrevido a intervenir, solo le echaron más leña al fuego

-¡Silencio!-exclamó el mago rúnico mientras creaba una esfera de energía en su mano

-¡Ryze exijo saber por qué tratas así a mi hija!-la madre que ahora identificaba como Vecssaria señalaba a Ryze con una flama en su mano

-¡ACASO HOY ES EL DÍA MUNDIAL DE ROMPERME LAS BOLAS!-grito arto el mago al tiempo en el que sus tatuajes comenzaban a brillas

-mama no…-apenas pudo decir la niña mientras las lágrimas finalmente terminaban de salir de sus ojos y se escurrían por sus mejillas atraídas al suelo por la gravedad

-¡ELLA TOMO UNA RUNA, ABSORBIÓ SU PODER Y AHORA SERA DESTERRADA!-esa frase callo y bloqueo la mente de todos los presentes-fuiste una buena alumna Victoria, pero ahora eres un peligro, así que no tengo otra opción que desterrarte de esta tierra segura llamada Demacia-

Al tiempo Vecssaria apretaba los puños al punto de sacarse algo de sangre, aunque no había intervenido había escuchado la discusión mientras llegaba

Victoria frunció el ceño y por primera vez en su vida confronto directamente a su maestro

-¡POR MI BIEN MALDITO VIEJO QUIENQUISIERASERLAALUMNADEUNMALDITOAMARGADOESPEROQUETEPUDRAS!-la chica grito y despues se fue con la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, no tenía rumbo que seguir así que solo camino a donde su corazón le dictara, la madre quiso acompañarla pero Victoria con una mirada le dijo que no la siguiera

Despues de varios minutos Victoria solo era una sombra en el horizonte, Ryze no la mato por piedad a la que alguna vez fue su alumna pero si ella se volvía un peligro, la ejecutaría

"Vague por meses, sola en un mundo desolado"

Las palabras de Rexiaar resonaron en mi mente mientras yo solo veía toda su historia, yo solo sentía una impotencia extrema

-solo era una niña Ryze, porque lo hiciste-dije a la nada

-era un peligro que no estaba dispuesto a manejar, tenía demasiado que hacer la guerra rúnica acababa de terminar y no me iba a dar el lujo de que otra como esa sucediera-las palabras de Ryze eran claras y concisas

-esa explosión que fue-dije recordando la gigantesca explosión que parecía haber convertido a Runaterra en un yermo

-fue la ruptura de una runa nexo, solo existen 3 y tienen contenido el poder para romper las leyes de la realidad misma. En ese tiempo solo existía 1 pero despues se convirtieron en 5, una de ellas fue la que le dio todo su poder a Rexiaar y al que tú a su vez solías tener acceso. Pero cuando ella se creó un cuerpo de energía pura en Jonia, comenzó a desprender una cantidad de magia demasiado alta, su falta de experiencia en esa área la hizo crear un cuerpo demasiado inestable. Como resultado perdió casi todo el poder de la runa nexo, y este fue absorbido por las otras 3 runas nexo que están por Valoran-explico el pitufo rúnico

-"ya podrías dejar de hablar tanto-Rexiaar trataba de alejarse pero yo se lo impedía-¡déjame ir!"-

-no-dije con simpleza-sigue contando-

Ahora estábamos varios meses adelantados, la apariencia de Rexiaar se me hacía más parecida a la que tiene hoy en días, estaba cubierta de vendas y tenía una armadura ligera, aparte del cabello crecido hasta la cintura

Se encontraba siguiendo a un hombre cubierto por una túnica prácticamente desecha con una vara con cristales incrustados en la punta

-deja de correr y ahórrate el cansancio-dijo la chica transportándose enfrente del hombre

-cabrona-grito lanzando un hechizo, este impacto y exploto sobre la chica

-eso es todo, hace tiempo que empezaron a decepcionarme todos ustedes-dijo mientras ponía su mano en el cuello del hombre-espero que puedas sobrevivir vacío-una gran cantidad de luz fue sacada del cuerpo del hombre eh introducida en el cuerpo de la chica, el hombre cayo como peso muerto

-así que de eso eres capaz-dijo un hombre mientras veía a la chica

-no tienes mucha magia en tu interior, no eres un mago rúnico así que no me interesas-las palabras de la chica no inmutaron al hombre

-necesito que hagas algo por mí-la chica mira al hombre pidiéndole explicaciones-te puedo dar la ubicación de varios magos de alto nivel, pero a cambio quiero que hagas creses mis cosechas-el hombre sonrió

-lo hare, pero si me mientes, bueno tú mismo viste de lo que soy capaz-la chica siguió al hombre hasta un pequeño pueblo, hay noto que la mayoría eran Vastaya, no le sorprendió pues desde el final de la guerras rúnicas casi todo los que no pudiera contener grandes cantidades de magia moría. Los Vastayas y Yordles habían construido pueblos por aquí y por allá, los humanos que habían sobrevivido a la gran guerra habían vivido en cuevas y regiones apartadas hasta que la magia se estabilizara. Ahora convivían con estos seres en los pequeños pueblos

-estas son nuestras cosechas-dijo hombre señalando unas cuantas plantas que no bastarían para alimentar un aldea de ese tamaño, la chica lo miro con cara de esto es un juego. El hombre solo le hizo un gesto señalando las plantas mientras sonreía ligeramente, la chica comenzó a liberar un especie de brillo verde en las plantas y estas empezaron a creces, al inicio pequeños retoños despues plantas pequeñas, hasta convertirse en unos árboles de tamaño medio de los cuales crecieron unas pequeñas frutas similares a fresas

-ya hice mi parte del trato, ahora ¿Dónde están los magos?-pregunto al tiempo en él se fijaba que las frutas a pesar de ser pequeñas se producían en una cantidad enorme, y si se racionaban lo suficiente o crecían lo suficientemente rápido podrían alimentar toda la aldea aun así no pudo evitar preguntar-¿seguro que eso bastara para tantos?-

-tenemos mucha comida guardada, además solo era una excusa para darte la ubicación de los magos-dijo el hombre tranquilo

-¿no sigue siendo raro el hecho de que me la des solo por hacer crecer unos cuantos arboles?-dijo tranquila

-sí, pero no por algo muy simple…-el hombre se vio interrumpido por un niño

-papá, papá llego, está aquí-el niño le dijo al que parecía ser su padre

-tranquilo hijo esta vez, tenemos a alguien que podrá ayudarnos-dijo el padre mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro al niño, el hombre vio a la chica y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Caminaron un poco y llegaron al centro de la pequeña aldea, hay estaba un hombre ensombrerado y con gabardina

-encárgate-fue la única instrucción que recibió, y un pequeño empujón en la espalda

-tráiganme la cuota de este mes-dijo el ensombrerado mientras creaba una flama en su mano-al menos que quieran, ser una bonita fogata-sus palabras denotaban la total ventaja del mago por sobre el resto de los presente, ya que aunque muchos tuvieran niveles y habilidades mágicas diversas, no podrían enfrentar a un adversario de ese nivel. Así que resinados comenzaron a buscar comida y oro de lo poco que tenían en sus casas

-no hará falta-dijo la chica mientras se colocaba frente al hombre a unos pocos metros

-oh, este mes me pagaran con una esclava, que generosos-dijo el del sombrero con una sonrisa en la cara, la chica no cambio su expresión de tranquilidad-tranquila chiquita, seré un amo generoso. Y te aseguro que te gustara lo que hare con tigo-

-cuantas veces has venido aquí-más que una pregunta de la fémina era una amenaza

-a mí no me pongas ese tonito insolente, o veras que puedo tener un lado no tan generoso-la llama en su mano se extendió por todo su brazo

-qué curioso-la chica sonrió-yo también tengo un lado no tan generoso, y ese lado se lo muestro a los magos aprovechados y los que abusan del poder, me llaman Rexiar el azote de los magos. Rexiaar invoco una esfera de energía y la arrojo contra el ensombrerado la tomo con sus dos manos. Sus mangas se desasieron pero aun así logro sujetar la esfera

-Siempre con el mismo ataque, ya me han contado historias. Es increíble ver a la chica que ha derrotado tantos de mis compatriotas, pero aun así no me siento tan intimidado como esperaba-dijo el ensombrerado

-solo dame un momento, ya verás delo que soy capaz-la chica se tele transporto al lado del ensombrerado y de un golpe lo dejo incapacitado… o eso pensó ella

-jeje-rio mientras se sostenía el rostro-fue un buen golpe pero vas a necesitar más que eso-

Ambos se miraron, la chica con el ceño fruncido el ensombrerado sonriente y contento

-sin duda eres resistente, no muchos soportan uno de mis golpes. Pero aun así en tu expresión se nota que no deseas pelear-eso dedujo la chica fijándose en que el hombre solo buscaba una posible ruta de escape

-es cierto, solo quiero llegar a las tierras de las islas bendecidas-esas palabras ya las había oído antes, despues del explosivo final de la última guerra rúnica, las islas bendecidas eran un sitio de emigración muy famoso-un sitio para mí y mi pequeño-el niño de antes se acercó y abrazo la pierna del ensombrerado

-¿y si solo querías eso, para que todo el teatrito de antes?-pregunto Rexiaar dudando de las palabras del ensombrerado

-quería confirmar que serias lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarme-sus palabras tenían cierto nerviosismos

-¿y que obtengo yo si te ayudo?-

-nada, pero aparte de la ubicación del mago rúnico más poderoso de valoran ¡quien fue uno de los causantes de la última guerra rúnica!-las palabras del hombre causaron interés en la chica quien solo lo vio de manera despectiva

-trato hecho, pero como no tengas la información les quitare la esencia mágica a todos ustedes-miro alrededor-sé que todos ustedes son magos de bajo nivel. Excepto tú, y tú-se refirió al hombre con sombrero y al niño -ambos son magos de nivel medio casi alto-

-te diré todo cuando hayamos llegados a las islas bendecidas-el ensombrerado ofreció su mano, la chica la tomo y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos

Una vez hecho esto todos los residentes comenzaron a empacar y poner todas sus pertenencias en carretas impulsadas por animales de carga Runaterranos y en algunos casos por Vastayas o humanos

-será un viaje largo-dijo la chica esperando una buena recompensa

Lo siguiente fue una visión de los acontecimientos del viaje, parecía como el video de una canción Sad. Rexiaar y el ensombrerado se mostraban cada vez más abiertos y hablaban con mayor comida, la caravana progresaba con facilidad y gracias a Rexiaar y el hombre del sombrero ellos siempre lograban sortear los obstáculos que se le ponían en el camino, con el tiempo parecía que ambos habían desarrollado un relación romántica, cada vez se mostraban más confiados el uno del otro. Despues una escena algo subida de tono, y en ese momento aunque no fuera visto por mí, Rexiaar veía todo con ojos triste

-todo era perfecto-intervino la mencionada-hasta que llegamos a ese lugar...-su voz estaba baja y se sentía triste-ese día todo cambio, lo que el rechazo de la única familia que había tenido no logro, eso lo logro-

Ahora todos los habitantes del poblado se encontraban en un barco, este navegaba en una densa niebla

-según el capitán vamos bien, y el curso es favorable-dijo el ensombrerado viendo a su novia de reojo, este tenía una expresión de aburrimiento y desdicha-¿Por qué la cara larga?-la chica volteo a ver al hombre y solo dijo

-acompáñame…-con un hilo de voz

-¿A dónde?-

-a donde sea, aun quiero terminar con todos los magos rúnicos. A pesar de todo, ciento afinidad por la misión de mi maestro de evitar otra guerra rúnica, pero ya no quiero hacerlo sola-las palabras de la chica no sorprendieron al hombre, este se imaginaba de que se traba de eso

-yo lo haría encantado-la chica sonrió ante esa declaración-pero tengo mayores responsabilidades-el hombre vio a su hijo quien jugaba una especie de piedra papel o tijeras con un Vastaya de su edad

-él puede venir con nosotros-

-no, esas aventuras son demasiado exigentes para un niño. Desearía que pudiera ser pero no arriesgare a mi hijo por mis deseos egoístas y banales-

-odio cuando te pones filosófico-

-y yo odio que tu no puedas ponerte filosófica-ambos se miraron, la relación de ambos había progresado en las últimas semanas, su nombre era Nark tenía 24. El niño que siempre andaba con él era su hijo adoptivo aun no sabía de donde lo había sacado, usaba sombrero para ocultar su rostro ya que tenía enemigos peligrosos, era un mago de ilusiones. Su relación actual era de amistad pero con un cierto matiz de romanticismo

-crees que las islas bendecidas serán un buen lugar para criar a un niño, está lleno de magos-

-no todos los magos son seres sedientos de poder amantes de la destrucción-

-lo sé, pero son peligrosos casi destruyen el mundo una vez de no ser por los arboles pétreos. Demacia habría sido destruida

-y las islas bendecidas sobrevivieron por sus magos defensores-

-hablas de ese lugar como si ya hubieras estado hay-

-nací allí. Pero me fui a ver el mundo, vi la clase de cosas que pasan cuando las personas tienen hambre, vi la clase de daños que puede causar una runa. Pero entre todo eso también vi...-se detuvo un momento-bondad, la bondad de un hombre como para ayudar a una mujer necesitada, la bondad de un Yordle para salvar seres humanos a costa de su regreso a Bandle, la bondad de un anciano como para acoger y cuidar de un joven herido de muerte y solo pedirle a cambio que cuidara a su nieto, lo único que le quedaba de su hija-en ese momento paro. Lagrimas parecían estar por brotar de sus ojos

-de ahí viene…-fue interrumpida

-sí, lo cuido para agradecerle y honrar la memoria del hombre que me salvo la vida-

-valla, gracias por compartirme eso-

-no te pongas con formalidades, mejor que nadie que tú no eres así-

-¿enserio, Y qué tanto me conoces?-

-lo suficiente como para saber que aun te interesa mi propuesta de que seas mi esclava-bromeo el mayor. Ante el comentario la chica enrojeció, podría ser experimentada en muchos ámbitos de la vida. Pero el coqueteo no era uno de ellos

-no es mi tipo de vida, suelo será un poco dominante-es fue todo lo que se le ocurrió como respuesta

-sabes. Aun me pregunto ¿Por qué no me has pedido que me quite el sombrero?-

-no lo veo necesario, lo usaras por algún motivo-

-sabes, si vamos a ser algo. Quiero ser sincero con tigo-la palabra "algo" resonó en la cabeza de la chica. El hombre se puso las manos en el sombrero-no quiero secretos-sus palabras fueron acompañadas por la remoción del sombrero. El hombre mostro su rostro, con una cicatriz horizontal en el ojo izquierdo la cual le daba un aspecto tétrico, posteriormente le dio la vuelta a su sombrero, revelando que este por la cara interna tenía una especie de cara

-ese sombrero es…-

-un regalo del anciano, él fue un soldado durante la última guerra rúnica. En este sombrero el sello el poder de múltiples magos para su propio provecho y antes de morir también sello el suyo-la chica analiza el sombrero. Para mí fue fácil identificarlo como el Sombrero Mortífero de Rabadon, sin duda el poder mágico era notable y en ese momento lo noto que la magia que usaba el mayor no le pertenecía

-así que eres un ser humano normal y sin ese sombrero no podrías combatir ni a una mosca-

-tampoco soy tan inútil-rio el hombre-Rabadon se llama el viejo, me encomendó cuidar al niño y que cuando creciera lo suficiente como para poder controlarlo, le entregara el sombrero y desapareciera de su vida-

-por qué me dices esto-

-porque antes de pedirte esto quería que vieras mi cara ta cual como es- la chica lo analizo cabello negro ojos azules… bueno ojo, facciones rusticas y rudas, parecido al amante de las cadenas como se llamaba a si Sylas, se le hizo guapo a pesar de la cicatriz y le dijo

-antes de pedirme ¿Qué?-

-Rexiaar, se mi novia-

-…-la chica enmudeció con la cara completamente roja…

 **/Nota de autor/**

 **Han pasado muchas cosas por las que no eh podido escribir, pero mi psicóloga dijo que esto me ayudaba a dejar mis ansiedades. en fin les dejo esto y perdonen las tardanzas. Dejen sus reviews y espero que hayan pasado un feliz 14 de febrero**

 **Pd: Perdonen el retraso ojala se los ubiera podido entregar antes y completo :´(**


End file.
